Dragon Ball Moon (AU Version 1)
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: A What-if AU Saga Story! Beerus tells Goku about the 12 universes, after their battle was finished. For example one universe has Goku on Planet Vegeta with caring parents Bardock and Gine who send their son to Earth one month earlier before Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. However in another universe, what would happen Goku discovered Princess Serenity, instead of Endymion?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

**Chapter 1: Fateful Meetings**

* * *

Throughout the universe, the Saiyans were known as the ultimate warrior race. For many years, the Saiyans had faithfully carried out the tyrant Frieza's orders in his bid for universal domination. But little did they know, all the while, Frieza was planning to betray them. Until one day, from this proud race, one warrior rose up to challenge the might of Frieza: Bardock.

Having witness the murder of his comrades and with the fate of Planet Vegeta, and that of his son Kakarot, hanging in the balance Bardock shoulders the weight of destiny and went to face Frieza alone in order to honor his fallen friends, in order to change his fate!

The lone Saiyan warrior, Bardock prepared for his death. Bloody and battered he was wise to his fate, but did not yield to tyrant Frieza has he sought the truth behind this murderous betrayal.

"FRIEEEEZAAAAA!" Bardock shouted. "Come out and face me, coward!" As if it was a request being granted, the hood of Frieza's space ship opens up and out come Frieza riding his pod, along side him are his best left and right hand men, Zarbon and Dodoria.

"L-Loard Frieza…?!" One of the men trembled in his presents. All of the men who serve Frieza were all trembling in fear and in wide-eyed shock at the site of Lord Frieza.

"Why!?" Bardock demanded at Frieza. "For years we did everything you asked of us, no question!" The memories of his fallen comrades spurred and flashed in his mind. "And yet you turn your back on us like the coward you are and kill us all in cold blood!" He growled. But Frieza only smirked at the battered Saiyan Warrior. Zarbon smirked too and flipped back his ponytail.

"Is it not obvious?" He said in his cooing voice.

"We were just using you monkeys, like our own little puppets." Dodoria said. Bardock gasped in wide-eyed shock and dis belief.

"So I've elected to despose of the Saiyan race…" Frieza said raising his index finger. "… and destroy Planet Vegeta." From his finger a tiny orange ball of energy formed from the tip.

"You evil bastard!"

"A fable states that a Super Saiyan will rise with incredible velocity. Which I cannot allow."

"I won't let you!"

"And thus I shall put an end to you and your pathetic kind." Frieza announces. Bardock continued to glare at Frieza. But then he smiles and chuckles while glaring at him, which makes Frieza frown in annoyance.

"It's time to settle this." Bardock said smiling. "Right now everything changes! It all come down to this. My fate, Planet Vegeta's, Kakorot's, and yes yours too, Frieza!" Bardock then forms his own ball of energy energy, only blue. The Bardock's face went to serious as he threw it at Frieza. "WE SETTLE IT HERE!" But as the blast got closer and closer, Frieza's frown went back to an amused smile. Then he started laughing maniacally and the tiny energy ball his index finger grew bigger and bigger. Bardock's energy blast was decimated the instant it made contact with Frieza's "What the…!?" He stuttered in wide-eyed shock and disbelief. And with one flex of his index finger Frieza launched his planet busting energy blast at Bardock and his own men straight at Planet Vegeta. As the blast intantly killed everyone around Bardock, he himself saw visions of the future, granted to him by the Kanassans.

He saw his son facing Frieza, but he also saw some else with him as is the same for Frieza on hos side. Four individuals; two men and two women, one side is good and the other side evil. His son Kakorot will be the one who defeats Frieza.

After the visions end Bardock smiled his last smile and chuckled his last laugh.

"Ka…Kakorot… KAKOROT!" He shouted his son's name as he was obliterated by the massive energy blast.

The energy blast then made a collision with Planet Vegeta. The planet then began to deteriorate and breakdown. The Saiyans screamed in horror as the planet finally blew up in a fiery explosion. Frieza on the other hand was laughing maniacally and hysterically at the exploding planet.

"Well, well! Now THAT is beautiful!" Frieza chuckles. "See!? Look Dodoria, Zarbon! Look at the fireworks! Aren't they splendid!" He laughed maniacally.

Beautiful." Said a different voice. A demonic voice. "Simply beautiful." The voice turned into a demonic chuckle as a dark shadow appeared with two blue eyes shining and witnessing the destruction with such delight.

However the child of the monstrous Saiyan race was sent across the galaxy on a mission of destruction. However his Saiyan programming was erased when he fell from a high cliff into the greatest adventure of all time. That boy is Goku and armed with his otherworldly Saiyan powers, he embarked on a quest for the 7 magic Dragon Balls. One that will pit him against the strongest fighters on the globe, and quite soon the universe.

* * *

_12 years later on Planet Earth_

_Somewhere in a village in India_ **(Emphases on AU!)**

Goku, along with Oolong and Bulma, had a run in with a strange group of "terrorist" individuals known as the Rabbit Mob. Even though they were looked goofy, even their title sounded ridiculous, they were not to be trifled with. Goku made the mistake of doing so by attacking one of the Rabbits, which forced them to call their boss, Monster Carrot. He had the power to turn anyone into anything with only by natural touch. His first target was Bulma and turned her into a carrot. Because of Goku's kind heart Monster Carrot using her as a hostage to take advantage. But thanks to the desert bandit Yamacha, Goku defeated Monster Carrot with ease forcing him to turn his friend back to normal.

With the Rabbit Mob all tide up and defeated, Goku personally took care of them. Goku planted his power pole into the ground and grabbed the tide up Rabbit Mob.

"Power pole, extend!" He commanded and he and the tide up Rabbit Mob were taken up into the sky and past the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Goku's power pole did not stop extending, as it seemed to be no end, limitless. It would seem he would be able to go far beyond space. But thankfully he didn't go that far, as he dropped the Rabbit Mob on the moon.

"There we go." Goku smiled in triumph. "See ya!" He waved goodbye and made the power pole shorten. But as he journeyed back to Earth on his power pole he took a moment to look at his surroundings. What caught his eye was a majestic silver castle. Most highly peculiar, he never heard of a castle that was about to exist on the surface of the moon. However what he saw next was quite surprising. He saw a girl one year younger than he is, age 11, at the balcony of the castle. She had a sapphire eyes and blonde hair stranded into twin ponytails. She was also wearing a small dress; no doubt she is a little princess. Even at a faraway distance they could see each other clearly from where they are. "Who is that?" He stared in wide-eyed awe.

Goku would never know for another 12 years.

* * *

**And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fateful Meetings Part 2**

A little princess, age 11, at the balcony of the castle. With her sapphire eyes glistening in the stars and her twin stranded ponytail blonde hair waving in the breezing wind. Her small princess dress also waving in the wind. She continues to stare off into the starry sky, looking at the planet Earth. Her name in Princess Serenity. All her life she has always wanted to see what the Earth was like on the surface. What did it look like? What people live there? What foods did they eat? Where do they live? All these questions would eventually be answered when she caught eye of a single boy, wearing a purple gi, spikey black hair, and has a… monkey tail? Okay that was weird. But regardless she saw him riding his way back to Earth on some sort of pole. The instant he turned his head and their eyes made contact, both of them were now caught in a trance. As if time slowdown for them in this one particular moment.

"Who… is that boy?" She asked to herself. The next thing she knew he was already a spec in the distance on the Earth. It was then her curiosity was amplified and she knew right then and there that she had to go see what Earth looked like on the surface. Even though it was strictly forbidden she didn't care. She just had to find out.

* * *

Somehow without getting caught by her mother or the guards, she managed to get to Earth. **(Don't ask how. I did my research and I still couldn't find out how.)** To her surprise it was more beautiful than she ever imagined. The lush green trees and grass, the colorful blue skies and white clouds, the massive structure of landmasses. She was at a loss for words. Even the wild life was so awe inspiring. It was everything she hoped it be. That is until…

…She found herself being chased by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Screaming and squealing in fear and terror all the way. Yep she was definitely off to a good start.

* * *

After awhile, more like half an hour of screaming and running, Serenity finally lost the carnivorous dinosaur.

"I… Think… I… Lost… Him…" Serenity breathed heavily from all the running. To be fair she can run fast. Plus it's good exercise for her. But then she ended up crying. "What was I thinking!?" She cried tears. "I never should have left my home!" She whimpered in fear and sadness. Then she saw something in the distance. It appeared to be a boy riding a… cloud? "What? Who's that?" Then she recognized who it was. "Wait! I know him!" Not really. It was just the same black spikey haired boy with the purple gi and monkey tail. WAIT WHAT!

"Hey there!" He called out a greeting, while riding his cloud.

"Who… who are you?" She stammered in shyness. She only NOW questions his identity?

"Who me? I'm Goku. Son Goku." She now knew the boy's name. "Hey wait a minute! I've seen you before!"

"So… So you remember me?" Serenity blushed in awe.

"Yeah. You're that girl from the castle on the moon."

"Yes. I am." Serenity nodded. "My name is Serenity. Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennia Moon Kingdom." She introduced herself.

"A Princess, huh? That's pretty cool." Goku smiled like an average guy. Normally any royal would feel insulted. But with Goku, Serenity didn't mind. In fact she found him quite amusing.

"Say, what is that cloud?" She asked pointing to it.

"Oh. This is my Nimbus." Goku said. "I got it from an old Turtle Hermit. His name is Master Roshi."

"Really!?" Serenity gasped in awe.

"Yep." He chuckled. Then he got an idea. "Hey! Wanna ride?"

"Huh!?" Serenity gasped and blushed. "Y-You… You want me to ride it? A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Well only if you have a pure heart."

"Okay then!" She beamed. "My heart is as pure as a crystal!" Um, no pun intended. Serenity began climbing on board the Nimbus, but was having a little trouble.

"Need any help?" Goku offered. Serenity then saw Goku's tail and grabbed on it for support. But then Goku flinched and winced in pain. In no time Serenity was on.

"Okay I'm on." She smiled. "Wow. This cloud is really comfy." She giggled. But Goku was a frozen, stuttering mess. Then he fell off the Nimbus. "Are you okay!?" She gasped in concern.

"Yeah. But next time try not to grab my tail. I lose all my strength and power that way." Goku said getting back up.

"Sorry about that." Serenity said feeling horrible.

"Nah it's okay."

"Wait! Why do you even have a tail!?" She only NOW questions why he has a tail?

"I just do." He shrugs it off like it was nothing.

* * *

In no time at all, Goku and Serenity were flying on board the Flying Nimbus. At first Serenity was a little scared of flying, since she never flown before, and had her eyes closed the entire time. Goku noticed this and tried to persuade her to open her eyes.

"Hey! Why do you have your eyes closed?" He called through the rushing wind while flying.

"I-I'm scared!" She called back.

"Why?"

"I n-never flown before!"

"Oh really?" Goku said in awe. But then he smiled. "It's actually pretty cool!" Serenity decided to take a chance and open her eyes. And true to his word, when she opened her eyes, it was pretty cool. Serenity was smiling in awe and excitement. She never bin THIS high up in the air.

"This… This is… SO AMAZING!" She squealed in delight at the top of her lungs. The two children then shared a laugh together from her reaction.

Goku flew around and showed her the wonderful places of Earth. He showed her lush green forests and fields. A desert wasteland where he had a run in with the desert bandit Yamcha. And of course the beautiful blue oceans. Serenity was at a loss for words. Everything that Goku was showing her was simply amazing. But those were just, in a way, "appetizers".

The two of them were having a wonderful time together, flying around. But that's when Serenity realized that she probably over stayed her welcome and her mother was probably looking for her and getting worried. Not wanting to take any chances, she asked Goku kindly to set them down.

* * *

"So did you enjoy the ride?" Goku asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yes. I really loved it." She smiled delightfully.

"Good." Goku chuckled.

"Thank you for the lovely tour Goku." She bowed in respect.

"Anytime."

"I'm afraid I have to go back home now." Serenity said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh that's okay. Come back anytime."

"Really? I can." Serenity smiled hopefully.

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"Oh thank you again Goku."

"Sure." He chuckled. But before Serenity left, she paused for a moment. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you were ever gonna think about me again." She wondered.

"Yeah, I think so." Goku wondered too.

"Oh my you're so funny." Serenity blushed and giggled.

"Do you think you're ever gonna think about me, Serenity?" Goku asked smiling.

"Y-Yeah." Serenity smiled while still blushing. "Well… goodbye!" She said waving at him, while running off.

"Bye!" Goku waved back too, until she was out of site. Goku was still smiling even after when she left. "I have too admit, she was actually pretty and cute." Goku chuckled at the end while grinning.

* * *

Back on the Silver Millennia Moon Kingdom, Serenity managed to get back home with out anyone noticing she that was gone. **(Still couldn't find out how. Help me out here please.)** She was in her room on the balcony again, looking up at the Earth. She smiled at it, knowing she had just visited one of the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. Her time spent with Goku had been the best moments of her life. Yet it certainly left an impression on her, because on this day and the rest of her life, all she thought about was Goku. Just the thought of him made her happy and sigh dreamingly.

Though neither of them knew it at the time, the two children had a little tingling feeling inside of them, which made them happy in their own way. Of course anyone could tell what they were feeling and it was just one four letter word.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Complete! And the two alien children finally met! We seem to be at a good start here. And I bet you good people could guess what they are feeling right now. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

**Chapter 3: Fateful Meetings Part 3**

* * *

Goku honed his skills under the watchful eye of the legendary Master Roshi. But when his skill quickly surpassed that of his teacher, he set out into the world. Not as it's destroyer as the Saiyans intended, but as it's greatest defender. Goku traveled far and wide battling the evil forces that sought to take control of the Dragon Ball for their own selfish desires.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the moon, little Serenity looks out on her balcony up at the Earth once more. For past year Serenity had done nothing but think, dream, and fantasies about Goku.

"Oh where is Goku?" She sighed. "I want to see him so much that my little heart pounds this hard. I hope he hasn't forgotten me after all this time. I'll just die if I don't see him soon." So that what she did. She repeated at sneaking her way on to Earth like she did last year.

* * *

Back on Earth Goku was looking for the Four Star Dragon Ball, the one his late grandfather; Gohan gave to him as a child. He had a run in with his old rivaled enemy Emperor Pilaf who thought he had the Ball. Unfortunately it was fake and Goku fell for same old trick too. Not surprising there.

* * *

Now Goku's on the search for Emperor Pilaf and the Four Star Dragon Ball once again.

"Where could they have gone?" He wondered looking around, flying on his Nimbus. Just then his stomach growled. "Boy I'm hungry." As usual. "I got to find something to eat. I'm just starving." Then he noticed an apple tree, and without hesitation, Goku flew down towards it.

* * *

Goku was up on the branches of the apple tree, lying back and feasting away at the apples one at a time. It's strange how he can eat a lot and yet never get fat. But I suppose that's due to the intense training he goes through. But then he now hearings a humming song somewhere near by. Goku looks through the leaves to see all too familiar figure. There sitting in a field of flowers right by a lake was Serenity.

"Hey Serenity, it's me Goku!" He called out through the leaves, in delight. Serenity looked around for that familiar voice. But when Goku jumped out of the tree, she smiled happily like she never smiled before. The two childhood friends are reunited.

"Oh my!" She gasped. "So you came all this way here just for me, Goku?"

"What are you doing?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I was picking flowers to give to you." Serenity answered. "Here." She handed the flowers to Goku bashfully. "I didn't think this day would ever come. Did you?"

"Well yeah. Tomorrow always comes." Goku said smiling.

"Oh, Goku." She giggled and accidentally pushed Goku… and hitting the tree? HOLY CRAP SHE'S STRONG! SHE ALMOST SENT GOKU FLYING! Oh um ahem.

"Ouch!" Goku groaned. "You made me hurt my head and my tail. For such a delicate looking girl, you sure are strong."

"Oh my." Serenity blushed from embarrassment. "How embarrassing. I've got to be more lady like."

"Oh well, that's okay." Goku smiled. "You want an apple?" Goku asked taking an apple from the tree.

"Huh? For me?"

"Sure I have plenty." Goku said giving her the apple. To be fair, and not kidding about this, she never tasted an apple before. Since she spent all her time on the moon and it's food sources, this is her first time eating one. Seeing Goku taking bite out of his apple certainly looked good, so she decided to try hers. She took a bite out of her apple and she was simply melted in that moment.

"It's delicious!" She gasped in awe.

"Good." Goku smiled.

* * *

Time just seemed to roll by as the two children sat by the lake. Serenity was still blushing about their little moment. The two of them were alone together and it made Serenity happy inside.

"Hey Goku?" She asked. "I was thinking if we could ever get married someday." That thought was completely random. "Oh my, how embarrassing." She blushed. But when she turned to look at him, he was sound asleep.

"Huh?" He woke up. "I'm sorry, I think I fell a sleep."

"Oh you're so goofy. Why are you teasing me?" She giggled and pushed Goku, sending him flying again.

"Ouch!" He groaned. "Why do you keep hitting me?" But then something caught his eye. "Huh? What's that?" Serenity turned her head in his direction to see smoke. Goku then decided to check it out. "Come to me, Nimbus!" He called out and the Nimbus came to his beckoning call. "Okay, let's check it out."

"Okay." Serenity nodded.

* * *

The two of them flew over grasslands and mountainsides on the flying nimbus, straight in the direction of the smoke. Goku's interest certainly reached a peak, while Serenity felt a little scared. But then she noticed something coming from the smoke, or rather coming out of the smoke clouds. It appeared to be some sort of flying orb fortress.

"Hey! What's that?" Goku said noting the fortress too. They flew in up close to the giant flying fortress.

"I-It's humongous!" Serenity breathed in awe. Of course she was frightened, but the next thing that happened was the flying fortress just took off at full speed. The rushing force of the fortress forced the kids off the nimbus. Luckily Goku managed to grab on to the nimbus' tail and hold onto Serenity. Goku managed to get back on and pull Serenity back on too.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Goku said.

"That was so scary." Serenity breathed heavily. But then suddenly they hear another flying object in the distance. They turn to see it's only a small aircraft. But it was headed straight for them. The jet zipped by them so fast, that they basically repeat the same thing. Only this time Serenity grabbed a hold onto Goku's tail. AGAIN. "Help! Save me, Goku!" She cried. But Goku was now in no condition to help, as he looked sick and weak. He felt sick and weak too as his powers were dropping like a stone.

"S-Stop it!" He stuttered. "L-Let g-go of m-my tail!" But with all his strength sapped he lost his grip and the tow fell from the sky. "Nimbus!" He called and the cloud came to their rescue. The two children landed safely on the Nimbus.

* * *

The flying fortress actually belonged to non other than Emperor Pilof. He and his goons managed to find the real Four Star Dragon Ball in a village in China. That is until Colonel Silver, one of the ranking officers in the Red Ribbon Army, attacked the village for the Four Star Ball. They find it along with Pilaf but they got away. And the RR Army jet is actually Silver's. Silver is now giving chase towards Pilaf, while Goku and Serenity fly towards the village in China where the clouds of smoke rise into the air.

* * *

In the destroyed village, Colonel Silver ordered his men to stay behind and take control of China. The army men exited their tanks and reverted them back to capsule form and retrieved them. However one soldier, a wolf apparently, was about to retrieve his capsule when all of a sudden something hit the ground. The soldier quickly pulled out his gun.

"W-Who are you!?" He demanded. It was Goku. Serenity was hiding because Goku told her to.

"I'll ask the questions!" Goku growled and glared at the RR army. "Who are you people!?"

"You little snot! How dare you threaten us!" The wolf soldier shouted back. The men set their guns to fire. But Goku charged in with a high speed kick, knocking the soldier out and his gun away. The soldiers stand in wide-eyed shock. The other soldiers then attacked, but Goku attacked back, knocking them all out. Serenity was left in wide-eyed awe. She never knew Goku could fight and have such skills. Goku could sense others near by, but not RR soldiers. People. He sat down facing one, who was almost to near unconsciousness.

"Where are the hostages?" He asked.

"Over there." He pointed and groaned. Then he slipped into unconsciousness. People peered their heads outside to see all of their aggressors have been defeated.

"Everyone's okay!" Goku called out. However one of them recovered and reached into his pocket for a capsule.

"Let's get out of here! Hurry!" He shouted as he clicked and threw his capsule. The rest of the soldiers recovered too and did the same. The smoke cleared to reveal air planes, similar to Colonel Silver's. The soldiers scrambled and got in the planes. All of them flew away.

"Who are they?" Goku wondered.

* * *

After some time passed, everyone gathered in the village hall to receive medical attention. Those who were unharmed helped out treating those who were wounded. Serenity helped out to.

"Hey." Goku said to the village elder. "Who were those guys? Did you know them?"

"No." Said the elder honestly. "I'm sorry, Goku." Of course Goku was hungry, so the village gave him a feast a reward for his hard work. The villagers didn't mind. Though seeing Goku's ravines appetite sure put them in awe. Even Serenity. Just seeing Goku gouge and stuff his face with so much food was shocking. How someone was able to eat THAT much and not get fat is beyond anything. "Hmm? I wonder what they came here for?" The elder wondered.

"Well whoever they were, maybe they after the Dragon Ball?" Goku said with his mouth still full.

"The Dragon Ball?" Serenity said out of curiosity. It's no surprise that she never heard of them.

"Yes." Goku nodded. "There are seven in all. One of them belonged to my grandpa. That's the one I'm looking for." Goku then reached into his bag and got out the Dragon Radar. "Let's see what the Rader says." He pressed the on/off switch to see that the four star ball was on the move. "It's already moved that far away!" Goku then got up from his seat. "Thanks for the meal! I got to go! Bye!"

"Goku! Where are you going!?" Serenity called to him. She had a worried look on her face. "Goku!" She called out again. But Goku was already on his flying nimbus and flying away.

"See you later, Serenity!" Goku called out waving back at her. "Take care!"

"Goku!" She called out to him. The village elder came out with her too.

"Just wait for him until he finds his grandfather's memento, dear." He said. "Be patient. That boy is on a quest." Serenity could only keep that worried look on her face.

"Elder?" She asked.

"Yes, dearie?"

"What are the Dragon Balls?" She asked. The village elder chuckled.

"Oh they have been here since the dawn of time and all of creation." He answered. "Just like that boy explained, there are 7 in total. They may seem pretty enough to wear as jewelry or sell them. But they are indeed magical in nature."

"Really?" She said in wide-eyed awe. "What do they do?"

"By themselves, nothing. But when all seven are gathered together, they can summon the eternal dragon, Shenron and grant the possessor one wish." That right there peaked Serenity's interest.

"A Dragon can grant your wish?" She said to herself.

* * *

Later that day on Silver Millennia Moon Kingdom, Serenity managed to get back home with out anyone noticing she that was gone one again. She was in her room on the balcony again, looking up at the Earth once more. Her time spent with Goku once again had been the best moments of her life. All she thought about was Goku. Just the thought of him made her happy and sigh dreamingly once again. Especially the part about the Dragon Balls. All she could do was imagine. A single wish. She could wish for anything. Freedom, a loving man, a perfect world of peace, or more wishes. She couldn't decide. But one thing was for certain, her thought of the two of them together back on Earth had certainly confirmed her hunch.

"I promise I'll tell you soon, Goku." She said up to the Earth. "I love you. With all my heart." And that about sums it up of what she was thinking about right now.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Complete! And the two meet once again, only this time with more action! Goku kicking the ass of the Red Ribbon Army! Can it get any better than this? Well it can, but also tragic. Next chapter will be on the fall of the Moon Kingdom. So get your tissues ready! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

**Chapter 4: The Fall of the Silver Millennium**

* * *

Goku continued traveling far and wide battling the evil forces that sought to take control of the Dragon Ball for their own selfish desires. With the power of right on his side, he defeated the notorious Red Ribbon Army. And when the Demon King Piccolo rose from the shadows bent on world domination, Goku was once again there to save the day.

* * *

_7 years later_

Over the past 8 years, Princess Serenity grew up into a beautiful young lady. Serenity was introduced to the Sailor Guardians, who were also princesses of their home planets too. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. All four of them were charged to serve as Sailor Guardians to protect the Princess. Their mission was to protect the sacred will passed down to them on the moon, the Legendary Silver Silver, and to watch over and aid the progress of the Earth's evolution.

However over the past 8 years, Serenity still gazed up at the Earth for most of her life. She adored the green trees and wind of the beautiful blue Earth, and often gazed up at it. She still remembered the day she found love. Goku. However eventually her four Guardians found out about this and approached her about the matter. At first Serenity was scared that they'll tell her mother, but to her surprise they didn't. They were friendly through and though. They became very close and did so many things together, like friends would do. However unbeknownst to her, her mother Queen Serenity already knew from the start.

* * *

Over the course of 8 years on Earth, Goku first competed in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament in China. And even made it to the championship too. No small feet for his first time in the ring. But there in the ring the young boy faced the great master Jackie Chun, who was really Master Roshi in disguise. And that is where his run ended. 5 years later, Goku found himself head to head with Tien Shinhan in the 22nd Tournament in New York. Tien was a fierce competitor, one of the toughest Goku and his friends ever came across. But Goku kept him busy a lot longer for a kid his age. In the end Goku lost, but only just. However, 3 years later, the 23rd Tournament in Japan was one of the most brutal on record. Everyone who attended were up and down. It was the closest competition they've ever seen. The late Demon King had a fail safe in the form of an egg. Inside hatched Piccolo Jr. The new Piccolo took the tournament by storm under the name Ma Junior and wiped the floor with his opponents. However Kami, King Piccolo's good half, possessed a man just to compete. Normal fighters were afraid to enter. In the championship match, Goku and Piccolo Jr., or now commonly known as Piccolo, locked horns. The fate of the world hanging in the balance. When the smoke cleared, Goku emerged victorious as the strongest man on the face of the planet.

* * *

However even Darkness has a way of manipulating fate as a means to an end to fulfilling it's own dark desires. Something terrible has happened. An evil creature invaded Earth trying to make it its own. That being was evil incarnate. It schemed to control the Legendary Silver Crystal, brainwash the humans, and attack the moon moon. Most of the Earthlings have been brainwashed by a women Beryl. Beryl was a young maiden in Prince Endymion's court, along with the rest Endymion's guard. Unbeknownst to Endymion, Beryl was in love with him, but unbeknownst to her four of Endymion's comrades were in love with her but in secret. However she lost her chance. But that's when Beryl became possessed by an evil energy called Metalia. She now became Queen Beryl and now took advantage of the humans' yearning for the longevity of the Silver Millennium's people and getting ready to attack the moon.

The people of the Moon Kingdom were different from ordinary humans. While they grew up an aged like ordinary humans, their life span was eternal. In other words they are long-living life forms.

There is no doubt that a bitter war was about to break out between the Moon and the Earth. By using the power of Metalia, Beryl now tries to conquer both the moon and the Earth. Prince Endymion sent the message detailing the plot of Beryl.

_"__To the great and noble Queen Serenity"_

_"__Something terrible has happened. Most of us on Earth have been brainwashed by Beryl. Beryl has been possessed by an evil energy called Metalia. And now took advantage of the humans' yearning for the longevity of your people, and getting ready to attack the moon. There is no doubt that a bitter war was about to break out between your people and us Earth people. Metalia is not a human being. It is a mass of evil energy. Beryl is a witch. By using the power of Metalia, she is trying to conquer the moon and Earth. If we do nothing, the moon will be destroyed. We must not waste a moment in obliterating Metalia, which possesses an enormous amount of evil energy, and crush Beryl's ambitions. I would like your help in this, your majesty. I hope you believe what I just told you."_

_"__Sincerely_

_Prince Endymion"_

* * *

The Queen has indeed taken this to heart. So she ordered a team to be sent down to Earth, along with her two most faithful feline companions Artemis and Luna to investigate. Their mission is to find Queen Beryl's Kingdom she formed on Earth called the Dark Kingdom. However they mysteriously disappeared. It was now only the two cats who remained.

"Where did everyone else go!?" Luna said.

"Even if it's only us, we have to find the Dark Kingdom's hideout!" Artemis replied. They kept on going through the underground tunnels until they reached a snowy wasteland.

"What is this place!?" Luna gasped.

"The North Pole!?" Artemis said in shock. There was no doubt about that. They arrived at the North Pole. They managed to find the Dark Kingdom. But when they did, it was too late.

* * *

Metalia and Beryl brought and lead their army of brainwashed humans of Earth towards the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom for the attack. **(Her means of transportation are explained much better than Serenity's means of transportation.) **Their battle cried roared like thunder. Artemis and Luna return to warn the entire Kingdom.

"It's terrible! It's terrible!" Luna shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"The people of Earth are attacking us!" Artemis shouted too.

But it was too late. Explosions of fire and destruction grazed the surface lands of the moon. The war had begun. The Sailor Guardians didn't waste any time preforming a counter attack.

The Sailors fiught with countless soldiers, and defeated them with ease. However when Metalia came to the moon, they knew they needed to use their powers and not hold back anything against this evil entity of pure energy.

"Bubble Spray!" Mercury incanted her attack.

"Fire Soul!" Mars Incanted hers.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter's.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus'.

All four attacks combined together into a power beam and hit Metalia straight on. But it didn't do so much as a scratch it. Not even fazed it. The Sailors all stared in shock. Metalia then responded in kind as she unleashed a dark column blast which extinguished the Sailors life. This gave the enemy soldiers a chance to charge on forward. Queen Beryl stood amongst them, laughing maniacally at this victorious site.

"Staring today, I will rule both Earth and the moon!" She announced, proclaiming her victory. "I will not allow anyone to defy me!" Beryl then looked towards the shy. "Our beloved Queen Metalia, this is the birth of our Dark Kingdom!" She announced to her master. Beryl unleashed the fury of her powers upon the kingdom, destroying anything her eyes set on first. With the former guard of Prince Endymion, now reformed and known as the Four Heavenly Kings lead the attack for their Queen Beryl. Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite, and Nephrite. All of them smirking villainously as they destroyed anything they came to first.

Metalia began destroying and absorbing anything she saw first until she came across the castle. Serenity just stood where she was, scared and petrified at what she was seeing. Her entire kingdom being destroyed. Her people and her close friends all-dead. Suddenly Beryl appeared be fore her. Serenity gasped at the site of her.

"So, you are Princess Serenity?" Beryl speculated with a evil smirk. Serenity back away in fear. "How about I destroy that pretty face of yours!" She shouted as she dove in, with her fingernails sharp to the point and charged into stab her. Suddenly a blast of light got in between them and stopped Beryl's assault. It was her mother, Queen Serenity, with her Moon Stick at the ready.

"Beryl, I will not forgive you if you lay even a single finger on my daughter!"

"Ah, Queen Serenity herself." Beryl smirked. The queen quickly got in front of her daughter and acted as shield for her. "What's the point in this pointless resistance? You know you don't stand a chance in Hell against us. Just surrender the crystal to me and I can either spare you or put you out of your misery. Which ever you choose that is."

"Beryl, you are being misguided by Metalia, which posses evil energy." The Queen tried to reason with her. "Wake up! Rid yourself of the evil mind!"

"Hmph! Don't think we haven't intercepted Endymion's message!" Beryl said.

"What!?" The Queen gasped. Beryl smirked at her response.

"Oh yes. We killed him. After he refused my marriage proposal that is." Beryl explained still smirking. But her smirk went to a glare. "I won't be denied by ANYONE any more!"

"How could you?" The Queen trembled in sorrow. "How could you be so cold and ruthless!?" She screamed in demandment.

"Ugh, shut up! Shut up!" Beryl shouted, losing her patients. "I'll kill you as well!" But she didn't have to. Metalia did THAT for her. Metalia unleashed another furious column blast that destroyed the entire castle. Queen Serenity shielded her daughter but the force blew her away. She wasn't dead yet, she survived.

"Mother!" She called out in worry.

"Se-Serenity!" Her mother struggled to get back up. But the next thing that happened was another column blast from Metalia. This time, claiming the life of Princess Serenity. "Serenity!" The Queen screamed in sadness and horror. The site of seeing her dead daughter made her shed tears of sadness.

"Princess… Serenity…" Luna cried. However Beryl only laughed maniacally in triumph.

"She's dead! The Moon Princess is dead!" Beryl announced her victory as she continued laughing maniacally. The last thing that the Princess had on her mind right now was the one she fell in love with. Goku. Now she'll never see him again. The Queen fell on her knees in defeat and sorrow.

"Serenity…" She whimpered. But she was unwilling to give up than and there. Queen Serenity took out the Silver Crystal and placed it in the hilt of the Moon Stick. Despite the tears rolling down her face, she made a determined look.

"Queen Serenity, if you ise the Silver Crystal, you life…" Luna tried to stop her.

"My life is nothing compared to peace on both the Moon and Earth." She interrupted her. She then raised her Moon Stick high in the air and chanted her incantation. "Moon Healing Escalation!" The Crystal shined the brightest light.

"What!?" Beryl stared in wide-eyed shock. With the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity finally managed to seal that creature. Metalia was beginning to fade as her cries of anguish boomed loudly. "Queen Metalia!" Beryl cried out as she too began fading. Finally Metalia's existence vanished and sealed away. Very soon all the corrupt hearts of Earth, along with the Four Heavenly Kings were fading away too as they cried out in anguish too. "Metalia!" Beryl shouted her last words as she and the rest were sealed away.

Queen Serenity had won. But in return, all of Silver Millennium was turned into stone. As the Queen laid dying, she turned to Artemis and Luna.

"Luna, Artemis…" She said in low dying voice.

"Yes." They both said in unison, as she presented them with the crystal.

"This Silver Crystal can be used for peace if it is used with energy of a good heart." Queen Serenity explained. "But if it is used with the energy of an evil heart, it will become a terrible weapon." She then gasped in pain.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna whimpered in sadness.

"I have been able to seal Metalia away with the Silver Crystal, but there is no knowing when it might be revived again." Queen Serenity explained. "Also, this Moon Stick can only be used by a descendant of this kingdom." She said presenting the Moon Stick. "If Metalia should return to life again in the future give this to Princess Serenity and protect the peaceful world."

"Yes." The cats once again said in unison.

"Princess and all of our sailor soldiers, may your love be fulfilled in the future on Earth." She proclaimed. And with that she released the Crystal from her hand and levitated it into the sky. As it reached altitude it shown a bright light and gathered all the souls who perished in the war. There flickering lights were now being guided towards the stars and to the Earth.

"What will happen to them?" Luna said through her tears.

"I will send them back in time and be reincarnated into new lives." The Queen answered. "Like a fiery phoenix that burns when it dies, it is then reborn from the ashes." She said. "In the future on Earth, please live happy lives." She said her last breath and just like that her life passed on. She was now dead.

"Queen Serenity!" Both cats cried in unison once more, as the Moon Stick glowed one more time and sealed both cats in suspended animation and went to join the rest of the lights as they travel back in time to be reincarnated into new lives and start them a new.

But there are certain restrictions to movement through time. Upon arrival you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen. And so a new journey begins.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Complete! Holy crap this was intense! Wonder what will happen next! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation****! Enter Sailor Moon**

The late Queen Serenity knew about her daughter Princess Serenity's crush, Goku. So by using the power of the Silver Crystal, she sent her daughter and friends back in time to be reincarnated as Earthlings. To live human lives. Be born, to grow and change, and die old. But with someone they love. To grow old along side the ones they love. However, this time travel was magic in nature and was different from the scientific time travel. There are certain rules and restrictions. When sending someone through time they have to give up their life in the process. That was the sacrifice the queen was willing to make in order to have her daughter, her friends, and her people live happy lives. Upon arrival at the destination you can only live out your life moving forward as per laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen. To make sure of this Queen Serenity planted her seed with in the body of a human woman, Ikiko Tsukino. She married a man named Kenji and the two lived happily in a nice little house in Azabu-Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. That's when they gave birth to the reincarnated Princess Serenity. Her new parents named her Usagi Tsukino.

Over the past 18 years Usagi lived a normal life without any knowledge of her true self and heritage. **(I know she's 14 in the original, but I decided to change it. AU people. Taking advantage of it.)** She lived a happy life with her mother and father. When Usagi turned 8, Ikiko gave birth to her little brother, Shingo. Thanks to the Queens magic of the Silver Crystal she made sure to keep Usagi away from Goku until she is old enough to see him again. Since she's in the past and Goku is interacting with her former self, so as to not cause any paradoxes that could cause random chain reactions. Though as she grew up she began to face a little hardship in school. Mostly because she's lazy. Now she's 18 years old. In 9th grade, first semester of Juuban Municipal Junior High School. She just a little clumsy and a bit of a crybaby. And… That's about it… Okay then… moving on.

* * *

Space. Endless stars shining and twinkling in the blackness. A galaxy swirling very slowly in the zero gravity environment, the Milky Way. A solar system of planets floating still in place. The moon shining bright like the mirror to the sun. The Earth dark on one side. It is night time. A small on the surface of a mountain, with a light through it's small window, glistening in the night. A light shines down and female figure, dressed in a white dress running from the light and down to the surface. Another figure dressed in orange came to the light where the female figure is. The two embraced each other like old friends, or lovers. And just like in a romance the two lovers kiss each other, with their faces silhouetted in mystery. However…

* * *

It's now morning. 8:12 AM. The morning alarm clock rings, yet there is no activity in the bedroom of Usagi Tsukino. It was all a dream.

"Usagi!" Called her mother, Ikiko from the downstairs kitchen. "You're gonna be late!" And indeed she was. As she stirred in her bed, finally waking up.

Ikiko was just down stairs in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table reading the morning paper. Which is kind off out of place, considering it's usually the husband who reads the morning paper. But oh well, digression. The next thing that happened was the of…

"Ahhhh!" Usagi screeched from up stares. Ikiko sighed a smile, like she definitely saw this coming.

Back up stairs Usagi was frantically getting ready for school. Getting dressed in her school uniform, doing her twin pony tails, at least that hasn't changed, and finishing up her bow ribbon.

"Mom! Why dodn't you wake me up earlier!" She called from her room while getting ready.

She hurried down stairs, completely forgetting that wearing socks on a wood staircase would lead her to slipping and falling down the stares. And of course it does. She slips and falls on her behind while stumbling down the stairs, with her school bag in hand.

"Ouch!" Usagi groaned. Ikiko winced from the sound. She obviously saw that one coming too.

"Are you all right?" She called with concern. At least she's caring.

"No I'm not all right!" She called back whimpering. "Ouch." She said whimpering in pain as she got up from the floor. She quickly rushed into the kitchen and quickly grabbed her lunch her mother made. Then she left in a hurry. "Okay I'm off!" She called rushing out the door.

"Be careful on the road!" Ikiko called out with concern.

"I will." She called back as she rushed out the door.

"Usagi." Ikiko sighed with worry. "I just hope she can learn from Sailor V." The article she was reading was about Sailor V. Tokyo's street vigilante/superhero. Sailor V fight crime in Tokyo, ranging from thieves to murders. Sailor V has managed to stop them all. Today's article states that she's just thwarted a robbery.

* * *

Meanwhile out on the streets of Tokyo, Usagi was rushing to school. Late as usual.

"I'm so late!" She panicked while running. Indeed she was. "Why does morning have to come? I'm so sleepy." She complained. Wow she really IS a crybaby. However while she was running, she wasn't looking where she was going and stepped on something, which hissed in pain.

"Whoa!" Usagi tripped and fell flat on her face. "Ouch!" She screeched in pain. "Huh?Did I just step on something?" She realized. When she looked back on what she tripped over she saw it was a black cat. Lying on the concrete sidewalk, with two bandages on its forehead. "Really!? A cat!?" She panicked. She quickly frantically crawled over to the black cat. "I'm so sorry!" She said to it as she picked t up. The cat meowed in pain. "A black cat, huh?" She smiled at it. "How cute!" She giggled. "Sorry about that!" She apologized. The cat woke up from unconsciousness and was frantically trying to remove the bandages from its forehead. "Why do you have Band-Aids on?" Usagi noticed. "You want me to remove them? All right." She gladly obliged. So Usagi removed the two bandages off to reveal a crescent moon symbol on the cat's forehead. The cat flips from her grasp and seems to analyze her. The two stare at each other for a moment before she hears the school bells and makes a look of panic. "Oh no! I have to get to school!" She quickly got up and grabbed her school back and made a dash to school once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the North Pole, is a castle. A dark one at that. Snow flakes fall from the grey blackened skies and the wind whistles in the air. A man well dressed in a soldiers uniform and blonde hair is present in the dark shadows, silhouetted in mystery.

"Come out. Our great Evil who serves the master." He says. He extends his hand erect and from the clay of the earth forms a female body. "Get me the Legendary Silver Crystal." He commands the figure as it takes on form and subsidence as it too is also silhouetted in mystery. The figure bows in obedience and vanishes.

* * *

Back in Tokyo is Juuban Municipal Junior High School. The sun still glistening in the nice spring air. And any second no we should hear Usagi getting a lecture.

"Usagi Tsukino! You're late again! Stand outside in the hallway!" There it is.

"Yes, miss." Usagi whined. That was Haruna Sakuada, Usagi's high school English teacher. Though Usagi hates English. Reasons why, you'll soon find out As you can imagine she is very strict. Usagi waits out in the hallway as her punishment. "I can't believe she made an innocent girl like me stand outside." She complained to herself. She had nothing better to do, so she just started looking out the window, looking and the sunlight streaming through. That is until her thoughts returned to that dream she had. The one with the princess figure. "The Princess in my dream was so beautiful. I wish I was a princess too." She sighed dreamingly. That hasn't changed either. But little did she know her wish would eventually come true. Yet it is one wish she would definitely regret. "Then I wouldn't have to go to school anymore." Granted her reasons for her wishful thinking are as childish and cliché. But she quickly came out of her daydreaming to the sound of her stomach growling. "I'm hungry." She put down her bag and took her lunch out, giggling too. "Well, I skipped breakfast today so, let's eat." She said to herself. But before she could, Miss Haruna opened the door with a very disappointing look. Usagi quickly regained her posture and put her lunch away fast and on time too.

"Usagi Tsukino, what are you doing!?" She said sternly.

"N-Nothing…" Usagi stammered.

"This is why you get scores like this!" She said holding up a test with 30% marked on it. Just seeing the results of her test makes her go on the verge to tears. This is why Usagi hates English. Though really she fools around more than study that it's no wonder why she fails English.

* * *

Later that day in class 2-1, Usagi was sulking at her tesk. Just seeing her usual test scores made her feel pathetic and sad.

"Usagi. You are unbelievable." Said Usagi's best friend, Naru Osaka. "No other girl would eat lunch before lunch break."

"I couldn't resist." Usagi sighed, sinking her head into her crossed arms.

"How was your exam, Usagi?" Said a boy with spiral looking glasses. That is Umino Gurio. A nerd a very annoying. In fact he annoys everybody! **(Seriously can somebody please just run his ass over with a truck!?)** He held up his exam with a 95% on it. "I didn't prepare much this time, but exams are just like games to me." Wow, what a douche.

"Games?" Umino said with shock and annoyance. "You really are annoying!" Umino sighed, shrugged, and walked back to her desk. "I can't believe his score is higher than mine." She complained looking at her score. 85%. At least she's passing. She is pretty, smart and her family is rich. What? You didn't know that? Well now you do.

* * *

Outside during lunch break, Usagi and Naru went outside and sat with their other friends out on benches. Usagi was now FINALLY able to eat her lunch.

"By the way, have you heard about the robbery at the jewelry shop?" One of the girls said. "A lot of crimes these days." That is true.

"That's terrifying." Naru said.

"But Sailor V caught all the robbers!" Umino said.

"Who's that?" Usagi asked. Seriously?

"You don't know? Sailor V is a famous heroine in a sailor suit!" Umino explained. No pun intended. Though he forgot the mask part. "Some people say she is actually a special police officer."

"I see." Usagi wondered. "I've never heard of her before." She seriously needs to watch the local news.

"But I can relate to the robbers a bit." Said the girl again.

"Jewelry is shiny and gorgeous!" Said the other girl smiling. That also is true.

"Yes, they are!" Usagi agreed. She then turned to Naru. "Your family runs a big jewelry shop, right?"

"Yes." Naru giggled. "Actually we've just started discount sales, some of our jewelry is affordable."

"Really? I'll drop by later then!" The girl said.

"Me too." Usagi said cheerfully.

* * *

So that's what they did. After school the girls all went Jewelry OSA•P, Naru's family's jewelry store. As anyone could imagine, Usagi and her friends are simply awe struck by the vast spread of jewelry. One in particular was a Pigeon's Blood Ruby. Why anyone in their right mind would call it that, I'll never know. Nor will I understand.

"The middle on is a Pigeon's Blood Ruby, it's worth one billion yen!"

"Of course, this one is not discounted." Naru said.

The girls walked inside the store to find the entire pace is a mad house. And how could it not be? With a discount on jewelry it's hard not to resist.

"Whoa!" Usagi breathed in awe. "So many people." Indeed there are. All of them shoving and pushing each other to get the most jewelry on sale.

"Step right up! We are having a crazy sale!" Announced a woman with a megaphone. That woman is none other than Naru's mother. The owner of Jewelry OSA•P

"Mom, I'm back!" Naru called through the mumbling squeals of female customers.

"Welcome home, Naru." Her mother smiled with glee. "Those girls your friends?"

"Yep."

"It's crowed but see if you can find something you like." She giggled. "I will give your friends a special discount!" She beamed.

"Really?" The two girls beamed in delight, as they rushed over to the vast selection.

"We've never had these kind of sales before." Naru said to Usagi. "I wonder what happed to my mom." Naru said with a hint of worry.

"Don't push!" She resumed calling to the customers. "We've got plenty for you!" One of Usagi's friends found a ring from the selection.

"This is so cute!" She gleamed. "Since I did well on my exam, I will ask my dad to buy it." However what nobody noticed was Naru's mother was smirking an ominous smile.

"_I need more of these young energies._" She thought to herself. "_I need more._"

"I want one too." Usagi said to herself, looking at the vast spread of jewelry. But unfortunately she won't be able too. Because she didn't do well in her exam.

* * *

As she walked out, sad and miserable, she took out her exam and looked at it with a gloomy look.

"30 percent. I don't think I can ask my mom for anything." She said to herself. "If only I had studied a little more." She whimpered. "OH I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID TEST! She shouted, as she crumbled the test and threw it. The crumpled up test paper then suddenly landed on top of a black spikey haired man, dressed in an orange gi, and very muscular.

"Huh?" He wondered, as the test fell in his hand. He turned to see Usagi walking off in a hissy fit. He heard what she said and offered to help her. "Um, excusing me!" He called out. "I think this is yours!" Usagi stopped and gasped in fear.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized sincerely. The man un-crumpled her test to see what it was.

"30%?" He said. Usagi gasped in embarrassment. "Wow. I use to get that a lot too."

"Hey, that's none of your business!" Usagi glared and swiped it away. However the test blocked their view from each other. So when Usagi took back her test the two-made eye contact with each other. Suddenly they went into a trance. Time almost seemed to stop as the two kept staring at each other eye to eye, not breaking eye contact. Usagi felt her heart pound as she kept looking straight into the man's eyes. He does the same. The stayed that way for a moment before Usagi broke from the trance. She quickly got her stuff and walked away, blushing in the process. The man still looked at her even as she walked away.

While Usagi was walking home something was different and off.

"_My heart is still pounding._" She thought to her self. Until… "Who wears a karate gi out in public? Or an orange one for that matter? What is he a cosplayer? What a weirdo!" She said out loud. There it is.

The man however on the other hand was none other than Goku. Now 19 years old. As he kept watching the girl go until she was out of site, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty Dragon Radar. He switched it on to see that it was picking up on one.

"This is a big jewelry shop." Goku said, looking impressed. "They might have the Dragon Ball. Though I wonder if people are really miss interpreting it as a "Legendary Silver Crystal."" That indeed was a big mystery.

* * *

As Usagi walked home she passed by the Game Center Crown and notices a Sailor V Video Game poster in the window.

"So this is Sailor V." Usagi speculates. "I wish I was Sailor V, then I wouldn't have to go to school." Just like the Princess wish, only now it a superhero version of the childish wishful thinking. "Plus kicking some bad guys butt would be fun!" Again, just like the Princess wish it's one wish that would eventually come true. Yet it is one wish she would definitely regret.

So Usagi went inside the Game Center Crown to try out the Sailor V game. Sailor V going up against the Dark Agency. Usagi was always a fan of video games but of course Usagi was terrible at them.

"I can't defeat them." She breathed heavily while focusing on the gameplay.

"Hey Usagi!" Called another voice. "You on your way home from school?" That would be Motoki Furuhata, a part time employee of Game Center Crown and friend to Usagi Tsukino. However it should come as no surprise that Usagi has a crush, or rather the hots for Motoki. "You need some skills. Here let me help." Usagi quickly got back to the game play. "There's no time left, so be quick!" He pointed out. Usagi and Motoki both preformed Sailor V best combo move to defeat the enemy.

"We did it!" The both cheered in unison. Theit little happy moment is suddenly interrupted by a meaowing sound. Usagi turns to see the exact same black cat from before. "Oh! It's the cat from this morning."

"Ah, this cat." Motoki acknowledged her as he's seen her before. "She's been wandering around these last few days."

"She even has that bald patch in the cresent shape." Usagi laughed. However the black cat seemed unfazed as she was staring directly at Usagi. Not making any sudden moves or breaking eye contact. If this were a staring contest Usagi would definitely lose.

* * *

Later that night, Usagi came back home.

"I'm home." She announced herself.

"Welcome home, Usagi." Her mother, Ikiko called from the other room. "I ran into Umino today." Usagi looked as her mother slowly walked over to her. "His score on the exam was 95%. What about you?" But Usagi was so frustrated on hearing that.

"_Umino has a big mouth._" Usagi hissed in her thoughts. Indeed he does. I said it before and I'll say it again. What a douche! It didn't take long to know the answer.

"30 percent?" Ikiko gasped in horror. "Usagi." She hissed in an angry tone. "Don't you ever come home if you get such low scores on your exams again!" She shouted. And with that Ikiko kicks her out of the house as if she's not one of the family. **(Oh wow! Even in this universe she still a bitch!)**

"What!? Mom!" Usagi whimpered on the verge of tears.

"What are you doing?" Said a little voice in an annoyed tone.

"Shingo?" That would by Usagi's little brother himself. Age 10.

"You got kicked out again." Shingo deduced, as he casually walked to the door. "I wish I had a smarter sister!" He criticized while being smug. And as an extra measure he made a face at her. Of course it pisses her off.

"Shingo!" She raised her angry voice. "You are the younger one in this house!" That's when she decided to teach him a lesson. "Sailor V Kick!" Whicj of course fails. In the process, Usagi hurt her leg. **(And he still a shit head!)** "Ouch." She whimpered in pain. "Mom, please let me in!" She begged, banging on the door. But of course they pretended she wasn't there. **(Jesus! These people are heartless monsters! Somebody really needs to call the cops!)**

* * *

Later that night at Jewelry OSA•P, Goku stood outside under the trees. He didn't want to cause a stir by trying to steel it. He didn't like steeling, but if he did find the Dragon Ball, there's no way he would be able to afford it. So it all resorted to this. He needed that Dragon Ball, if it was really there.

The store was still and quiet. Not a single person was there. All except for a certain rogue Naru mother, who was chuckling to herself.

"Stupid humans!" She giggled as she held a hand sized glass cylinder in her hand. It seemed to be gathering a red energy of some kind. "They all have no idea that jewelry is absorbing their energies." And she wasn't kidding. All over Tokyo, people who bought the jewelry had their energy being sucked right out of them. The jewelry wasn't normal, they were rigged. "But it seems the one I seek is not here either." She looked around amongst the collect energy. But fater that you can say 'bad timing' Naru came downstairs.

"Mom?" She asked. The next instant Naru saw sharp teeth in her 'Mother's' mouth. Naru gasped in shock. This was defiantly not Naru's mother.

* * *

Back at home, they FINALLY let Usagi in. But that still didn't make things any better. Usagi was still upset about what her mother did. **(Who wouldn't!?)**

"Why does she have to be so mad?" She cried while drying her tears. (**That's not mad. That is heartless, prideful, egotistical, selfish, and childish behavior!)** "I don't feel like doing homework." She huffed. **(Welcome to the club.) **"I need a little break." **(Didn't she already have one?)** She thought nothing as she put down her things and collapsed on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_Next thing that happened was she was dreaming the same dream again. Only this time it was a different scenario. The same two hands now holding and interlock with each other. The sounds of footsteps being heard as if they were running from something._

_"What is this?" She said to herself. But apparently this is the same dream, but in her POV. "This is the same dream from this morning." She looked up to she that she was now the Princess and the same muscular guy in the orange gi has holding her hand while running. She had a quick case of déjà vu. But then suddenly the scenario change quickly to Sailor V and a monster. "Wait!" And just like that it changed to a 2D graphic video game. "This is a video game!" She was NOW dreaming she was playing as Sailor V fighting a monster holding a cat as a hostage. "Right, I got to help that cat! That black cat with the crescent-shaped bald patch."_

* * *

Suddenly the next thing that happened was a painful scratch on her face.

"Ouch!" She groaned, as she woke up from her nap. She was definitely talking in her sleep. "That hurt!" She turned to see the exact same black cat at her window sill. "Ah! The cat with the bald patch!"

"This is not a bald patch! Don't be rude!" The cat suddenly talked. This of course becomes a shock to Usagi.

"You can talk!" She gasped. "No way. How can a cat talk?" The black cat then cleared her throat.

"My name is Luna. I have been looking for you, Usagi Tsukino." She introduced herself. "First things first. I want to thank you for removing the Band-Aids. It disabled my speech and dulled my sensory powers. The Kids around this neighborhood were so naughty." She explained, while Usagi was still in a wide-eyed trance. "I'm glad to finally meet you." Luna smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't find you." But the next thing that happened Usago went back to bed.

"Good night." She quickly said. Interpreting this as a dream.

"What are you doing? This isn't a dream." Luna tried to reason with her.

"_I'm dreaming._" She thought to herself.

"Okay. Then let me prove to you that it's not a dream." Luna said with a determined look. Luna then presented Usagi with a brooch. "A little gift from me, just for you." Luna said smiling at her.

"Wow! For me? It's so beautiful!" Usagi beamed as she gladly took the brooch. "Awesome! Thank you so much!" She quickly looked at herself in the morror to see how the brooch looked on her.

"Listen, Usagi. Strange things are happening in this city. Even the police can figure out what's going on. A dangerous enemy has appeared. You're the only one who can defeat this enemy. You're the guardian that's been chosen for this mission." Luna explained. "But there is more than just that. You also have to find the other guardians and our princess."

"Really? How cool!" Usagi beamed with delight.

"You don't actually believe a single word I'm saying, don't you?" Luna said looking unconvinced.

"Oh sure. Of course I believe you!" Usagi said honestly. At this point it was all convincing as it got. But then suddenly the brooch began shining a bright light. "Luna! The brooch is flashing!" But Luna was smiling with impressment.

"Repeat the words I'm about say." Luna instructed. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi hesitantly nodded.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

The brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally a gold tiara with a red jem housed in the center, along with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Usagi Tsukino anymore . She now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon.

As it comes as no surprise, Usagi is in shock by this sudden turn of events.

"Wha…What happened to me?" Usagi frantically said. "I look like Sailor V"

"Do you see now?" Luna said. Just then the red rubies in her bun twin ponytails began to beep and blink a glow on and off.

"What?" Sailor Moon noticed.

"_Help anyone!_" Said a familiar voice from far away. "_My mom!_"

"This voice." Usagi noticed as she listened in. "Naru?"

"Looks like Evil has come out already." Luna said.

"Luna! I don't know what's going on but Naru is in danger!" Sailor Moon said frantically. "I have to go save her!"

"Usagi, you have become Sailor Moon." Luna explained. "Now go and save your friend."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Jewelry OSA•P, with the light of the crescent moon shinning down through the window, the sound of a rogue mother's maniacal laughter can be heard. Naru's back is against the door as she is slumped on the floor, petrified in fear.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She trembled at the site of her not-mother. "Stop it!" But her words fell on deaf ears. The rouge kept on approaching her with eyes red as blood and a smile sinisterly in the dark. Finger nails sharp to the point.

"Your mom is sleeping in the basement." The rogue said. And it was true. Down in the basement Naru's mother was tide up an muffled. She was struggling to get free but with no luck. "I can't let you live since you saw my secret!" That's when she transformed into her true form. A Yoma, named Morga

"No!" Naru screamed in fright. Just as Goku entered the building by sneaking his was in he heard the scream.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble." Goku whispered to himself. But then suddenly. "Whoa! I feel some sinister energy somewhere in this building!" But then something else happened. "Huh? I feel another person's energy. But it's different from the sinister power."

"Stay away from Naru!" Said a familiar voice as Goku remained hidden. And in came Sailor Moon running to the scene. "You monstrous old hag!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Morga demanded.

"Huh? M-Me? Sailor Moon said. But she quickly remembered. "I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Justice Sailor Moon." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "And in the name of the moon of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon?" Morga said with confusion. "I've never heard of you!"

"Hm? She looks familiar." Goku pondered from his hiding spot. "Haven't I seen her before?" Indeed he did. But because of his lack of intelligence he had know idea how right he was.

"Wake up, my servants who contributed their energies to our great master!" Morga commanded, raising her capsule in the air.

All over Tokyo, everyone who bought the dark jewelry began to show signs of eyes glowing red as blood. And just like out of an Night of the Living Dead movie, people began to walk and limp all the way to JewelryOSA•P.

Sailor Moon suddenly found herself surrounded by the red-eyed people, walking in like zombies.

"What's going on?" She frantically backed away in fright.

"Get her!" Morga commanded. Without any hesitation, the first servant attacked her. Sailor Moon quickly evaded her attack, but close.

"What the hell is going on? Isn't this just a dream?" But her fears were confirmed with a wounded knee. "It hurts! I'm bleeding!" The next thing that happened, she was running for her life. "No!" She screamed. Well she certainly off to a good start. Whoa déjà vu.

"What are you doing?" Luna said. "Fight! You need to fight back!"

"But why?" She asked while running. "How do I?" But before she could think of anything else, she was surrounded yet again. The brainwashed servants began closing in on her. "Why am I in this kind of mess?" She sniffled on the verge of tears. But of course she ultimately cries like a baby. "I can't stand it!" She cried. But something else happened. Her crying became a sound wave that shook the entire building. Ultrasonic waves to be exact. "I wanna go home!" She continued crying. The glass windows shattered from her high pitched crying. All the brainwashed servants, Morga, and even Goku were covering his ears from the ear bleeding sound.

"I feel numb…" Morga groaned from the sounds. "Are these Ultrasonic waves?"

"Damn! She's loud!" Goku muttered to himself. "Hey stop crying! It's too loud! Sailor Moon!" He said out loud. And just like that Sailor Moon stopped crying and followed the sound of the voice. But she couldn't find who it was.

"Do it now, Sailor Moon!" Luna said recovering from the Ultrasonic waves. "Take the tiara! Shout "Moon Tiara Boomerang"!" Without any hesitation Sailor Moon took her tiara off her head. The tiara then changed into a round disc-like boomerang.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She chanted her attack. She then threw her attack straight at the Yoma, Morga. When the attack made contact. Morga shouted in agony and was reverted back into clay. Her entire existence was reduced to a pile of dust.

"You did it! Sailor moon!" Luna said with joy. Sailor Moon herself was in total awe.

"Ah! Here's it is. The Four Star Dragon Ball." Said the voice again. Sailor Moon quickly looked behind her to see the same black spikey haired man, dressed in an orange gi, and very muscular guy from this afternoon. It was Goku. In his hand he was holding an orange hand-sized pearl with four stars. This was the dragon ball he was talking about. "Though I don't know about this "Legendary Silver Crystal" I keep hearing about. But I did see something interesting."

"Hey wait I know you!" Sailor Moon pointed. But before anything else, Goku then jumped out the window.

"Nimbus!" He called out. Sailor Moon then ran to the door.

"Wait, Sailor moon." Luna called.

When Sailor Moon ran outside of the jewelry store, she caught site of Goku jumping on a yellow flying cloud. His figure sparkled in the night sky.

"Who is he? And is he riding a cloud?" She thought out loud. "Wait! Who are you?"

"Who me?" He turned his attention to her. "I'm Son Goku." He smiled. "So your name is Sailor Moon, huh? You were pretty good back there. I hope we meet again." He then turned on his Nimbus cloud. "See ya!" He saluted and flew away. When he was out of site, Sailor Moon was left in awe and was blushing bright red.

* * *

However back at the North Pole, Sailor Moon had know idea that all her actions were being watched from afar.

"Sailor Moon." Said the same voice that created Morga. "Not bad. Not bad at all. However I must get the "Legendary Silver Crystal" as soon possible." As it turns out it is Jadeite. He managed to get free from the seal. Which means so did the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings, Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia.

* * *

Next day at Juuban Municipal Junior High School, last nights events became the talk of the day. Gossip was going around about the Yoma and the super hero Sailor Moon.

"I passed out when the robber attacked me." Naru explained. Of course not remembering about last night evens. "Before I lost consciousness, I saw a Sailor Guardian come and save me! I wish I didn't pass out so I could find out she is!"

"Did that really happen?" One of the girls asked.

"You were just dreaming, weren't you?" Speculated the other girl.

"It really happened." Naru argued. Usagi however was right by the classroom eavesdropping on the whole conversation. Luna was with her too.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Luna asked. Usagi had a look of hard thinking.

"_Seems like it wasn't a dream._" She thought to herself. "_What's gonna happen to me?_" She wondered.

However outside was a girl with short cut blue hair. She quickly made a run for it when it started to rain a drizzle. That girl is goning to be Usagi's next big and close friend. Ami Mizuno.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Complete! Phew! This was hard work! But I got it done. Princess Serenity now the reincarnated Usagi Tsukino has become Sailor Moon. And better yet she has met our favorite Saiyan Warrior Son Goku once again. But there is still more to come. And I do mean WAY more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****The Brainwashing Cram School of Horror! ****Enter Sailor Mercury**

Juuban Municipal Junior High School, Class 2-5, a classroom of students had all their eyes glued to the chalkboard. The entire board was written with various mathematical equations. Ranging from formulas to fractions. Addition, subtraction, multiplication, and divisions. And all of it was being done by a familiar short cut blue haired girl. Ami Mizuno. And when the teacher gave her the test back it was graded a 100% perfect.**(Wow! She's a real genius!)**

Outside on the school grounds, word was spreading about Ami, the girl genius. At least that's what they call her.

"Hey, do you know Ami Mizuno in class 2-5?" Said one of the boy students. "I heard that her IQ is 300."

"Seriously?" The other boy students said.

"She studies even during the breaks."

"I've never seen her talking with friends." Little did they know that Ami was right in earshot of their gossiping.

"Shhh, she can hear us!" They finally noticed her. And then they ran off. But it was too late. The damage had been done. Ami had a look of hurt and loneliness.

Ami was now walking by herself on the school grounds when she happened upon more gossip. Only it was different. It was Usagi and her friends walking out of school.

"Usagi, how did your exam go?" Naru asked

"Don't ask." Usagi whined.

"As usual, huh?"

"Shut up." She whined some more. But they all laughed together like good friends would. Ami only watched them as they went. She had a different look on her. The look of wantonness. She longed to have friends.

* * *

Back at the North Pole secret base, now revealed to be the Dark Kingdom, a all too familiar queen stands before her crystal ball from her throne. Queen Beryl.

"Jadeite." She addressed the blonde man, kneeling before her. "When will you bring me the "Legendary Silver Crystal"?" She demanded with such anticipation and annoyance.

"My apologies, Queen Beryl." Jadeite said sincerely.

"Our great ruler needs more power." She informed him. "Collect more energies from the humans, then get me the "Legendary Silver Crystal" at once!" She ordered.

"I am one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Dark Kingdom." Jadeite said with pride. "Please leave it to me!" And with that Jadeite upped and left.

While walking to the point of place to spawn another Youma, he was filled with frustration.

"Come out, the Evil who serves our great ruler!" Jadeite commanded as he spawned another Youma from the clay of the earth. It smiled with a sinister glow in its eyes. "Go and get me the "Legendary Silver Crystal"!" He commanded. It bowed in response and vanished.

Since the War between Earth and the Moon Metalia was low on energy. When the late Queen Serenity sealed the Dark Kingdom away, using the power of the Silver Crystal, it drained all of Metalia's power. The Dark Kingdom was supposed to be sealed away for eternity, but the Queens fears came true as she predicted. Sealed away in a state of suspended animation, a butterfly effect changed the course of history. The moon kingdom was still in a destroyed state of stone from the war. As for how they got free or who freed them is unknown. Now the Dark Kingdom must rely on human energy to survive and revive themselves. They are now on their eternal crusade to finding the Silver Crystal.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Tokyo, it was nighttime already and Usagi has just now walked into the door.

"I'm home!" Usagi announced herself.

"Welcome home!: Her mother, Ikiko said cheerfully.

Usagi wasted no time going up to her room, plopping her things down, and crashing into bed. As usual.

"I'm starving." She moaned. Her eyes the diverted and narrowed to the black cat, Luna. "Luna, are you staying here to keep an eye on me?"

"What do you mean?" Luna argued. "You just became Sailor Moon not long ago. The Evil will appear again soon!"

"Oh come on!" Usagi complained like a baby. "I don't want to have a dreadful experience like that again. Never!" The memories of that dreadful event was still haunting her. "Who is this Evil anyway?"

"Evil spirits that are not supposed to exist in this world." Luna answered. "Find your allies, and find our princess and save her!" She reminded Usagi of her mission.

"Allies and princess, huh?" Usagi sighed in fantasize mode. But her fantasizing lead her to thing of that Goku character, making her blush red again. "That Goku guy and…" She thought. "Oh! Sailor V!" She speculated, as she pictured her NOW favorite superhero icon. "I hope they are on my side!" **(Kiddo, you have no idea. Lol)**

"I've actually got my eye on someone already." Luna said.

"Huh?" Usagi raised her head in curiosity. However Luna made a sad and grim look, which was puzzling for Usagi.

* * *

That night Usagi was sound asleep in her room.

However someplace else, possibly another dimension entirely, what appeared to be some sort of control room. Luna was looking through some sort of advanced computer and looking up people's profiles. One in particular was none other than Ami Mizuno. Luna kept her eyes on that file, studying it and analyzing it.

* * *

Back Juuban Municipal Junior High School, the entire student body was looking at their grades, which have been posted on the bulletin bored.

"Mizuno in class 5 is genius." One of the girl students complimented.

"She got perfect scores in all subjects!" Another girl said.

"I see... Genius girl, huh?" Said another.

"You have no luck with it, Usagi!" Naru said.

"You don't have to be so straightforward." Usagi sighed in defeat.

"It's Crystal Seminar." Umino said showing up out of nowhere.

"Umino!" Usagi said, startled.

"Crystal Seminar?" Naru asked. "Is it a seminar for the elite?"

"Yes, I heard she was scouted to be a student there." Umino nodded in response.

"She still studies when her scores were perfect on exams?" One the friends asked in awe.

"Is it the one near the arcade?" Usagi asked. "My dad said it's very expensive to study there."

"Well, her mother is a doctor." Umino said.

"She is a genius and her family is rich." The other friend speculated. "I envy her."

"But she looks too cool and kind of unfriendly." The friend said.

"I've never seen her with any friends." Naru said. This actually peeked Usagi's interest. But Ami was isolated from the crowd and heard everything. She walked away as usual. Alone.

* * *

Along the way home Usagi got her grades. As usual they ranged from average to fail. She was feeling really down in dumps with her results as usual.

"This is horrible." She whined. "My mom will kill me." No doubt about that. But then looked up to see Luna, who was looking at none other that Ami Mizuno herself. "That's Luna! And Genius girl in class5?" This was a shock from her. Ami was smiling. She was actually smiling while petting Luna. Of course Luna smiled and purred. "Maybe she's not as unfriendly as everyone thinks." She then smiled and giggled. "I want to talk to her." So that's what she did. Luna happily jumped on Ami by surprise.

"You're so fluffy." Ami smiled while petting her.

"Hello!" Usagi greeted. "Well… Are you okay?"

"Um, you are?' Ami asked shyly.

"That's my cat, by the way." Usagi smiled sincerely. "Sorry if she scared you." This was surprising to Ami.

"Not at all." Ami replied. "She suddenly came down from the sky!" When it was actually a tree. "I thought she was an angel!"

"Luna? An angel?" Usagi asked.

"What am I thinking about?" Ami gasped from embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She said handing Luna back to her. Usagi only giggled and shook her head. She didn't mind Ami's compliment. However when Usagi reached out to take Luna, something unexpected happened. When both girls hands connected visions started to flash before Ami's eyes. Visions of a castle, glistening and basking in light. Ami flinched from the visions to see that Usagi was still smiling at her. This made Ami stutter a little.

"_She's kind of cute._" Usagi thought to herself, while blushing. **(Sorry perverts. No lesbo moments here! XP)** "You're Mizuno from class 5, right? My name is Usagi Tsukino, I'm from class 1." She introduced herself. "This is Luna!" She gestured to the black cat in her arms. "_Can you be my friend and teach me how to study? Then I can become a genius girl too!_" She hoped in her mind.

"Tsukino." Ami said trying to break Usagi out of her trance.

"Oh!" She finally broke. "Do you go to the arcade?"

* * *

The next thing that happened they were both at Gaming Center Crown, playing Sailor V. Of course Usagi was playing it as usual.

"Jump! Go, Sailor V!" She cheered. But of course she loses. "Game Over." She whimpers.

"Hi, Usagi." Motoki came over.

"Hi, Motoki." Usagi made a weak smile.

"This here your friend?" He gestured to Ami.

"My name is Ami Mizuno, nice to meet you." Ami bowed in respect.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Motoki Frurhata."

"Do you wanna try it too?" Usagi asked Ami.

"M-Me?" Ami asked in surprise.

"Just try it. At least one time." Usagi smiled cheerfully.

"Hmm." Ami thought. "All right." She complied.

Surprisingly, Ami was doing an flawless and excellent job, for a first timer. This was her first time playing a video game in her entire life and she was already an expert. Pressing buttons and moving the joystick with such precision.

Wow!" Both Usagi and Motoki said in unison. They were both awe struck by this. Ami never took her eyes off the screen once. Not even blinking. Ami kept going until she made it to the boss.

"Be careful, this one is strong!" Usagi said. But Ami instantly beat it with ease. "You beat him! Mizuno, you are amazing!" Usagi was amazed by this. Of course this attracted the attention of everyone in the arcade.

"What's going on?"

"Go! There!" Usagi cheered.

"She's good."

"Not bad." Hearing all these compliments made Ami smile. For the first time in her life, she felt welcomed.

"Watch out!" Usagi said. Ami came to another boss.

"Do it now!" Someone cheered too.

"Nice!"

Here's your chance!" And of course Ami beat the boss with ease.

"Wow!" Everyone said in unison. And with that Ami beat the game. Everyone was very impressed. Especially Usagi.

"Mizuno, you are awesome!" Usagi cheered as she hugged Ami. "You beat the highest score too!" Ami was blushing in awe, but she smiled and laughed. She never felt so happy n her life. But then something came out of the prize vending slot of the arcade game console.

"Something came out." Usagi said.

"A prize?" Ami analyzed the item. It appeared to be a blue pen. "It's a beautiful pen." Ami smiled.

'I'm jealous!" Usagi whined. "I want one too!" She complained and shook the arcade consol.

"Usagi, please be careful!" Motoki urged her. But then another pen came out of it too. This time a pink one. Guess aggressiveness does give you what you want.

"Wow! I got one too!" Usagi smiled in excitement. "Can I have it, please? She asked Motoki. Didn't even need to answer that one as Motoki laughed nervously. Ami laughed too.

"You are funny, Tsukino." Ami smiled.

"Am I that funny?" Usagi asked with interest. "Well, Ami you look prettier when you smile." This of course puts Ami in awe. "Oh, I called you Ami." She realized. "You can call me Usagi!" She smiled and winked.

"Okay!" Ami smiled. Both girls smiled and giggled. That is until Ami looked at the time. 4:14 PM. "Oh, I have to go." Ami said getting her stuff.

"Are you going to the seminar? Crystal Seminar is nearby, right?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, I'm going there everyday from now on." Ami answered. Emphasis on 'from now on.'

"Every day?" Usagi asked in shock.

"All I'm good at is studying." Ami said. "I wanna be a doctor like my mom. I have to study harder."

"You wanna be a doctor?" Usagi asked with such interest. "That's cool!" Since girls were parting ways, Usagi waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you." Ami did the same. Ami then rushed off to the Seminar, unaware that Luna was watching with a sincere smile.

* * *

The Crystal Seminar. An elite cram school for the bright and brilliant. This special cram school has students studying, reviewing, and completely problems on a computer. Each one stationed in their own block for privacy and quiet. Ami was station to one such a computer. It was her first time being here yet she knew what to do.

"Mizuno." Said a voice. Ami turned to see one of the instructors. "Welcome to Crystal Seminar." She then took out a dick from her pocket. "Study with this Crystal Disk, you can definitely become a doctor in the future." She said handing it over to Ami. "Study hard so you can be a role model."

"Thank you." Ami said taking the disk. Ami then inserted the disk and got straight to work on her studying. But then something happened. The instant she inserted the disk, Ami's eyes began to change from blue to green and her irises vanished too. The instructor smiled maniacally. She was not who she seemed to be.

* * *

Next day at Juuban Municipal Junior High School Usagi was socializing with her friends.

"Hey, do you wanna go grab some ice cream?" Naru asked.

"Sounds good!" Usagi cheered.

"I'm coming too!" Yumiko cheered too. The Usagi noticed Kuro walking by.

"Hey Kuri!" Usagi greeted. Thought as Kuri walked, she seemed to be mumbling something to herself.

"1.41421356…" Kuri mumbled. Kuri didn't seem to notice her own friends as she went right by them and straight for the door.

"Kuri?"

"She's going to Crystal Seminar too." Naru said.

"Everyone goes there these days." Yumiko added.

"Is the seminar that nice?" Usagi asked.

"All the lessons are taught on computer. I heard it's very fun and addictive. Everyone studies with it all the time." Naru explained. Usagi was indeed intrigued by this.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Library/Media Room Ami was working on her studies on the computer. No doubt using that program that was given to her. She sighed a big breath of relief, no doubt that it was hard work.

"Right." Ami smiled, taking out the blue pen from yesterday. "I'd better write it down with this pen." She opened the pen and jotted down her notes. Usagi also walked in and saw her at the computer.

"There she is. Ami!" She called out.

"Hi, Tsukino." Ami greeted in surprise.

"I see you're using the pen you won yesterday." Usagi said. "Look, me too!" She pointed to his pocket. "Hey, do you wanna go get some ice cream?" Ami was once again surprised, but delighted.

"Okay." Ami smiled. But then suddenly the memory of the so-called professor's instructions flashed in her head.

_"__You need to study harder."_

Ami suddenly began trembling in fear. The next thing that happened was her was the light fading from her eyes. She then got her school bag and packed all her things in it.

"Sorry, I have to go." She said in a monotone voice. And then she walked away. It almost seemed like wasn't awake or alive.

"Ami…" Usagi said speechless and confused. Luna then appeared from under the computer desks. "Luna." Usagi bent down to her. "I wonder what happened to Ami. Seems like she was in a hurry."

"She did looked a bit strange." Luna answered. "I'll go check up on her."

"Okay." Usagi nodded. But then she noticed something on the desk. It was the Crystal Disk, Ami was given. "Oh. This is…"

* * *

Juuban Station. The rogue professor was handing out flyers for the Crystal Seminar.

"No enrollment fee required!" She announced. "Join now and get higher marks in exams! Have fun while studying with our PC learning program." Usagi was passing by she heard the announcement.

"What is it?" Usagi wondered.

"This is or new product, give it a try." The professor said handing her one.

"Thank you." Usagi said taking the flyer. Usagi walked along the sidewalk analyzing the flyer. "I see, this is the seminar that Ami goes to." It had a picture of Ami on it too. "Weird seminar!" She grumbled. She crumpled up the paper.

"Don't litter!" Luna scoffed. But too late. Usagi tossed the crumpled up flyer. But then it hit a all too familiar face.

"Hey Miss Bun-Head!" He called in a kind voice. "I'm not a trash can." He smiled like an idiot. It was Goku.

"It's you again!" Usagi gasped and blushed bright red.

"Hi." Goku smiled and greeted. "By the way, what were you and your cat talking about?" Both Usagi and Luna flinched in fear.

"N-No way that's ridicules." Usagi said. "Oh, I have to go now." She quickly made up an excuse and picked up Luna. "Bye!" Usagi quickly ran off. Usagi was still blushing bright red from seeing Goku. _"Why does my heart beat so fast when I him?"_ She thought to herself in panic.

Goku continued to watch Usagi run off. We was still left in confused. He wondered who she was and why she kept tossing things at him by accident and running away like that.

"Here you are." The professor handed him a flyer. Goku then looked around with narrowed eyes.

"_I can sense another sinister energy._" Goku thought to himself. "_Similar to the one from the jewelry shop._"

* * *

Back at Azabu-Juuban, Minato Ward, Usagi was in her rooming looking at Ami's left behind disk she picked from the Library/Media Room. She inserted it on her laptop and analyzed.

"Huh?" Usagi said seeing what it was.

"It's just normal questions." Luna said with disappointment in her voice. "I thought thee was something special about this disk."

"There must be another version or something." Usagi said with determination. "How about if I press random keys?" So that's what she did. Usagi decided to press random keys.

"I don't think it will work." Luna said. But then…

["Get me… Legendary…"] Said a transmission. ["Sacrifice yourself for our great ruler and collect information about the "Legendary Silver Crystal."]

"What is it?" Usagi wondered.

"This is a brainwashing program." Luna deduced.

"Ami is in trouble!" Usagi gasped in realization.

* * *

That evening Usagi and Luna hid behind a car parked outside the front door of the Crystal Seminar. Two guards were stationed at the front door. They booth then dashed into an alleyway.

"Luna, what should I do?" Usagi asked.

"Use the pen from the arcade, Usagi." Luna advised.

"You mean this?" Usagi said taking it out of her pocket.

"You can transform with the Moon Power, by saying "Change!"" Luna instructed. So that's what she did.

"Moon Power! Change me into a doctor!" Usagi commanded. And with a flash of light her clothes changed from a schoolgirl uniform to a nurses uniform. "Whoa, it worked!"

"Usagi, hurry up!" Luna said.

"Excuse me!" Usagi called to the two guards, as she ran up to the entrance. "I've received an emergency call, please let me in." She informed them, while saluting. Without a second thought she ran inside with a back around her arm. Luna was actually hiding in there.

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom Ami was once again working on the online studies. Her eyes once again green and lifeless looking. Ami was definitely brainwashed.

"This disk was made especially for you." The professor said. "Why can't you solve them faster?"

"I'm sorry." Ami said with the same monotone voice. Yet the professor was still smirking maniacally.

"_With her intelligence, we can conquer Tokyo. No, we can take over all of Japan very soon. We shall get our hands on the "Legendary Silver Crystal" too._" She visualized in her mind. But then she noticed the blue pen right next to Ami. "What is this?" She asked picking up the pen. "A pen?" Ami then turned to the pen in the professor's hand.

_"__Oh, I called you Ami."_ Usagi's voice sounded in her memory. _"You can call me Usagi!"_

"Don't get distracted, you need to focus on studying!" The professor ordered with a furious tone and threw the pen away. Ami slowly got up to fetch it. "Wait!" She grabbed Ami by the arm.

"Ami!" Usagi said running in.

"What!?" Luna then came up to her tackled her in the face. Ami was able to reach down and pick up the pen. The professor managed to recover and was now confronted by Usagi. "Who are you!?"

"Me?" Usagi pointed to herself. "I'm a… doctor." Well she ain't doctor who. "Ami, don't be tricked by this fake teacher!" She said to Ami. "She's trying to use you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The fake teacher said.

"I've checked up on your disk." Usagi said taking out the Crystal Disk. "I know it has a brainwashing program in it!" This made the fake teacher growled and glared at Usagi.

"You bitch!" She hissed. She then transformed into her true form. Another Youma. Garoben. She then used her Youma powers to telekinetically control sheets of exam papers. Usagi trembled in fear.

"Usagi, transform into Sailor Moon!" Luna called out.

"Really? In front of Ami?" Usagi asked in concern.

"It's okay, hurry up!" Luna urged her.

"Okay!" Usagi said. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

The brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally a gold tiara with a red gem housed in the center, along with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails. Her transformation is complete. Usagi Tsukino anymore now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Justice Sailor Moon." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "And in the name of the moon of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"You took advantage of a student's pure ambition!" Sailor Moon criticized to Garoben. "I will not let you touch my friend anymore!"

"Friend?" Ami said to herself.

"Don't get in my way!" Garoben hissed. She telekinetically threw test papers at her. Sailor Moon gasped in fear as she took cover behind the desks. But the papers were more sharper than they look and sliced right through. Sailor Moon was now on the verge of tears.

"I can't stand it!" Sailor Moon whimpered. "It's scary!" Once again she was crying creating Ultrasonic waves once again. The waves once again shattered the glass around them. Ami and Luna covered their ears. "I hate exams!" But it didn't seem to work on Garoben.

"Ultrasonic waves won't work on me!" Garoben chuckled. She threw more exam papers, this time crumbling them up into balls as they hurled as projectile. They were battering Sailor Moon hard. Ami stared in horror as she watched her one and only first friend she ever had in her entire life was being battered and scared by a Youma and evil test papers. **(Wow school really is evil!)**

"Sailor Moon!" Luna called frantically.

"Ouch…" Sailor Moon whimpered. She was now pinned to the wall.

"I will slice you up!" Garoben said. Her nails being sharp to the point. Just hearing that made Ami go wide-eyed in horror.

"No, I can't move!" Sailor Moon groaned while struggling to be free.

"I will send you to straight to hell!" Garoben said while approached her with nails sharp to the point. But then Ami was finally free from the Youma's brainwashing control.

"No, stop!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Stop!" Ami shouted. Suddenly a symbol appeared and glowed on her forehead. Then her blue pen glowed as well. Her entire body glowed a blue luminous aura. Everyone was in a state of awe.

"I knew it!" Luna stared smiling. "Ami! Say what I say, out loud!"

"Luna?" Ami gasped upon hearing Luna talked.

"Hurry up!" Luna said. "Only you can save Usagi! "Repeat the words I'm about say." Luna instructed. "Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami nodded in response and raised her pen in the air.

"MercuryPower Make Up!" Ami chanted her incantation.

The pen then sparks like a million stars. Ami's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing blue. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streems of water all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a blue bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally the Mercury symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a blue gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Ami Mizuno anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mercury. Sailor Mercury.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Intelligence. Sailor Mercury." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

As it comes as no surprise, Ami is in shock by this sudden turn of events.

"Is this… me?" Sailor Mercury said analyzing herself in shock.

"It's just what I guessed!" Luna said proudly. "Your intelligence, you can be you our brain! Sailor Mercury, I was looking for you!"

"Ami is… a Sailor Guardian?" Sailor Moon said with much shock and awe.

"What in the hell!?" Garoben said with shock and irritation.

"Tine to fight back." Luna announced. Without any hesitation Sailor Mercury began her first attack.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" She announced her incantation. She formed to orbs of water and scattered them like a spiraling whirlpool. The water evaporated into the air forming mist.

"What the hell is going on!?" Garoben frantically looked around. The mist was too heavy for her to see.

"Sailor Moon, do it now!" Sailor Mercury called out. But that proved to be difficult concidering how she was still pinned to the wall by mere exam papers. **(This is a strange universe.)**

"I can't move!" Sailor Moon whaled as she continued to struggle to be free. That only made things worse as it pin pointed her location to Garoben.

"There!" Garoben smirked maniacally and charged in for the kill. Sailor Moon gasped in wide-eyed horror as her death approached.

"HIYA!" Shouted a masculine voice as a bright light came dashing a surging out of nowhere. It was boiling hot and burned all the exam papers freeing Sailor Moon. It was some form of energy blast it wasn't much but it did manage to free her from her capture. Sailor Moon was left dumbfounded as to how and who. But the next thing that happened next she was instantly brought out of the way by a fast moving person. She was carried bridal style and moved out of the way just in time as Garoben charged into the wall where Sailor Moon would have been, breaking it to pieces.

"What the-!? She vanished!?" Garoben said left dumbfounded. Sailor Moon was once again in wide-eyed awe and blushing bright red at the one who saved her. It was none other than Goku.

"_I can't believe I met you again!_" Sailor Moon squealed in her thoughts, while blushing bright red. "_This is the forth time!_" Goku stopped and set her down on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked, breaking her out of her fantasizing trance.

"Uh… Uh huh." She nodded, still blushing.

"Good." He smiled sincerely. This made Sailor Moon blush even more. "Come on, Sailor Moon. Finisher her."

"O-Okay!" She nodded stammering.

"Where the hell is she!?" Garoben hissed in panic while still look through the think mist. Without any hesitation Sailor Moon took her tiara off her head. The tiara then changed into a round disc-like boomerang.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She chanted her attack. She then threw her attack straight at the Youma, Garoben. When the attack made contact, Garoben shouted in agony and was reverted back into clay. Her entire existence was reduced to a pile of dust.

Sailor Moon breathed heavily as the mist finally settled and subsided.

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury ran up to her smiling, with Luna in her arms.

"Sailor Mercury, Luna." Sailor Moon did the same. All three friends smiled with each other. But then Sailor Moon looked around for Goku. He was gone.

"Goku." She said.

* * *

Outside the Crystal Seminar, and top of another building rooftop, was Jadeite. He saw the whole thing from where he stood.

"A new Sailor Guardian appeared." He glared at the mere thought of it. His eyes then saw a muscular man, dress in a orange gi, and spiky black hair riding away on a cloud. It was Goku. Jadeite glared at the man flying away. "Who is this man? Why does he help Sailor Moon?"

* * *

That evening the two friends, Usagi and Ami walked back home together. With Luna walking with them.

"I wonder how I transformed with that pen from the arcade." Ami wondered.

"I wonder it too." Luna said with a smug smirk.

"Luna. It was you." Ami deduced, smiling down at her. Luna giggled to herself. That was definitely a 'yes'

"Ami, let's keep being friends from now on!" Usagi said smiling.

"Sure, Usagi." Ami smiled back. The two of them giggled with each other who now became the best of friends. "Let's go home and have a meeting." Ami said, catching Usagi by surprise, grabbing her hand and pulling her with her and running off.

"Seriously? Now?" Usagi asked in shock.

"I have so many things I wanna ask you, so hurry up!" Ami said as they ran together.

"I'm tired!" Usagi whimpered. After the fight that happened at the Seminar, who wouldn't be.

* * *

A shrine in section Minato-ku of Azabu-Juuban. Hikawa Shrine. Inside was blackness. Two long line rows of candles flicker and shine through the blackness of the room. In between the candle rows is a girl, the same age as Usagi. Hair black as ebony and eyes colored violet. This next girl, a priestess of the shrine, is going to be another one of Usagi's next big and close friend. Rei Hino.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Complete! Wow! Yet another long chapter, but I can manage to get anything done. We now have another Sailor Guardian, Sailor Mercury and the next one is right around the corner. And as a special bonus there has been some well chemistry development between Goku and Usagi. Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****The Cursed Bus: Enter Sailor Mars, the Guardian of Fire!**

Up in the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl not happy with Jadeite's choice of Youma. Certainly not pleased with Garoben's performance either.

"Jadeite!" Beryl bellowed as she stomped her staff on the ground. "You have failed twice already. How are you going to redeem yourself for this?"

"I'm very sorry." Jadeite said honestly while kneeling before her. Jadeite was very ashamed of himself indeed.

"Isn't it obvious." Said other voice. "The Evils you create are made of clay. That's why they are so weak." Jadeite went wide-eyed in shock as he turned to see it was Nephrite. "Queen Beryl, I'm one of your Four Heavenly Kings of the Dark Kingdom. Please leave it to me." He offered, as he walked over from the shadows. "I will efficiently get more energies for our great ruler, and get my hands on the "Legendary Silver Crystal."" Jadeite only glared at him.

"But the Sailor Guardians will surely get in the way again." Said another voice. This time it was Zoisite.

"Zoisite…" Jadeite turned to him.

"They might be after the "Legendary Silver Crystal" as well." Zoisite suggested. Queen Beryl only flinched a glare from the mere thought of it.

"Queen Beryl, please tell me what the "Legendary Silver Crystal" is." Jadeite requested. Queen Beryl pondered the words to say to him.

"It's a source of all kinds of energy." She began as she placed a hand over her crystal ball. "They say it has immense power. The person who obtains it will be the ruler of the entire universe." All three of them were struck with awe from this little revelation. "Anyway, don't worry about it for now. Your mission is to rid of our enemies." She instructed. "Jadeite!"

"Yes, my queen." Jadeite answered. "I will eliminate the Sailor Guardians at any cost." He vowed.

* * *

Hikawa Shrine. Flames flickering like wild. The same ebony haired and violet eyed girl, Rei Hino watches the flames as she prayed.

"It's coming." She deduced. Since she is a priestess maiden she is well trained and traversed in fortune telling. "Something outrageous will happen." She predicted.

That evening a little girl was leaving for home from visiting Rei at the shrine today. The little girl's name is Mii and she is a close friend of Rei.

"Rei! Let's hang out again tomorrow!" Mii called out while heading out.

"Sure. Get home safe, Mii." Rei called back.

"I will! Bye!" Mii cheerfully waved as she left. Rei waved too.

* * *

Next day at Juuban Municipal Junior High School Naru, Yumiko, Kuri and… **sigh** Umino were taking about rumors about a certain bus that comes by Sendaizakaue at 6:00.

"Hey, have you heard of the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus"?"

"Via Sendai-Zaka?"

"Is that true?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You don't know?" Umino said. "When you take the bus that passes Sendaizakaue at 6:00 PM sharp, you'll never be able to return!" **(Can I kill him?)**

"Death himself is driving that bus!" Kuri added.

"It's route is striahgt to hell!" Umino added more.

"Guys stop it!"

Usagi on the other hand was not interested in stuff like that, because she was napping on her desk. Living a super hero life was tough and hard work. Luna was with her as she snuck out from under her. She heard what they were talking about and it peaked her interest.

"Girls certainly love gossip." Luna said. She then leaped out on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, wake up." She whispered waving her tail at Usagi's cheek. But she wasn't getting up. "We have a meeting with Ami after school today."

"I'm so sleepy." Usagi moaned in her sleep.

"Let's meet up at the arcade, 5:00 PM." Luna said slyly.

"At the arcade? Sure." Usagi sat up full of energy. That did the trick.

* * *

That afternoon at the Game Center Crown Ami and Luna were waiting for Usagi as she was still playing Sailor V the video game. Ami, however was still in a state of disbelief, as yesterday's events played out in her head.

"I still can't believe it." Ami said "We are the Guardians of Justice."

"It's okay. You've just realized your power." Luna assured her. "You'll get use to it soon."

"Luna, what should we do next?" Ami asked her.

"We have to protect our princess and the "Legendary Silver Crystal."" Luna answered.

"Yes! Second stage cleared!" Usagi cheered at the game consul.

"The Princess and the "Legendary Silver Crystal"?" Ami asked. On a side note Usagi who a prize. Two pares of watches.

* * *

After Usagi won her Sailor V game the two girls left Game Center Crown and went over to the bus stop.

"Are you going to cram school again? Don't leave me alone!" Usagi playfully whined.

"Do you wanna come with me then?" Ami giggled. "You can see a beautiful girl around this time."

"Eh?"

"I see her sometimes on the bus." Ami explained.

"What does she look like?" Usagi said with high interest, as the 66 bus rolled up.

"Well, she's a student at T.A. Girls' Academy." Ami explained. They both got on he bus, which was none other than the Via Sendai-Zaka 66 bus.

"Via Sendai-Zaka." Luna analyzed. "The "Demon 6:00 PM Bus? It can't be." Luna shrugged off.

On the Via Sendai-Zaka bus there were a lot of people on board. Ami guided Usagi through the crowd, and spotted someone. Ami showed Usagi the girl she was talking about. Usagi instantly blushed bright red at who she was looking at. **(No not Goku)** A girl, the same age as Usagi. Hair black as ebony and eyes colored violet. Dressed in a school uniform. Rei Hino. **(Sorry no lesbo here. Lol!)** Rei turned to notice Usagi staring at her with such interest. Rei wondered why, but when she made eye contact with her, a flash of a visions of a castle, glistening and basking in light, the someone Ami had. Rei flinched from the visions.

"_What was that?_" Rei thought to herself. Usagi was still blushing bright red and sparkling hearts in head.

"She's so beautiful." Usagi said.

"Usagi, it's rude to stare at her like that." Ami smiled. Rei was still in a daze until she saw her stop and got off.

"I'm getting off here too!" Usagi suddenly said. "See you later, Ami!" Usagi said as she ran off.

"O-Okay." Ami said.

* * *

Usagi was walking down from Sendaizakaue Bus Stop following Rei Hino

"Hey, Usagi! Why did you get off here?" Luna demanded an explanation.

"Because she's so beautiful." Usagi said all dreamy like. "I have nothing else to do anyway." But then she lost her. "Oh no! I've lost her. Thanks a lot Luna!" Usagi complained.

"Well, maybe she went into this shrine." Luna said running across the street. It was none other than Hikawa Shrine

"Really?" Usagi wondered as she went through.

Inside Hikawa Shrine Rei was doing her usual rutine of meditating and chanting.

"_I feel a demonic atmosphere._" She thought to herself. "_Is it a ghost? If so then I won't allow anyone can bring trouble into this sacred shrine!_" She headed outside to see two crows flying over and attacking someone. Rei held up a paper talisman. "Evil Spirit, be exorcised!" Rei chanted and threw the talisman at none other than… Usagi. Usagi fell on the ground and Rei realized who she hit. "Y-You are…" She gasped.

The trees were silent and still as two crows sat on the purch of each branch, crowing. These crows are known as Phobos and Deimos.

"I'm sorry." Rei apologized and bowed sincerely. "You names Usagi, right? I felt a demonic atmosphere."

"A demonic atmosphere?" Usagi asked. "_I don't really care for such things as demons or anything, but the fact that she's a shrine maiden is so cool!_" She thought to herself as she stared at Rei with fascination. Rei held her arm out and both Phobos and Deimos flew down to her arm.

"This is strange." Rei said. "Phobos and Deimos don't usually attack humans." Rei looked back up at Usagi to see that she was still smiling at her. "_They felt something too?_" Her attention immediately drawn away by the sound of clapping. She turned around to see three praying at the shrine. Rei knew who the woman was. "Hello." She greeted.

"Rei!" The woman frantically ran over to her with worry. "Mii is missing." Rei gasped in shock.

"Are you serious?" Rei asked with concern.

"Have you heard of the "Deamon 6:00 PM Bus?" Mii's mother asked. "This neighborhood hasn't been safe since long ago."

"Well, we are saying that this shrine is dangerous." One of the friends said.

"Let's go." The other one said frantically. Clearly she thought different.

"See you then." Mii's mother said sincerely.

"Rei is a strange girl."

"She can sense the supernatural."

Just hearing all those hurtful rumors made Usagi feel sorry for Rei. And it proves it. Usagi turned to see that Rei was indeed hurt.

"Is Mii your friend?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Rei answered. "She plays here while she's awaiting for the bus."

"Bus? You mean…"

"There are five hills in Sendaizakaue." Rei explained. "But it is believed that there is another mysterious hill. They say the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus" vanishes there. Do you know what we call it?"

"What?"

"Spirited away." Rei said. She then returned to the shrine, with Phobos and Deimos following.

* * *

Next day at Juuban Municipal Junior High School, during gym class, rumors about the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus" continue to drift around the school.

"Did you see the news? A student has been missing for four days!"

"Yes! It's definitely the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus"!"

"No stop it!"

Usagi was hearing all these rumors while jogging.

After gym class Usagi and Ami met up in the park, and the rumors were still going around.

"Do you believe it?"

"Well, it keeps on happening."

Usagi was still listening in on the rumors while Ami was trying on the watch from yesterday. Usagi told Ami about meeting Rei and hearing about the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus."

"Spirited away…" Ami thought. Usagi then showed Ami her watch too. "Matching watches? So cute! Thanks."

"Hey, Luna, let's go see Rei again." Usagi said eagerly.

"Good idea. I was thinking about seeing her too." Luna agreed. "A mysterious girl with spiritual powers, a noble face, and is a shrine maiden. She might be the princess we are looking for!"

"I agree!" Usagi beamed. "She's beautiful enough to be a princess!"

"Maybe." Luna wondered. "We'll soon know when we see."

* * *

On the bus Ami had to go to cram school, so Usagi was left by herself with Luna. Though Usagi didn't like to be by herself without friends.

"How many cram schools does Ami have to go to?" Usagi said as she sat down in the back seat of the bus. "She doesn't have to go at a time like this." She sighed in loneliness.

"That's okay, you can stay in touch with her by using that communicator." Luna assured her, gesturing to the watch around her wrist.

"Isn't it just a watch?" Usagi asked. But then Luna looked to her right and flinched in fear that there was someone next to them. Luna quickly meowed like a normal cat. "What's wrong, Luna?" Usagi looked up to see who it was. Goku.

"Hi." He greeted kindly. "So we meet again. Kind of funny actually." Usagi went wide-eyed with shock.

"It's you again!" Usagi gasped.

"Um, can I asked you to keep it down. Miss Bun-head?" Goku asked kindly. "Actually I'm wondering why we always bump into each other."

"Are you a Junior high school student too? Maybe that's the reason." Usagi said.

"Actually a high school student." Goku said showing his ID.

"'Son Goku, second year of Moto-Azabu Private High School.'" Usagi read.

"Yeah. Though I admit I'm not really smart and I managed to graduated this far." Goku admitted. "I guess it's a series of luck. Not sure if it good luck or dumb luck."

"_I'd go with dumb luck._" Usagi thought to herself. Though in truth Kami himself disguised himself as a teacher to educate Goku. Kami had been teaching him and training him in private classes. There was now a moment a silence between them. Neither of them spoke a word to each other. Usagi was blushing bright red and trembled a bit. "So…" Usagi broke the silence. "Have you heard of the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus"?" She said randomly.

"Yep." Goku said. "It's this route, right?" He curiously. Usagi then looked at Goku with fascination. Goku then turned to see her too. But Usagi panicked and frantically picked up Luna and used her as a shield. She then peeked to see Goku not looking at her. The silent moment returned between them.

"_My heart is beating fast again._" Usagi thought. She was going crazy.

* * *

That evening, at Hikawa Shrine Mii's mother came to Rei for help to find her.

"I need you to predict the location of Mii by using your spiritual powers. I beg of you." She pleaded.

"I understand." Rei nodded. "But unfortunately my powers are not as powerful as you think. Meaning I can't really specify her location." Rei said honestly with a sad look. "The most that can help is speaking with the police about this. I'm sorry if that's all can offer."

"Her child is missing!" Said on of the mother's friends in an outrage. "Why don't you help her!?" Rei flinched a little.

"Isn't it obvious!?" The other one said. "She caused her disappearance!" **(AND you just made it to the ignorant idiots list)** Rei was indeed hurt by this.

"Hey!" Usagi shouted just arriving at the scene. "How dare you accuse this beautiful girl like that!?" Usagi scolded, glaring at them.

"Usagi." Rei said in awe.

"She would never do such a thing!" Usagi continued.

"Then where are the missing people then!?"

"I wonder the same thing too." Usagi said honestly.

"Are you involved in this case too!?"

"No." Usagi answered whimpering. Rei could tell that they were scaring Usagi.

"Everyone!" Rei spoke up. "Leave this shrine now!" She shouted. Of course they did.

After a calming moment of silence it was just Usagi and Rei.

"Ever since I little, people looked at me coldly because I have these mysterious powers." Rei explained her back story to Usagi. Usagi could tell Rei was hurting and it made her sad seeing Rei hurt. "Why was I even born with these powers?" She muttered to herself.

"Rei." Usagi said with worry. "I will help you find Mii!" Usagi said with determination. Rei looked at her with awe.

"Thank you, Usagi." Rei smiled. "But you shouldn't be involved with me anymore." She said as she went back to the shrine. **(Starting to sense Frozen references.)**

"Well, there's nothing we can do. Let's go." Luna said. Usagi felt sad, knowing that she can't help her new friend, Rei. So she started back for home. Little did anyone know that someone was on the roof who heard the whole thing. Goku.

"I can sense that girl does posses supernatural abilities." Goku said. "It's cruel to judge someone in such a manner. That being said I do sense a spinster presence around the huge area." He then took out the dragon radar out of his pocket. "Who knows? I might just find a dragon ball near by. But there's too much interference." When he turned the dragon radar on it went all static.

* * *

In the shrine Rei sat in front of the flames in a trance, praying and chanting, trying to use her psychic powers to try and find Mii.

"_Stay focused._" Rei thought to herself. "_What's going on? What is going to happen?_" She then saw a vision in the flames. A person. In a white uniform and blonde hair. It was Jadeite. "_Who are you?_" But then she saw him holding Usagi hostage. Rei gasped in fear as she exited from her trance.

Rei then ran outside of the shrine and ran down the street to try and catch up to Usagi before it's too late.

"_Usagi._" Rei thought as she ran. But then a bus stops and opens up to reveal Jadeite at the wheel. "This man." Rei stared in wide-eyed shock. Jadeite raised his hand erected at Rei, eyes glowing jadeite green. He used his dark powers to put Rei unconscious.

Jadeite was the one behind the whole Via Sendai-Zaka, the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus" incident. He was the one responsible for all the mysterious disappearances. The moon and sky were crimson red, as Jadeite drove the bus at high speed. Usagi was just walking down the street when the bus passed her. She got a glimpse of Rei unconscious on the bus. Usagi gasped in shock.

"Rei!" Usagi called frantically called out.

"Is that the "Demon 6:00 PM Bus"?" Luna stared in shock.

"It's gonna crash into the wall!" Usagi gasped in shock. But it didn't. It went right through the wall. "I gotta save Rei!" She ran after the bus, while also taking out her Transformation Pen. "Moon Power!" She chanted and in a bright flash of light she transformed into a… flight attendant… okay…

"Usagi, why did you transform into a flight attendant?" Luna frantically asked.

"My mission is to ensure the safety of the passengers!" Usagi said while running after the disappearing bus. Usagi made a leap for the bus and managed to gab a hold on it. Luna tried to get on but missed by an inch and fell. Luckily however she landed in the arms of none other than Goku you just happened to be around the area trying to find the sinister energy. Usagi gasped as the two made eye contact with each other, before the bus disappeared into the wall. A moment later Luna struggled out of Goku's cradling arms and ran off. Goku then looked and picked up the left behind flight attendant hat.

"That was definitely the same girl I see almost everyday. She definitely transformed by using some sort of energy." Goku said looking at the wall of the building. "Who is she really? I just hope she's okay."

* * *

Luna ran as fast as she could, trying to contact Ami through the Communicator.

Ami was is cram school but managed to answer her communicator with out disturbing the class.

["Ami! Can you hear me!? Usagi is in trouble!"] Luna called through. Ami gasped in horror at the mere thought of it.

Meanwhile back at the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite returned while Nephrite was waiting for him in the darkness.

"You are too lenient, Jadeite." Nephrite said from the shadows.

"Is that you, Nephrite?" Jadeite smirked. "I wouldn't say that. The more hostages, the better to lure out the Sailor Guardians." True to his word he had managed to gather a large amount of hostages. All of them unconscious, Nephrite only walked off. Jadeite looked down and knelted down to one such a hostage. Rei Hino.

* * *

Usagi managed to, back a stroke of luck, infiltrate the Dark Kingdom. However it was misty and dark and she could see where she was going.

"Where am I?" Usagi looked around in fear. "Neither Goku nor Luna can save me now at this rate." Of course she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a wall. Usagi felt so lost that she started crying again. "Help me! Anyone!" She cried. Just then her communicator went off. "The communicator!" She answered. "Luna! Where am I?"

Ami was in a little cozy park with her laptop trying to pinpoint Usagi's location.

"Can you track her location?" Ami asked.

"I need stronger signals." Luna said while frantically typing away at the keys.

"How about detecting the energy generated by her transformation?" Ami suggested.

"Good idea." Luna nodded.

"Once we confirm her location, we can teleport to where she is, right?" Ami asked.

"Yes!" Luna nodded.

["Help!"] Usagi whined on the other line.

"Usagi, transform!" They both called out in unison.

Usagi managed to hear them.

"Okay!" Usagi nodded. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

This allowed Ami to pinpoint her location. In response and raised her pen in the air.

"Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami chanted her incantation.

On Usagi end, The brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally a gold tiara with a red gem housed in the center, along with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails. Her transformation is complete. Usagi Tsukino anymore now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon.

At the same time on Ami's end, the pen then sparks like a million stars. Ami's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing blue. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streems of water all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a blue bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally the Mercury symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a blue gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Ami Mizuno anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mercury. Sailor Mercury.

* * *

Back at the other corridors of the Dark Kingdom where the hostages were being kept, Jadeite was still staring down and analyzing Rei.

"I have to admit, she certainly a beautiful one." Jadeite said brushing the back of his hand on Rei's cheek. "I've never met her before, and yet here I am being stricken by her beauty. Give her points for that I guess." Comes with the territory. But luckily for Rei, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury pops into the scene.

"Stay away from Rei!" Sailor Moon demanded. Jadeite turned his head in the direction of the demanding voice.

"You two!" Jadeite smirked.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Justice Sailor Moon." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "And in the name of the moon of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Intelligence. Sailor Mercury." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

"I was waiting for you, Sailor Guardians!" Jadeite smiled sinisterly.

"Release Rei and the children!" Sailor Moon demanded. "Who are you anyway!?"

"My name is Jadeite." Jadeite smirked. "I am one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Dark Kingdom!" He instantly attacked them, but the Sailors managed to dodge.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" She announced her incantation. She formed to orbs of water and scattered them like a spiraling whirlpool. The water evaporated into the air forming mist. But Jadeite wasn't worried in the slightest as he vanished in the mist. "Save the children now!"

"Okay!" Sailor Moon replied as she went off. Suddenly the mist evaporated into a cold wintery zone. "Huh? It's cold!" She shivered. It was Jadeite's power.

"Is that all you can do?" Jadeite mocked. "You can't compete with my abilities!" Jadeite instantly unleashed twin ice waves at both Sailor moon and Sailor Mercury. "I will freeze you and bring you to out great ruler!" However unbeknownst to him Rei was coming out of her unconsciousness.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted frantically. "Did they lure us here!?" At this very moment Rei recognized Sailor moon is actually Usagi. **(No shit!)**

"Aren't you Usagi?" Rei said coming out of her unconsciousness.

"No, I'm not." Sailor Moon hesitated calling through the ice waves. "I'm not Usagi!" Luna only face palmed herself and her foolishness. But in reality anyone with a brain can figure out the difference.

"Why are you…" Rei stared in awe and shock.

"Well, because I'm a Sailor Guardian." Sailor Moon continued to call through the ice waves. "This is not what normal people can do." Rei stared in awe. "Well, I am like this now but…" Sailor Moon tried to change the subject. Luna was completely embarrassed.

"_You have powers too?_" Rei continued to stare in awe. But she quickly broke out of her trance to see Jadeite freezing them. Rei quickly got up and grabbed Jadeite good and tight.

"Don't get in my way!" Jadeite hissed. "Back off!"

"I won't!" Rei shouted back. But Jadeite used his powers to freeze Rei.

"Oh please." Jadeite smirked. "An mere human like yourself is no match for me."

"I'm not an ordinary human!" Rei said. "You're not the only ones with powers!" True to her world her frozen hand began glowing bright red. "And I won't let you hurt them anymore!" The ice broke off her hand and a symbol glowed on her fore head. The Mars symbol. She is a Sailor Guardian. Jadeite flinched from the bright light, both Sailor Guardians stare in shock, and the visions of the castle flashed again. "That vision again."

"There's no doubt about it!" Luna said. "Rei!" Luna called out as she threw a red pen. Rei managed to catch it. "Hold that high up and shout "Mars Power Make Up!"" At first she was hesitant. But Sailor Moon nodded to her the go ahead and Sailor Mercury smiled too. Rei then made a determined face.

"_I now know what I have to do now._" Rei thought.

She raised her pen in the air.

"Mars Power Make Up!" Ami chanted her incantation.

The pen then sparks like a million stars. Rei's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing red. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of fire all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a purple bow, red gloves, slippers, earrings, and a red mini skirt. Finally the Mars symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a red gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Rei Hino anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mars. Sailor Mars.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Fire and Passion. Sailor Mars!" She announced herself as she struck a pose. "In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"Rei!" Sailor Moon beamed with joy. Sailor Mercury also beamed in joy too. Rei however, now Sailor Mars, was in awe shock at what had just transpired.

"Sailor Mars is protected by Mars itself." Luna explained. "She is also a chosen Guardian!" However Jadeite recovers from the shockwave and unleashes a tornado wave of ice hurdling straight towards Sailor Mars.

"Rei!" Sailor Moon called out in fear. But the ice wav decimated and vanished. Sailor Mars' fire powers were too strong for Jadeite's ice. Jadeite was struck with shock at what he'd just seen. The other two Sailors were beaming with joy at Sailor Mars' awesome fire powers.

"_I think I finally get it._" Sailor Mars thought to herself. "_I was born with special powers to become a Guardian. Was I destined to meet them?_"

"Usagi!" Luna called out.

"Okay!" Sailor Moon smiled wildly. Without any hesitation Sailor Moon took her tiara off her head. The tiara then changed into a round disc-like boomerang. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She chanted her attack. She then threw her attack straight at Jadeite. When the attack made contact, Jadeite was ensnarled, captured in the grip of the Moon Tiara Boomerang.

"Sailor Mars, do it now!" Luna called out to her.

"Evil Spirit who abducts innocent children…" Sailor Mars glared at Jadeite. Using sapphire blue fire she summoned a talisman. "Be gone from this world!" She then raised the talisman high in the air and made a circle of sapphire blue, as she preformed her signature attack. "Evil Spirit, be exorcised!" She chanted as the sapphire blue fire changed into a crimson red fire and became a tornado wave of fire, hurdling straight towards Jadeite. Jadeite graoned in painful agony as the flames envelope him.

"Damn you, Sailor Mars!" Jadeite groaned. He wasn't gonna stay and lose to the Sailor Guardians. Jadeite quickly got free from his capture retreated.

* * *

After the battle the three Sailor Guardians managed to get all the abducted children back into Tokyo, Japan. They called the police to secure a perimeter and ensure the children's safety and return to their homes.

"Mii!" Rei said to the the now waking Mii.

"Rei!" Mii held to Rei with joy. She then looked around at where she is. She was back in Tokyo but she had no memory of what transpired. "Why am I here?"

"The Sailor Guardians saved you." Rei said, obviously keeping her identity a secret.

"Mii!" Called out a familiar frantic voice, Mii looked to the direction of that voice to it was her mother.

"Mommy.

"Mii!" Her mother cried as she embraced her daughter. "I was so worried about you!" Rei was happy for them. Mother and daughter were reunited. She walked over to her new friends Usagi and Ami.

"Now there are three Sailor Guardians." Luna said.

"Yes!" Usagi said gleefully. "I'm so glad that you joined us, Sailor Mars." She winked.

"We were looking for someone like you." Ami said. Rei couldn't be anymore happier than to be surrounded by wonderful friends. "Now to find our princess and the "Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Yeah!" Usagi cheered/ "I know we can!"

* * *

However, at Tokyo Airport there is a plane. The Airline. At the airport there is a squadron of security guards, flight attendants and pilots surrounding and guarding a man. A rich man. There are also photographers and news reporters. They're taking pictures and flashes from photography blink and flick each second. Reason's for all of this, is that the rich man is holding a box, a chest. Whatever is inside of it, must be valuable and worth a fortune. But what could it be. The Legendary Silver Crystal or a Dragon Ball?

* * *

**Chapter 7 Complete! A new Sailor Guardian has joined the team. But what is inside that box? Stay tuned and find out. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective ****company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Masquerade Dance Party! Romance Under the Moon: Usagi's First Kiss!**

Later that night, Luna was back at the undisclosed location looking up the profiles of the three Sailor Guardians that were found so far.

"There are now three Sailor Guardians." Luna analyzed. "And…" Luna pressed a button revealing Goku's profile, yet it is still unknown. "This strange friendly sort of character. Son Goku. He certainly someone we need to know."

* * *

Next morning at the Azabu-Juuban, Minato Ward, Luna was in Usagi's room trying to wake her up for school.

"Usagi. Wake up!" Luna said, nudging her. "Hurry up or you'll be late again!" Usagi did manage to wake up. Revealing she was reading manga late at night.

"I'll be late?" Usagi asked murmuring. She then lifted up her clock to see the time is 8:12 AM as usual. She instantly went wide-eyed in horror. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" She frantically whined as she got up to get ready.

"You stayed up late last night, didn't you?" Luna deduced. The pile of manga pretty much said it all.

Meanwhile down at the kitchen, Ikiko was reading the morning paper. This time it was on Sailor Moon. Yesterday's Demon Bus incident was solved and all the children were safe back at their homes. Although how someone managed to get photo footage of Sailor Moon fighting off Jadeite in the Dark Kingdom is still a mystery.

"Sailor Moon certainly is amazing." Ikiko compliments. Yet compared to her, Usagi is…"

"Good Morning!" Usagi greeted with a smile.

"Good Morning." Ikiko did the same.

"See ya later!" Usagi said taking her lunch.

"Take care." After Usagi leaves Ikiko just sighs a smile. "She never changes." But she didn't know how wrong she was. She turned her attention back to the paper to see another article. Apparently Tokyo was holding a masquerade dance for a Legendary Secret Treasure Exhibition.

* * *

Usagi was now rushing on her way to school. Not her usual rush, in fact she's made quite a few improvements. Yawning from over sleeping she caught site of a Security Checkpoint.

"_So many police officers are out here today._" Usagi thought to herself. Of course she wasn't watching where she was going and almost got run over in the street. "Jeez!" She groaned. Then she got an idea. "Hey Luna. I wonder what happen if I transformed into a marathon runner?"

"Absolutely not!" Luna instructed.

"Oh boo." She grumbled. Luna sighed from frustration. The walking sign changed and Usagi ran off as usual. "Hey Luna! Catch me if you can!" She giggled running. Luna only sighed a smile. She couldn't stay mad a Usagi forever.

* * *

Everyone at Juban Public High School was at there usual homeroom routine. Gossip. **(Okay first off let me get this out of the way. Usagi is in High School in this AU story. I know most of you thought Junior High School, well she isn't. In this version she's in High School. For two reasons. 1. I want her to be on the same level as Goku. And 2. She just looks like she belongs in High School. I hope I managed to clear up any confusion.)**

"Good Morning!" Usagi greeted as she entered the homeroom.

"Looks like you're safe today, Usagi!" Naru said gesturing about their teacher.

"Thank Goodness!" Usagi groaned in relief.

"Did you see the barricade on the road the police put up?"

"Yeah." Usagi said. "Is something going on?" Luna sneaked in to try and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Princess D from the Kingdom of D, the country that produces the most precious stones, is visiting Japan today." Naru explained. Just hearing that got Usagi smiling in awe.

"A princess?" Usagi gasped with excitement.

"Her legendary secret treasure will be exhibited at a dinner party tonight for the first time in the world!" Just hearing that made Luna flinched is speculation.

"_Princess D and a legendary secret treasure…_" Luna thought to herself. "_Could this be…?_" She wondered if this was the princess they've been searching for.

* * *

Meanwhile at Game Crown Center Ami took Rei to meet up together. Since this was Rei's first time at an arcade and she was actually pretty amazed. Luna also went with them to keep an eye on them.

"You're amazing!" Rei complimented Ami, seeing her solving problems in her book with ease. "How do you solve such a difficult question so quickly?" Rei then looked around in amazement. "This is my first time coming to an arcade." Ami chuckled at her reaction.

"My first time was when Usagi brought me here a while ago." Ami said.

"By the way, where is Usagi?" Rei wondered.

"She was given detention for sleeping during class." Luna answered. Which explains her absence. Guess her bad luck ain't going away anytime soon.

"That's so her." Rei smiled.

"Hey, I know." Ami said getting an idea. "Do you wanna play a game?"

"A game?"

In no time Rei was trying out the always popular Sailor V video game. As anyone could expect from someone who spent their entire life on school and temple priestess, she wasn't any good at it.

"This is harder than I thought." Rei said.

"While dodging their attacks, you have to hit the button repeatedly to beat them." Ami instructed for support.

"I see." So Rei followed her advice and started to attack repeating while dodging.

"Way to go!" Ami chuckled.

"Come on!' Rei urged. Finally she beat the boss.

"We did it!" They both cheered in unison. This made Rei blush with bashfulness.

"I uh…"

"Rei?"

"Nothing. Thanks Ami!" Rei smiled still blushing. Ami smiled back.

"Thanks for waiting!" Called a familiar voice from the entrance. Usagi had made it.

"You're late." Ami chuckled. Usagi weekly chuckled with embarrassment.

"I stayed up late last night, then I fell asleep during class." Usagi explained. Well at least she's honest.

"Now there are three Sailor Guardians." Luna spoke up.

"I still can't believe I'm a guardian of justice." Rei said, still in disbelief. "I'm actually already tired of fighting Youma."

"But who are those Youma anyway?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure who they are, either." Luna said. "But you became Sailor Guardians to defeat Youma. Not only that. Our ultimate mission is to protect our Princess. You are all her guardians!"

"But how?" Rei asked. "We don't even know who the Princess is."

"I think that's because her power is sealed away, so enemies can't find her easily." Luna theorized.

"Sealed?" Ami said.

"But why?" Rei asked.

"It's very likely that our Princess may posses the Legendary Silver Crystal." Luna theorized once more. "It's a resource of unlimited power. If enemies get it, it will be a catastrophe."

"I think the Youma were looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal, as well." Ami speculated.

"Yes." Luna nodded. "If they find it, our Princess will be in danger."

"The Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal." Rei said to herself. "If only we had a clue."

"You are all the key to finding a clue." Luna answered. "When all the Sailor Guardians are awakened, the seal will be broken, and we will know where the Legendary Silver Crystal is."

"So we are the…" Ami started.

"…the key to finding the clue…" Rei finished. Though their thoughts were interrupted by Usagi's child like nature.

"Take this! Here! Come on!" She said playing the Sailor V game. Everyone sighed at Usagi's goofy nature.

"_Usagi, you of all people should know too._" Luna thought to herself. "_You should be acting as the leader, since you were the first one to become a Sailor Guardian._" Luna then jumped on top of her head. "Hey! We're talking about important things! Pull it together!"

Hey get off of me!" Usagi said struggling to get her off. Then the sounds of game over sounded. "Aw man! I lost!" Just then Motoki walked in with… **sigh**… Umino.

"So many officers are on the street today." Motoki said to him.

"It's because the princess from the Kingdom of D is visiting their embassy." Umino explained.

"I see."

"Oh, I knew that, too!" Usagi called over. "I wonder if she's a blonde beauty." She fantasized. Umino came up chuckling like a bond villain, scary poor Usagi too. **(Okay first off "ew!" second can somebody please kill him. Seriously he won't be missed.)**

"I actually got a picture of her, even though it's nearly impossible to get." Umino said slyly as he got out the picture. Which was disgustingly obviously Umino.

"This is the princess?" Motoki asked all skeptical. "She looks like you." **(No Shit! Sherlock!) **As anyone could imagine, both Motoki and Usagi were not convinced.

"She has a noble face, doesn't she?" Umino continued his creepy voice. Obviously he's not listening. So Usagi decides to do the same and ignore Umino **(Smart move! :) )**

"But wow. A dinner party! I want to go, too!" Usagi said fantasizing.

"That doesn't seem wise." Rei said to herself. "I've got a bad feeling about it." **(I think we got that over the creepy and obvious picture. Burn it already would ya?)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Dark Kingdom, a wounded Jadeite just returned. Angry, humiliated, and seething with hatred.

"How pathetic, Jadeite." Said a smug voice. Jadeite turned his attention to the voice and saw their leader. The fourth Heavenly King, Kunzite.

"Kunzite." Jadeite then growled at himself, remembering the defeat he suffered from Sailor Mars. "_Damn you, Sailor Mars._" Just then the other two appear behind him.

"I heard that they are also searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal." Zoisite said.

"Hmph. They're nothing but mere armatures, because WE will get it first, at any cost." Nephrite. It was obvious that they were ganging up on Jadeite for his failure.

"Four Heavenly Kings." Said Beryl's voice.

"Queen Beryl." Kunzite addressed, as all four of them bowed in her presence.

"Reviving our Great Ruler with the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal has always been our number one main objective." Beryl reminded them. "So that the Dark Kingdom will reign and rule this world as it always has in ancient times. Do not forget that!"

"Yes Madame!" They all said in unison.

"_Does the Legendary Silver Crystal really have such tremendous power?_" Beryl wondered, beginning to have her doubts. "_Where could it be?_"

* * *

Back at Azabu-Juuban, Minato Ward, Usagi just came back home.

"I'm home!" She called. But to her surprise it was her father this time. Kenji Tsukino. **(It's about time we finally see him.)**

"Welcome home." He greeted, all dressed up in a suit.

"Huh? Why are you so dressed up?" Usagi asked in curiosity.

"I'm attending the dinner party at the Kingdom of D's embassy." Kenji answered. "It's for an interview for my magazine." Kenji works as a Magazine Editor.

"Aw that's no fair!" Usagi whined. "Can't I come too?" She begged.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you're just too young." Kenji said kindly to his daughter. "But you'll be able to see it on the news. Okay?" He assured her. "Well, I better be off. Bye." He smiled and left for his work, leaving poor Usagi to sulk.

"_A dinner party for the Kingdom of D._" Luna wondered.

"Hey Luna." Usagi spoke up bringing out her Transformation Pen. "Let's go too."

"What!?" Luna gasped at what she was about to do.

"Moon Power! Change me into a princess!" She chanted and in a bright flash of light she transformed into a princess of sorts. Pink dress and everything. "Perfect! Let's go!"

* * *

True to her word both Usagi and Luna left to the dinner party at the Kingdom of D's embassy. Rei and Ami also joined, mostly to keep an eye on Usagi. They two wore similar dresses mostly matching their color. They arrived to find a lot of nobles and royals attending.

"Hey Usagi." Ami spoke up. "How will we get in? Are you sure we can get in at all?"

"No worries." Usagi said with a smile. "Leave it to me." Though Rei and Ami were not so sure. They went into the entrance gate to the embassy where one of the hosts are welcoming and guiding guests and invites to the party.

"Please proceed to the front building." He instructed one of the guests. Off course he did notice Usagi, Ami, and Rei walking though. "Huh? Hey, excuse me!" He called out. All three girls stopped and flinched while frozen in fear. The Host jogged over to them while the girls wondered how to get out of this mess. "Unfortunately, pets are not permitted." He said picking up Luna in his arms. "But not to worry, we will take care of your cat." He offered and assured them while smiling. Luna was struggling to get out of his grasp. All three girls quickly turned to him with smiles pasted to their faces.

"W-We understand." Ami stuttered and they continued to walk towards the entrance. Leaving poor little Luna.

"_Don't leave me alone!_" Luna thought out loud while struggling.

* * *

The three girls entered into the front entrance of the embassy.

"I still have a bad feeling about this." Rei said.

"Then we have to find Princess D as soon as possible." Ami added.

"Right."

"This is fantastic!" Usagi gasped in wide-eyed awe and smiling. "It's not just a dinner party, it's a masquerade!" And she was right a lot of well dressed guests were wearing masks. "I want to dance, too, since I'm all dressed up tonight!" She said excitingly as she ran forth to enjoy the festivities.

"Usagi!" Ami called out, but it was no use.

"Let her be for now." Rei sighed in defeat. "We should find the princess first." And with that the two went off to execute their mission.

Usagi on the other hand was too happy and excited. She was inside an embassy for the first time in her life. Little did she now that she went right by her father, who was socializing with other guest. He then noticed her go right by.

"_She looks like Usagi._" He wondered. Of course he didn't recognize her. "_I bet Usagi will be a beautiful lady too one day._" **(Did everybody just come down with a case of the stupids?)**

Usagi continued exploring until she made her way to the grand hall. She pushed open the two twin doors, looked in, and gasped in wide-eyed awe. Crowds of people were standing by the walls and windows socializing, musicians playing songs and tunes that lifted the atmosphere in a calming and rhythmic patterns, and pares and couples dancing at the center. This is the embassy Ball Room. Usagi was so excited by this that she did not see the couple coming towards her. They collided and both gasped in surprise.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" The woman said.

"No, I'm sorry!" Usagi said politely. The couple bowed in respect and continued their socialization. However Usagi looked down and saw her dress soaked from the spilt drink. "Oh no, I'm soaked! Where is my handkerchief?" She panicked. "I need to dry it off." She went off to find a bathroom to dry the stain. Little did she know she dropped her handkerchief, with her name written on it. It was then picked up by an all too familiar figure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ami and Rei were exploring the embassy, searching for this Princess D. They then noticed three individuals up on the second floor banister. One off them was in a dress.

"Rei, look. That's must be Princess D." Ami pointed quietly. The man with the two girls opened the door for them.

"Please prepare to reveal the secret treasure." He instructed them. The two women went inside. But Rei noticed the taller woman had a sinster smile on her face.

"That woman." Rei said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the embassy courtyard, Usagi was trying to remove the stain off her dress. She went outside to have privacy to do so, but she was also looking for Ami and Rei, but with no success.

"I can't find Ami and Rei anywhere." Usagi said to herself. The muffled music from inside then came to a conclusion as the guests applauded the performance. Usagi had a sad face on her. She was missing out on all the fun. She then heard to giggling laughter of a couple coming outside too. It was same couple from earlier.

"You're a good dancer." The woman said to her partner.

"You too." He complimented back.

"Really?"

"Of course."

Usagi grimaced in loneliness.

"_I'm wearing a beautiful dress, too._" Usagi thought. "_Even if I could be a princess, it's still boring to be alone._" Of course after that comes sadness. Sadness of being alone. But then she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

"Hello there." A all too familiar masculine voice said. She looked up to see it was none other than Goku. Dressed in a tux this time. "What are you doing out here?" He asked with a curious look. Usagi however was in wide-eyed shock, or more like surprise.

"_Son Goku?_" She thought to herself, blushing bright red as usual. "_Why is he here?_" But she regained her posture and cleared her throat. "Well… I kind of felt out of place in there."

"Out of place?" Goku asked. "I don't see how you could be out of place."

"_You have no idea, do you?._" Usagi thought. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Usagi said with a sad face.

"You're right. I guess I wouldn't." Goku said nonchalantly. "But I always like to help people when I can or if I can."

"And what could you do to help me?"

"Depends." Goku shrugged. "Though I got to admit you do look pretty. Had me distracted there for a moment." Usagi's face was lit up red and as she stared at him in wide-eyed surprise once more. Then she started to laugh, to which Goku was confused as to why.

"You just made my day." She giggled.

"What do you say we head back inside and get you a drink?" Goku offered. "And, I don't know, maybe we can give that dancing thing a try." Goku added as he offered his hand extending out to her. Usagi was once again in wide-eyed awe and blushing bright red.

"I would love that." Usagi said as she took Goku's hand.

* * *

Back inside the Ball Room, both Goku and Usagi stood at the center of the ball room dance floor. They both approached each other as Goku took her right hand in his left, and placed her left hand on his shoulder. Usagi was still blushing as this was happening.

"_What should I do?_" Usagi thought. "_Am I dreaming?_" And so they began to move in a rhythmic pattern, dancing to the music. Anyone would think Goku would be terrible at dancing. But surprisingly he was actually good. Maybe even a natural. Who knows. Goku lead Usagi through a series of steps and turns, letting the music take control and leading them in a dance. "You know it's funny how we always meet up in the most convenient of moments." Usagi spoke up.

"I agree." Goku said while continuing to dance to the music, not even taking his eyes off her. He then held on to Usagi's right hand a little more.

"_It's warm._" Usagi noticed. He then turned his attention back to him. "You're a really good dancer."

"Well, I did get some good lessons. But they were hard." Goku smiled. "I kept stepping on a lot of feet."

"_I can only imagine._" We all can imagine. Then more surprises happened as Goku twirled her and leaned her back. This took her by surprise as she started fantasizing again. "_I wish I could keep dancing with him forever._" She thought to herself, which came out of no where. While they were dancing Luna, who some how got away, was peeking right b the courtyard entrance and viewing the events from a far.

"Good grief, Usagi." Luna sighed in frustration. When the music came to a conclusion both Goku and Usagi bowed at each other. The guests applaud to the musical performance and the dances that the pares and couples pulled off.

"This was fun, we should do this again sometime." Goke said smiling.

"Y-Yes. I think we should." Usagi stuttered, still blushing. But then Goku made a married face. He sensed something.

"_Another sinister presence._" He thought. "_I better move quickly._" "Well I got to get going." He said quickly as he left.

"Wait! Goku!" Usagi called out. But he was already gone. She looked at her right hand that Goku held. "_I feel so warm inside._"

"Dancing with strangers already, Usagi?" Luna lectured as she walked up to her. "You don't even know him." But then she noticed something. "You're blushing." Usagi then flinched.

"How did you get in here?" Usagi quickly changed the subject.

"I snuck in through the balcony." Luna answered. "Where is Ami and Rei?" Luna asked looking around.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the secret room the princess opened up the secret compartment for the secret treasure. Revealing Princess D's face as- OH ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? **(I fucking hate you Umino!)**

"They only care about this secret treasure." The princess murmured, taking the box out of the safe. "For them, this is more important than me." It actually makes sense considering what the Princess looks like. **(You know what, I'm convinced! Everybody just came down with a case of the stupids!)** Just then her attendant started chuckling.

"That's right." She smirked. "I don't care about you at all." Her feminine voice suddenly changed to a masculine voice. "Now give me that secret treasure!" Making a sinster glaring smile.

"An intruder!" The princess gasped and squealed. Just then Ami and Rei stormed right in.

"Don't move!" Ami said to the intruder.

"Damn it! I almost had it!" the intruder hissed and glared. Backing away the intruder ridded the female guise to reveal himself as Nephrite. "Very well then." Both Ami and Rei gasped at the enemy. "Come out, Youma who serves our Great Ruler!" He commanded as a dark emerald green colored aura surrounded him. He then aimed his aura at the Princess and fired.

"Princess!" Both girls called out in unison, but it was too late. The dark green aura enveloped the Princess.

"Take the secret treasure with you." Nephrite commanded while smirking. Surprisingly the princess did too. She was now possessed by a Youma.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is ours now." The Youma possessing the princess smirked. Or at least they assume it's the crystal itself. "Out of my way!" She then made a dash to the door.

"Oh no!" Ami gasped as she ran off with the box in her arms. Both girls looked at each other and nodded. It was time to Henshin.

In response and Ami raised her pen in the air.

"Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami chanted her incantation.

Ami's pen then sparks like a million stars. Ami's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing blue. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of water all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a blue bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally the Mercury symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a blue gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Ami Mizuno anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mercury. Sailor Mercury.

Rei raised her pen in the air.

"Mars Power Make Up!" Ami chanted her incantation.

The pen then sparks like a million stars. Rei's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing red. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of fire all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a purple bow, red gloves, slippers, earrings, and a red mini skirt. Finally the Mars symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a red gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Rei Hino anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mars. Sailor Mars.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Ball Room, Usagi and Luna were looking around for Ami and Rei. That is until they hear a gasp of a commotion that caught their attention.

"Hey, Luna look!" Usagi said. They saw Princess D carrying the secret treasure box while running.

"Wait!" Said one of the security guards called out while running.

"Princess D!" Called out the other one. They both grabbed a hold on her, stopping her in her tracks. "Please get a hold of yourself!"

"Don't get in my way!" The Youma growled as she used her power to force the security guards away. She giggled to herself at her strength. "Anyone else who gets in my way shall be sacrifices to out Great Ruler!" She proclaimed as she raised her hand in the air. Dark green aura emitting from her entire body. Releasing a dark power that started to envelope the entire room.

"Oh no!" Luna gasped. "Usagi! Get out of this room, now! Quickly!"

"R-Right!" Usagi responded as she started running. The entire room was now in a negative atmosphere, causing the guests to fall into unconsciousness. Usagi managed to get out in time. But then the Youma possessing Princess D started making a dash to the exist. "Princess D!" Usagi called out as she caught up with her. "Get a hold of yourself!" Usagi begged as she grabbed a hold of her.

"Let go of me!" She hissed as she shoved her off, causing her to fall the balcony.

"Usagi!" Luna frantically called out in horror as she ran up to her. Just then an orange blur dashed right by her. Usagi then found herself in a pare a muscular arms, bridal style. She looked up to see it was Goku, saving her again.

"Goku!" Usagi gasped.

"Hi there." He smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Youma Princess D was on the run once again, with the secret treasure box in her arms. But Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars intercepted her.

"Stop!" Sailor mars shouted. Princess D stopped in her tracks as both Sailor Guardians were in her path.

"You stole the legendary secret treasure!" Sailor Mercury said. "Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

"In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Sailor Mars spoke up too.

How annoying." Princess D glared at them as she emitted the Dark green aura.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku levitated slowly down to the ground and set Usagi on her feet on the grass.

"You okay? You aren't hur,t are you?" Goku asked considerably, as he placed a hand on her's.

"No. I'm okay." Usagi said while blushing. "_I can feel his warmth from his hand._" She thought.

"That's good to hear." Goku smiled. "Well, I got to go now. See ya next time." He said while running out.

"Goku, wait!" She called out.

"Usagi!" Luna called. "Transform now!"

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

Usagi's brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails. Except for the tiara. It didn't appear on her head.

"Oh no! My tiara!" Usagi realized. "It was burnt in the last battle." She remembered the battle with Jadeite. But then her brooch started glowing again. "_What's this?_" Then her body started glowing too. "_I feel so warm._" That's when she remembered the warmth came from the dance with Goku minutes ago. "_His warmth is embracing me._" And with this new found power a new tiara formed on her forehead. "_A new tiara!_" NOWher transformation is complete. She was no longer Usagi Tsukino anymore. She now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon.

* * *

Back with the confrontation between the two Sailor Guardians and the Youma possessed princess, the dark green aura created an astral projection of Nephrite's sinister face.

"This secret treasure is mine!" Nephrite smiled sinisterly.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice sounded. Everyone turned to the voice to see it is Sailor Moon, coming to the scene. "I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Justice Sailor Moon." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "And in the name of the moon of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Usagi!" Sailor Mercury smiled widely. The aura projection kept his focus on Sailor Moon, studying her and analyzing her. Remembering the figure and form of his enemy. Sailor Mars then took this opportunity to attack.

"Evil spirit, be exorcised!" Sailor Mars chanted her attack, as she sent a stream of a fireball at the Dark Aura projection. But it didn't do any damage or effect. The dark aura just absorbed it. The Nephrite projection just smirked and chuckled at this flawed attempt. "It didn't work?" Sailor Mars gasped in shock and disbelief.

"What should we do?" Sailor Moon panicked.

"Hey, Sailor Moon!" Called another familiar voice. She turned to see Goku was there. "How about I join in the fight. After all what beats darkness better than light?"

"Usagi! Use the new tiara to reflect the moonlight onto the Princess!" Luna ordered. And just like that the new tiara's red gem began to glow a blue light aura. She turned to the Youma possessor with determination pasted to her face.

"You possessed the princess, you shameless villain!" Sailor Moon said to the Aura Nephrite projection. The light glowed so brightly that Nephrite gawked with fear. "I, Sailor Moon will punish you in the name of the Moon!" She placed a hand on her new tiara and release a streaming wave of sapphire blue energy, destroying the Dark Youma Aura and freeing the princess. "Princess D!" Sailor Moon called out as the princess now unconscious. The dark aura made a lead to another rooftop, revealing Nephrite in the flesh. The Sailor Guardians rushed over and stared down their enenmy from the balcony while also confused. "What's going on?" Sailor Moon demanded in confusion.

"What you destroyed was merely my shadow." Nephrite explained. Revealing that his shadow was the Youma this whole time.

"How careless of you, Nephrite." Said a voice. Which made Neprite flitch with frustration. It was Kunzite's voice. He and the other Four Heavenly Kings appeared next to him.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded while still in fear.

"I am Kunzite. A servant to our Great Ruler. And leading king of the Four Heavenly Kings." Kunzite introduced himself.

"I am Zoisite." Zoisite said next.

"You can call me. Nephrite." HE spoke next.

"And I am Jadeite." Jadeite spoke last. "But you already know me anyway, don't you?"

"Sailor Guardians." Kunzite spoke up again. "We swear that we will achieve the Legendary Silver Crystal at any cost. Then we will make you and the Earth bow down and obey our Great Ruler!"

"We won't let that happen!" Luna retorted.

"Stop us if you can." Kunzite chuckled.

"Hey!" Called out Goku. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to him.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh, how rude of me. We forgot your were still here." Kunzite chuckled as he shrugged him off like he was nothing.

"Wait." Jadeite spoke up. "He's the one who's been helping Sailor Moon."

"Him?" Zoisite asked, unconvinced.

"He's been helping them out?" Nephrite asked. "Look at him. Look at his hair. He looks like he just got out of bed." He chuckled. But then Goku levitated towards them. He remained in midair staring down at them with unfazed eyes.

"Hmph. You think you can defeat us." Kunzite smirked.

"Can you defeat me?" Goku retorted back with his own smirk. Both sides were emitting their aura of power from their bodies. However the Four Kings' egotistical smirks on their faces, instantly changed to faces of fear and frustration. Goku's power was far greater than theirs.

"W-What the… hell?" Kunzite muttered to himself.

"Such power." Sailor Mars muttered too, as she can feel Goku's power from the balcony.

"Damn it." Kunzite growled under his breath as he and the four kings teleported away.

"They're gone." Sailor Moon said. But then the Sailor Guardians' attention was drawn by the awakening of Princess D.

"What was I doing?" She muttered to herself. "Where are my glasses?" The group went wide-eyed in shock because they were about to be exposed.

"Let's get out of here." Luna said. And without hesitation they ran off.

"My glasses." The Princess said. "I can't see anything." Though she did look pretty without them. **(Seriously keep them off. You look great without them.)**

"Do you think Umino would look like that without his glasses, too?" Sailor Mercury joked while running.

"No way." Sailor Mars chuckled. **(I agree. No way in Hell!)**

"I'm getting sleepy." Sailor Moon yawned.

"You are always at your own pace." Luna complained.

* * *

Moments later, everything was back to normal. And of course everyone was oblivious and have no memory of tonight's fiasco. Princess D stood high on the top banister, while everyone kept their gaze on her.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The announcer spoke up. "We will now reveal the legendary secret treasure!" Princess D then opened the box revealing… a diamond crafted statue of… her. "Crafted from a 2000-karat diamond, a statue of the First Princess D!" While everyone reacted with awe, Rei, Ami, and Luna were not impressed.** (Sigh. Honestly I don't think ANY of us are surprised.)**

"Guess it wasn't the Legendary Silver Crystal after all, huh?" Rei said with disappointment.

"Apparently not." Ami said.

"Say, where is Usagi?" Luna asked.

* * *

Usagi, or still Sailor Moon, was fast asleep outside on the balcony bench. It had been a long night. Goku was just passing by one more time when he came across her. He came over to her and knelt down next to her. The memory of their dance flashed in his mind. Looking at her, she was smiling and looked like she was at peace. The moon in a crescent form, shining down on this starry night. For some strange reason Goku placed his big strong hand on Sailor Moon's soft small cheek. She murmured a little as he lips parted. Goku then smiled down at as this strange feeling was urging him to do something out of character. He leaned in and, I kid you not, kissed her on the lips.

"_This feeling._" Sailor Moon thought in her sleep. "_It feels familiar._" It should feel familiar because a flashing vision of a silhouetted figure that looked all too familiar was reaching his hand out to her. "_Soft and Warm. With sweet lips._" It was then Goku's lips parted from hers. He of course was baffled as to what he just did.

"Wow." He muttered. "That was… strange. Yet it was… interesting." He then turned his attention back at Sailor Moon. A smile crossed his face once again as he gently patted and ruffled Sailor Moon's head and hair. "You're really are something else."

"Stay away from Usagi!" Luna shouted at him. Goku turned attention to the black cat, unfazed or flinched. "Who are you? Why do you always appear before us?" Luna demanded as Goku stood up.

"My name is Son Goku." He answered smile sincerely. "I'm a guardian of the Earth, an adventurer, and searching for the seven Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?"

"Yes. Here, I'll show you." Goku reached into his gi pocket a brought out a hand sized orange crystal ball with stars in it. "This is a dragon ball. I just found another one today."

"But why?"

"Well, when I get all seven together I can summon the eternal dragon and have a wish granted." Goku explained.

"A wish? What kind of wish?"

"Actually, I don't really know." Goku said honestly. "I'm only doing this for the adventure."

"But are you on our side? Or are you our enemy?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Well let's put our cards on the table, shall we?" Goku suggested. "You're scared of me because you don't control me. You don't, and you never will, but that doesn't mean I'm your enemy."

"Then I'll ask the obvious question: How do we know you won't one day act against our interests?" Luna asked.

"I grew up in China." Goku said. "Raised by a Japanese man who moved to China to live with among nature. So I'm about as Japanese as it gets. Look, I'm here to help and your gonna have to convince yourselves of that."

"Even if I were willing to try, what makes you think we'll listen?"

"I don't know." Goku shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to trust you." And with that Goku jumped off the balcony and landed on his flying nimbus and flew off into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, clouds loom overhead, blocking out the crescent moon. Rain began pouring down, as a brown-haired girl in a different sort of school uniform is running threw the rain. Suddenly lightning strikes in the far distance, the girl turns to see it, revealing her emerald eyes.

"So the storm approaches." She said to herself and then ran off to get out of the rain again. This next girl is going to be another one of Usagi's next big and close friend. Makoto Kino.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Complete! All right, I think we've made some more progress. A secret treasure was revealed, the Four Kings are revealed, Goku managed to get a dragon ball of screen, while also getting a kiss. Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

**Chapter 9: Enter Sailor Jupiter! The Power Girl in Love!**

It is a rainy day. Gray clouds cover the skies and rain pours down, as an all to familiar brown-haired girl is walking through the rain under her umbrella.

"I wonder when the rain will stop." She said to herself as she looked up at the grey clouded skies.

Else where in Tokyo was Usagi, yawning widely. Last night events were put so much strain on her. She too was walking through the rain an umbrella, with Luna on her shoulders.

"Not very aware of things, are you?" Luna said.

"Aware of thing?" Usagi asked confused.

"Yes." Luna nodded. You need to be aware of your responsibilities."

"That's what you always say." Usagi criticized. "By the way, Luna. You're getting heavier these days. Bet you're not aware of things too." She made a retorted joke.

"Usagi, look out!" Luna shouted. Usagi gasped as backfiring reality comes to kick her in the ass. A car is about to run her over when suddenly she is saved by an all to familiar brown-haired girl, who pulls her out of the way just in time. After a few breath taking moments the brown-haired girl got up and brushed the dirt off her. She then faced Usagi revealing her emerald eyes..

"It's dangerous. Please be more careful." She kindly informed.

"R-Right." Usagi stuttered, still shaken up by what just happened. And with that the brown-haired girl walked over and picked up her umbrella and continued walking.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Luna asked with concern. But Usagi wasn't paying attention. Which is kind off proving Luna's point of not being aware of things.

"She smelled really nice." Usagi said in a trance. Just like how she did with Rei, Usagi was captivated with awe by this brown-haired girl.

* * *

Back at the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was in a downright hissy fit from the Four Heavenly Kings failure from last night's event.

"Damn you, you meddlesome Sailor Guardians!" Beryl hissed. "Not only have we failed to find the Legendary Silver Crystal, but we haven't even taken enough human energy for our Great Ruler." Nephrite was bowing before her for a proposition.

"Queen Beryl." Nephrite addressed her. "Please allow me to redeem myself."

"Do you have a plan, Nephrite?" Beryl asked. "If so, then I would like to hear it."

"Of course, my queen." Nephrite answered. "My plan that I will take control and advantage of the emotion the humans call "love". In our perspective it is the greatest weakness of the humans. This will allow me to easily obtain more energy." Just the mere thought of his plan made Nephrite chuckle and smirk sinisterly under his breathe.

* * *

Meanwhile at Juuban High School, Usagi was holding a picture of Naru, who appears to be in a wedding dress. **(Um isn't she a little too young to get married?)**

"Naru, you look so beautiful!" Usagi said with glee. Naru only giggled.

"My cousin is getting married soon. But she and her fiancé couldn't make the fitting because they hand their hands full." Naru explained. "So I wore it instead." **(Never mind)**

"It's really beautiful." Usagi cooed.

"It was at a bridal shop near the entrance of the shopping district."

"I've heard that some men who visit that shop have gone missing." Said… **sigh**… Umino. "Maybe your cousin's fiancé, too." He said sinisterly **(God damn it, Umino)**

"Umino! How dare you say that!?" Usagi scolded him, making him flinch. **(Yeah, you tell that four-eyed piece of shit!)**

"That's right!" Yukimo scolded too.

"My cousin's wedding is in June, so she'll have a happy marriage." Naru explained.

"She's getting married in June?" Usagi asked excitingly.

"A June bride?" Yukimo added. Immediately in unison both Usagi and Yukimo imagined and fantasized themselves in wedding dresses. Both girls blushed a sighed in fantasizing unision.

"I want to be a bride, too!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Me too! I want to wear a wedding dress, too!" Yukimo too. But Usagi was so excited that she didn't see an all too familiar brown-haired girl coming down the hall and accidentally bumped into her.

"Please be more careful." The brown haired girl said staring at Usagi. Usagi instantly recognized her.

"She looks really intense." Yukimo said. And she certainly was.

"Hey." A teacher called out to her. "Why aren't you wearing the proper uniform?"

"Well, the school uniform here is too small for me." She explained. And she wasn't kidding. She was really tall and able to over size normal adults. Either she was born with gigantism or she must have worked out a lot in her long life.

"She's the new transfer student in class 6." Umino explained. "I've heard she has superhuman strength. Apparently, she got kicked out of her school after getting in a fight with another student." Which would explain a few things.

"Yeah, she does look a little scary." Naru agreed. But Usagi's memory flashed back to the moment she saved her.

"I don't think that's true." Usagi said.

* * *

The bell rung it's melody and everyone knew what that meant. Lunchtime. In class 6 the brown-haired girl sat in her seat with her lunch. She noticed two other girls close to her desk. But the very instant they laid eyes on her, they gasped under their breath and quickly walked away like they were frightened. In fact all the girls in class 6 did the same. **(Wow. What bitches.)**

"Well, whatever." She simply shrugged it off and stood up to go somewhere else. But of course, just like Ami, rumors about her began to spread. **(Fuck you, Umino!)**

"I heard that chick has superhuman strength."

"Seriously? That's scary." The boys were talking about her behind her back.

* * *

Outside was the sound of a metal bat hitting a baseball. Students calling over and practicing their skills. As for Usagi, lunchtime was her favorite part of the day. As she happily ran over to eat at the bench she suddenly stopped to see the same brown-haired girl from earlier. She was sitting all by herself on the bench.

"That girl." Usagi said while spying. She saw her take out a bento lunch box. "Oh, what a pretty lunch box." She stared in wide-eyed awe, then giggled in delight. Usagi then snuck around and hide behind the bench to get a good look at the girl's bento. When she opened it, it was full of delicious servings. "Wow!" She gasped. "That looks so yummy!"

"Huh?" The girl quickly turned in surprise. A metal bat is heard and that caught both her and Usagi's attention as a base ball is vastly approaching from the air. Usagi gasps and shuts her eyes in fright. But the girl manages to catch it with her bare hands. She sighs in relief that Usagi wasn't injured.

"Sorry about that!" One of the players called out. "Can you throw the ball back to us, please!"

"Sure." She called. "Just be more careful next time!" She said as she threw the ball back with such force. HOLY CRAP SHE'S STRONG! SHE CERTAINLY DOES HAVE SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH!... ahem. Any way…

"Th-Thanks." Usagi said stuttering. The girl then faced Usagi to see that she wasn't harmed.

"Hey. You're that girl from this morning." The girl said just NOW recognizing her. Though the memory of the rumors was still fresh in mind. "You shouldn't space out." She said as she sat back down and resumed to eating her lunch. But before she could start she noticed Usagi was still staring at her with great interest.

"That looks so delicious." Usagi said, gesturing to the food.

"Y-Yeah…" The girl stammered. "D-Do you want some?" She offered. Of course that was a stupid question because Usagi leaped over the bench with joy.

"Really?" She beamed. "Oh but I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to be impudent. Oh but my hands are out of control!" She giggled. The girl giggled too. "Thank you for the food! Now lets eat!" Usagi chanted traditionally as she took a bite. "This is really delicious!"

"Well it's actually really easy to make." The girl said.

"Huh!?" Usagi gasped. "Did you make it yourself!?"

"Yes."

"That's SO cool! You can make all this yourself!? And your lunch box and pouch are so cute, too! Where did you by them?"

"I actually found this lunch box at my old house." The girl answered. "And I made the pouch myself."

"That's awesome!" Usagi said excitingly. "You're amazing!"

"It's nothing, really." The girl said honestly.

"And your rose earrings are lovely, too." Usagi continued.

"Thank you." The girl blushed. But then she had a flash in her mind. A flash mage of a castle. The same castle that Ami and Rei had. There was no doubt that she is a Sailor Guardian. "_What was that?_" She wondered in her thoughts.

"My mom would be so surprised if I could cook like you." Usagi said while eating.

"I actually live by myself. Can you tell me about Tokyo?" The girl asked. "Apparently, everyone is scared of me and won't talk to me." **(Gee, I wonder why?)** But Usagi only laughed.

"Why are they scared of such a lovely girl like you?" Usagi giggled and smiled. "They must be crazy!" Hearing that brought the girl a very wide happy smile to her face, beaming with happiness. Nobody had ever said that to her before. But Usagi did and it made her happy. "Ask me anything you want to know about Tokyo. Well… other than studying." **(Oh, our good friend Usagi, you never change. lol)**

"Well then, I wanna know where to find an affordable supermarket, a nice general store, and an arcade." The girl listed. **(Uh oh)**

"An arcade?" Usagi beamed with excitement.

* * *

Of course Usagi would take the new transfer student to the Game Crown Central. Ami just walked in to meet up with Usagi as usual when she saw a rather unusual site.

"Wow! You are so good at this game!" Said a familiar energetic voice. No doubt Usagi's. She saw Usagi with the transfer playing the Sailor V game. The transfer girl's hands were moving fast on the joysticks and buttons at a super fast rate. Something no normal human was capable of. "Are you sure you've never played this game before?"

"This is just like a real fight." The girl explained. "Attract the enemy first, then catch the enemy off guard. Then use a special move to tike out the enemy in a single blow!"

"A single blow!" Usagi gasped in awe, as the girl finished the boss in, and I quote 'A single blow.'

"Hi, Usagi." Ami came up. "You're already here?"

"Oh, hi Ami." Usagi greeted.

"_She's good._" Ami thought focusing on the transfer student. "_To think she's gotten this far on the Sailor V game._"

"Hey, Ami. She's the new transfer student in class 6." Usagi introduced.

"My name is Makoto Kino." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Ami smiled. "I'm Ami Mizuno. Class 5." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, too." Makoto said in likewise.

"You certainly made some really pretty friends, Usagi." Said Motoki. Makoto turned to see him and was taken quite surprise as she started blushing. "Nice to meet you."

"Senpai?" Makoto whispered. This of course caused her to loose the game. "Oh, it's nothing!" Makoto quickly turned back to the screen. Of course everyone wondered what that was.

"My name is Motoki Furuata." He introduced himself to Motoki. "I work here for part-time."

"Hey." Usagi spoke up. "What do people usually call you? Big bro was it?"

"No, people call me Furu at my university." Motoki answered.

"Furu, huh?" Usagi pondered. But then she giggled at the thought, which of course gave her an idea. "Then Makoto's nick name is Mako." She announced. "Mako the powerful and master chef!"

"No one's ever called me that before." Makoto said smiling. Usagi chuckled at her own amazement.

"Usagi, you really are amazing." Ami said in amazement. "You can become friends with anyone."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Motoki said. "I just heard a weird rumor from a customer."

"What kind of weird rumor?" Usagi asked.

* * *

They would soon find out. The three girls walked towards a bridal shop that Motoki was talking about. Though it sounded as no surprise and no coincidence that this is the same bridal shop that Naru and Umino were talking about.

"This is the bridal shop he was talking about." Ami said.

"Naru was talking about this place, too." Usagi said. But then she noticed Makoto. "Mako?" She was staring and blushing with awe at one of the bridal dresses the shop had.

"It's so beautiful." Makoto breathed with awe. "Brides are so pretty." No doubt about it. She definitely had the girl side hidden from within.

"I think you would look gorgeous in that dress, Mako." Usagi said.

"I agree." Ami said. "Since you're tall enough, this kind of dress would suit you."

"You think so?" Makoto beamed.

"I wanna wear a wedding dress for my wedding, too!" Usagi fantasized.

"I think a pure white kimono would be nice on you, too Usagi." Ami said.

"What about you, Mako?" Usagi asked.

"Me?" Makoto asked shyly. "I'd wear whichever one my fiancé or husband likes best." Makoto answered. Traditional Japanese housewives syndrome is probably the best way to describe it.

"Mako, you're so cute when you blush like that!" Usagi cooed.

"Well… That's because… you know…" Makoto stammered in her response. She was definitely embarrassed.

"You're so girly!" Usagi giggled while nudging her. She certainly is.

"Stop it, Usagi." Makoto giggled back.

"Hey, isn't this the cursed bridal shop that was rumored." Said one of the female pedestrians. The girls couldn't help but listen in.

"You mean the one with the ghost bride?" Said the other female pedestrian.

"G-Ghosts?" Usagi stuttered as the girls looked at each other. They continued to listen in on the conversation.

"They say that a mannequin walks around at night and seduces men. I've heard that a lot of grooms have gone missing."

"Really? That's creepy." The females took the conversation on their walk, leaving the three girls curious.

* * *

If their was anyone that can help the three girls unravel the mystery of the supposed ghost bridal shop, then that person would be Rei Hino. It was already evening when the three girls arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, where Rei was tending to her daily chores.

"Rei!" Usagi called out to her as she ran over.

"Usagi." Rei noticed. Of course she noticed Usagi's new friend Makoto and she could sense that something was different.

When they arrived they explained to Rei about the rumors about the bridal shop being haunted and a ghost in the form of a mannequin wearing a wedding dress walks around the shop seducing men and grooms.

"There is no scientific proof that ghost exist." Ami said.

"Ami, you're always so calm." Usagi commented.

"What kind of man would get seduced by a ghost bride anyway? Rei asked. Even she herself was having a hard time to believe it, and this is coming from the girl who has experience with ghosts and spirits. While that was going on Makoto was having a look around at the shrine. It was her first time being to a shrine. Meanwhile Luna came out of hiding and started to analyze Makoto from this morning. "I don't trust men at all." Rei said prideful. One would wonder why, but that's a story for another time.

"It does sound complicated." Makoto spoke up. "I'm gonna head on home."

"Okay." Usagi said. Rei returned her focus to Makoto once more.

"We'll all be gathering soon." Rei said. She new what kind of person Makoto was.

"Yes." Luna said hopping on her shoulder. "I have the same feeling." Just then they hear crying at the shrine. A young lady and her mother were praying at the shrine.

"Please give him back to me." The young woman cried, begged, and prayed.

"Don't worry, the ghost bride is just a terrible rumor." Her mother tried to calm her. "He'll be back soon." But the group knew it was definitely not entirely a rumor.

"We should definitely look into this." Luna said.

* * *

Later that night at the bridal shop, the same mannequin that wore the wedding dress Makoto was fascinated, eyes started to glow red. Then it began to move like real flesh, and the cracking sounds sounded like real bones. The rumor was more than a rumor.

Meanwhile at the Game Crown Center, Motoki was just closing up for the night.

"All set." He said and he locked the doors. But then he turned to notice someone… or something on the other side of the street. Just like out of a horror film, the same mannequin stood from across the street. Staring directly at Motoki from the darkness of the night. "What in the…"

"Look into my eyes and become my slave." The female mannequin said with a ghostly female voce. Motoki gasped as he was now caught in the hypnotic gaze of the ghost bride mannequin. "Give me your energy."

"You're so beautiful." Motoki said in a monotone voice. He was now hypnotized.

* * *

Meanwhile Makoto was walking back home under the night sky.

"It sure is getting late." Makoto said. While she was walking home a couple walked right by her. They were a young couple.

"Hey. Will you come watch my game on Sunday?" The young man asked his girlfriend.

"Sure." She giggled. "I'll make lunch for you." This made Makoto have a brief flash back of someone who looks like Motoki.

"Now that I think about it, he looks a bit like Senpai." Makoto said her herself as she continued down towards home. She flashed back to this afternoon on seeing Mokoto's face. She giggled at the mere thought.

"Mako." Said a familiar voice in a monotone. Makoto quickly turned to see Motoki. "I've been looking for you." Makoto was in awestruck. Motoki tenderly placed his hand on her check and gazed into her eyes. Makoto was blushing bright. "Look into my eyes." He said. "I love you." Makoto went wide-eyed in shock. Her heart must have skipped a beat.

Yet as they stood gazing into each other's eyes they didn't noticed an all too familiar muscular man in an orange gi. It was Goku. He stopped walking and turned his eyes at the hypnotized Motoki. He could sense and see the invisible dark energy possessing the young man.

"_That dark energy._" He thought to himself.

* * *

Later that night, back at the Azabu-Juuban, Minato Ward, Usagi and Luna were sound asleep. But Usagi began to dream.

_She was in a foggy place and running in her pajamas._

_"This way." Echoed a familiar voice. "Over here."_

_"Who's there?" Usagi called out. "Who are you?" Suddenly bright flashes of light shown through the fog._

Usagi awoke from her dream to see a familiar muscular man in a orange and blue gi and black spikey hair. Usagi arose from her bed and a hand extended out to her. It's Goku, standing at her bedroom window.

"Hello there, sleepyhead." Goku smiled down at her.

"G-Goku." Usagi stared in awe and shock. "What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

"I don't think so." Goku smiled and joked.

"Why are you here?" She asked in bashfulness and shyness.

"We got work to do…" Goku said. "…Sailor Moon." Usagi flinch with shock and fear.

"H-How did you know?" Usagi stuttered.

"No time." Goku said as he got serious. "We need to go. Your friends are in danger." Usagi flinched and gasped in shock and she took Goku's hand.

Luna's ears flinched from the small sound of movement as she awoke herself too. She then saw that Usagi's bed was vacant and empty, and her window was opened.

"Usagi?" She said in a worried tone. Luna jumped up to the window to to a yellow cloud riding in the night. She could see Usagi was riding with Goku and heading out into Tokyo. "Oh come on now! Realy!? At this late hour!?" Luna groaned. "If Usagi's with him, then that means there must be trouble going on." Luna speculated. "I better call the others for back up." Luna quickly hopped down and to the Sailor Watch Communicator. "Ami, Rei! We need you!" She contacted.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the air, the two rode on the flying nimbus above and across Tokyo. Usagi held on to Goku's waist with all her might. As the wind blew passed them, she began to feel the same warmth as she felt before.

"_This feeling._" She thought. "_The feeling of being close to him. It's… warm. It's… nice._" She sighed. But she also felt something else. "_Why does this seem so familiar?_" But her personal thoughts was pushed away by another question "_Where are we going? Where are you taking me?_" Her questions would soon be answered right now.

"Nimbus! Down here!" Goku commanded. And at his beckoning call the Nimbus flies down to the ground and drops Usagi safely off.

"W-Wait!" She called out. "Where are you going!? Why did you bring me here!?" She soon got her answer when she saw Motoki and Makoto together. Though it did not look romantic. Usagi saw it clear at day. She saw the dark emerald aura surrounding them and Makoto fainting.

Motoki! Mako!" Usagi called out. "What's that light?" Usagi wondered out loud.

"Usagi!" Called out Ami and Rei as they ran up beside her. The next thing they heard was the sound of sinister chuckling. The three girls looked around to find the source of that laughter.

"That's…" Usagi said looking up towards the tall building to see the mannequin in the wedding dress. "The Ghost Bride!" The Ghost Mannequin Bride only chuckled.

"Keep giving me your energy!" She commanded to her puppet, Motoki. "Sacrifice yourself for our Great Ruler."

"That's not a ghost. It's a Youma!" Usagi deduced. And she was right. This is a Youma known as Gensen. "We have to save the groom victims!" It's Henshin time!

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

Usagi's brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails and the new tiara formed on her forehead. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Usagi Tsukino anymore. She now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon.

In response and Ami raised her pen in the air.

"Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami chanted her incantation.

At the same time on Ami's end, the pen then sparks like a million stars. Ami's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing blue. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of water all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a blue bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally the Mercury symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a blue gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Ami Mizuno anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mercury. Sailor Mercury.

Rei raised her pen in the air.

"Mars Power Make Up!" Rei chanted her incantation.

The pen then sparks like a million stars. Rei's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing red. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of fire all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a purple bow, red gloves, slippers, earrings, and a red mini skirt. Finally the Mars symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a red gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Rei Hino anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mars. Sailor Mars.

The three Sailor Guardians were ready.

"You pretend to be an innocent bride and loving words to your advantage!" Sailor Moon criticized to the Youma. "That's unforgivable!"

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Justice Sailor Moon." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "And in the name of the moon of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Intelligence. Sailor Mercury." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Fire and Passion. Sailor Mars!" She announced herself as she struck a pose. "In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

"So the Sailor Guardians are here to play." Gensen smiled maniacally. She took up her bouquet and blew dark peddles to the Sailor Guardians. The three quickly averted their eyes.

"What is this? I can't see anything!" Sailor Moon panicked.

"Leave it to me!" Sailor Mars said. "Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" She shouted her incantation as she threw glowing fiery red talismans. They all combusted into massive explosive flames burning the dark peddles. But as the flames disappeared, so did Gensen.

"She disappeared?" Sailor Mercury looked around frantically.

"Oh no, Mako!" Luna said with horror. Everyone saw that Gensen didn't disappeared, she only moved very fast. Gensen then quickly nabbed the unconscious Makoto.

"Mako!" Sailor Moon called out in horror. Gensen only laughed.

"What can you do now?" She taunted the Sailors. The Sailor Guardians grunted in frustration. Gensen's dress then changed to black as another dark emerald green aura appeared. It was Nephrite, in the flesh.

"Nephrite!" Luna gasped. "He is the one controlling the mannequin!"

"How pathetic of you humans." Nephrite taunted. "You humans are so easily fooled and manipulated by mere appearances alone." Just then Makoto started to twitch.

"Appearances? Fooled?" Makoto said under her breath as she regained consciousness. She looked over to see the unconscious body of Motoki. Suddenly a memory flashed in her mind.

_During her younger teenage years she had an eye on a boy she had developed a crush on. She was spying on him leaving the school campus. He looked just like Motoki. Makoto was blushing bright red as she took a deep breath and confronted._

_"Sempai." Makoto called out. "Are you heading home now?" The boy turned in her direction._

_"Hey Kino." He called back. Kino was her nickname back then. She rushed over to him._

_"Let's walk together again." Makoto said smiling. These two used to walk home together back in those days._

_"Haven't I told you yet?" He said. "I have a girlfriend now." **(Ouch!)** And he was right a girl was waiting by the gate. "I'm sorry. See ya later, Kino!" He called out. THIS was a huge crushing blow to Makotot._

"It was a lie?" Makoto said to herself, completely awake from unconsciousness

"Now conscious I see." Nephrite said much to his annoyance.

"You looked a little like Senpai." Makoto said gesturing about Motoki. "He said he loved me. But it was a lie." Makoto reminisced about her past with such sadness and pain.

"You human become so obsessed with appearances, that you become ignorant of the truth." Nephrite continued taunting the girls.

The memories of the rumors and whispers continued to plague out in her mind.

"_I've heard she has superhuman strength._"

"So it's really true." Makoto said. "No one understands me." She was giving in to despair and Nephrite's spirit breaking influence.

"You are a fool to believe in love." Nephrite said. "Because love makes you weak. Because word love is just a word. It's doesn't exist. Only lust."

"Loving someone is foolish." Makoto said to herself, agreeing with Nephrite. "I now don't believe in anything anymore." And just like that Makoto gave in. "I now don't believe the feeling of love. I now don't believe in everthing."

"That's completely wrong, Mako!" Sailor Moon FINALLY spoke up. "You are wrong!" That certainly got her attention. "Loving someone is not a foolish thing to do!" She said confidently.

"Usagi?" Makoto said, instantly recognizing her.

"I believe in love." Sailor Moon said strongly and with confidence. "We all have someone we're destined to be with. And something we all have someone we want to be with. Because I believe that one day I will meet that someone I love from the bottom of my heart!" Goku was also staying around out of site, listening in on Sailor Moons emotional and movable speech. "Mako, you are a cool and sweet girl. Please, Mako! Please don't give up on believing in love! Please believe in me!" Sailor Moon begged.

"Usagi." Mako whimpered from her touching speech.

"Enough of this!" Nephrite growled. "Believing in love only destroys you!" Gensen then fired a dark emerald green aura attack at the Sailor Guardians. They try to dodge the attack, but it splits into three and home in on them. The Sailor Guardians are then caught and wounded by the attack.

"Everyone!" Luna called out in horror. Nephrite smirked maniacally.

"Okay then!" Makoto said with determination as she grabbed on to Gensen's hold on her. "I'll show you the pure heart of a lady with power!" She shouted as she broke free and threw Gensen away.

"What the!?" Gensen gasped as she quickly recovered. Nephrite and Gensen were actually shocked in disbelief that a normal girl would possess such superhuman strength.

"Believing in love only destroys you!?" Makoto quoted with such disgust. "All righty then, bring it on and I'll prove you wrong!" She challenged them. Suddenly a green emerald color symbol appeared on her forehead. The Jupiter symbol. It shone brightly.

"I knew it!" Luna said while running with a green pen in her mouth. She threw it at Makoto and Makoto caught it, much to her confusion. She was surprised even more when it shone brightly like a star the instant she caught it. But for some reason she knew what she had to do. Henshin time!

Makoto raised her pen in the air.

"Jupiter Power Make Up!" She chanted her incantation.

The pen then sparks like a million stars. Makoto's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing green. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of lightning all over her body, which formed into a suit. Complete with a green bow, gloves, sneakers, earrings, and mini skirt. Finally the Jupiter symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a green gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Maktot Kino anymore. She now became the Guardian of Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Courage Sailor Jupiter." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!"

"Mako!" Sailor Moon called out in awe.

"Damn it!" Nephrite hissed. "So you're a Sailor Guardian, too?"

"Bringing down a girl you believes in love is impossible and foolish! Because no one can!" Sailor Jupiter said as she formed a rose in her hand. The rose than scattered into peddles. "Flower Hurricane!" Sailor Jupiterannounced her attack, spreading the peddles at Gensen and Nephrite.

"What the hell is this?" Nephrite hissed. He soon got his answer when one of the peddles scratched him. These weren't ordinary rose peddles, these were sharp. Not only that he found himself paralyzed. "I can't move." He grunted. He then glared at Sailor Jupiter. But when they made eye contact, he went wide-eyed shock as if he seen a ghost. "I've seen that look before." He gasped.

"My Guardian star, Jupiter!" She announced as lightning formed in her hand. "Time for a raging storm!" Then a lightning rod formed on her tiara. "Lightning striking down!" And to her word, lightning struck down on her lightning rod, giving her power to form large swords of lightning. "Jupiter Thunderbolt!" She shouted her next attack. She launched her attack at Gensen, striking her in a wave lightning. Gensen screamed in painful dying agony as she was obliterated. Nephrite glared in hatred.

"Sailor Jupiter!" He hissed as he vashined in the air. Just like how Jadeite had marked Sailor Mars as his number one rival, Nephrite now has marked Sailor Jupiter as his.

Gensen's power disappeared completely and the three Sailor Guardians recovered.

"Mako!" Sailor Moon called out. Sailor Jupiter had won. All the grooms who had been unconscious by Gensen's power began to wake up and recover, Motoki among them.

"Where am I? And why am I sleeping on the street?" Motoki said. Goku saw all the events from up high on his nimbus, and flew off. Luna was the only one to notice him flying away.

"_Son Goku._" Luna thought. "_You certainly are a mysterious man. Yet now you've peeked my curiosity._"

* * *

Later that night at the park, Sailor Jupiter told the three Sailor Guardians her backstory and her past. About her old school, the betrayal of her first crush, and how it pained her.

"A senior I was in love with broke my heart. So I didn't want to stay at my old school anymore." She explained.

"Mako." Sailor Moon said with concern.

"The reason why I came to your school, is that I felt I needed to." She continued. "Something more than just a romance was waiting for me here. Or at least that's what the wind told me." She smiled.

"That's right." Sailor Mars agreed. "Crying gets us no where in life."

"You're our friend, Mako!" Sailor Moon chimed in.

"Yes." Sailor Mercury said. "You're the Guardian of Jupiter, Thunder, and Courage. Sailor Jupiter."

"I understand now." Sailor Jupiter said. "I have a mission to carry out." Just then a bright light flashed behind them. They all turn to see it's Luna.

"Luna?" Sailor Moon said.

"Now that we have four Sailor Guardians, Sailor Moon, you will become the leader." Luna stated while representing her with a new item. The Moon Stick. "Protect our Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Me? I'm the leader?" Sailor Moon said much to her shock.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Complete! We now have a new Sailor Guardian on the team. Sailor Jupiter. Now that makes four. And now Sailor Moon is appointed to leader? What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned and fined out. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Just who is Son Goku?**

Sailor Moon picked up the Moon Stick and gazed at the item in awe in hands.

"This is a new item, the Moon Stick." Luna explained. "It will help you fight your enemies." Luna said with a serious face, while Sailor Moon was still speechless. She was appointed to leader and it was a lot to take in.

* * *

Next morning Usagi was now on her way to school as usual. Yet she seemed completely oblivious to the idea of her being hero. She smiled widely when she saw her friends Makoto and Ami waiting at the corner of the sidewalk.

"Ami! Mako! Morning!" Usagi greeted them.

"Good morning, Usagi." Ami smiled.

"Good job! You're not late today this time!" Makoto complimented.

"Well I have been having bad dreams a lot lately, so I keep waking up early." Usagi said with a bashful smile. Her memory then flashed back a dream she recently last night.

_An army of men and swords, spears, and shields. Marching forward and letting out loud battle cries. They all march forward with hate and rage burning in their eyes._

_"Lately, I've been the same dream every night." Usagi thought to herself. What was that?"_

However she was so deep in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into someone. This caused Usagi to fall on the street on her rear.

"Ow!" Usagi whimpered in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ami said with concern. However when Usagi looked up to see who she bumped into, and gawked in shock.

"Hey! It's you again!" Usagi gawked. It was non other than Goku she bumped into.

"Hi there." He smiled and waved. "Though you should pay more attention where you walk." He pointed out.

"I could say the same to you!" Usagi retorted. Then Goku reached out his hand to her to help her back up. Usagi blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks, but I can get up on my own." She said as she got up on her own. There was a moment between them, when Usagi looked at him and blushed from embarrassment. Goku only smiled.

"Be more careful." Goku said kindly. "See you later." He waved and left.

"So who's he?" Makoto said to Usagi.

"I don't know him." Usagi blushed. "I keep bumping into him a lot recently."

"Um, Usagi, you're blushing." Makoto pointed out. "Oh I think I know what it is!" Makoto gawked.

"N-No! I-It's not what you think!" Usagi stammered.

"That school uniform. It's from a very elite school, Moto-Azabu Private High School." Ami said in speculation. "Do you know him? Do you know his name?" She asked.

"All I know that his name is Son Goku." Usagi said, still blushing.

"So you DO know his name." Makoto smirked.

"I told you it's not what you think!" Usagi whined, while Makoto was chuckling.

"Usagi, Mako!" Ami said. The two girls looked at her. "Look." The girls turned to see a building housing a giant flat screen broadcasting the morning news.

"_A mysterious man, who's identity is unknown, has made a statement to the media, claiming that he's been committing crimes in order to obtain an item in which he calls the Legendary Silver Crystal._" The news woman announced.

* * *

Meanwhile at Juuban Public High School, the news about today's broadcast soon spread like wild fire throughout the school. Naru, Yumiko, Kuri, and… **sigh**… Umino, were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, the mysterious man."

"I wonder who he really is."

"I heard that the Legendary Silver Crystal is an incredible treasure."

"There'll be a special show about it on TV tonight." Umino said. "You'd better check it out."

"Really? This is getting really intense." Naru said in awe. Usagi, Ami, and Makoto were listening in the conversation.

"_What in the world does this man think he's doing?_" Luna thought to herself from home while watching the television broadcast.

For the entire day, the Legendary Silver Crystal became the talk of Tokyo. Mysterious man, The Legendary Silver Crystal, Secret Treasure, here to find it, where to him. These whispers, gossip, and talks spread like wild fire throughout Tokyo. Goku was over on the rooftops listening in on the voices. He was confused yet also concerned with suspicion.

"_Something's not right._" Goku thought to himself. "_Legendary Silver Crystal. I got a filling this will cause a lot of chaos. A free for all to see who can find it. Someone is definitely pulling some strings._"

* * *

"_There have been a lot of buzz about the Legendary Silver Crystal lately, but what is it exactly?_" The news lady said in an interview.

This off course got the attention of the Dark Kingdom ruler herself, Queen Beryl and the Four Heavenly Kings.

"A battle to find the Legendary Silver Crystal between the Sailor Guardians, the humans, and of course us." Kunzite chuckled. "This is certainly getting interesting."

"This is no laughing matter, Kunzite." Beryl spoke up as she rose up from her throne. "The Legendary Silver Crystal belongs to the Dark Kingdom. Besides, we haven't gathered enough human energy for our Great Ruler yet."

"Queen Beryl, please give me one more chance!" Nephrite pleaded as he just came in. He was seriously wounded by Sailor Jupiter's attack.

"Nephrite." Zoisite spoke up. "You made the mistake of underestimating the Sailor Guardians." How could he forget? The memory of his Youma, Gensen being destroyed by Sailor Jupiter was burned into his mind. Just the mere thought of that memory made him burn with hate and rager.

"Sailor Jupiter…" Nephrite said to himself. "I won't forgive you!"

"Queen Beryl, please leave everything to me. You're European Commander, Zoisite." Zoisite requested and bowed. "I will take advantage of this situation, and retrieve both the Legendary Silver Crystal and enormous amounts of human energy, and deliver them to you." He offered. It was now his turn.

* * *

The day was over and night befell on Tokyo. The four girls all met up at the Game Center Crown, which was now closed for the night.

"At this rate, it'll cause a huge chaotic free for all." Rei speculated. "I think it's a trap, Luna."

"If we don't do anything, the Princess will be danger, too." Ami added. "We have to do something."

"I know." Luna said. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Luna, if I might change the subject." Makoto spoke up. "Do you have any idea who the real enemy is? Or maybe where our Princess is? If it's okay with you that is."

"I've been doing a lot of research." Luna answered. "And yet I have few ideas. All I know is that if that evil awakens from its sleep and gains the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal…" Luna was unable to finish her sentence as the image a dark black smoke formed red evil eyes. The mere thought made her shiver with fear.

"Does the Legendary Silver Crystal really have that much power?" Rei asked. Luna nodded in response.

"It depends on how it is used." Luna answered. "Nut it has the power to destroy a whole planet with ease if it was used for evil." Just the mere mention sent a image of planet exploding into oblivion. It was enough to send the girls into fright.

"Are you telling us to find and protect such a powerful thing?" Ami asked.

"I am." Luna answered. "The Legendary Silver Crystal and our Princess, who is a member of the royal family of the Moon Kingdom. I am confidant that you will definitely find them. And you must protect them as soon as possible, because that is your destiny." Luna explained. "That's why I was sent from the moon to awaken all of you as Sailor Guardians."

"A princess descended from the royal family of the moon…" Ami said to herself.

"So you sent from the moon?" Rei asked Luna in shock.

"To awaken us?" Makoto added.

"Luna, you came from the moon?" Usagi asked in disbelief.

"All of you will understand when you become fully awakened as Sailor Guardians." Luna said with confidence. "In the meantime I will keep on researching the enemy." Usagi, however was still in frightful shock after learning the destructive capabilities of the Silver Crystal.

"_A power that can blow away an entire planet?_ _The Royal Family of the Moon?_" Usagi thought. "_I still can't believe it._" Of course she couldn't it was all too much for her to take in. Just then she saw something in the video preview on the Sailor V video game. An item Sailor V was using. It looked like the Moon Stick. "_Huh? That looks like the Moon Stick that Luna gave me._" She thought as she took it out and looked at it. But if that wasn't weird enough, the video game character turned to her and actually spoke to her.

"_Sailor Moon, I know you can succeed in your mission._" Sailor V said to Usagi. Of course Usagi gasped at this. Though it all seemed like a dream.

"I'm sure I heard Sailor V talking to me." Usagi said to herself. "Or was it just my imagination?"

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Ami asked.

"Um…" Usagi stammered. "Hey I just had a thought. Sailor V is a Guardian of Justice, too, right?"

"That's actually a very good thought." Makoto said. "It's true that she's a Guardian of Justice. Maybe she's one of our allies."

"I wondered if she's an ordinary human girl, or if she's just like us." Rei wondered too.

"I used to hear a lot about her before, but she hasn't been active for a while." Ami said.

* * *

Next day was at a TV broadcasting studio. Cameras in all directions facing the setting. Three people on the set as hosts of the this broadcasting show, discussing the Legendary Silver Crystal.

"Now then." The male TV host began. "This Legendary Silver Crystal everyone's talking about. What is it exactly? That is indeed a question for professionals to answer. So today, we've invited Dr. Isono, a researcher who specializes with crystal constructs and outlining. She will give us the answer to the question with her speculation on the object." **(Oh gee I wonder who it could be? T_T)**

"Thank you." Isono said. "Discussing the matters regarding the Legendary Silver Crystal, according to mythologies and legends, the crystal itself is said to have the powers of eternal youth and magic." She explained.

Out in Tokyo everyone out and about with their daily affairs all stopped to watch the live broadcast from all channels, TV sets, and screens.

"_In order to find it, we would need help from everyone._" Isono said. "_So, to all the people watching this show right now, I would like to request in helping us find the Legendary Silver Crystal._" The next thing that happened was static then came a wave of red energy emitted causing everyone watching to fall under a hypnotic state. **(Saw that coming. T_T)**

* * *

Later that afternoon, at the Azabu-Juuban, Minato Ward, Usagi returned home from school. How she managed to keep her eyes away from any television display and remain conscious, I'll never know.

"I'm home!" She announced herself as she walked in. But the instant she stepped into the house, she saw her mother Ikiko.

"I can't find it." Ikiko murmured in a worried tone. It's not here. Or here. Or here. Where is it?" She was frantically looking through draws and closets, moving any pare of clothing out of it's home and on the floor. But her eyes, her eyes had that look. That same look. She was hypnotized by the broadcast. "Where is it? The Legendary Silver Crystal…" When Usagi walked into the room, she was in complete shock at the mess Ikiko was making.

"Mom, get a hold of yourself!" Usagi frantically begged in shock. "Mom, what's wrong?" But her begging fell on deaf ears.

"It's not here." Ikiko said, as she continued searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal. But she won't find it. "It's not here, I can't find it."

In the living room the live broadcast was still being played.

"_You might fight it somewhere unexpected._" Isono said. "_So we need everyone's cooperation._" Luna soon took response to this and used Usagi's laptop to contact Ami.

"Ami? Ami, can you hear me?" Luna called through the laptop.

Outside things were bad. The whole city of Tokyo fell apart. Everyone in all of Tokyo was running around like crazy trying to find the Legendary Silver Crystal. The Sailor Guardians worst fear has come to life.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Ami said, responding to her Sailor Watch communicator. "The situation is getting out of control here, too!" And she wasn't kidding. Chaos soon broke loose upon Tokyo. Mobs of people poured into jewelry stores or ransacking them, trashcans, transport trucks, even stealing other peoples purses, handbags, backpacks, and jewelry off someone's hands, neck, wrists, and ears. Total chaos was today's living.

"What's going on?" Makoto looked in total shock and disbelief.

"I think they're being controlled by some sort of energy." Rei speculated. Anyone sane person would notice.

Back at Azabu-Juuban, Minato Ward.

"Let's regroup at the arcade!" Luna said.

* * *

That night at Game Crown Center, the four girls regrouped with Luna. Luna was at the Sailor V arcade console apparently pressing buttons. At first this as seen as pointless, but it was actually a pass code to something. Next thing that happened was a symbol appeared on the screen and green lights shining though. Then the arcade consoles opened up to reveal a secret passage way in the floor. As expected the girls are struck in awe.

* * *

Luna heads in first, then the girls fallow her. They make it to the bottom of the stares to this specific secret place.

"Luna, what is this place?" Ami asked.

"You gotta be kidding me." Makoto said in awe as she looked around.

"Wow!" Usagi gasped in excitement. "It's a secret base!" She smiled widely. And she was right. It was loaded with computers that seem otherworldly. This was the special undisclosed location Luna goes to.

"It was needed to find out who the enemy is." Luna explained. Everyone's attention was focused on the computer screen that seemed to be pinpointing a certain location. "According to this, the energy is being concentrated at one spot. It a appears to be…"

"A TV station?" Rei finished. And she was right. The energy was coming from a TV station **(GEE, I WONDER WHERE!? X( )**

"Luna, it seems that the energy is sending signals from the TV station to control people's minds." Ami said observing the analyzed data on the energy broadcast.

"Whoever this person is, I might have underestimated on my part." Luna said.

"What is Goku can help." Usagi suggest. This made everyone turn to her in awe and surprise, created an awkward moment. "What?" Usagi asked in confusion. "He always comes to save me. It seems like he's more powerful than all of us and the enemy combined." She listed. This made everyone even more surprised at Usagi.

"Usagi?" Makoto spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "Are you falling in love with him?" This made Usagi break out of her trance and realize what she said.

"Usagi, you need to slow down." Luna advised. "We can't always relay on an outside source all the time."

"Yeah, well you don't know him!" Usagi argued as she ran out of the secret base.

"Usagi…" Luna stared in sympathy and sadness.

* * *

Usagi kept on running, through the streets of Tokyo that were now calm and quiet. Either everyone called it quits for the day or the energy ward off. But either way Usagi kept running. She was filled with mixed feelings about Goku.

"_Goku._" Her thoughts spoke. "_Who are you? Why do you always save me?_" As much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't stop thinking about him as the memories flashed back in her mind. She so filled up with mixed feelings, tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile during that night, at the TV station in question, Isono was over seeing the work "she" made on the television screens. Each one having a person look through draws, closets, and sofas for the Legendary Silver Crystal, but with no success, as usual.

"Useless humans." Isono said. "It's been a whole day since you started searching, but no one has found it yet. Fine. I'm done with you all, now." Isono then pressed a button.

That button then made giant spheres of green energy emitting from Tokyo tower. A good place to act as a lightning rod. This began to absorb and steal all the humans' energy, within the area. Isono now stands outside surveying the scene as she chuckles maniacally.

"You energy is all mine for the taking." Isono smirked sinisterly.

"Hold it right there!" Called a familiar female voice. Isono then turned to see it was Luna along with Makoto, Rei, and Ami. Of course Usagi isn't there because she's going through her emotional struggle.

"I was expecting you to arrive, Sailor Guardians." Isono said glaring at them.

"I can feel the immense evil energy coming from this TV station and Tokyo Tower." Rei said. "Who are you?" She demanded. Isono flipped over the railing, emitting dark emerald aura, ridding of the female guise, to reveal as Zoisite. **(TFS Mr. Popo: "Called it!")**

"Zoisite!" Luna gasped.

"We already stopped the signal transmission." Ami said to him. **(When!? How!? I have so many questions! EXPLAIN!)** And she was right. Tokyo Tower went back to normal and the human energy was back before it got absorbed. Zoisite only glared with annoyance and their interference. "Tell us! Were you the one who started this whole ordeal as the mysterious thief?" Zoisite only smirked.

"Correct." He nodded. "I thought it was a nice surprise. Don't you?" The three girls only growled and glared.

"Unforgivable!" Makoto sneered.

"Guys, it's time to transform." Rei said.

In response and Ami raised her pen in the air.

"Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami chanted her incantation.

At the same time on Ami's end, the pen then sparks like a million stars. Ami's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing blue. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of water all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a blue bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally the Mercury symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a blue gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Ami Mizuno anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mercury. Sailor Mercury.

Rei raised her pen in the air.

"Mars Power Make Up!" Rei chanted her incantation.

The pen then sparks like a million stars. Rei's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing red. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of fire all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a purple bow, red gloves, slippers, earrings, and a red mini skirt. Finally the Mars symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a red gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Rei Hino anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mars. Sailor Mars.

Makoto raised her pen in the air.

"Jupiter Power Make Up!" She chanted her incantation.

The pen then sparks like a million stars. Makoto's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing green. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of lightning all over her body, which formed into a suit. Complete with a green bow, gloves, sneakers, earrings, and mini skirt. Finally the Jupiter symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a green gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Maktot Kino anymore. She now became the Guardian of Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter.

The three Sailor Guardians were ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile else where, Usagi finally got tired of running and became breathless in the process. She breathed heavily in and out. Yet she felt strange all of a sudden.

"_I feel dizzy and weak…_" Her thoughts murmured. "_I'm losing energy._" And she was right. She was infected by Zoisite's power to absorb human energy. She felt weak, tired, dizzy, and faint. With her last ounce of consciousness she fell. But she stopped halfway when she felt someone grab her by the wrist. She turned to see it was none other than Goku. She was surprised, but she smiled happily at him. "_Goku…_" She finally slipped into unconsciousness. Goku gently set her down.

"Get a hold of yourself." Goku said to her.

"I feel so warm." She whispered, before regaining consciousness.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Usagi quickly turned to look at him.

"Y-You… You really came." Usagi said in awe, while blushing red.

"Well of course. It's my job as the guardian of Earth." Goku smiled cheerfully.

"I'm glad." Usagi smiled at him.

"I don't know what this Legendary Silver Crystal is." Goku said honestly. "But if it's that important, then I'll help you find it and protect it." Goku said with determination. Usagi was amazed by Goku not hesitating once. "Though to be fair my abilities and power are on a much higher level then the Sailor Guardians." Usagi then got up from the ground and picked up her dropped school bag.

"I'm the same way." Usagi said. "I'm the leader of the team, but I feel powerless and can't do anything. I know I have to protect everyone but I can't do it on my own." The two then looked at each other's eyes and saw the sincerity in each other. "But I guess I just have to try harder." Goku smiled at her determination.

"I like your determination." Goku smiled, making Usagi blush from bashfulness.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, the night skies were covered with black clouds looming overhead. Thunder and lightning struck and flashed. No doubt it was Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter shot waves of lightning at Zoisite, but he dodged each one of them at every single turn. Sailor Mars then stepped in and fired fireball projectiles, but he dodged them too. Sailor Mercury then stepped in next and launched projectiles of water spheres. Yet, just like before, Zoisite dodged them with ease. But at the next moment, Sailor Mercury changed and merged them into a giant wave of water.

"Give it up!" Sailor Mercury yelled out. Sailor Mars then summoned two more Fireballs from her hands at the ready.

"You took the energy from the people of Tokyo." She stated.

"Now give it back!" Sailor Jupiter finished as she had her lightning at the ready. Zoisite, who was dangling from the broadcast tower, was soaked and drenched in Sailor Mercury's water. His eyes glared in rage and hate of this humiliation.

"Don't underestimate me and my abilities." He sneered. And from his hand came numerous green energy spheres. When released them, they scattered and each one exploded catching the Sailor Guardians off guard and engulfed in the explosion. The Sailor Guardians now lie on the rooftop grounds, battle scarred and wounded. The broadcast tower began to form a swirling dark energy. And from that dark energy came an evil sinister female laugh.

"I've never felt this much evil energy before." Sailor Mars groaned in pain.

"What…" Sailor Jupiter started.

"… Is that?" Sailor Mercury finished. Luna looked in the direction the Sailor Guardians were looking. From the swirling evil energy came an all too familiar figure, where the sinister laugh came from. Descending from the evil energy was none other than Queen Beryl herself.

"Hello there, Sailor Guardians." Beryl sinisterly greeted. "I am Queen Beryl. I am the commander of the Four Heavenly Kings and the ruler of the Dark Kingdom." She introduced herself. "I am giving you a fair warning to not get in my way, because I will obtain the Legendary Silver Crystal at any cost. And with it, I will build the Dark Kingdom on Earth. Now as punishment for getting in my way and defying my plans, I will punish you all with death along with the reset of humanity." Beryl then raised her scepter and pointed it at the wounded Sailor Guardians. The gem housed in the hilting tip of the scepter glowed a crimson red. All three Guardians were now staring death right in the face.

"We're no match for her." Sailor Mercury said.

"This is way beyond our abilities." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Where are you, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars pleaded. Luna quickly went to the railing and frantically looked out at the city of Tokyo.

"Usagi, where are you?" She frantically asked.

* * *

Back to where Usagi and Goku are, Usagi felt as well as see the events from a far. She knew her friends were in danger. She knew she had to do something.

"_I've got to transform now._" She thought. "_They need my help._" She then felt Goku's hand on her shoulder.

"I think now is a good of a time as ever to transform into, Sailor Moon." Goku urged her. "Only you can save them now."

"But I don't have the skills of mist, fire, or lightning like Mercury, Mars or Jupiter." Usagi said with doubt in her voice. "I'm useless without Luna." She was starting to panic. But Goku then did something completely unexpected. He hugged her close to him. Usagi was struck in awe by this.

"You and I have a special kind of power." Goku said in her ear. "The power to make everyone smile." He was indeed right, as Usagi's memories of how she met her friends flashed in her mind. "You opened them up, and they realized their destinies as Sailor Guardians. You are the best person to be a leader." Goku then placed his hand on Usagi's.

"_So warm…_" Usagi's thoughts wondered with awe. She then smiled warmly aswell. "_I'm feeling much stronger now. This feeling…_"

"Usagi!" Luna's voice called and echoed through the night sky. Usagi was able to hear it. She knew what she must do.

"_No time to waste. No time to hesitate._" It's Henshin time!

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

Usagi's brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails and the new tiara formed on her forehead. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Usagi Tsukino anymore. She now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Justice Sailor Moon." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "And in the name of the moon of the Moon, I will punish you!"

And in no time at all, Sailor Moon came into the scene, wielding the Moon Stick in hand.

"Usagi!" Luna gasped in relief. Sailor Moon came face to face with Queen Beryl. The two of them stared down at each other.

"So you've decided to join the fray, Sailor Moon." Beryl said. "You too, will kneel before me and my power."

"I might be a crybaby, and clumsy, and powerless…" Sailor Moon listed to herself. She looked at the Moon Stick as the memory of the Sailor V game flashed in her mind. "But I want to help everyone! Please everyone, give me some power." She then raised the Moon Stick erect as it glowed.

"What in the world?" Beryle murmured to herself. Goku stood on the arm of a crane, watching the battle, while also giving support.

"Do it now, Sailor Moon!" He shouted. With out hesitation Sailor Moon released a stream of light that surrounded her, emitted from the Moon Stick.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon chanted her newest technique. She whipped the light energy at Beryl. Beryl flinched for a moment, but then Zoisite jumped in to protect the Queen. Taking the attack head on he shouted in painful agony. The Sailor Guardians were struck in complete awe at Sailor Moons Power.

"The evil energy is vanishing!" Sailor Mars said.

"Usagi, you did it!" Luna cheered. Knowing she was no match for Sailor Moon's newfound power, Beryl takes Zoisite and retreats.

"Sailor Guardians…" Beryl hissed. "You will pay for this." As soon as she left through the dark portal, the portal vanished from the sky.

"Usagi." Luna murmured as Sailor Moon flew through the air, using her Moon Stick to heal and return the stolen energy to the people. Everyone was back to normal.

* * *

After a while Sailor Moon went back to ground. She felt so tired and weak. The power she used proved to be more powerful than she could handle. She collapsed and fell unconscious, but Goku managed to catch her.

"You okay?" He asked in concern. But Sailor Moon only chuckled a little before falling sleep in his arms. Goku chuckled himself. "You exhausted all your energy and strength. You did awesome, Sailor Moon." He whispered so as to mot wake her up. He then planted a kiss on her lips once more. He then stood up and carried Sailor Moon bridal style.

"_His hands are so warm._" Her thoughts spoke out in her mind. "_I'm starting to feel better. It's strange though. I feel like I've known these hands for a long time._" She certainly was not wrong as blurry vision played out in her head. The same ones she has in her dreams. "_That dream I keep having… Someone is calling my name and smiling at me cheerfully. Who is that person?_"

* * *

Sailor Moon, or now Usagi, woke up to the bright morning lights shrining through the windows. Yet she found herself in an unfamiliar place.

"_Where am I?_" She wondered as she rose up from the bed she was placed in.

"Ah, you're awake." Said a all too familiar voice. She turned in the direction of the voice to see Goku standing in the doorway casually. "Good morning." He smiled his cheerful smile.

"G-Goku…"

* * *

**Chapter 10 Complete! Queen Beryl has finally showed herself to the Sailor Guardians and Sailor Moon has gained a new power. But where is she right now? I'll leave that for you to find out. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Just who is Son Goku? Part 2**

Usagi, who was still in bed, looked around at her strange surroundings. The place she was in was definitely a bedroom, but it looked nothing like the bedrooms in houses or hotels. This place was built all in cobblestone from the floor, to the walls, and to the ceiling. Usagi knew she was in an unfamiliar location. The only question is, where she is? Goku was still standing at the door entrance patiently to her surprise to say the least.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked. "What is this place?"

"This is Kami's Lookout." Goku answered. **(****Oh, thanks. Spoilers!****)** Yet Usagi doesn't seemed to have paid attention to Goku's answer. She was recalling the events of last night with the battle between the Sailor Guardians and Zoisite and Queen Beryl.

"I used the Moon Stick for my new attack, and then…" Usagi said to herself. The memory of last night's events played out in her mind. Usagi then broke out of her memory trance to see Goku's gear on a near by wooden table and chair. It certainly caught her interest as she got out of the bed. Bear feat gently brushing against the cobblestone floor.

"You passed out, and fell into a deep sleep." Goku said trying to make it sound less awkward then it needed to be. "Remember?" Though it seemed Usagi was once again not paying attention and was too distracted by Goku's powerpole. But she was listening.

"I do." She answered. Usagi then turned to face him as she walked up to him, studied him for the first time in awhile. "_That voice, that deep color of his eyes that suck me in…_" She continued to stare up at him, as he patiently and casually stared back at her. Yet a question loomed in her mind. The very same question that has always loomed in her mind. Just who is Son Goku? "Who are you, really?" She asked in a calm curious voice.

"Just a strong Martial Artist who's looking for adventure." Goku smiled cheerfully as usual. "I'm currently going around the world collecting the Seven Magic Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?"

"Yep." Goku nodded. "I find them by using this." Goku said while walking over to the wooden table and picking up a devise. "This is a Dragon Radar. It helps me find the Dragon Balls anywhere in the world."

"Oh wow!" Usagi whispered loudly in awe. She took the Dragon Radar into her hands and looked at it with great interest. "How does it work?"

"Just be pressing the on/off switch on the top." Goku said while pointing. Usagi than pressed the switch and Radar beeped as a result. A green color screen appeared and a yellow wave came on the screen, every time it beeped. Usagi was indeed intrigued by this.

"Wow! Amazing!" Usagi beamed with awe. "Who made this?"

"My old friend Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp." Goku answered.

"No way!" Usagi gasped in awe. "THE Bulma Briefs of THE Capsule Corp!? The greatest high tech company in America that's in second place of Japan!?" Usagi exclaimed excitingly. Goku only chuckled at her gleaming.

"Yep." Goku chuckled. "The same one. Though I to be fair I never knew about it's fame and I don't really get into that kind of stuff."

"Same with me." Usagi smiled. "I don't usually get invested in this kind of thing too. But I just love Capsule Corp's inventions. They always intrigue me."

"Me too." Goku chuckled. The two of them shared a moment of laughs before going silent.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. What is a Dragon Ball?" Usagi asked. Goku then went to a pouch on the table and took out one of the Dragon Balls. The Four Star Ball.

"This is a Dragon Ball." Goku said while holding it in front of her. Once again Usagi beamed in awe.

"Oh, pretty." She whispered loudly again, as she took the Dragon Ball in her hands and looked at it with great interest. "So THIS is a Dragon Ball."

"Yep. It sure is."

"So… What does it do?"

"By itself, nothing. But when all seven Dragon Balls are gathered they started to emit a faint golden light, meaning that they are reacting together. After that the possessor of the Dragon Balls can summon the eternal dragon Shenron and grant the possessor one wish." Goku explained.

"Really!?" Usagi gasped in awe. "It can grant any wish!?"

"Yep." Goku smiled. Usagi was now really surprised. A single wish. She could wish for anything. Freedom, a loving man, a perfect world of peace, or more wishes. She couldn't decide. Though she did have a feeling that she experienced something like this before. It's kind of the same feeling with Goku only different. "So anyway, what about you? You're looking for something called the Legendary Silver Crystal, aren't you? Am I pronouncing it right?" Goku asked.

"O-Oh, Yes you're pronouncing right." Usagi stuttered while blushing red.

"Oh okay." Goku shrugged. "So… any idea why?"

"Well, because…" Usagi stuttered. "I don't know how to explain it. Luna only told me to find it and protect it."

"I see." Goku pondered. "Oh um, can I ask you to keep the Dragon Ball conversation a secret between us?" He asked bashfully. Usagi nodded. "Thanks." He chuckled.

"A secret between us…" Usagi murmured to herself. The thought of it was kind of daunting. The two looked at each other creating another silent moment Goku only smiled. Usagi was surprised a little but she smiled to. They continued to smile at each other making this silent moment seem magical and romantic. "_I wish… that time would stand still forever… just for this moment between us._" She thought herself. Though it was certainly something she wouldn't wish on the Dragon Balls. "I…" She tried to speak. But then she looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Oh! I have to go. Luna is probably waiting for me." And with that Usagi felt for the door. However Goku grabbed her by the shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"Usako." Goku said, making her blush at the nickname. Goku then picked up her school back. "Your bag."

"Oh. R-Right." Usagi said bashfully. Usagi took her bag, while still blushing. Um, t-thank you." Usagi bowed in respect. However just as she turned to leave, stopped in her tracks once again and turned to face Goku once again. "Um… how do I get out here?" She asked bashfully from embarrassment. Goku only laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll take you home." Goku chuckled.

* * *

The two of them walked through the hallways and corridors of Kami's Lookout. Goku was kind of giving Usagi a grand tour of the place, but nothing too big or special. Along the way out Goku and Usagi were quiet throughout the majority of the walk. Usagi looked at him, studied him some more. Usagi had to admit, with his muscular built in body he was certainly a looker. Usagi couldn't help but blush from the site of him. This was actually the first time that these two actually had moment together this long without anymore awkward moments.

When they reached outside Usagi gasped in awe. There were gardens with various a beautiful flowers. Rows of trees in areas. And the blue sky and sunlight made a surreal atmosphere.

"This place is… beautiful!" Usagi expressed with awe.

"Yeah. It sure is." Goku smiled. Just then Usagi saw someone with a watering can, tending to the gardens. A black skinned with pointy ears, stout and chubby, and wearing an Arabic looking clothes. He was smiling and humming under the morning sun, tending to the gardens. He then looked up and saw Goku and Usagi. Usagi was in speechless awe.

"Good morning Mr. Popo!" Goku greeted the genie man.

"Why, good morning to you too, Goku." Mr. Popo greeted him back with a smile. He then turned his attention to Usagi, who was still in awe struck, speechless. "Ah, you must be the one Goku brought back for medical attention." He said while approaching her. "My name is Mr. Popo. I'm the caretaker of Kami's Lookout." He introduced himself. Usagi immediately broke out of her trance.

"Oh! Um, h-hello to you too." She stuttered. "M-My name is Usagi. Usaig Tsukino."

"A pleasure to meet you." He bowed in respect. He then turned to Goku. "Are you taking her back Tokyo."

"Yep. She seemed well and rested." Goku said.

"Oh no, that's okay. I'm sure I can make it home on my own." Usagi insisted. "I wouldn't want to be a bother." She said walking off.

"Well, I don't mind." Goku insisted. "But how are you gonna get off the Lookout?"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked. In that split second she stopped when she almost fell off a edge of the look out. She squealed, but fell on her bottom on the Lookout. As she breathed heavily with relief and shock she slowly looked over the edge and gawked in shock. No wonder it was called the Lookout, it was way, way high up in the sky. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" She squealed.

"I told you." Goku said approaching her. "This is the Lookout." He then bend down to give her a hand.

"I see." Usagi breathed as she took Goku's hand allowing him to pull her up. "I can't believe we're so high up!" She exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Goku chuckled. "Anyway, that little offer I had?" Usagi blushed bashfully.

"I… I guess it would be alright." Usagi said.

"Awesome." Goku nodded. "Nimbus!" He called out as his voice echoed in the air. At his beckoning call his yellow cloud, the Nimbus came flying in. Goku then jumped on first and extended his hand to her once again to help her up on the Nimbus. "See next time Mr. Popo!"

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Popo!" Usagi called out.

"Come back anytime!" Mr. Popo called and waved as they left. However after they left, someone was in the entrance of the Lookout. Covered in the shade of the sunlight, he wore white robes a blue cape, and held a wooden staff. Yet his skin was green.

"So it IS her." He said in an old codger voice. He knew about Usagi. Yet how? "It would seem the Queen was right."

* * *

It was already night by the time Goku flown Usagi back down to Tokyo. As the Nimbus steadily made a stop, Goku hopped off first to led Usagi a helping hand off, which of course he accepted.

"Um… Thank you." Usagi said still blushing red.

"Hey, anytime." Goku shrugged and smiled. There was yet another moment of silence between them before Goku broke the silence. "Well… See ya next time." He saluted and jumped back on his Nimbus.

"Bye." She waved as Goku and the Nimbus flew off into the night sky. Usagi was still staring off into the direction he left in, lost in a trance. "Goku…" She said his name to herself.

The moon was shining bright in the starry night sky. Usagi walking back home under the same moonlight. Yet she was still in her fantasizing trance. She held her school bag close to her breast while staring off at the moonlight, smiling dreamingly from today's event.

"Usako…" She murmured the nickname Goku gave her. She stopped in her trancks and hugged her school bag while blushing. "Now that I think about it, Goku is actually a really nice name."

Meanwhile back at the secret base under the Game Crown Center, Luna was on the horn commutating with someone. A silhouetted figure that looks all too familiar. But who is it? **(I'll give you three guesses)**. Luna was reporting on the progress of the Sailor Guardians.

"_I see…_" The female voice said. "_So all of the Sailor Guardians have awakened. But they still haven't recovered their memories of their past lives._" More foreshadowing clues that would soon reveal themselves.

"Yes." Luna responded. "Especially Sailor Moon, who is still rather inexperienced as a Sailor Guardian. She just needs some more time."

"Unfortunately, we don't have time, Luna." The female figure said. "I'm sorry."

"But…"

"Our enemy is already on the move and the cards are slowly being stacked against us as we speak." This was terrible news for Luna.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom, there is a secret underground lair. After all the Sailor Guardians are not the only one with a secret save heaven. Queen Beryl walks through the dark corridors of the underground place when she reached a colossal door. Behind that door was a special place. It was special to a familiar dark presence, a dark entity.

"Our Great Ruler, Queen Metalia!" Queen Beryl respectfully addressed her. A dark malevolent groan came from behind as the doors opened up. From beyond the doors was an alter housing a huge aura of darkness. This was a familiar body of darkness. It was none other than Queen Metalia. Beryl came forth to the mighty dark entity and bowed to her. "Please accept this human energy that we gathered for you." And from Beryl's palm came a sphere comprised of energy. Human Energy. The energy sphere floated from Beryl's hands and into the Dark Body Aura known as Metalia. From there it was devoured by Metalia. Yet she groaned in frustration as a sinister face formed from the dark aura.

"It's not enough for me." Metalia's voice seethed. "Where is the Legendary Silver Crystal you promised me?"

"Please forgive me." Queen Beryl pleaded. "The Sailor Guardians have appeared time after time, and have been getting in our way." She explained.

"The Sailor Guardians?" Metalia said in surprise. "You mean the ones who defeated me many years ago?" It should be noted that the Youma don't know who the Sailor Guardians are or rather were. Yet only Metalia and Beryl know.

"Yes." Beryl nodded. " I have no doubt the Legendary Silver Crystal has to be in their hands. Either already by now or has always has been."

"No." Metalia growled. "We can not let them awaken the successors to the Moon Kingdom."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Get me the Legendary Silver Crystal as soon as possible." She ordered. "And this time everything on the Earth will be mine!" Metalia laughed maniacally.

"_Once Queen Metalia is revived she may eat up this entire planet._" Beryl thought to herself. "_But there is no turning back now._"

Memories began playing out in her mind. Memories of the past.

"_That day… at D-Point near the North Pole, I was led by some mysterious force, and discovered the Dark Kingdom. With my own hands… I released Queen Metalia._" It all made sense. After the Dark Kingdom was sealed away by the late Queen Serenity and sending them back to point in time, Metalia began communicating with Beryl and had her release the seal that was upon her.

"_But I won't let her have the Legendary Silver Crystal that easily._" Beryl said with determination. It was clear that Betyl had her own plans for world conquest and domination, seizing power, and betraying Metalia. Too Beryl, Metalia was only a means to an end. "_Once I have the Legendary Silver Crystal, this world will belong to me. the Legendary Silver Crystal belongs to me and only me! No one else!_" She then regained her composure and called out. "Zoisite!"

"Yes!" He bowed in response.

"It seems your wounds has healed. I have a strong feeling that Sailor Moon may hold the secret of the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Understood."

* * *

Later that night back in Tokyo, there is a rental shop called Rental Shop Dark. **(*sigh* okay what is up with the painfully obvious!?)** This rental shop housed books, DVD, and CD's for people to rent whenever they are in the need of some entertainment. Naru was just browsing around when she saw her friends Yumiko and Kuri.

"Yumiko! Kuri!" Naru waved to them from down the isle.

"You came to rent movies too, Naru?" Yumiko said smiling.

"Yeah." Naru nodded. "I've been hooked on romance movies these days."

"By the way…" Kuri spoke up. "This rental shop is huge." Wouldn't go THAT far.

"You can find any movie you're looking for here."

"That's why it's so popular."

Outside Rei was just walking by when she happened to accidentally brush right by a man who was holding a DVD package close to himself. Yet he was also repeating the sentence; 'I gotta watch this as soon as I get home.' Rei was wondering why, but when she looked up at the rental shops name, she started to get suspicious.

"This store seems way to convenient to have a name like that." Rei said while narrowing her eyes at it. Seriouslt, anyone with a brain can figure out that this store seems too suspicious.

* * *

Next morning at Juuban High School, Usagi was out with her friends Makoto and Ami during lunch. And you can imagine Usagi was trying Makoto homemade lunch and found it delicious.

"So delicious!" Usagi beamed with joy. "Your homemade lunch is the best, Mako!" She complimented as usual.

"I've got a lot more, so have as much as you want." Makoto smiled.

"Yay!" She cheered.

"How about you have some too, Ami." Makoto offered.

"Sure. Thank you." Ami smiled. However Usagi then looked at Ami's iPad and saw internet images of none other that Sailor V.

"Is that Sailor V?" Usagi asked in awe.

"Well, you mentioned her before. So I did some research on her." Ami said as she show various photo images if Sailor V in action and posing at the camera.

"Look! There's a crescent mark on her forehead!" Usagi pointed at the horsehead in the images. "It's the same as Luna's mark. I think it has something to do with the Moon Kingdom." Just then out from the bushes comes… sigh… Umino.

"Hello, everyone!" He greeted surprising everyone.

"Umino!" Usagi dreaded.

"Are you playing the Sailor V game?" He asked creeping WAY too close. **(Okay can some one PLEASE kill him!? Seriously he will not be missed!)** "Oh please!" He scoffed. "Sailor V is outdated. Sailor Moon is the new talk of the twon right now. Right Usagi?" He said in a really creepy way which of course creep everyone out even more. "Everyone is looking for her, but I will be the one to catch her!" He said sinisterly. Obviously he went to the Dark Rental Store

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Usagi asked feeling really creeped out.

"Um, Umino, are you oaky? Ami asked. But he was acting too weird and wild to listen.

"He's totally creepy!" Usagi gawked in fear. **(Amen to that, sister!)**

"He's rather aggressive, isn't he?" Luna said coming out of the bushes. She witnessed the whole thing.

"Hey Luna, are you sure you son't know anything about Sailor V? Ami asked the black cat.

"Y-Yes…" Luna stuttered while sweating with anxiety. "I don't think she is connected to the Moon Kingdom at all." Obviously she has.

"Oh really?" Usagi said while stuffing her face with Makoto's homemade cooking. "But I have a funny feeling."

"Maybe Usagi can sense something from V." Ami suggested. "Usagi is our leader, so she may have some kind of special power." Though Usagi my not look the part, but who are we to judge a book by it's cover?

"Special power?" Usagi asked after swallowing her food. Just then Makoto started giggling. "What are laughing at Mako?" She asked.

"Your face!" Makoto laughed.

"My face?" Of course Usagi didn't know that she had ketchup on her face. This made Ami and Luna to laugh too. "Hey! What's wrong with you guys? What is it?" She whined.

"Here, take a look at the mirror." Makoto giggled, holding up her mini mirror.

"Oh! I got ketchup on my face!" Usagi gawked in shock. "Eww! Sticky! Gross! My handkerchief! My handkerchief! Where is it?"

"Special power, huh?" Luna giggled.

"Jeez, Luna!" Usagi whined. But everyone just laughed more. "Everyone's laughing at me." Usagi whined in defeat.

"Hey, Usagi?" Makoto spoke up. "Did you manage to find your handkerchief? Because you can use mine if you didn't." Makoto offered.

"Thanks." Usagi sighed and took her handkerchief.

"No problem." Makoto beamed. "Oh, by the way, I found a lovely shop the other day, so I want to stop by." However Usagi wasn't 100% listening as the thought and image of Goku randomly came in her mind. She began to think about the secret she promised to keep. Yet it made her feel uneasy.

"_I know I should tell everyone…_" She thought. "_That Goku… now knows I'm Sailor Moon. But that might shock everyone. I might get scolded, too. Then I couldn't be able to see him anymore…_" She thought sadly. The image of Goku smiling played in her mind. "_Goku… Goku…_" She then clutched her chest, but gently. "_Why does my heart pound so fast when I think of him?_" The answer was pretty obvious to anyone. "_I miss you… I want to see you right now…_" She though desirably. Little did she know that Goku was doing the same.

* * *

Goku was thinking about Usagi too. He was in the exact same dilemma as her. While he sat on his Nimbus looking out into the blue sky smiling. He then took out Usagi's handkerchief he forgot to return. Yet now a thought was occurring in his mind that brought forth a nostalgic feeling.

"You know…" He said to himself. "Now that I think about it… She looks really familiar to me." He said while looking at that handkerchief. "Usagi Tsukino… I miss you already and I want to see you right now. Kind of funny when you think about it."

* * *

The bell rung, the school day was over. Everyone was packing up to go home.

"Naru!" Usagi called over. "Let's go home together!" No response. "Naru?" Usagi asked. Naru looked like she was in a deep trance.

"I'm sorry." She said in a low monotone voice. "I have to look for something." Her voice even sounds like she was in a trance.

"What are you looking for?"

"Sailor Moon." Instantly Usagi gasped from that name.

"Usagi!" Luna whispered as she hopped on her shoulder. "Naru seems to be acting strange!"

"She is?" Usagi asked.

"In fact, everyone else is acting strange!" Usagi then looked around to see everyone muttering to themselves the same phrase over and over again; 'Find Sailor Moon.' Not one of them blinked once. Luna then noticed that everyone had the same DVD with them. In their school bags, on their desks, everyone. "Usagi! The DVD!" Usagi looked at the cover of the DVD. It had a logo. The kind of logo from rental shops. For example Netflix.

"Rental Shop Dark?" Usagi read.

* * *

Later that evening at the Game Crown Center, Usagi, Luna, and Ami wanted to find out more about the DVD.

"Insert the DVD here!" Luna said pointing her paw and a disc insertion. Usagi does exactly that. She inserts the DVD into the Sailor V video game console. What happened next was the screen going static.

"Just a grainy picture." Usagi said. But suddenly static emitted from the arcade console and ejected or rejected the DVD. The two girl gasped in shock.

"What was that?" Ami said in shock.

"Oh no! We might have broken the game!" Usagi panicked.

"_Calm down, Sailor Moon._" Said a familiar female voice coming from the console.

"Whoa!" Usagi gawked in shock. The static screen was replaced with Sailor V talking to Usagi.

"_That's the enemy's brainwashing DVD!_" Sailor V informed. "_If we don't hurry, everyone's lives will be in danger!_"

"V in the game is talking to me again!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Brainwashing DVD?" Ami said while examining the DVD. "Usagi, you go and help the other. In the meantime I'll check out this DVD carefully."

"Right." Usagi nodded with determination.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bus Goku was sitting in the back seat looking out the window. Thinking and reflecting back on the memories of yesterday. He then quirked his eyebrow in confusion about it.

"_Why did I tell her about the Dragon Ball?_" Goku thought to himself. He just NOW realized it? "_I think there's something wrong with me._" Suddenly the bus driver slammed on the breaks. "What the…!?" Goku flinch. "What's going on?" He soon got his answer. Everyone on the bus looked like they were in a hypnotic like trance, saying the phrases like

"Where is Sailor Moon"

Or

"Find Sailor Moon."

Or

"I will take the Legendary Silver Crystal from her."

Goku managed to sense the dark essence coming from the people who are hypnotized. He began to wonder who was controlling the people. Especially Usagi.

"I can sense the same dark force that's controlling these people." Goku said. "And they said something about the Legendary Silver Crystal. Does Usagi REALLY have it, or not? Oh no time for that trivial stuff, I got to make sure Usagi's safe."

* * *

Speaking of Usagi, she was running down the streets of Tokyo, where it has now become a land of mindless zombies. Everyone was in the exact same hypnotic trance, saying the exact same phrases.

"Where is Sailor Moon"

Or

"Find Sailor Moon." Okay you get the bit.

"What the heck is going on?" Usagi said with panic.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the secret underground base under the Game Crown Center, Ami was studying the DVD. Revealing Zoisite, in a different undisclosed location. He was the one hypnotizing the people of Tokyo through the Rental Shop Dark DVD's. Giving the orders to find Sailor Moon.

"_Find Sailor Moon. Catch Sailor Moon, who hold the secret of the Legendary Silver Crystal!_" Yet as powerful as Ami is even she was slowly falling prey to the brainwashing DVD.

"I feel so weak…" Ami said as she struggled to stay conscious and in control.

"Ami, stay away from the monitor!" Luna urged.

"_Offer Sailor Moon to the Dark Kingdom!_" He commanded.

"The Dark Kingdom?" Luna gawked in shock.

While back outside, things had gotten worse. The hypnotized people began causing havoc by destroying anything they see first in order to find Sailor Moon. This was just like the Silver Crystal Hunt incident, only worse. Makoto was witnessing the scenes.

"_Mako, can you hear me?_" Ami called from her Sailor Watch communication.

"Yes Ami. But things aren't looking good!" Makoto answered. "All the people in the city are trying to catch Sailor Moon!"

"Same here!" Rei said from a different location. "At this rate, Usagi will be in danger! Tokyo will probably be reduced to ruins in the process!"

Back headquarters

"They've been brainwashed by the enemy!" Ami informed them. "Everyone, please save Usagi! Let's do this!"

"_Right!_" Both said in unison.

So all three girls transformed into their Sailor Guardian forms and headed out to preform their mission.

* * *

It was already night fall, and Usagi found herself in a theme park, hiding from the hypnotic people out to get her.

"I'm scared…" She said to herself. "But I have to do this… Please Goku, lend me your power." She prayed. It's Henshin time!

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

Usagi's brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails and the new tiara formed on her forehead. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Usagi Tsukino anymore. She now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon then decided to take the risk and appear before the hypnotized people.

"Here I am!" She announced herself. This certainly got their attention. AND this seems unwise.

"Catch her…

"Catch Sailor Moon…" Instantly all hands reached out to grab her. However Sailor Moon took out her Moon Stick

With out hesitation Sailor Moon

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon chanted as she released a stream of light that surrounded her, emitted from the Moon Stick. She whipped the light energy at the hypnotized people, curing them and seting them free from Zoisite's control.

"Huh? What am I doing here?"

"Oh no! I've got to get home!"

"Why am I here?" Naru wondered.

"Thank goodness, everyone's alright." Sailor Moon sighed with relief. Suddenly out of nowhere came Zoisite as he came slamming his foot to the ground from the air. The shockwave sent Sailor Moon flying and on the ground. Yet Zoisite was laughing.

"You really do have a special kind of power… Sailor Moon." Zoisite chuckled.

"Zoisite!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"You actually showed yourself." He smirked. "Brave, but foolish."

"You used these innocent people who were just trying to have fun." Sailor Moon criticized while glaring at him. "That's an unforgivable sin!" She then prepared to use her Tiara. "In the name of the Moon, I will puni-!" But Zoisite suddenly disappeared, catching her off guard. He was fast, moving super speeds. He was now behind her and grabbed her by the neck in his arm. Sailor Moon tried to struggle out but he was just too strong.

"I'll cut right to chase. Tell me where the Legendary Silver Crystal is?" Zoisite demanded.

"How should I know?" Usagi said while struggling. But he only got tighter.

"Wrong answer. Try again." He hissed. Sailor Moon was now desperately gasping for air. She could feel herself fainting. However…

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury chanted her attack, arriving on time. She launched three giant spheres of water at Zoisite creating a mist. Yet Zoisite wasn't impressed.

"Trying to blind, me are you?" He smirked.

"Evil Spirit, be exorcised!" Sailor mars chanted her attack. Launching flames from the mist.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter did the same. Yet Zoisite was still not impressed as he created a dark barrier around him from his finger tip. The two attacks collided with his barrier but deflected them with ease. Creating a shockwave that injures the Sailor Guardians.

"Everyone!" Luna gasped in horror.

"Now where were we?" Zoisite said returning his focus on Sailor Moon. "Oh yes. Let's try this again. Where is the Legendary Silver Crystal?" He demanded resuming to squeeze the air out of Sailor Moon. "Tell ma and you all will live. Don't and you all die. It's that simple." But Sailor Moon refused to do so. Even if she knew she still wouldn't tell them. Yet as she was once again slipping from consciousness she thought of the one person who can save her and her friends now.

"_Save me… Goku…_" She thought desperately. But then a fist came out of now where punching Zoisite straight in the face. Zoisite gawked in pain from the impact. The force of the impact was so great you can practically hear his bones breaking. This caused him to let go of Sailor Moon. It was Goku who through that punch. And boy what a punch it was. It sent Zoisite flying and into a building. Goku then caught the unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms. Sailor Moon was back in consciousness in no time, but she didn't have to turn around. She recognized the feel of his arms, his sent too. "You really came." The two then looked at each other. "Goku." The two shared a warm happy moment as Sailor Moon smiled up at him. Goku did the same.

Of course from the rubble from the huge hole at the near by building came Zoisite. Walking limply and holding his wound cheek. His eyes burning with rage and hatred.

"Damn it!" He hissed. "You! You ruined my beautiful face!" He practically yelled yet Goku didn't seemed fazed or impressed. "Have you come for the Legendary Silver Crystal, as well1?" He demanded.

"Nope. Not really." Goku said while standing up. He continued to stare down at Zoisite, while Zoisite only glared at him. Goku clenched his fist once more. "But let's just say I'm through watch watching from the side lines!" At that very instant Goku threw his clenched at Zoisite once more. The fist then made contact with Zoisites shield.

"Don't think I'll let the same thing happen twice." Zoisite said then smirked the next second. But just then the barrier started to crack. "What!?" Zoisite gawked in shock and disbelief. The very next second the barrier shattered into tiny pieces and Goku's fist once again made an impacting contact with Zoisite's face, sending him flying once again this time into another building.

"Oh, wow! Amazing!" Sailor Moon gasped in wide-eyed awe at Goku's power. She had always been awe struck being impressed, but she never witnessed Goku's power in combat. NOW she was awe struck on a much higher level. Zoisite was once again seething with pure rage and hate.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Zoisite hissed loudly as he raised his hand erect. And from his palm came an sphere of energy that turned into a waving blast. "DIE!" The blast wave engulf Goku.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon cried out for him in horror. Zoisite only smirked in triumph, but his triumphant smile instantly vanished when he sees Goku from the smoke.

"W-What!?" Zoisite gawked in shock and disbelief once more, while Sailor Moon was once again beaming with awe.

"G-Goku…" Sailor Moon said in awe. Goku wasn't even fazed by the blast. Hell, he wasn't even injured by it either.

"You're gonna pay for manipulating innocent people." Goku said talking down to him.

"B-But… But how!? I had that blast set to full power! You should be dead!" Zoisite exclaimed in shock.

"However, I'm not without a kind heart." Goku changed the subject. "So I'll give one chance to walk away quietly. If I were you I would take it." Zoisite felt like he was being pushed back against a corner with no hope of getting out of this. But then he turned his attention to Sailor Moon. His frightful look then changed to a sinister smirk. He then speeded off to her and grabbed her by the harm with ferocious force. "Oh no! Sailor Moon!" Goku shouted in horror.

"You think you can make a fool out of me?" Zoisite hissed with an insane smirk. "You're obviously trying to get your hands on the Legendary Silver Crystal! It's SO obvious!"

"No he's not!" Sailor Moon breathed heavily through the pain. "He's just loves adventures! He's on an adventure right now to find the seven magic Dragon Balls!" Sailor Moon explained in Goku's defense.

"Dragon what now?" Zoisite quirked in confusion. Sailor Moon gasped in shock. She promised not to tell anyone about it, but she just had to go and open her big mouth. Yet Goku didn't seemed angry about it.

"What she says is true." Goku said, trying to defend her too. "When I get all Seven Dragon Balls, I summon the eternal dragon Shenron and have a single wish granted. But right now, I'm just doing this for the thrill of adventure. Because my person desires don't matter to me! They never have!" Goku explained. The cat was out of the bag anyway so no use in dragging it out now. "But… the moment she is upset, the next she's smiling and sometimes shows the strength in her eyes. Cause now I have a wish. One that doesn't have to be granted by Shenron. My wish is… her." He said pointing to Sailor Moon. "My wish is you… Usako." He said smiling proudly.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon cried with tears in her eyes. She was indeed touched by Goku's words. His action. His good will.

"Enoguh of this." Zoisite groaned in annoyance, as he raised his hand in the air and summoned a giant sharp crystal. "This will definitely finish you!" Zoisite said smirking maniacally.

"Go right ahead." Goku smirked back at him. This made Zoisite glare at him more.

"That smug look!" Zoisiste hissed at his in annoyance.

"No!" Sailor Moon tried to stop him.

"Quit struggling!" Zoisite shouted. He then grabbed her by the shoulder roughly. "Stop interrupting me!" He then shoved her aside on the ground.

"Usako!" Goku called out in worry. While Sailor Moon laid there, Zoisite looked down at her.

"I'll kill you first, then take my sweat time finding the Legendary Silver Crystal." Zoisite said. Sailor Moon was paralyzed with fear as she stared death straight the face.

"Usako!" Goku shouted as she quickly dashed to stop Zoisite.

"Die!" Zoisite shouted as he launched the giant sharp diamond.

"No!" Sailor Moon squealed in fear. Shutting her eyes as death was about to smite her. But just then something flashed and shattered the crystal into pieces.

"What?" Zoisite gasped in shock. The one that stopped the attack came in the form of a white cat with a crescent symbol on its head. It was the same as Luna's only black. The white cat leaped once again and gave Zoisite a deadly slicing wound. Zoisite gawked in pain as he clutched his gut. " What the hell is going on!?" He hissed in pain.

"What was that…?" Sailor Moon exclaimed in speechless awe. She then saw someone on the roof of a tall building and she almost gasped at awe at who it was. A silhouetted figure with long blonde hair that looked to be dressed in a Sailor Guardian uniform. "Who are you?" But then she saw a crescent mark on her forehead. "That crescent mark on her forehead…" She explaimed in awe. "Could you be…the Legendary Guardian of Justice, Sailor V?" Indeed it was, and Sailor V smiled at her compliment.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Complete! The chemistry between Goku and Usagi is developing nicely. Queen Beryl has been plotting to betray Metalia and we now are introduced to Sailor V… Or rather Sailor Venus. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Enter Sailor Venus, the Last Sailor Guardian!**

Queen Beryl was watching the events from her crystal ball up at the Dark Kingdom. To see that a fifth Sailor Guardian was a complete shocking disbelief to her.

"A fifth Sailor Guardian." Beryl stared in shock. "It can't be!"

Back on the Tokyo battlefield the injured Sailor Guardians were also struck with shock, but also awe.

"Sailor V?" Sailor Mercury struggled to get up on her two feet.

"No way." Sailor Jupiter gasped. "Why is she here?"

"But she doesn't look like the Sailor V we know in the media." Sailor Mares noticed while also staring in awe. "Her costume is completely different." And indeed she was right. If you all remember Sailor V wore a Sailor outfit with a mask. This outfit was like the Sailor Guardians' but orange colored.

Back at the secret base, Luna was also observing the events through her computers, and was in complete awe struck at what she was seeing on the monitors.

"That's true." Sailor V smiled. "I've never taken my mask off in public." She explained while showing her mask in her hands.

"Those red glasses!" Sailor Moon said in awe and realization. "It really is Sailor V!"

"My I ask you to mind your manners, please!" The white cat called out. "Yes, she is indeed Sailor V. But she is also, believe it or not, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. The Silver Millennium. The successor to the Legendary Silver Crystal!" He explained. "This is Princess Serenity." Sailor Moon could only gasped in awe.

"_So Sailor V really is the Princess! I knew it!_" Sailor Moon's thoughts screamed. "_The crescent mark on her forehead. It must be the emblem of Princess Serenity._" Suddenly Sailor Moon's tiara starts to glow. "_What's going on? My forehead feels hot._" What fallows was her tiara changing shape and form and became a crescent shape. "_My tiara changed shape._" Then visions of a white castle flashed in her mind. The others had it before, so this was Sailor Moon's first time experiencing them. "_I… I feel like I almost remembered something very important._" But her thinking was interrupted by the grunting of a wounded Zoisite. His wounds were bad, but to his personal feels and experience, Goku's punches were harder. He looked around to see the Sailor Guardians quickly recover. He was now surrounded, out numbered, out matched, wounded, and at a serious disadvantage.

"Damn it!" He hissed. "I was so close!" And with that he teleported away in retreat.

"Damn! He got away!" Goku hissed. But his attention was focused on Sailor V. He remembered meeting a princess named Serenity in his childhood. "Princess Serenity? It can't be her." He said to himself. Yet he had his doubt that it was the same Serenity he knew from his past. Just then he heard a voice in his mind.

"_Goku…_"

"_Kami? What is it?_"

"_Hurry back to the Lookout!_"

"_Right on my way._" And with that Goku walked away.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon called out. But Goku was too far deep in thought and in depression to lidten.

"Who is that man?" Sailor V said. As Goku walked away, he was still in deep thought about remembering his old childhood friend Serenity. He still had his doubts that it was Sailor V.

"_It can't be her. I remember Serenity perfectly."_ Goku thought to himself. He can remember someone perfectly. But when change is involved he's very slow on the uptake. But his thoughts then went to Sailor Moon. Thinking about how Zoisite outsmarted him and got the better of him. How Sailor Moon almost died. "_Usako. I couldn't protect her._" This upsetted him greatly. There was one thing he'd do and always do. Train himself to surpass his limits.

* * *

After Goku left, the Sailor Guardinas were recovered and gathered together in a park area. Sailor V approached them smiling. Sailor Moon was till in awe struck as she blushed at Sailor V's beauty.

"You've fought very well, Sailor Moon." Sailor V smiled.

"_My hero, Sailor V is standing right in front of me as a princess."_ She was still struck with awe and speechless. "_I can't believe it._"

"And you all did well too." Sailor V complimented the others. Of course the other Sailor Guardians were struck with awe too. "I don't feel like this my first time meeting all of you, because I've been in contact with you through the game machine." Which would explain the game character speaking to them.

"We've been instructing you how to battle through the Sailor V game." The white cat explained. "Looks like it worked out." He smiled.

"The game?" Sailor moon said. Then she remembered the day she heard the Sailor V game character speaking to her. "Oh I get it! That was actually Sailor V herself!" Sailor V giggled and smiled. Just then Sailor Moon's Sailor Watch started beeping.

"_Usagi? Are you okay?_" Luna said through the communicator.

"Is that you, Luna?" Sailor V said in joy. "Are you in the command room? If that's so, then I'll right over soon." The Sailor Guardians were surprised that Sailor V would know Luna. Then Sailor V started to glow a gentle light and she reverted to a normal state, dressed in a school uniform.

"You're… a Princess?" Sailor Moon asked in disbelief.

"Well, actually this is my alias." She explained. "On Earth, my name is Minako Aino." She introduced herself. "I'm a second-year high school student just like you guys. Nice to meet you all."

* * *

Later that night at the command room under the Game Crown Center, the other four Sailor Guardians reverted back to normal and went in to meet up with Luna.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Luna apologized. "I couldn't come get you."

"It's all right Luna. You've been doing your duties." Minako said sincerely. "It's been awhile since I've been here." She said looking around with astonishment.

"Sailor V… I mean, Princess." Luna corrected herself. "We've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Where would you like me to start?" Minako offered. "Oh, I almost forgot. Meet my partner and friend, Artemis." She introduced white petting the white cat. "I met him long before I Luna and before all of you met her." She began. "We still didn't know about all of you yet. At first, we were solving the mysterious crimes occurring in Tokyo by ourselves. But as we collected more information, we realized there was a giant shadow behind all of the incidents. And that giant shadow was the Dark Kingdom. It's under the control of an evil power that emerged from within the darkness. It is a truly evil essence, unlike all other things on Earth. She set her eyes on the Legendary Silver Crystal to obtain power. Even now at this very moment, she is scheming to conquer the Earth! At this moment she gains energy from humans. That's why innocent people have been her target." Minako explained the story.

"Have you met her before?" Rei asked. **(Oh, you have no idea. LOL XD)**

"A long time ago, in fact." Minako answered. "She destroyed the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium, and stole away everyone's happiness. We managed to seal her away, but someone broke that seal. Do you understand? We must seal her completely this time, so that tragedy won't be repeated!"

"I see." Usagi said. "That why we became Sailor Guardians."

"Princess." Luna spoke up. "Where is the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

"To keep it safe, I can't tell you where it is yet." Minako answered. "But I'm sure that the enemy will come for us again."

"Sailor V… I mean, Princess." Usagi corrected herself. "You can count on us!" Usagi vowed.

"That's right. The four of us will be with you from now on." Ami added.

"No matter how strong the enemy is, we will never be daunted!" Rei swore too.

"As Sailor Guardians, we will fight to the end!" Makoto too.

"Thank you, everyone." Minako said sincerely.

* * *

It was late for the five girls, so they all left the Game Center Crown to head on back to their homes.

"See you later, Princess." Usagi giggled and waved. Both Minako and Artemis walked home with smiles on their faces. That is until Minako made a serious face. This got Artemis' attention.

"Soon, the seal on their memories will be broken." Minako said. "But… time is running out. We must settle this matter as soon as possiblr."

"Minako." Artemis spoke ups. "You've been fighting all alone for long enough. You can count on your new friends to-"

"Artemis." She interrupted him. "You understand, don't you? I have a mission. A very important one. One that only I can complete." A lone wolf to the end.

* * *

_A dream. A nightmare. One that reveals a familiar silhouetted shape of a castle. Flames are flaring big and reaching the blood red skies. Muffling shouts of men and swords clashing against each other. A 1__st__ person point of view that is all too familiar. Usagi's dream. Her nightmare. She was being lead by the arm of an all too familiar figure. Goku. He uses Ki blasts to temporarily put the attackers unconscious as they run. But they suddenly lose their hold on each other _

_"__Serenity!" Goku called out to her in fear. And then…_

Usagi wakes us gaping breathlessly for air. It was morning.

"It was just a dream." Usagi sighed in relief. She stretched out just as looked outside to see a beautiful day. "_I wonder if I had that dream because I met the princess the other day._" She thought. But she had no idea what truth laid behind that dream. **(Oh she has no idea at all. Lol XD)** However thinking back on it she was confused as to what it was. "_Why was Goku in that dream? He called me Serenity. Was he really calling me? What does it mean?_" **(I can answer that plain and simple. It means, while he wasn't there on the day the Moon Kingdom fell, they still had a bond, a connection to each other. Just thought I throw that out there.)**

* * *

The sun was shinning, making the blue skies glisten. It is now 10:58 AM and Usagi and Luna were out and about. They walked through the park as Usagi was still deep in thought about yesterday's events.

"_Sailor V, the Princess, I can't help but feel that she's still hiding something very important from us._" She wondered. But then she saw a familiar face. Goku. He was sitting on a bark bench and looking rather grim. "Goku…" It wasn't hard to not notice that murmuring voice as Goku turned his attention to her. The two stared at each other for a silent moment be for Usagi, bashfully ended the silence between them. "G-Good morning." She stammered.

"Hi." Goku's grim face changed back into his usual cheerful smile. However Usagi's thoughts once again returned to yesterday's events.

"_The Legendary Silver Crystal. The Princess said she knows where it's kept. I wonder what is really is._" She thought.

"I'm sorry, Usako." Goku said with a hint of sadness. This brought her out of thought. "I couldn't protect you." The memory of what happened was still fresh in his mind. He was regretting his own mistake. "I'm ashamed at my failure. But no use crying over spilt milk, right? Besides, I guess it was by luck or destiny for me to bump into you again." He joked, yet this joke made Usagi blush.

"Yes, I guess." Usagi smiled while blushing.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot." Goku said while reaching into his pocket. H pulled out a familiar cloth. "This is yours, isn't it?"

"That's my handkerchief!" Usagi gasped in shock and awe.

"I was gonna give it back to you." Goku said handing it back to her. Usagi slowly took it.

"T-Thank you." Usagi said while blushing.

"Anytime." Goku smiled cheerfully. The two shared warm smiles and laughter, much to Luna's disappointment and dismay. Luna only sighed in defeat and walked away.

"_She started to talk to him before I knew it._" Luna thought sadly. "_Son Goku. Is it really okay for her to fall in love with him?_"

"You don't have to worry." Said a cheerful familiar voice.

"Artemis."

"Your first mission was to find the Sailor Guardians and nurture them." Artemis assured her with a smile. "But that's not all you did. Originally, you were taking of them."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked on the word 'Originally.'

"It's no surprise that you don't remember." Artemis vaguely said. "In order to reduce the burden placed on you, we had to seal a part of your memory. But I believe now is the time for you to know everything." Luna did not understand, but it seemed Artemis was keeping a secret he was ready to reveal.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Dark Kingdom, Queen Metalia was made aware of the Princess' reveal to the Sailor Guardians.

"Ah… So the Princes of the Moon Kingdom has finally revealed herself." Metalia said.

"Yes, Queen Metalia." Queen Beryl said reporting to her.

"She finally decided to come out of hiding to destroy me and rebuild her kingdom." She speculated.

"Well, that remains to be seen." Queen Beryl said. "If she is indeed the Princess, she should know where the Legendary Silver Crystal is."

"Indeed." Metalia agreed. "Lure her out. Bring the Legendary Silver Crystal at once, in order for us to reign over this world once again!" She ordered.

"Yes, my Queen."

As Queen Beryl exited Metalia's chambers she was then approached by the forth and final member of the Four Heavenly Kings.

"Queen Beryl." Kunzite called out. "It would appear that it is finally time that I, Kunzite, can be of some use to you." He bowed in respect and took hand, kissing it. Out of all the members of the Four Heavenly Kings, Kunzite is quite possibly the first male to touch her and be close to her.

"I expect great thing from you." Beryl smiled down at him.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, it was now night time. Another day pass and gone. Minako was walking back home from who knows what or where. But either way she was indeed tired and exhausted.

"It sure is getting late." Minako said. Suddenly she sensed and felt a sinister presence.

"_Sailor V… Or should I address you as the Princess?_" Said a voice. It was Kunzite's.

"That voice… Kunzite!" She called out.

"_Come to Tokyo Tower with the Legendary Silver Crystal immediately. And come alone,_" Kunzite ordered. "_Otherwise every citizen in Tokyo will die._" He threatened. Minako gasped at Kunzite's words as she gazed up at Tokyo Tower.

"It's a trap, Minako!" Artemis warned her. "You must discuss this with others first!"

"No. This is my fight." Minako said. "I will settle this myself!"

"Oh, Princess!" Called out another familiar voice. It was Usagi and her friends. "Perfect timing!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Minako said trying to sound casual.

"We came to pick you up, of course." Ami said. Obviously life as a Princess has it's perks.

"We're about to have dinner at my place." Makoto said holding a gag of groceries.

"Would you like to join us, Princess?" Rei offered.

"I'm sorry." Minako said making a grim face of sadness. "But I've got to run some errands. See ya." And with that Minako made a dash for Tokyo Tower.

"Minako!" Artemis called out as he ran right behind her. The other four girls were left with confusion and worry.

"Princess?" Usagi said to herself.

Up high above Tokyo was Kunzite, siting in midair with in a emerald force field, waiting for Minako to show up on top of Tokyo Tower.

"Better hurry, Princess." He said to no one in particular. "Hmm…" He thought. "How about to make things extra complicated for spectators…" He then raised his hands and a static bold of electricity emitted, creating a blackout across Tokyo. As anyone can imagine all the citizens of Tokyo was gasping in shock.

"What's going on? A blackout?" Usagi said in shock. Just then her Sailor Watch started beeping, so she answered it.

"_Everyone! There's trouble!_" Luna said over the comm link. "_All of Tokyo's electricity instantly shut down._" This shocked the four girls so they started running around to investigate. What they found next was a completely different shocker.

"This is…" Makoto gasped in horror. What they see is the unconscious bodies of a man and a woman.

"Thet've all had their energy drained!" Ami speculated. Usagi then became worried about a certain someone.

"_Goku._" She thought in worry.

* * *

Speaking of Goku. He was having a dream of his own. He dreamt of a familiar silhouetted figure.

"_Goku!_" The female figure called out to him. Goku woke up from his dream breathing heavily from the experience.

"_A dream?_" He thought. "_No. It felt like someone just called me._" Goku then noticed how dark Tokyo was. "A blackout?" But that's when he realized what it was. "No… I can sense that same sinister energy."

* * *

In the black and dead quiet Tokyo, Minako stands staring up at the tall Tokyo Tower. She can see a small green sphere in the sky. She could tell it was Kunzite. With determination she wasted no time in raising her pen in the air. Yet she did not chanted her Power Make Up Incantation.

Minako's then then sparks like a million stars. Her hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing gold yellow. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released strands of golden orange fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a purple bow, with orange gloves, slippers, earrings, and a mini skirt with a pearl chain as a belt. Finally a crescent mark formed on her forehead. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Minako Aino anymore. She now became the Guardian of Justice. Sailor V.

Kunzite remained seated in midair until he was made aware of Sailor V's presence.

"I came as you requested, Kunzite!" Sailor V called out. Kunzite could see she was now on the top of Tokyo Tower.

"Good for you to meet me, Princess." Kunzite said looking unimpressed. "Now, hand over the Legendary Silver Crystal!" He demanded.

"I will never give it to you!" Sailor V refused. "Return Tokyo and it's people back to the way it was!" She demanded.

"Hmph. You refused my demands, so it makes sense for me to refuse yours." Kunzite countered. "Very well then. I will just hake to make you surrender it by force!" However Sailor V struck first.

"Crescent Boomerang!" She shouted her attack as she throttled a crescent shaped weapon at Kunzite. But Kunzite only deflected it with the palm of his hand. Sailor V gasped in shock. Then Kunzite made a fist that emanated a dark emerald energy. He the released that energy in the form of a blast and throttled it to Sailor V which forces her back. She almost falls off. Breathing heavily from the massive attack.

"Face it. You can't protect anything or anyone, anymore." Kunzite taunted. "You couldn't even protect the Silver Millennium. Now you can't even protect the Earth itself."

"Please don't do this, Kunzite." Sailor V begged. "Don't you remember your true self?" That question certainly got Kunzite's attention.

"_What are you doing, Kunzite?_" Said the voice of Beryl. "_Hurry and finish Sailor V!_" She ordered. Kunzite then instantly went back to taunting Sailor V.

"Now perish along with the other humans!" Kunzite then raised his hand one again to fire another dark energy blast.

"Not so fast!" Shouted a familiar female voice. Both Kunzite and Sailor V's attention was drawn to four girls holding hands and flying in their own force field. It was the Sailor Guardians.

"Everyone!" Sailor V exclaimed in shock. The four Sailor Guardians flew and land safely on the top of Tokyo Tower.

"Kunzite!" Sailor Moon called him out. "How dare you lure our Princess out by taking all the light away from Tokyo!" She criticized him as she then struck a pose. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"It's too dangerous! Let me handle this." Sailor V urging insisted. She didn't want her new found friends to be hurt.

"Princess… No… Minako." Sailor Moon smiled at her. "Don't try to do everything yourself. It's our turn to support you this time." Sailor V was indeed awe stricken by Sailor Moon's words.

"We were all alone ourselves once." Sailor Mercury spoke up.

"But after meeting Usagi, we all became precious friends." Sailor Mars added.

"When the going gets rough, we got to get rougher to support each other." Sailor Jupiter added. "That's what friends do, isn't it?" Sailor V was indeed touched by her friends' words.

"Everyone…"

"If your done with your happy moment, how about I send you all straight to Hell!" Kunzite interjected as he fired another dark energy blast. The five Sailor Guardians quickly dodged the attack just in time.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury shouted her attack, forming two large water balls in her hands, then throttling them in a stream water blast at Kunzite.

"Evil Spirit, be exorcised!" Sailor Mars shouted her attack as she throttled a stream of fire.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shouted her attack as she released bursts of lightning.

"Crescent Boomerang!" Sailor V shouted her attack one more time. All four attacks his Kunzite dead on. But none of them managed to make a scratch on him. Kunzite only chuckled.

"Those basic novice attacks won't work on me." Kunzite taunted.

"Sailor Moon, Now!" Sailor V shouted.

"What?" Kunzite gasped in shock as he turned to see Sailor Moon was right behind him. It was all a distraction. Sailor Moon raised her Moon Stick high in the air as she shouts her attack.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Using the Moon Stick she released a wave of light. Kunzite definitely feeling the pain of it. However he quickly got out of there before the attack could do anymore damage and came right behind Sailor Moon.

"I told you." He smirked. "Basic novice attacks don't work on me." He then threw another dark energy blast at Sailor Moon sending her flying.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor V called out to her in horror.

"Watch out!" Sailor Jupiter shouted at Sailor V, pulling her out of the way just in time before Kunzite threw another one. All four Sailor Guardians managed to get away by flying in their force field. But Sailor moon was still falling. But just by luck or a miracle, she was caught by Goku and landed safely on the tower.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon gasped in awe and surprise. She was blushing while also holding back tears in her eyes. The next thing that happened was something she didn't know what came over her. She hugged him closely, wrapping her arms around his neck. "_I can't believe it! He came to save me again!_" She was really happy he came to save her. Goku was certainly surprised by her reaction. But then she broke off and looked at him with a serious and concern look. "It's too dangerous here. We'll take care of the enemy. Please run from here as far as you can!" She urged and assured him. The next thing that happened was yet another urging impulse that Sailor Moon didn't know what came over her. She kissed him. Goku was once again in speechless awe. Sailor Moon smiled at him before leaping off back into battle. Leaving Goku n a state of surprise.

"_Wow. You certainly are full of surprises._" Goku thought in awe. "_You're so strong today. You shos me a different side of yourself every single time. I wonder what other sides you haven't shown me yet. What kind of girl are you really? Guess we'll let the chips fall where they may._"

"You're next!" Kunzite said to the four Sailor Guardians. But Sailor Moon jumps right back into action.

"Sailor Moon, no!" Sailor V gasped in horror. Kunzite then fires another dark energy blast straight Sailor Moon. She stares in wide-eyed horror as she faces her fear.

"_No! I trained hard to surpass my limits. This time I'm going to protect you, Usako!_" Goku's thoughts screamed as he flew up in the air. **(Didn't bring his Nimbus by the way.)** He flew right in between Sailor Moon and the huge up coming dark blast. He made a defensive pose and blocked the blast head on. Usagi only stared in shock and horror.

"Goku!"

* * *

**Chapter 12 Complete! MAN, things are REALLY getting heated up! But what's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: ****The Shining Silver Crystal: The Moon Princess Appears!**

All was still and quiet. The smoke from the energy blast loomed over the air of Tokyo Tower. Kunzite smirked in victory, while the four Sailor Guardians gasped and stared in wide-eyed horror. Sailor Moon was the same, only she had tears in her eyes. The sight of seeing her crush, her love interest, Hell the possible love of her life being hit by that massive energy blast was a horrifying site to experience. Yet the thought of Goku being dead scared her even more.

"Goku!" She called out in horror to him.

"Hmph. Such a fool." Kunzite smirked. "For all his power, he was never any match for me to begin with."

"That's some tough talk from someone who underestimates others and overestimates himself WAY too much." Said a familiar voice from the smoke cloud.

"What!?" Kunzite gawked in shock. All the other Sailor Guardians gasped in awe. Especially Sailor Moon. From the disappearing smoke was a silhouetted figure. And as the smoke completely disappeared, it was clear who that silhouetted was. Goku. He survived and unscathed.

"G-Goku…" Sailor Moon said in awe.

"Missed me?" Goku smirked at Kunzite's face reaction.

"What the…!? How did you…!?" Kunzite was at a loss for words. "How did could you possibly survive after a hit like that!?"

"Hmm…" Goku wondered. "Don't know really." He shrugged. All five Sailor Guardians made stupefied faces. Does Goku really not know why? "Maybe… Maybe I just trained hard?" He suggested.

"Hmph! Whatever! It doesn't matter!" Kunzite spat. "I am one of the Four Heavenly Kings, and I will not be bested by a mere puny maggot like you!" He then raised his hand erect once more and fired yet another dark energy wave and Goku.

"Goku, look out!" Sailor Moon called out to him. But Goku merely stayed in place where he is in midair, smirking. What happened next caught EVERYONE off guard. Goku merely swatted the dark energy blast like it was a fly. But not only did he swat it, he destroyed it.

"W-What!?" Kunzite spluttered in shock and disbelief.

"H-He just… swatted Kunzite's attack… like a fly." Sailor Mars said, staring in wide-eyed awe.

"Such power…" Sailor Mercury said in awe too.

"Incredible…" Sailor Jupiter said too. Sailor V however was at a loss for words. She had never seen someone, let alone a man, be THIS powerful to equal- NO! Completely eclipse Kunzite.

"_Who is this man? How is he so powerful?_" Sailor V thought to herself.

"H-How… How did you… How do you deflect that!?" Kunzite stammered in demand. Goku didn't answer him, he just continued to smirk at him. This made Kunzite very angry. "Stop. Staring. At me. LIKE THAT!" He shouted as he launched another dark energy blast at Goku. But just like before Goku swats it into nothingness. "Damn it!" Kunzite shouted as he unleashed wave after wave of dark energy blasts at Goku. But each time Goku manages to deflect each one that came at him. "Why won't you just stay still and die!" Kunzite shouted as he prepared to unleash a more powerful dark energy blast. "This one will DEFINITELY kill you!" Kunzite smirked sinisterly and maniacally.

"Fine. Then I'll show you mine." Goku said as he took a stance. He cupped his hands out erect together. "Ka…" He began. "Me…" He then drawn his cupped hands to his side. "Ha… Me…" Then suddenly from Goku's cupped hands formed concentrated Ki energy at a single point between the cupped hands. The concentrated Ki energy began to shine brightly like a shinning sun. The Sailor Guardians averted their eyes from the shining light, only for moment so they can sneak a peak.

"W-What is that!?" Sailor V called out.

"It's so bright!" Sailor Jupiter called out too.

"Whoa!" Sailor Mars gawked. "I can sense high energy coming from him!" Sailor Moon however stared at the light in awe.

"G-Goku…" She muttered, not taking her eyes off.

"Enough of this! DIE!" Kunzite shouted as he released his massive and more powerful dark energy blast.

"HAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he thrust forward his hands to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. This is known as the Kamehameha wave. All five Sailor Guardians gasped in awe as the two streaming beams collided with one another. The two blasts now are in a beam struggle for supremacy. Kunzite was growling and struggling for his energy blast to over power Goku's. Goku on the other hand looked focused but didn't seem to be trying. But Goku then decided to put one little final push in his Kamehameha wave and forced Kunzite's blast back at him along with the Kamehameha wave.

"W-WHAT!?" Kunzite shouted in disbelief. The Kamehameha wave completely enveloped over around Kunzite, as he was caught in it. He cried in painful agony as the wave enveloped him. After a few moments, Goku calmed and ceased his Kamehameha wave. After that came a giant explosion. Those who saw it were left in awe.

"W-Wow…" Sailor Mercury said in awe. While the other Sailor Guardians were left speechless.

"A-Amazing…" Sailor Moon said in awe. "_Goku… He's so powerful…_" However from the evaporating smoke was a all too familiar silhouetted figure. Kunzite survived. Yet looking at him now, he was completely wounded.

"Whoa! Look at him! He looks totally banged up!" Sailor Jupiter pointed out in awe.

"I sense that energy attack was only the tip of the ice berg." Sailor Mars speculated.

"What!?" All the Sailor Guardians gawked in awe.

"_But… that's impossible. How powerful is he?_" Sailor V thought as she stared at Goku.

"H-How…" Kunzite groaned in pain. "How is this even possible?"

"Listen." Goku said. "I won't claim life. So I'm going to give one chance to leave peacefully. If I were you I would take it." He warned the injured King. Kunzite growled at Goku for even just hearing that kind of talk.

"Who do you think you are!? Giving me orders!?" Kunzite shouted. "Do you have any idea who the hell I am!?"

"I don't care." Goku simply said.

"I am Kunzite! I am the leader of the Four Heavenly King!" He shouted. "I am your master! I am your-!" But his speech was suddenly cut off when he gawked in pain. Goku was quick enough to land a single punch on Kunzite's gut, making Kunzite gawking in pain. "The… pain…"

"That was warning shot." Goku hissed. "Now leave!"

"You… Son of a… Bitch!" Kunzite growled and glared up at him. But then his attention turned to Sailor Moon who was still staring in awe. He then took a chance and fired another dark energy blast at her.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Goku shouted in horror.

"Sailor Moon!" All four Sailor Guardians shouted in horror too. Sailor Moon was paralyzed with fear as she was once again faced with death.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted with fear. Suddenly her new Tiara form shattered into pieces and from her forehead came a crescent moon symbol, just like Sailor V's

"It's the crescent moon symbol!" Sailor V noticed. Suddenly her crescent moon symbol changed into the Venus symbol and from that symbol formed tiara, housing an orange gem. This alone proves that Sailor V isn't the real Moon Princess. She is actually Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon on the other hand began to glow a golden luminescents around her body.

"Sailor Moon's body…" Sailor Jupiter started.

"It's changing." Sailor Mercury finished. And it was. The crescent moon symbol began to shine brighter. And Sailor Moon's uniform costume was replaced with a majestic, beautiful, white dress.

Both Luna nad Artemis were struck in awe at what they were seeing from the command room.

"Usagi…?" Luna gasped.

The light was still shinning brightly, yet it was still. All was still and quiet. Goku, Kunzite, and all four Sailor Guardians were all struck with awe and completely speechless.

"That's…" Sailor Mars began.

"Princess Serenity." Sailor Mercury finished. Sailor Moon… or rather Princess Serenity's eyes were still closed. But slowly she opened them, like a new born baby for the first time. Goku then descended towards her. Serenity then noticed a clock on one of the buildings going back wards.

"_That clock in moving backwards._" Serenity thought to herself. "_Am I going back in time? No… I'm starting to regain my lost memories… of my sad past…_" Her memory jogged to where it all began. Meeting him. Their childhood. "I remember now." She said looking up at Goku. She reached both her hands up at Goku and placed them on both sides of his cheeks. Goku was still awe struck at Serenity. "I remember you." She then drew herself into a hug as she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck. "My beloved Goku."

"I remember you." Goku said. "I knew it. You really are her. My childhood friend, Serenity." He then returned the hug. "I really missed you." They stayed in place in their warm hug, as Serenity's memories of her past life came streaming in like a calm little river.

"_Deep, magnetic blue. A blue planet, full of hope and it was my very own secret._" Serenity thought to herself. "_The first person I ever met. Son Goku. Strong and charming. I would come to this planet many times just to see him. Then, eventually, I came to love him._" Her memories of how they both met at childhood began to flourish like a new full bloom flower. Yet her memories of growing up, of how she stopped seeing him also followed as well.

_"Goku, we must not see each other anymore. People of the Earth and the people of the Moon must not see each other. That is God's law." She used to tell herself that when she grew up. It was certainly painful for her. Not being able to interact with Goku anymore. To uphold her lineage and duties. "No… I mustn't fall in love with him. I mustn't." But she did. She couldn't help it._

More memories began flashing in her mind. But these were the memories of our she died. And they were painful to watch and look back on. The memories of the siege and downfall of the Moon Kingdom.

_Soldiers with Swords and Spears raised high in the air and muffling mixtures of battle cries._

_"Let's conquer the Moon Kingdom!"_

_"The Legendary Silver Crystal is ours!"_

_"Stop!" Queen Serenity demanded as she opposed them. "Stop the meaningless war!"_

_"Queen Serenity!" Shouted a familiar female voice from a familiar female figure. "You shall die along with your daughter!" Princess Serenity gasped in horror. "Now, DIE!"_

Her memory flashes ceased, as it was too painful to think back on anymore. She cried on Goku's shoulder.

"G-Goku…" She whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Goku said in worry. But Serenity was clinging on to Goku not wanting to let go. "Never mind. It's alright I'm here for you." He said, soothing her.

"We finally found each other again." She whimpered, but with relief. She then lightened the hug so she could look deep within his eyes. "I still haven't told you my true feelings. My beloved… The only one I love. Goku." She said while the tears continued to fall. She finally said her true feeling to him. After 18 years of her life in her past life, going back in time, and going through another 18 years in her reincarnated life, she finally confessed to Goku. The one she fell in love with. Goku, of course, was taken back by this as this left him in wide-eyed shock. But his awe expression was replaced with a warm sincere smile.

"Serenity." He smiled down at her. "I feel same." He then hugged her close once more. This made Serenity happy within.

"Oh Goku." She whimpered on his shoulder once more. Tears continued to stream down her face. However once of those tears began to take form and substance. A bright light, shinning brighter than the sun, gleamed forth. Kunzite averted his eyes to such a blinding light. So did the Sailor Guardians.

"It's so bright!" Sailor Venus called out.

"What a power force!" Sailor Mars too.

"I can't get any closer." Sailor Jupiter speculated. Sailor Mercury then activated her newest gadget the Mercury Goggles to analyze everything that has transpired.

"Her tear has crystallized, and it's shinning!" Sailor Mercury speculated.

"It's too bright to look at." Sailor Mars said.

"That powerful white light…" Sailor Jupiter started.

"C-Could it be…? Sailor Venus said.

Back at the underground commander base. Luna and Artemis were left with even more awe. The site of seeing Usagi being the real Princess Serenity was awe stiking. But the site of seeing the Silver Crystal took the cake.

"I never thought the seal would be broken so early." Luna gawked in shock. "That's… That's the Legendary Silver Crystal!"

No doubt about it. It was indeed the Silver Crystal. The light emanating from the crystal shown brighter than before, illuminating all of Tokyo. From it's shine, like a sun photosynthesizing all life, flowers become in full bloom. The crystal itself is indeed powerful. From the wrong hands can bring death and destruction. But demonstrating it's power in the hands of someone like Serenity, it brings life from lifelessness and creation from nothingness.

In Metallia's chambers, the dark aura entity could feel it's immense power from afar.

"Such immense power!" Metallia moaned in a arousing tone. "I can feel my power returning. This is truly the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal." If that's the case, Metallia didn't need the crystal delivered to her. She just needed it to be active to that her power can return.

It Beryl's throne room, she was viewing the events from her crystal ball.

"Finally." Beryl smirked sisterly. "It has finally appeared."

Up on Kami's Lookout, Mr. Popo could sense the massive energy too.

"Kami!" Mr. Popo called out.

"Yes, I can sense it too, Mr. Popo." An old voice said. The voice of Kami. "So the seal has been broken. The Crystal has now been released."

After awhile the light finally dimmed and ceased shinning. The Silver Crystal that levitated in mid-air then dropped into Serenity's hands.

"The light is gone." Sailor Jupiter murmured in awe. Just then, after a second, a dark portal opened up to reveal Queen Beryl seeping through.

"Queen Beryl." Kunzite addressed.

"Kunzite, do it now!" Beryl ordered. "For our Dark Kingdom, take the Legendary Silver Crystal!"

"Certainly!" He nodded in response. He then raised his hand erect once more to fire another Dark Energy blast.

"Don't even think about it, Kunzite!" Sailor Venus said as she and the other Sailor Guardians jumped in front of Goku and Serenity to protect them.

"Annoying pests!" Kunzite growled. "Get out of my way!"

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shouted her attack and fired streams of Lightning and Kunzite. This time Kunzite didn't defend himself, this time he was dodging them. This meant he was loosing his edge.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury said her attack as she form streams of water and launched them at Kunzite creating a mist. Thanks to Sailor Jupiter's Supreme Thunder acting as a decoy, Kunzite was caught off guard.

"What?" Kunzite panicked.

"Evil Spirit, be exorcised!" Sailor Mars shouted her attack forming a fire ball and launching it at Kunzite. Thanks to the Mist Kunzite didn't see it coming and was hit pretty bad. Kunzite groaned in pain. Queen Beryl was starting to get angry and lose her patience.

"You meddlesome pests!" Queen Beryl growled, as she unleashed a streaming wave of dark energy lightning. Despite being protected in a barrier the dark lighting still managed to get through and do damage to the Sailor Guardians. They all cried in pain, while Beryl smirked sinisterly. However Goku was the only one not effect.

"Hang in there everyone!" Goku called out. He then let out a small battle cry and unleashed a wave of his ki energy. The shock wave forced the dark lighting back for moment, but it was long enough to have the others to make a counter measure. "NOW!" He shouted.

"Right!" Both Sailor Mercury and Venus said in unison. They both took the front and held the barrier to protect them, while Sailor Mars and Jupiter saw to Serenity's safety.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Sailor Mars asked with worry.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is mine." Queen Beryl proclaimed her victory as she increased the strength in to her attack..

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Sailor Jupiter said protecting her.

"I'm done with you all." Beryl smirked. With one final push she was only moments away from disposing the Sailor Guardians and achieving the Silver Crystal. Except for one little factor she over looked…

"Ka-me-ha-me-!" Goku drawn his cupped hands to his side. Then suddenly from Goku's cupped hands formed concentrated Ki energy at a single point between the cupped hands. The concentrated Ki energy began to shine brightly like a shinning sun. "HA!" Goku shouted as he thrust forward his hands to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The Kamehameha.

"What!?" Beryl gawked in shock. The Kamehameha then collided against Beryl as she struggled to push it back. "What… Is… This!?" She growled struggling against the Kamehameha. But finally she was sent flying away from Tokyo and out in the far distance.

"Queen Beryl!" Kunzite called out to her. Nut she was too far-gone. He turned a glared at Goku. "Damn you!" He growled. "I'll get you for this! That's a promise!" He declared as he vanished, off to find Beryl.

* * *

All was still and quiet in Tokyo. But with Kunzite out of the area, all of Tokyo's power returned. Lighting up the city as it once was. Of course everyone woke up from their unconsciousness and returned back to their usual daily life. Yet all was still so quiet, like a ghost town.

At the underground command base under Game Crown Center, all the Sailor Guardians, including Goku returned. Goku was sitting on a stool, with Serenity laying her head on his lap. Tonight's fight was tiresome one. Everything happened so fast that it made Serenity tired. Everyone was gathered around, yet no one said anything. It is quite possible that they didn't want to ruin any moment or perhaps they don't know what to say. Sailor Venus knelt down beside Serenity.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Venus began. "No… Princess Serenity." She quickly corrected himself. "Do you remember everything now?" Serenity raised her tiresome head to look at her. "Do you remember that I'm actually the real leader of the Sailor Guardians, who protects the you? And of the kingdom, the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes." Serenity nodded. "I remember."

"So Usagi is the reincarnation of the princess, and not Minako?" Sailor Mars asked a guess.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you the truth from the start." Artemis said sincerely. "But it was to protect both the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Please tell us everything." Sailor Mercury asked. "What happened in the past?" But before Artemis explain a glowing light then came out of nowhere.

"What is that!?" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed in shock.

"I sense someone coming through!' Sailor Mars said.

"Be on your guard! It could be the enemy!" Sailor Mercury said.

"But that's impossible!" Luna said "This place is protected!"

"Don't worry." Sailor Venus said. The others turned at stared in confusion as to why.

"It's an old friend of ours." Artemis said smiling.

"I recognize that energy." Goku said. "Could it be?" The light dimmed and vanished. What came through was a humanoid with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout their bodies, dark green skin, pointy ears, and red conjoined rings on the ankles and wrists. He was wearing a gown with a Kami symbol on it, a blue cape, and carrying around a wooden staff. "Kami?" Goku said in surprise.

"Beg pardon the intrusion." He said in an elderly tone.

"W-What is that?" Sailor Mars stammered in fright.

"Good to see you again, Kami." Artemis greeted with a smile.

"Artemis." Kami smiled. "It's been too long, old friend"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Artemis chuckled. Kami then turned to Sailor Venus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you face to face, Miss Minako Aino." Kami said.

"The feeling mutual." Sailor Venus smiled. "Though I never would have imagined Kami as… uh… I'm sorry."

"Not at all." Kami smiled. He then turned his attention to the rest of the Sailor Guardians. "And you all must the Sailor Guardians I take it." He addressed. "It's a pleasure to me you all." He said bowing in respect.

"Oh! Um…" Sailor Mercury and the rest stammered. "L-Like wise, sir!" She bowed in respect.

"A pleasure to meet you too, sir!" Both Sailor Mars and Jupiter bowed too. Kami then turned to Princess Serenity, who was still laying her head on Goku's lap. Kami knelt down and bowed in respect in her presence.

"And it is certainly a pleasure to meet you at last, Princess Serenity." Kami said. Serenity gasped for a moment in awe and surprise.

"H-How do you know me?" Serenity asked.

"Artemis." Luna spoke up. "What… I mean, who is this?"

"Oh right! Almost forgot about. Dear me where are my manners." Artemis smiled. He then cleared his throat. "This here is another one of our comrades. He is the Guardian of the Planet Earth. Kami."

"Pleasure to meet you all." He bowed in respect.

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped in awe and shock. **(Except Goku. lol)**

"Y-You mean… God?" Sailor Mercury stuttered in shock.

"As in… God himself?" Sailor Mars trembled. She looked like she was going to bow down in worship.

"Well it's more of a title than an actual status in my own person experience." Kami explained. "I earned this title through my devotion to watch over and protect this world that I call home."

"Wait!" Sailor Jupiter spoke up. "I thought Goku was the Guardian of Earth."

"Yes, well in a way he is." Kami answered. "He's one of the Earth's protectors. And there are many more protectors, which I'm sure you'll meet very soon." Everyone didn't say a word, they were still in awe struck that this green man has the title and status of God. "But in any event, I do believe Artemis has some explaining to do. Am I right?"

"Oh, that's right! It almost slipped my mind." Artemis realized. "Now, where was I?" He murmured to himself. "Ah yes! Now I remember!" He then cleared his throat and began. "In ancient times, Earth was one large kingdom, as well as the Moon. All of you served as Sailor Guardians to protect the Princess. But one day, soldiers of Earth invaded the Moon Kingdom." Just like Serenity, the memories of the Sailor Guardians past lives were flooding in their minds.

"I see it…" Sailor Mercury said.

"Our former lives…" Sailor Mars too.

"We were the Guardians of the Princess." Sailor Jupiter as well.

"Yes, but while all of you were fighting countless soldiers, the Moon Queen, Serenity, the mother of the Princess, was trying to settle the war…" Artemis continued. "But her daughter was killed by a citizen of Earth."

"But why would the Earthlings attack the moon?" Sailor Mars said.

"Our evil enemy brainwashed the people of Earth and destroyed the Moon Kingdom." Artemis answered. "You all fought hard and were able to successfully seal away our evil enemy."

"But who is this enemy?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I have my suspicions on who it might be. Though I am not entirely sure." Kami answered "I just hope I'm wrong."

"I can't believe the tragedy is repeating itself." Sailor Jupiter said.

"But why is this happening all over again?" Sailor Mars asked. That's when the image of Queen Beryl entered Sailor Venus' mind.

"Can it be?" Sailor Venus said with shock. "Did Beryl break the seal?"

"You mean the women who tried to kill us and take the Legendary Silver Crystal from us?" Serenity asked. "Who is she really? Please! Tell me!" She was panicking with fear if she would come after her soon.

"Please try and calm down, Princess." Sailor Venus said calmly.

"I'm not a Princess! I'm not THE Princess! I'm Usagi Tsukino." Serenity cried in denial. She was definitely regretting her wish. **(Read Chapter 5 to get this reference. :) )** "I'm just an ordinary high school girl! I just wanted to fall in love." She exclaimed as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I… just want to stay with Goku." She whimpered. Goku was sad to see Serenity like this. Sailor Venus was also trying to hold back the tears in her eyes too. Goku then placed a hand on her shoulders and looked at her sincerely.

""I know the feeling. Up until now I didn't know the feeling of love. But ever since I met you I felt a connection." Goku explained smiling. "You'll always have me, Usako." Serenity was deeply touched by Goku's words.

"Goku…" She whimpered as she allowed Goku to lay her head agaist his chest. While she laid back she looked down at the Silver Crystal in her hands. "I still can't believe that my tear broke the seal of the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"No, your strong love for Goku did that." Sailor Venus said.

"Goku…" She murmured as the final pulse of fatigue caught up with her and made her sleep an unconscious state. She laid back against Goku's chest.

"Usako!"

"Princess!"

"Princess! Are you alight? What happened?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Are you okay?"

"Princess? Princess!"

"She'll be alright." Kami said. "The poor girl has been through so much already that it's drained her strength."

"Oh thank goodness." Sailor Mercury sighed in relief.

"With some rest, she'll be back to normal in no time." Kami said. "Goku, take her home."

* * *

"Right." He nodded. He got up and carried Serenity bridal style. "I'll take you home, Usako. Just get some rest." He murmured to her.

Back at Usagi's house, Goku managed to fly her home without being spotted. Usagi was placed in her room with care and tucked in her bed. However that didn't stop her from waking up from having nightmares. Speaking of which Usagi just woke up from a nightmare right now. She breathed heavily and cried tears of pain and regret.

"_I wonder how many times I've woken up crying like this?_" Usagi wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the command base under Game Crown Center, Luna was having sad thoughts and regret herself. Her locked memories of her past life also flowed through like a river stream.

"_Artemis and I went into a long sleep of suspended animation as the Moon Kingdom fell into ruin._" Luna thought to herself. "_We finally woke up after a long time._" Then more memories began playing out in her head. But these were the memories she spent with Usagi. "_And finally I found her. But the painful thing is now, I didn't trust her. I made her go through so much hardship and pain. I'm ashamed to look her in the eyes._" It was actually hard to believe that Luna did all that. But the pain, sadness, and regret were written on her face. Up until now all Luna thought about was the mission and nothing else. All personal feelings and wants from Usagi and her, she just pushed right out. Because she thought it would hinder the mission. Yet she never thought about Usagi's feelings and how much it would affect her. She was then approached by Artemis and the girls.

"Luna, let's go see Usagi." Artemis said with sincere equal sadness.

"But… how can I?" Luna asked. "I've done nothing but hurt Usagi. I never even stopped to consider her feelings."

"We know how you feel." Rei said sincerely. "But we can't stand seeing Usagi like this anymore."

"We need to see her smile again." Makoto said.

"Without Usagi's smile, we can't smile either." Ami said.

"You're feeling the same way as all of us, Luna." Minako said.

"You're right." Luna said trying to smile. "Hey I just noticed. Where's Kami."

"He went back to the Lookout to look further into the matter." Artemis said. "He'll contact us soon.

* * *

So the girls all came over to Usagi's house to see if they could cheer her up.

"Sorry for worrying all of you. Please come in." Ikiko said kindly.

"Ma'am, where is Usagi?" Ami said.

"Well…" Ikiko began. "She hasn't come out of her room."

Luna was already up stares at Usagi's bedroom door.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Luna called from the other side. "It's me, Luna." Everyone soon joined her.

"Everyone is here. Usagi?" Ami called too. "We're coming in, okay?" Ami said reaching for the door.

"Okay." Said a muffled Usagi voice from the other side. But when Ami opened the door, they all gasped in awe and shock. "Luna… everyone…"

"Usagi?" Makoto said in awe. "Your hair…" Usagi's hair was shinning like the moon itself, and was longer too. **(Okay, now we're starting to see Tangle references. Anything else?)**

* * *

Her friends decided to help her cut her hair to a substantial size as well as try and cheer her up from all the drama from last night.

"That's better. It's much shorter now." Minako said, while doing her hair. "I think we need to wrap this bun around one more time…"

"How does it look, Usagi?" Makoto said holding up a mirror.

"This is your usual length, right?" Ami said while brushing her ponytails. Usagi was still so speechless. Her friends were definitely treating her like a real princess. She was defiantly living her dream.

"When did your hair start growing?" Artemis asked.

"After that day, it started to grow longer and longer." Usagi answered.

"Now that I think about it, you used to have super-long hair when you were the Princess." Minako said. "Your body is changing due to the sudden recovery of all your memories from the past."

"_Changing?_" Usagi thought. "_Am I turning into the princess? It's like losing my own identity._" She was conflicted with her mixture of emotions. She didn't know whether to feel happy or feel sad.

"Usagi?" Luna spoke up. "Where is the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

"It's on my dresser." Usagi answered. "It hasn't shined since that day. Now it looks like a normal piece or jewelry." Indeed it did. "_It was shinning so bright back there… Back there…?_" The memory image of Beryl suddenly entered her mind. She was grimace with fear. "She's after me…" She said trembling.

'Usagi?" Minako said.

"I have to hurry… Or she'll find me…" Usagi continued to panic.

"Usagi!" Rei said with worry.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Makoto said trying to calm her. Usagi was still trembling with fear and her grimace expression was still staring off.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" She said trying to hold back the tears.

"Usagi, get a hold of yourself!" Ami said trying to hold back her tears too. "We all know you are strong!"

"I'm… strong?" Usagi said, as the trembling stopped.

"Even as Princess Serenity, you always cheered us up with a strong, sweet smile." Ami said sweetly.

"But I'm not a princess." Usagi said, still in denial.

"We know." Rei spoke up, smiling sincerely. "Maybe you're right. You my not ne a princess. At least not in this life. But you don't need to walk the same path from your past life. You were reborn from Serenity to Usagi for a reason."

"She's right." Makoto spoke up next. "We're still your friends, Usagi. We're here to help you fulfill what you couldn't accomplish in the past."

"And we are all prepared to do so." Minako said.

"You guys…" She whimpered. Usagi was indeed touched by all her friends words that she finally let her tears free. Her friends felt touched too, so they all joined in for a warm group hug. "Thank you… Thank you, everyone. But I really don't know what to do…"

"Then let's go to the Moon." Luna spoke up. Everyone stared at her with awed expressions. "The location of the Dark Kingdom, the Legendary Silver Crystal, and our evil enemy. The keys to all of those mysteries may be found on the Moon."

"The Moon?" Usago asked in awe. Everyone then turned their attention to Usagi's window. They looked up to see a full moon was out tonight in the night sky. "_The place where our kingdom, the Silver Millennium, existed._" Usagi thought to herself, as more memories of her past life played out in her head. "_I was happy, surrounded by my precious friends. Then, I found true love. They were all my precious treasures. I never want anyone to take that happiness away again!_" With that resolve, all five girls stood up tall and proud, with determined looks on their faces. "I will never be a tragic princess ever again." Usagi vowed. "Let's go to the Moon and reveal all those secrets!"

"Yes." All four girls nodded in unison. They were all determined to unlocking the mysteries. No more secrets. No more tragedies. It was time to unlock the truth.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Complete! Things are starting to get heated up. Usagi has awakened her Princess Serenity self, the Silver Crystal has been unsealed, and we introduced one of Goku's techniques the Kamehameha. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

**AUTHERS NOTE: I will admit this. I kind of copied and pated chapter 4 here. Reason why is because I couldn't wait that long. It was taking forever and I was running out of options. I wanted to at least make it epic. So I do ask if you can forgive me on this chapter, cause I really was trying. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****Usagi's Awakening: A Message from the Distant Past!**

"All right, let's get ready." Luna smiled. "Departing on the night of the next full moon would be best."

Now that it was decided, the gang all headed to the Game Crown Center to devise a plan on how to get up to the moon. Of course they couldn't hijack a space shuttle. They'd get arrested. Besides they don't have experience and the trip would probably take too long. That's why Ami decided to turn to her books for help.

"Let's see…" Ami began reading. "The Moon's mass is about one-eightieth of Earth's mass. Its surface gravity is one-sixth of Earth's surface gravity, and its diameter is one one-fourth of the Earth's. It's Earth's satellite and orbits around it in about 28 days."

"Luna told us that we're going to the Moon, but how?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry. I'll explain it when the day comes." Minako said. They then heard Usagi interacting with her other friends Naru, Kuri, and Yumiko, playing Sailor V.

"Naru, you're amazing!" Usagi cheered. She seemed to be back to her old self again. This made her friends really happy.

"Thank goodness." Ami smiled. Usagi seems to be feeling better."

"That's right. We don't have time to feel down." Makoto smiled to. "Cause we're going to the Moon!"

* * *

After the visit at the Game Crown Center, Usagi went back home to get some sleep. The lights were off and moon glistened in the night sky. Usagi couldn't sleep as she gazed up at the moon with an awed expression. The wind blew softly against her twin ponytails.

"_The moon is getting full again…_" She thought to herself. "_And my feelings are getting stronger._" She felt herself. "_I want to go to the Moon and find out everything about my previous life._" The thought and image of Goku was again popped into her mind, as she continued to stare off into the night sky.

* * *

Later Usagi went down stairs to see her whole family in the living room. Her father, Kenji has just returned home from work.

"Welcome home, Dad!" Usagi greeted with a smile.

"Hello, sweetie." Kenji smiled back.

"Your father bought some donuts for us us on his way home." Ikiko said. And she was right. An open box of donuts was sitting on the little coffee table.

"Yay!" Usagi swooned. She loved sweets so much. So she reached out for one.

"Oh! Usagi." Kenji spoke up, interrupting her before she could snag one. "Here's what you asked me to get." Kenji said reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a pink circular box. No doubt he's been to the jewelry store. Usagi opened it up to reveal a pendant necklace with the Silver Crystal on it. Apparently Usagi asked her father to make a necklace out of it and he happily agreed. Why he never questioned ask where she got the crystal from, is a plot hole I will never know. Usagi gasped in happiness at what she got.

"Thank you, Dad!" Usagi exclaimed happily. She looked at the crystal necklace with wide-eyed gleaming.

"You seem to be handling that pretty carefully." Kenji smiled. "Is it from your boyfriend?" Of course he was joking about the last one.

"Yeah, something like that…" Usagi answered.

"What!?" Kenji gawked in shock. Of course this would be the first time Kenji would hear of Usagi having a boyfriend. Usagi held it close to her chest while she made a face of fantasizing. Both her parents stared at her in awe struck. This was indeed the first time they heard of this. But does Shingo care? Nope. He was too busy playing PSP games. Typical but normal. (I mean come one. I'm a guy and I play games all the time.) Except for one problem. Those are Usagi's PSP games.

"Hey! Shingo!" Usagi called out in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you, to not paly any of my games without my permission!?"

"Who cares!" Shingo retorted rudely. "Besides it's not hurting anyone, you idiot!"

"I said you can't!" Usagi ran in a grabbed the PSP away from.

"Hey, give it back!" Shingo tried to grab it back. But she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. It was her turn to bully him back.

"Hey, honey." Kenji said to his wife, wife. "Sometimes Usagi looks like a completely different person." He said with a smile. "Before we know it, she'll mature into a grown woman, and soon, she'll be having a life of her own."

"That won't happen." Ikiko said. "She'll always be our spoiled little girl." **(And YOU will always be a self centered bitch! I will look forward to the day you die!)**

* * *

Later that night, it was full moon. Usagi and her friends all met together at the park. Artemis was pacing around like he was waiting for someone. The five girls and Luna could only look at him while he paces.

"Where is he? When is he gonna get here?" Artemis said to himself.

"Artemis, who is it that we are waiting for?" Luna asked. She didn't need to ask any further, when someone came out of nowhere.

"Hello." Said a voice. All five girls turned and gasped in fear.

"What the heck is that!?" Makoto gawked in shock. That would be none other than Mr. Popo.

"Hello there." Mr. Popo smiled at Artemis, and Usagi.

"Mr. Popo!" Usagi smiled widely. "It good to see you again!"

"And to you too, Princess." Mr. Popo said. "Kami already informed me."

"I see you already met Mr. Popo." Artemis said to Usagi.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Goku introduced me to him."

"I have to hand it to him." Artemis chuckled.

"Um, Artemis…" Minako asked. "Who is this? And how do you know him? How does he know you?"

"This is Kami's assistant, but also close friend and companion. Mr. Popo." Artemis introduced.

"Mr. Popo?"

"Mr. Popo is kind of like Kami's assistant. But he'd been living up at the Lookout a long time before Kami got there helping out the previous Guardian. Maybe even the one before that." Artemis explained. This was a surprise to everyone.

"I'm here to take everyone to the Lookout." Mr. Popo said. "From there we should be able to get a fix on the full moon."

"Really?" Ami said in awe.

"But how?" Rei asked.

"With this." Mr. Popo reveal a large carpet that appeared to be levitating in midair. "This will take us to the lookout in no time."

"Amazing." Minako said in awe.

"It's hovering in midair." Makoto said.

"Everyone hop on." Artemis said. And so they did. Of course they were all a little nervous but they kept their balance.

"Hang on everyone!" Mr. Popo said. And with that they all vanished in high speed.

* * *

They all arrived at Kami's Lookout in one piece. Though they were all completely shaking in the knees from the experience.

"Whoa…" Makoto said warily. "That. Was. Fast."

"I feeling dizzy…" Rei said.

"Where are we?" Minako asked looking around.

"This is Kami's Lookout." Mr. Popo said.

"So… THIS is the Lookout?" Minako asked.

"It is." Usagi said smiling.

"I can't remember how long it has been since I've been here." Artemis said smiling with nostalgia.

"Hey everyone!" Greeted a familiar voice. Goku.

"Goku!" Usagi smiled widely with excitement. She then ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey there, Usako." Goku smiled as he returned the hug. "It's good to see that you're doing alright."

"Thank you." Usagi said while smiling up at him. The two then shared a warm loving kiss for a moment.

"Welcome everyone." Said another familiar voice. Kami. "I assume everyone is here and accounted for?"

"Yes." Luna said.

"Then we are right on schedule." Kami said. Ami then looked at her watch to see the time the Moon phase with happen.

"Moon phase fifteen. "It should be right above us." Ami said. "It's a clear night. It's the perfect night to go to the Moon."

"The waning moon implies hatred and discord…" Rei spoke up. "The new moon is related to death and destruction. The full moon is best if you seek visions of the future. It's the white light that gives us energy."

"Just to let you know, I'll be coming with you." Goku said. This surprised Usagi.

"Really? You sure?" Usagi asked.

"Absolutely." Goku said with a confident smile. "I haven't been there in awhile. At least not since the first time when I was a kid."

"That's right. I remember the first time we met." Usagi smiled and blushed at the memory of how they first saw each other. She once again leaned her body against Goku's as he hugs her close to him. "Even if my memory was locked away from my mind, in my heart I could never forget."

"Neither can I, Usako." Goku said to her. Usagi giggled against his chest.

"I like it when you call me, Usako." Shu smiled. "Say it again."

"Usako."

"Again."

"Usako."

"One more time, please."

"I'll say it as many times as I have to." Goku chuckled. "Usako. Usako. Usako."

"Oh, I love you, Goku." Usagi sighed and murmured with happiness.

"And I love you too, Usako." He whispered into her ear. Kami smiled at the two. He had a feeling that those two will have a bright future together. But he soon went back to serious when his mind went back to the matter at hand. The enemy. He had a feeling who and what it might be but he still tried to hope that he was wrong. Then he noticed the phase on the moon.

"It's time." Kami said. And on that note, Luna focused her energy to create a small glowing orb of light. It then changed into a large crown. This was their gateway to the Moon. **(Could explain how Princess Serenity was able to get to Earth!)**

"Everyone, let's transform." Minako said. "We'll use our power to transport."

"Stand inside this circle, transform, and then hold hands. We're going to create a shield." Luna instructed. Without hesitation, everyone got on. However before Usagi and Goku could enter, Luna spoke up. "I'm sorry Goku. Only the Sailor Guardians are able to." Luna said with regret.

"Huh!?" Usagi gasped in disappointment. "But…"

"It's alright." Goku said. "Kami and I will be right behind you." Luna smiled at his solution.

"Okay then." Luna nodded. "Try not to fall behind."

"Be careful Luna." Artemis said.

"I will." She nodded.

"I'll see you there, Usako." Goku smiled. Usagi's frown then changed to a smile.

"I'll be waiting for you." Usagi said. "Try not to keep me waiting." She joked.

"Don't plan to." Goku chuckled. And so all five girls began their transformation.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up!" Usagi chanted to her Moon Brooch.

"Mercury Power Make-up!" Ami chanted, holding up her Transformation Pen.

"Mars Power Make-up!" Rei chanted, holding up her Transformation Pen.

"Jupiter Power Make-up!" Makoto chanted, holding up her Transformation Pen.

"Venus Power Make-up!" Minako chanted, holding up her Transformation Pen.

All five girls transformed into their Sailor Guardian forms and all held hands together. Sharing each other's energy to make a shield to allow them to travel in space and protect them from the void of the space. The crown like circle then enveloped them in the form of a barrier at jetted them off skywards to space. Goku, Kami, Artemis, and Mr. Popo all watch as they left.

"Goku." Kami said turning to him.

"Right." Goku nodded. Both him and Kami walkd over to the spot where the Sailor Guardians were. Kami placed a hand against Goku's chest.

"Here we go." Kami said, as he focused his thoughts on the Moon. And just like thye vanished into thin air. Mr. Popo and Artemis remained. They knew where they were all heading

"And so it begins." Artemis said.

"Yes." Mr. Popo nodded.

"Let us hope that they find the answers they seek. And hope that they will be able to stop our enemy."

* * *

The Sailor Guardians were staring in awe. They were in space. They could see the Earth from where they are at such a far distance in a short amout of time. It certainly a site to behold.

"The Earth… It's so pretty…" Sailor Moon said in awe.

"The planet we live on…" Sailor Moon said in awe too.

"It's incredible." Sailor Jupiter as well.

"Look." Sailor Venus said looking behind her. Everyone looked in her direction too, to see the Moon and all it's glory. "It's the Moon." The barrier zipped towards their destination.

"Where are we landing, Luna?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Mare Serenitatis." Luna answered. "Also known as the Sea of Serenity." The barrier made a safe and gentle landing and the Sailor Guardians set foot on the planet's surface. They all looked around in awe and wonder.

"It's completely dark here." Sailor Jupiter said.

"There's no sound at all. Yet we can still hear and breathe." Sailor Mars speculated. "It feels weird." Just then they spotted something in the distance.

"Are those ruins?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Those are the remains of the Silver Millennium, where our kingdom existed." Sailor Venus explained.

The Sailor Guardians then ventured forth into the Ruins of the old Moon Castle. All was still and quiet. Everything was completely stone, like the Pompeii Volcano event thousands of years ago on Earth.

"Is this where the castle used to be?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes." Sailor Venus answered. "This is… or was the Moon Castle." They kept on moving forward deeper ad deeper into the ruin castle until Luna stopped in her tracks.

"We're here." Luna said. There at the center of the ruin castle was a large crystal in a stone-petrified state. "These are the remains of the prayer room, where only the queen was allowed to enter. And this is Crystal Tower of the prayer room. This is the core of the Moon Castle." All five Sailor Guardians were simply enthralled with awe. Just then they heard a humming sound from behind them. They all turned to see Goku and Kami materializing and appearing before them.

"Hi!" Goku smiled.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon smiled widely. She rushed over to him once again and hugged him.

"You sure do like hugs, don't you?" Goku chuckled. Sailor Moon only giggled. The other Sailor Guardians giggled and chuckled too. They loved to see their Princess, their friend happy and loving.

"This place sure brings back the memories." Kami said looking around. Everyone instantly stared at Kami in awe.

"Kami, you been here before?" Luna asked.

"I certainly have. Especially this prayer room inside Crystal Tower of the Moon Castle." Kami answered.

"Wait! Only the Queen was allowed to enter." Luna exclaimed.

"Yes, well, to an extent." Kami smiled.

"What happed to this place?" Goku asked. "This place used to be beautiful, and now it's all in ruins." Everyone was also surprised, but decided not to question it. Then Sailor Moon noticed a sword in a stone platform. Much like Excalibur in the stone of the King Arthur tale.

"A stone sword?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus… pull it out!" Luna instructed.

"All right!" Sailor Jupiter said, making a fist and feeling determined. "Leave it to me!" She then went over to the sword. She grabbed a hold on the hilt and pulled with all her might. But just like Excalibur, it wouldn't budge.

"It's too rusty!" Sailor Mercury speculated.

"Here. Let's help." Sailor Mars offered. All three girls grabbed a hold on the hilt and pulled along side Sailor Jupiter. At the very least they made the sword budge a little.

"We almost have it out." Sailor Jupiter breathed heavily.

"I'll help to." Sailor Venus said.

"Just a bit more. You guys can do it!" Luna cheered. Sailor Venus then joined the other three girls and managed to pull the sword out. Bright streams of light emitted from the stone platform as the four Sailor Guardians jumped out of the way, with the sword in hand.

"We did." Sailor Venus said.

"_The sword you hold in your hand is the Legendary Holy Sword._" Said a female voice from the stone platform. "_Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus… The sword belongs to all of you._" What fallowed was a silhouetted figure forming from the light. "_Luna. Thank you for guiding them here._"

"That voice…" Kami said in awe.

"You're…" Sailor Moon stammered. The light dimmed to revealing the silhouetted figure to look exactly like Usagi, only with silver white hair. She was also were a dress fit for a queen. This was Queen Serenity herself. "Queen Serenity? So… you were my mother in my past life?"

"_Oh my beloved Serenity…_" The queen smiled in joy. "_It really is you. I can see you._" The Queen was certainly overjoyed to see her daughter once again.

"We can talk to each other?" Sailor Mercury asked in confusion.

"_It's thanks to the Eternity Main System of the Moon Castle, I was able to leave my will and consciousness behind even though I have physically perished._" Queen Serenity explained with grief. The Moon Kingdom apparently had technology system on their world.

"Your majesty…" Kami approached the holographic spirit.

"_Kami._" The Queen smiled. "_My dear old friend. It so wonderful to see you again._"

"I wish it were the same with me." Kami expressed his regret. "When I lost contact with you, I feared the worst. I hoped I was wrong. But I suppose it was only wishful thinking."

"_Do not despair, dear friend._" Queen Serenity said smiling.

"But I failed you. I should have been there when your people need my help the most." Kami expressed his sadness.

"_Both of us are Guardians of our own world. I had my duty, you still have yours._" Queen Serenity said sincerely. "_You have nothing to apologize for. You will always be my dearest friend._"

"Thank you… your majesty." Kami nodded. Queen Serenity smiled at her old friend. She then noticed Goku standing in background.

"_Oh. I see we have another guest._" Queen Serenity acknowledged. "_My I know you name young man?_"

"Oh! Yes your majesty!" Goku flinch as he bowed in respect. "My name is Goku. Son Goku. But you can just call me Goku."

"_My, my._" The Queen chuckled. "_You sure are a curious one. But I certainly know about you. Is he a friend of you all?"_

"Yes, Queen Serenity." Kami said standing up. "This young lad is my pupil."

"He's also my boyfriend." Sailor Moon said proudly as she wrapped an arm around him.

"_Dearie me!_" The Queen gasped. "_This is a surprise._"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt the happy moment." Sailor Venus spoke up. "But can you explain the whole story to us?"

"_Yes, of course._" The Queen nodded and smiled. "_I sent Luna and Artemis back in time to Earth after putting them into suspended animation. I have been waiting for this moment for so long. Do you remember, Serenity?_" The Queen asked Sailor Moon. "_You used to go to Earth often because you yearned for its greenery and wind. And you found love there._"

"Yes…" Sailor Moon smiled, as the memories her childhood played out in her mind. "I used to go to Earth behind everyone's backs because I wanted adventure. But then I started to go to Earth because I wanted to see him." She was referring to Goku. The two shared a romantic moment looking into each others eyes, smiling at each other.

Soon more images started play, but this time it played out like a simulation for everyone to see. This was during the time Serenity was all grown up and she would try and sneak back inside the castle.

**(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

_Princess Serenity was rushing back to castle entrance, trying to sneak back inside without being noticed. She hid and looked around to see if the cost is clear and she made it to the door. But as soon as she opened it, Sailor Mars was standing there at the entrance._

_"Princess!" Sailor Mars stared at Serenity is dark intensity. Serenity gasped in shock and backed away, only to bump into Sailor Jupiter._

_"You went to Earth without telling us again, didn't you?" Sailor Jupiter smiled playfully._

_"Remember that you are the heir to the Silver Millennium." Sailor Venus also smiled playfully._

_"Exactly. Which means there are so many things you need to learn." Sailor Mercury playfully smiled too. Serenity found herself surrounded by her friends._

_"Okay…" Serenity smiled too. All five of them were very good friends in their past lives, yet they still are now even to this day._

* * *

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

"We can see it, too." Sailor Mercury smiled with joy.

"The days we spent here…" Sailor Mars smiled in nostalgia.

"Yeah. No doubt about it." Sailor Jupiter nodded in agreement.

"Those truly were our happiest days." Sailor Venus agreed.

"_We were lone-lived beings on the Moon._" The Queen continued her story. "_Our mission was to protect the sacred will passed down to them on the moon, the Legendary Silver Crystal, and to watch over and aid the progress of the Earth's evolution._" That's when she came to the bad part. "_But in that year, a disaster occurred. An evil creature invaded Earth trying to make it its own. That being was evil incarnate. It schemed to control the Legendary Silver Crystal, brainwash the humans, and attack the moon._" The Queen explained as images of darkness cloaked the earth and brain washed most of a human populace. "_In order to uncover this I ordered a team to be sent down to Earth, along with my two most faithful feline companions Artemis and Luna to investigate. Their mission is to find the Dark Kingdom on Earth called. However they mysteriously disappeared. It was now only Artemis and Luna who remained."_

**(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

_"Where did everyone else go!?" Luna said._

_"Even if it's only us, we have to find the Dark Kingdom's hideout!" Artemis replied. They kept on going through the underground tunnels until they reached a snowy wasteland._

_"What is this place!?" Luna gasped._

_"The North Pole!?" Artemis said in shock. There was no doubt about that. They arrived at the North Pole. They managed to find the Dark Kingdom. But when they did, it was too late._

_Metalia brought and lead the army of brainwashed humans of Earth towards the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom for the attack. Their battle cried roared like thunder. Artemis and Luna return to warn the entire Kingdom._

_"It's terrible! It's terrible!" Luna shouted, getting everyone's attention._

_"The people of Earth are attacking us!" Artemis shouted too._

_But it was too late. Explosions of fire and destruction grazed the surface lands of the moon. The war had begun. The Sailor Guardians didn't waste any time preforming a counter attack._

_The Sailor Guardians fought with countless soldiers, and defeated them with ease. However when Metalia came to the moon, they knew they needed to use their powers and not hold back anything against this evil entity of pure energy._

_"Bubble Spray!" Mercury incanted her attack._

_"Fire Soul!" Mars Incanted hers._

_"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter's._

_"Crescent Beam!" Venus'._

_All four attacks combined together into a power beam and hit Metalia straight on. But it didn't do so much as a scratch it. Not even fazed it. The Sailors all stared in shock. Metalia then responded in kind as she unleashed a dark column blast which extinguished the Sailors life. This gave the enemy soldiers a chance to charge on forward. Queen Beryl stood amongst them, laughing maniacally at this victorious site._

_"Staring today, I will rule both Earth and the moon!" She announced, proclaiming her victory. "I will not allow anyone to defy me!" Beryl then looked towards the shy. "Our beloved Queen Metalia, this is the birth of our Dark Kingdom!" She announced to her master. Beryl unleashed the fury of her powers upon the kingdom, destroying anything her eyes set on first. With the former guard of Prince Endymion, now reformed and known as the Four Heavenly Kings lead the attack for their Queen Beryl. __Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite, and Nephrite. All of them smirking villainously as they destroyed anything they came to first._

_Metalia began destroying and absorbing anything she saw first until she came across the castle. Serenity just stood where she was, scared and petrified at what she was seeing. Her entire kingdom being destroyed. Her people and her close friends all-dead. Suddenly Beryl appeared be fore her. Serenity gasped at the site of her._

_"So, you are Princess Serenity?" Beryl speculated with a evil smirk. Serenity back away in fear. "How about I destroy that pretty face of yours!" She shouted as she dove in, with her fingernails sharp to the point and charged into stab her. Suddenly a blast of light got in between them and stopped Beryl's assault. It was her mother, Queen Serenity, with her Moon Stick at the ready._

_"Beryl, I will not forgive you if you lay even a single finger on my daughter!"_

_"Ah, Queen Serenity herself." Beryl smirked. The queen quickly got in front of her daughter and acted as shield for her. "What's the point in this pointless resistance? You know you don't stand a chance in Hell against us. Just surrender the crystal to me and I can either spare you or put you out of your misery. Which ever you choose that is."_

_"Beryl, you are being misguided by Metalia, which posses evil energy." The Queen tried to reason with her. "Wake up! Rid yourself of the evil mind!"_

_"Hmph! Don't think we haven't intercepted Endymion's message!" Beryl said._

_"What!?" The Queen gasped. Beryl smirked at her response._

_"Oh yes. We killed him. After he refused my marriage proposal that is." Beryl explained still smirking. But her smirk went to a glare. "I won't be denied by ANYONE any more!"_

_"How could you?" The Queen trembled in sorrow. "How could you be so cold and ruthless!?" She screamed in demand._

_"Ugh, shut up! Shut up!" Beryl shouted, losing her patients. "I'll kill you as well!" But she didn't have to. Metalia did THAT for her. Metalia unleashed another furious column blast that destroyed the entire castle. Queen Serenity shielded her daughter but the force blew her away. She wasn't dead yet, she survived._

**_"I fought to protect you, my daughter."_**

_"Mother!" She called out in worry._

_"Se-Serenity!" Her mother struggled to get back up. But the next thing that happened was another column blast from Metalia. This time, claiming the life of Princess Serenity. "Serenity!" The Queen screamed in sadness and horror. The site of seeing her dead daughter made her shed tears of sadness._

_"Princess… Serenity…" Luna cried. However Beryl only laughed maniacally in triumph._

_"She's dead! The Moon Princess is dead!" Beryl announced her victory as she continued laughing maniacally. The last thing that the Princess had on her mind right now was the one she fell in love with. Goku. Now she'll never see him again. The Queen fell on her knees in defeat and sorrow._

**_"But you fell while I was trying to protect you"_**

_"Serenity…" She whimpered. But she was unwilling to give up than and there. Queen Serenity took out the Silver Crystal and placed it in the hilt of the Moon Stick. Despite the tears rolling down her face, she made a determined look._

_"Queen Serenity, if you ise the Silver Crystal, you life…" Luna tried to stop her._

_"My life is nothing compared to peace on both the Moon and Earth." She interrupted her. She then raised her Moon Stick high in the air and chanted her incantation. "Moon Healing Escalation!" The Crystal shined the brightest light._

_"What!?" Beryl stared in wide-eyed shock. With the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity finally managed to seal that creature. Metalia was beginning to fade as her cries of anguish boomed loudly. "Queen Metalia!" Beryl cried out as she too began fading. Finally Metalia's existence vanished and sealed away. Very soon all the corrupt hearts of Earth, along with the Four Heavenly Kings were fading away too as they cried out in anguish too. "Metalia!" Beryl shouted her last words as she and the rest were sealed away._

**_"With the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, I finally managed to seal that creature." The Queen continued. "But in return, all of the Silver Millennium was turned into stone."_**

_Queen Serenity had won. But in return, all of Silver Millennium was turned into stone. As the Queen laid dying, she turned to Artemis and Luna._

_"Luna, Artemis…" She said in low dying voice._

_"Yes." They both said in unison, as she presented them with the crystal._

_"This Silver Crystal can be used for peace if it is used with energy of a good heart." Queen Serenity explained. "But if it is used with the energy of an evil heart, it will become a terrible weapon." She then gasped in pain._

_"Queen Serenity!" Luna whimpered in sadness._

_"I have been able to seal Metalia away with the Silver Crystal, but there is no knowing when it might be revived again." Queen Serenity explained. "Also, this Moon Stick can only be used by a descendant of this kingdom." She said presenting the Moon Stick. "If Metalia should return to life again in the future give this to Princess Serenity and protect the peaceful world."_

_"Yes." The cats once again said in unison._

_"Princess and all of our sailor soldiers, may your love be fulfilled in the future on Earth." She proclaimed. And with that she released the Crystal from her hand and levitated it into the sky. As it reached altitude it shown a bright light and gathered all the souls who perished in the war. There flickering lights were now being guided towards the stars and to the Earth._

_"What will happen to them?" Luna said through her tears._

_"I will send them back in time and be reincarnated into new lives." The Queen answered. "Like a fiery phoenix that burns when it dies, it is then reborn from the ashes." She said. "In the future on Earth, please live happy lives." She said her last breath and just like that her life passed on. She was now dead._

_"Queen Serenity!" Both cats cried in unison once more, as the Moon Stick glowed one more time and sealed both cats in suspended animation and went to join the rest of the lights as they travel back in time to be reincarnated into new lives and start them a new._

* * *

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"_I used the power of the Silver Crystal to reincarnate you and send you back in time to point where you can live your lives as normal humans of Earth._" The Queen concluded her story. "_Of course you could ask why didn't I use that power to begin with. Because I couldn't appear into another time period with a snap of my finger. There are special rules in place that restrict who can travel and when and where and individual can go. To move though time you must first leave your body behind to do it. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen. I first sent you all on your way and stayed here to preserve my will when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion._" This was all so overwhelming to everyone. "_But now that demon has been revived once again…_" The Queen said with dread. "_We need to eliminate it completely this time… With the true power of the Legendary Silver Crystal._" She then looked up at Sailor Moon. "_Princess. Only you can do that!_"

"The true power of the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Queen." Sailor Venus spoke up. "There seems to be something wrong with the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Let me see." Kami offered. Sailor Moon held out the Silver Crystal to him. Kami placed a hand over it and used his power and senses. "I see. The contents of the Silver Crystal lie dormant within."

"Dormant?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes." Kami nodded. "It would seem that it will only emit its power when the time is right."

"_Princess Serenity._" The Queen spoke up again. "_Please remember this… The power of the Legendary Silver Crystal depends solely upon your heart. Be proud and confident of being a princess, and being Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Love and Justice… And don't forget that you're also a normal girl. The true meaning behind your rebirth lies in that._" Sailor Moon was touched by her words of wisdom. However the transmission was starting to static and fade. The queen then turned to the other Sailor Guardians. "_Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Please work together to protect the Princess and protect this kingdom… I don't have much time left. Serenity… Please be happy._"

"Queen…!" Sailor Moon whimpered as the tears streamed down her face. At that moment the holographic projection vanished into light. It was gone. Goku held her close to give her comfort. Sailor Moon smiled up at him for his loving support.

"Goodbye, old friend." Kami said with grief.

"It's almost morning on Earth." Luna said noticing the Sun rise in the distance. "Shall we head back?"

* * *

Back on Earth, Tokyo, it was early morning the sun was rising. Greeting the world for a new day. The Sailor Guardians managed to arrive back on Earth without a hitch.

"_Sounds that cannot be heard on the Moon… The light, rich greenery, and the scent of the wind… I admired this planet so much, and was looking over it this whole time._" Sailor Moon reminisced her thoughts. "Everyone, let's find the true meaning of our rebirth here."

* * *

In the secret underground chamber of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl goes to Queen Metalia. Yet as she descended further down the stares, she did not realized that four familiar kings were fallowing her as they hid and stayed out of site.

"I never knew there was a path deep down here." Jadeite said in surprised awe.

"Where does it lead?" Nephrite asked. They would soon find out as the colossal doors opened up and Beryl walked inside. "What's that door?"

"Just stay quiet and follow me." Kunzite ordered. They all quietly approached the opened doors and peered inside. What they saw was a massive Dark energy aura with a face on it. Queen Metalia. Yet they didn't know that.

"Is that our Great Ruler…?" Jadeite asked, gesturing to the dark energy enity.

"She's materialized that much?" Nephrite said in awe. What's that mark on her forehead?" He asked gesturing the pointed cross on Metalia's forehead.

"Queen Metalia." Queen Beryl addressed and bowed in respect. "We have concluded that the Legendary Silver Crystal has indeed vanished. There is no sign of it." She expressed her deepest regrets.

"No. It has not vanished." Metalia confirmed. "The Legendary Silver Crystal is still with the Princess."

"But the power with in it has." Queen Beryl said.

"You still have a lot to learn about the Legendary Silver Crystal." Metalia said. "The Crystal itself is merely a vessel. It's power can never vanish. It can only create and destroy."

"But how is that possible?" Beryl asked.

"The power lies dormant within the Crystal itself." Metalia answered. "If the power has left, then we must draw it back. If the power is dormant, then we must, draw it out. We must squeeze every last drop it out."

"If that is indeed the case, then please leave it me." Beryl offered.

"Queen Beryl." Metalia spoke again. "We still need more energy to take over this world. Now that the Princess has completely awakened, there's not a moment to lose."

"I will settle this soon." Beryl vowed. "I must before my subordinates, the Four Heavenly Kings, regain their lost memories…" In that instant all four kings gawked in wide-eyed shock. Next came a shining light from their foreheads and a gem stone appeared on the foreheads too.

"Memories?" Jadeite gawked.

"What does that mean?" Nephrite groaned in pain as he grasped his head.

"Who are we?" Zoisite breathed heavily. That's when a flash appeared in their minds. The lost memories Beryl was talking about.

_There is a place, a palace. Four swords are raised up high in the air, by four all to familiar kings. However in the their past lives, they were actually knights._

_"I am Jadeite, the Knight of patience and harmony."_

_"I am Nephrite, the Knight of intelligence and comfort."_

_"I am Zoisite, the Knight of purification and healing."_

_"And I am, Kunzite, the Knight of purity and affection." All four knights addressed their king, Endymion. "We will protect you, Master, even if it costs us our lives."_

_"Thank you all." Endymion said smiling. "I am counting on you. For our peace and prosperity…"_

"Is this a memory form our previous lives?" Jadeite said.

"We were the Knights who served our master, the King of the Earth, Endymion…" Nephrite.

"We were born on Earth again to find our master…" Zoisite.

"But we fell for her schemes before we could regain our memories." Kunzite.

"So, you remember it all." Beryl said. All four kings quickly turned to see Queen Beryl's sinister smirk.

"Queen Beryl."

"What's the meaning of this?" Nephrite demanded.

"Were we only disposable pawns?" Zoisite also demanded.

"Yes." Beryl answer, still smirking. You are all nothing more than mere pawns to obtain my ultimate goal."

"How dare you!" Kunzite shouted in outrage, clenching his fists. In that instant all four kings charged to attack her. However, Beryl raised her staff high in air and slammed it on the ground, creating a dark trap on the entire ground. The Four Kings were trapped and electrocuted in dark lightning, as they all groaned in agonizing pain.

"I'm not finished with all of you yet." Beryl said. "Until the day we rebuild the Dark Kingdom and make this planet my very own, you are still needed."

"Stop!" Kunzite groaned through the pain. "That's not what we were reborn for!"

"Does it really matter?" Beryl shrugged. "You will obey me regardless." The four gemstones once again appeared on their foreheads, and suddenly turned black. "Now dispose of the Princess and the Sailor Guardians, and take the Legendary Silver Crystal." In that instant, Beryl's power ceased, and all four kings rose up, with lifelessness in the eyes. Their eyes glowed crimson red. They were now in Beryl's full control.

"As you wish." Kunzite said on a monotone voice. And with that the Four Heavenly Kings left to fulfill their duty, leaving Beryl alone. Yet her sister smile changed to a glaring frown. The memory of how Goku defeated her easily, it was a crushing blow to her pride.

"_Damn him! Damn that man!_" Beryl cursed to herself.

"I sense turmoil with in you, Beryl." Metalia said.

"It's that man." Beryl growled. "He was so strong. How was he able to defeat me? I've never heard of such a man."

"He seems quite familiar." Metalia said. "I know I've seen him somewhere before. But it couldn't be…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the command base, the five girls went to discuss the major event that have been happening.

"The movement of the Earth's crust has been very active recently." Luna informed. The computer showed satellite footage of the Earth's continents and their tectonic activity.

"There's also unusual thermal reactions around the North Pole." Artemis added.

"And they're from deep underground." Luna added. "The values have been increasing abnormally in the past few months."

"It may have something to do with the Dark Kingdom…" Artemis deduced. Suddenly the alarms went off and footage revealed Tokyo has been reduced to a frozen wasteland.

* * *

Tokyo, frozen in a winter blizzard. People frozen in ice. This was indeed the work of Jadeite.

"I will turn Tokyo into an icy desert!" He chuckled sinisterly.

"Kunzite!" Called out a familiar voice. All four kings turned to see it was Sailor Moon. Her and her Sailor Guardians were all transformed and ready for combat.

"How wonderful for you to join us today, Princess." Kunzite smirked.

"Are you trying to turn Tokyo into a North Pole?" Sailor Moon asked.

"In a way, yes." He responded. "This is to allow our Great Ruler to revive at any time. Now let's suspense the small talk and you can give me the Legendary Silver Crystal, now." Just then he noticed Sailor Moon's necklace. It was housing the Silver Crystal. "_There! The Legendary Silver Crystal!_" In that instant, Kunzite raised his hand and launched a dark energy sphere at them. But the four Sailor Guardians stood in front and acted as a shield. Blocking the attack and sending it right back at them. But the four kings managed to dodge. "Damn you!" Kunzite growled.

"Everyone!" Sailor Venus said. "Protect the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal!" All four of them charged towards them. Now rivalry ensues. Sailor Mars vs. Jadeite. Sailor Mercury vs. Zoisite. Sailor Jupiter vs. Nephrite. And Sailor Jupiter vs. Kunzite. Each one exchanging power blows and fists and kicks.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon called out in worry.

"Kunzite, stop!" Sailor Venus begged to her opponent. "Return to how you used to be!" This actually caught everyone by surprise at this revelation.

"Venus!" Sailor Mars gasped.

"Used to be?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Jupiter asked her.

"Listen, everyone!" Sailor Venus spoke up. "They are not our true enemies!" The three of them gasped in shock. "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite… They were the brave knights who serve the late King, Endymion!" The revelation spurred a memory with in their minds. The memory of how they used to be.

"That's right…" Sailor Mercury said in realization. "We met them before in our past lives…"

"One day, when the Queen and the Princess went to Earth to form a friendly alliance with King Endymion. And we were their bodyguards and escorts." Sailor Mars said too.

"Just as the Princess, we were fascinated by the beauty of the Earth…" Sailor Jupiter too.

"And just as well, we too fell in love…" Sailor Venus concluded. Suddenly the four kings combined their powers to create lightning surges at the Sailor Guardians. But instead of block or dodging, the Sailor Guardians just stood there and took the attack head on, with out resistance. They all screamed in painful agony.

"No… I can't fight them…" Sailor Mars screamed through the pain.

"This is too cruel!" Sailor Jupiter groaned.

"Please, remember who you were!" Sailor Mercury pleaded through the pain. Suddenly a sinister female laugh sounded in the air. Beryl's.

"They are under my control!" Beryl's voice chuckled. "Now Sailor Guardians, you shall all die by the men you used to love!" Now this would be true if it weren't for one simple factor…

And that came in the form of a Moon Tiara Boomerang, interrupting the four kings combined attack.

"Hey, you guys!" Sailor Moon called out to the four kings. "How dare you attack ladies who are in love!"

"Usagi!" Sailor Venus gasped, recovering from the pain.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Justice Sailor Moon." She announced herself as she struck a pose. "And in the name of the moon of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Well then Princess…" Kunzite smirked. "You'll be the first to die, then!" At that instant. All four kings charged to attack her.

"Usagi!" Sailor Mercury called out in horror. But Sailor Moon whipped out her trusty Moon Stick. Light formed around her, and created a barrier. Then she was skyrocketed into the air and into space.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" She shouted her incantation. From the Moon Stick were waves of light that shined all over Tokyo. The healing power then turned the frozen Tokyo back to normal.

"Damn!" Kunzite growled, covering his eyes from the shining light.

"Everyone…" Sailor Venus. "Let us never forget that we are proud Sailor Guardians who fight for the Princess!"

"Right, we can't be daunted here!" Sailor Jupiter agreed.

"We shouldn't always be protected by Usagi!" Sailor Mercury joined.

"Let's try the four kings' tactic and combine our powers to blow away the evil energy!" Sailor Mars suggested.

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!" All four Sailor Guardians raised their hand erect and from their hands came glowing energies.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all shouted their combined attack in unison. Their energies combined to create huge sphere of energy and sent it at the four kings. The attack made contact and all four of them groaned loudly in agonizing pain. The four black gem stones on their foreheads revealed themselves.

"Please! Wake up!" Sailor Venus pleaded to them.

"Sailor Guardians…" Kunzite growled through the blast. "We shall meet next time." And with that, darkness enveloped them and they were gone. The four Sailor Guardians breathed heavily from the battle.

"It was so close…" Sailor Venus said.

Dawn was drawing over Tokyo. Marking another new day once again. Sailor Moon descended from space within her barrier. She held her Silver Crystal necklace close to her breast.

"Goku…" She murmured to herself. She was able to pull on her own.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, somewhere in South America was a familiar humanoid slug-like antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout their bodies, pointy ears, and red conjoined rings on the ankles and wrists. He looked like a younger version of Kami, except he was wearing a purple gi, a white cape, with a turban. He was meditating in the air. Just then he could sense high power levels.

"Hmph." He said in a low bruiting tone. "Those various powers I was sensing for the longest time suddenly spiked." Apparently he's been sensing the Sailor Guardians and Dark Kingdoms energies for quite some time while he was training. Yet he didn't think they were much. But now… "Oh what the hell. I guess I've got some time to kill. I think I'll visit these mysterious warriors and see if they are worth my time. And in the process I will also exact my revenge on you, Goku." He vowed the a clenched fist. "I will make you regret the day you ever crossed fisted with me, the all powerful Piccolo!"

Oh boy…

* * *

**Chapter 14 Complete! Things keep getting more heated! The Sailor Guardians have discovered their past and now Piccolo Junior is back for revenge! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Complete! Things keep getting more heated! The Sailor Guardians have discovered their past and now Piccolo Junior is back for revenge! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 15. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reunions**

_A Dream. A dream about a stoned ruined Moon Kingdom. The Silver Millennium. Reduced to destruction and death. Usagi, now in the persona of Princess Serenity looks around in her old destroyed home in her vast dream._

_"__This is… the Moon Palace?" She looked around. Suddenly she noticed a all too familiar figure. A muscular man in an orange gi, and spikey hair. Goku. "That's…" She made chace to him. "Wait! Goku!" She called out. But the instant he turned to see her, he vanished. "What the… What happened? Where is he?" What could this mean. Just then she heard another voice._

_"__Usagi. Usagi!"_

_"__Wait. He doesn't have a feminine voice." She wondered in confusion._

_"__Usagi!"_

She woke up to find it was Luna's voice. She squealed in fright as she woke up from her mystery slumber. It was morning, dawning of a new day.

"Aw. It's just you, Luna." Usagi whined in disappointment.

"How rude!" Luna said in outrage. "What do you mean "just"?"

"Well, I was just about to see Goku in my dreams again." Usagi explained.

"Fine, Fine…" Luna groaned as she laid back on the dresser. "I guess I'm not that important to you."

"Luna." Usagi cooed as she lifted her up and hugged her close. "I'm sorry for what I said. I love you too. You know that right?"

"Usagi, are you okay?" Luna asked in concern. "You seemed like you were having a nightmare."

"Did I really?" Usagi asked. "Don't worry, I'm full of energy!" Usagi exclaimed as she placed Luna down. "Now to go get changed!"

"_Usagi…_" Luna thought as she looked with a sad worried face. The memories of Usagi's past life and reborn life began playing out in her head. "_So many sad and surprising things have happened recently that it's probably hard for you to keep smiling._"

"Okay, I'm ready." Usagi said as she was dressed in her school uniform.

"Hey, Usagi…" Luna spoke up. "If there is anything bothering you, you can always talk to me about anything." She offered. "Just remember, I am your partner."

"Yes, I know." Usagi smiled. "Thank you, Luna." Luna also smiled too.

* * *

The sun shown bright over the wake and active Tokyo. People going to and fro about Tokyo with their various concerns and affairs. Usagi fits in these categories too, as she and Luna walked down the clear, yet busy streets. She still had everything on her mind though.

"_The Legendary Silver Crystal…_" She thought to herself, feeling the necklace around her neck and chest. "_Queen Serenity did say its power is up to me. To get the brightness of the Legendary Silver Crystal back, I shouldn't feel down anymore!_" She thought with determination.

"All right, I will be at the command center." Luna informed her.

"Okay, got it." Usagi nodded. "Let me know if anything happens." And with that the two went separately.

* * *

At the Game Center Crown, a woman with pink long hair steps inside. Her name is Reika Nishimura. She was carrying some books in her hands that seemed like she was going or at least trying to give to someone.

"Motoki, are you here?" She called out, while looking around for him.

"Reika, I'm over here!" Mototki called out waving at her. He was at the Sailor V arcade console. Reika walked over to him.

"Hi Motoki." Reika smiled. Here's the book you asked for." She gave the wrapped up on to Motoki.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. This may seem pointless and minor, but Reika is actually Motoki's girlfriend. Big shock. Then she noticed an all too familiar muscular figure. It was actually Goku himself of all people.

"Oh, I don't think I've seen him befire." Reika said addressing Goku.

"This actually a new part-timer. His name is Son Goku." Matoki introduced.

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets of Tokyo whereUsagi, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. All four were walking together, while Minako was carrying the Legendary Holy Sward. Though this can bring unwanted attention and cause suspicion. Usagi looked cheerful and happy while the other three girls looked worried. But Usagi then gasped or rather gawked in awe at what she was seeing. Ami's apartment.

"Ami's place is gorgeous!" Usagi exclaimed and beamed in excitement. They entered the building into the lobby. As usual, Usagi couldn't contain her excitement, levels. "Hey! Everything's so shiny and polished, isn't it?"

"Usagi, please stop talking so loudly. You're embarrassing us." Rei exclaimed. "Not to mention, there's no way we can eat all of those snacks." She said, gesturing to the big bag Usagi was carrying in her hands.

"But tonight's a sleepover!" Usagi smiled excitingly. "I couldn't help myself and brought a lot."

"Come on now. We're having a meeting, not a sleep over." Makoto said trying to reason with her.

"Oh, come one, let me have some fun.: Usagi giggled.

"Hey guys." Minako spoke up. "This might be a bit late for this, but… Do I look suspicious? Do you thing security will stop me?" Gesturing to the Legendary Holy Sword she's holding.

"You definitely look suspicious." All three girls said in unison. **(Well that's rude. T_T)**

"Jeez, guys!" Minako whimpered.

* * *

They all met up in Ami's apartment room to discuss the Legendary Holy Sword's power and strength. So Ami manged to find one of the most hardest stones on the planet. Diamonds.

"This here is a diamond." Ami said holding up a diamond ring. It's the hardest natural stone on Earth." She then placed the diamond ring on a small table. "Okay, Minako, hit with that sword."

"Sure." Minako said. She positioned the sword high above the diamond ring and lightly tapped the ring with the sword. The next instant, the diamond shattered into shards. Everyone gasped in shock and awe.

"Minako, you broke the diamond!" Usagi gawked in shock.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What should I do? Ami!" Minako panicked in fright.

"Don't worry about it." Ami said with a calm cheerful smile. "I actually expected this happen. More importantly though, look at this." Everyone's attention went back to the shattered diamond. "The diamond is now smashed into shards, even thought it's supposed to be the hardest natural stone. This sword and the piece if the palace that we brought back from the moon… Both of them are made of an unknown material which is solid and poisonous." Ami speculated while holding the sword.

"Poisonous?" Rei asked.

"But Queen Serenity said it's a holy sword." Makoto said recalling the memory of what Queen Serenity told them.

"Not only this sword but everything on the Kingdom of the Moon might have been turned into a poisonous stone." Ami continued. This would explaine why the Holy Sword is darkish. "Moon Castle… I can still picture it clearly in my mind and in my memory. A palace that shines bright like crystals. The moon itself also used to shine brighter before, too. Does that men the enemy turned our kingdom into a dead planet? Could be." **(If you've seen Walking with Monsters I think we all know the answer to that.)** Ami then turned her attention to Usagi, and smiled at her. She was fast a sleep on the couch. "Look at Usagi." Ami giggled.

"Let her sleep for awhile." Minako said.

* * *

It was now evening and the sun was setting, ending yet another day. Usagi woke up and found herself in a different part of the hotel room. She was in Ami's room.

"Something like this happened before, too." Usagi said to herself. "I saw the sunset when I woke up." That she did. A memory flashed and played out in her mind. The day she woke up on the Lookout and spent some quality time getting to know Goku. "Goku…" She smiled at the memory. She then got up from the bed now fully awake.

She saw her friends in the other room, no doubt continuing to work and study on the Holy Sword. Usagi sneaked by them so to not get their attention. What she left behind was note on Ami's bed. The note said 'Sorry, I'll be right back.' With a bunny picture on it.

* * *

Usagi went to the Game Center Crown. Yet it wasn't out of desire or wantonness. It felt like a pull or a force that drew her to it.

"_So weird…_" She thought to herself. "_I feel like I was drawn here._" She then started to go inside. "_I don't know why, but my heart is pounding._" When she entered she noticed two familiar figures. One was Matoki and the other was none other than Goku.

"Hey, Usagi." Matoki greeted. Usagi was in wide-eyed awe at who she was seeing in Game Center Crown of all places. Goku. He turned to see her and smiled his signature smile.

"_You're kidding…_" Usagi's thoughts were speechless. Goku was at Game Center Crown of all places.

"Hey, Usako." He greeted.

"Goku?" She said speechlessly.

"Oh, so you know each other." Matoki said in smiling awe.

"Yep." Goku nodded. "She's my girlfriend." He said proudly. Usagi blushed brightly but she also smiled a little too.

"Really?" Matoki said being impressed. "Congratulation, Usagi."

"T-Thank you" Usagi smiled and blushed.

"Anyway, he just us as a part-timer." Matoki explained.

"Really?" Usagi asked in curiosity.

"Yeah." Goku nodded. "It turns out Matoki goes to the same university as I do."

"Wow. That a strange coincidence all on it's own." Usagi exclaimed in awe.

"Oh, I also heard you're really good at the Sailor V game." Goku said. "Can you teach me how to play?"

"I'm not that good…" Usagi said honestly. Little did they know Luna was watching them from the shadows.

"_Good grief, Usagi._" Luna thought to herself. "_You're supposed to be with the other girls._"

So Luna decided to contact the girls.

"_Ami, is everyone there?_" Luna asked through Ami's communicator.

"What is it, Luna?" Ami asked.

* * *

The girls all headed to the Game Center Crown and peered inside to see Usagi teaching Goku how to play the Sailor V game. The two of them looked like they were having fun and interacting like a real couple.

"Figures." Ami sighed. "I guess those two were made for each other after all."

"Well since were out and about, I guess there's no harm in getting some fun time involved." Makoto said.

"But wouldn't it just upset Luna and Artemis?" Rei asked. "I don't think it's bad for her to socialize with her boyfriend. But I do think it would be worse to tell her to stay way from him."

"_Usagi._" Luna sighed.

* * *

Next day, the bells of Juuban High School rang marking the end of the school day. Usagi was heading out off the school campus and heading off to the arcade, No doubt to meet up with Goku.

Usagi, wait!" Luna called out from the stonewall. "Are you going to the arcade again?"

"Yes." Usagi answered.

"To see him?" Luna asked, referring to Goku.

"Yes." Usagi said.

"You do know that we have a mission, right?" Luna asked.

"I know that."

"Then why?"

"Because you'll always say 'No'." And with that Usagi walked off.

"Am I hurting her again?" Luna asked herself.

* * *

At the Game Center Crown, Usagi was once again playing the Sailor V game. Goku was with her, speculating and watching her play. And she was actually doing great all by herself.

"You are really good at this." Goku complimented.

"Thanks." Usagi smiled. "Sailor V or more appropriately Sailor Venus is a very strong ally."

"Yeah, I guess she is really cool." Goku shrugged.

"I agree." Usagi giggled. "She's a lot more dependable than I am."

"More dependable than you…?" Goku asked in playful shock. "…Sailor Moon?" Usagi instantly flinched at the mention of her alias name. Goku then placed a hand on her head. "I don't think so. I think you're more dependable, Usako." Goku said sincerely. Usagi looked up at him and both shared a romantic moment of staring into each other's eyes. To both of them, it was the most romantic moment they've had in awhile. But their little romantic moment was interrupted by a game boss killing Sailor V as the Game Over logo appeared.

"I lost. Oh well." Usagi giggled. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh it that the time!" Usagi said in shock. "I'm sorry Goku, but I have to go." She said. But before she left, Goku stopped her for a moment.

"Usako, you forgot your bag." Goku smiled while giving her bag to her.

"Oh right." Usagi giggled.

"Try not to make it a habit." Goku chuckled.

"I'll try, not to." She smiled.

"Come by again tomorrow." Goku offered. "Okay, Usako?"

"Sure." Usagi nodded. "Bye." She waved and left.

* * *

As Usagi left, she was overwhelmed with emotions of happiness, joy and love. All she could think about was Goku and it made her blush, have butterflies in her stomach, and giggle to herself. Little did she know that she was being followed and watched. Not from the enemy, but strangly from her own friends, Ami and Makoto. **(Stalk much? T_T)**

"Okay NOW I'm starting to think stalking them like this is a bad idea." Makoto said. "I mean we're practically stalking them. I don't see the problem in those two dating."

"Ugh. Those two are together again!" Groaned someone from behind them. It was none other Reika herself. She was looking throught the window of the Game Center Crown with frustration. "Matoki doesn't even show up to clubs anymore."

"Mako, that girl…" Ami said to Makoto.

"Excuse me…" Makoto called out. "Are you a friend of Matoki?"

"Oh?" Reika turned to them. "Oh my goodness, how embarrassing." She realized she was talking out loud.

"Do you know his friend, Goku too?" Ami asked.

"Well, I actually belong to the same club as Matoki up at the university, but I don't know that Goku guy." Reika explained. "I mean I understand that he's a new employee and all, but seriously. Shouldn't Matoki make some time for his girlfriend?"

"Uh, girlfriend?" Makoto asked in shock.

"Oh! Sorry." Reika said from embarrassment. "I'm Matoki's girlfriend." This was a crushing blow to Makoto.

"Oh… I see…" Makoto said trying to sound casual.

"Well I guess I better get going." Reika said. "I was nice to meet you all." She bowed in respect and walked off.

"Makoto…" Ami said looking at her. But Makoto had a look of defeat on her face.

* * *

It was night now marking the end of the day. It was now closing time for the Game Center Crown. Makoto was closing up the place, everyone went home and he was by himself.

"There." Makoto breathed a huff. "That should do it." He said after finishing up closing up the place.

"Excuse me." A slithery feminine voice. Motoki turned to see a woman with all too familiar red hair.

"Yes?" He answered. But suddenly his eyes turned red and the light in his eyes dimmed and became lifeless.

"You'll be quite useful to me." The red haired woman smirked. That particular woman was none other than Beryl.

Using her magic to mind control Motoki, he got him to use the Sailor V arcade console to make him find the pass code to unlocking the secret passageway into the secret base.

"It won't be long before I find the command center!" Beryl sinisterly smirked to herself.

"Well isn't this interesting!" Said a stern voice from the shadows. Beryl sternly turned to the voice, revealing to be Makoto. She glared at Beryl with stern confidence, ready to fight. "What are you doing to Matoki?" She demanded. But of course, Beryl wasn't fazed by her presence at all. Instead she smirked and then flashed her eyes in a scarlet red. Makoto only gasped in wide-eyed horror.

* * *

After losing contact with Makoto, Usagi and her friends all rushed through the Tokyo streets down to the Game Center Crown. Artemis and Kuna running ahead of them. They all made it, and headed doesn't the secret passage leading to the command center where they find Makoto who looked all wary.

"Mako, what happened?" Usagi called out to her. "You suddenly called us to the command center."

"Usagi, I was waiting for you." Makoto breathed heavily. "Were you fallowed?"

"No, we didn't sense anything out of the ordinary." Ami answered. "But happened? You look exhausted."

"Never mind about me." Makoto insisted. "Usagi, do you still have the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

"Yes." Usagi nodded. "Look, the Legendary Silver Crystal is right here." She said lifting her necklace from neck. But then Makoto let out a small chuckle as the next thing that happened was the alarm system going off.

"This sound… An intruder?" Luna said in shock.

"No way, only we can enter this command center." Rei said in disbelief. But that's when she noticed Makoto trying to grab the Silver Crystal. "Usagi!" Rei shouted as she punched Makoto away and became unconscious.

"Mako!" Usagi shouted in horror, as she and her friends ran over to her safety.

"And I was so close…" Said a familiar voice. "How useless…" They all turn to see it was Matoki. Still under mind control.

"Matoki!" Usagi sputtered in shock.

"I never thought the entrance would be right below the Sailor V game." Matoki smirked. "We couldn't detect it due to a powerful shield. But your friend there responded to her hypnotic suggestion and kindly showed us the way." This was all shocking to everyone. What did he mean by 'We', 'Her', and 'Us'?

"No…" Usagi murmured in disbelief. "No way!" Usagi cried.

"Guys. Let's transform!" Minako said, as she got out her transformation pen.

"Venus Power Make-Up!" Minako chanted her incantation.

Minako's pen then sparks like a million stars. Her hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing gold yellow. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released strands of golden orange fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a purple bow, with orange gloves, slippers, earrings, and a mini skirt with a pearl chain as a belt. Finally a tiara formed on her forehead with an orange gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Minako Aino anymore. She now became the Guardian of Venus. Sailor Venus.

In response and Ami raised her pen in the air.

"Mercury Power Make Up!" Ami chanted her incantation.

Ami pen then sparks like a million stars. Ami's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing blue. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of water all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a blue bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally the Mercury symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a blue gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Ami Mizuno anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mercury. Sailor Mercury.

Rei raised her pen in the air.

"Mars Power Make Up!" Rei chanted her incantation.

The pen then sparks like a million stars. Rei's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing red. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The pen then released streams of fire all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a purple bow, red gloves, slippers, earrings, and a red mini skirt. Finally the Mars symbol glowed bright and changed into a gold tiara with a red gem housed in the center. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Rei Hino anymore. She now became the Guardian of Mars. Sailor Mars.

The three of them were ready to fight.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Beauty. Sailor Venus!" She announced herself as she struck a pose. "In the name of Love, I will punish you!"

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Intelligence. Sailor Mercury!" She announced herself as she struck a pose. "Douse yourself in water, and repent!"

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Fire and Passion. Sailor Mars!" She announced herself as she struck a pose. "In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

Sailor Venus attacked first, by whipping out her Chain and whiplashing it at Matoki. But Matoki managed to deflect it causing massive damage to Sailor Venus. Perks of being under mind control.

"Venus!" Both Sailor Mercury and Mars came to her side.

"Now give me the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Matoki growled as he went to Usagi at super speed. Usagi flinched in fright as Matoku snatched the necklace from her neck.

"Usagi!" Sailor Venus responded, whipping chain around Matoki and ensnaring him in it's grip. "This is the whip of Love! Wake up!" She beckoned to Matoki. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She shouted her attack, as the chain released electrical surges of energy all over Matoki's body. Weakening him and forcing to drop the Silver Crystal. Sailor Venus then used her chain to snatch back the Crystal into her hands. Matoki was injured but not down.

"Damn you!" He growled as he released a wave of dark energy at Sailor Venus, causing damage to not only her, but to the base.

"What a powerful force." Sailor Venus groaned in pain, as she fell to her knees. "At this rate, the command center will be destroyed." Matoki smirked sinisterly as he used his dark powers to make the Silver Crystal levitate to him.

"Oh no! The Legendary Silver Crystal!" Sailor Mercury gasped in horror. "Mercury Aqua Mist!" She shouted her attack, creating a mist to cover herself. She then ran for the Silver Crystal and reached out to grab it. But the dark force of the pressure pushed her away. Motoki grabbed the Silver Crystal in his hands and held it up high.

"I finally have it! The Legendary Silver Crystal!" Matoki said proclaiming his victory.

"Hold it!" Sailor Mars shouted as she ran up to him swung a kick at his hand. But Matoki managed to dodge it.

"You underestimate me!" Matoki taunted releasing another dark wave of energy. The wave hit Sailor Mars and forced her to the ground. Usagi was completely devastated by the site before her that it put her in tears.

"_Why…_" Usagi's thoughts whimpered in sadness. "_Why is everyone fighting against Matoki?_"

"Usagi!" Luna shouted. "What are you waiting for? You have to fight!" But looking at her possessed friend, despite the fact that he was laughing maniacally, she found herself unable to do so.

"_Fight? Against my friend, Matoki?_" Usagi struggled with her thoughts. "_He's only being controlled by the Dark Kingdom, isn't he?_"

"Don't be fooled, Usagi! He's a fake!" Luna tried to convince her.

"Fake? Oh you ever wound me so." Matoki smirked while acting dramatically. "I am real as ever. I just now happened to be a loyal puppet."

"_I knew it…_" Usagi thought. "_He is being controlled._"

"He's just trying to deceive you!" Luna pressed on. "I never realized that I hurt you so many times, but I do now!" Luna then made a dash towards Matoki. "Usagi, I'm your partner!" She then jumped and bit on Matoki's neck. Usagi gasped at Luna's brave action.

"You little pest!" Matoi growled as he grabbed her. "Get out of my way!" He then threw her to the ground and hard. Usagi gasped in horror as she ran over to her.

"Luna! Wake up, Luna!" Usagi cried to her. **(To be fare, I think that was punishment enough for Luna. I'm evil lol. :) )**

"Nine lives and out already. Stupid powerless cat!" Matoki scoffed.

"You're not the real Matoki!" Usagi growled in anger. She then grasped on her brooch. "Moon Prism Power…" She murmured her incantation as her brooch shined brightly. It's Henshin time.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

Usagi's brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails and instead of the new tiara, a crescent mark formed on her forehead. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Usagi Tsukino anymore. She now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon.

"Luna, open your eyes." Sailor Moon cried as she lifted her up and held Luna close to her. "I'm so sorry, Luna. I love you." She cried as tears fell from her eyes. In that instant, the Silver Crystal began to shined brightly.

"What the…" Matoki gasped in shock. The others managed to recover from their battle wounds.

"Usagi! Do it now!" Sailor Mercury called out. "Heal Luna nad Mako with the Moon Stick!" With out any hesitation Sailor Moon whipped out her Moon Stick.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon shouted her technique, as the Moon Stick emitted a bright shinning light. The light effected Makoto, Luna, and even Matoki, healing them all.

"What the…!?" Matoki gasped as he fell unconscious. Sailor Moon smiled knowing she healed her best friend.

"Thank goodness." Sailor Moon sighed in relief. But then there was a sinister laugh echoing throughout the command center.

"It doesn't matter I suppose." The familiar female voice said. "I finally have the Legendary Silver Crystal." She then revealed herself as Queen Beryl.

" That Woman!" Sailor Moon gasped in fear. "Beryl!"

"Sailor Moon, you must realize by now that you are no match for me." Beryl gloated. "Now that I have the Legendary Silver Crystal, I have no use left for all of you. "This will be your grave, Sailor Guardian!"

"You…" Sailor Moon growled. "I will never forgive you… My partner and my precious friends…" She proclaimed as she raised her Moon Stick high up and the bright light shown again. "I will never forgive you for hurting them!" She shouted and she unleashed a light beam at Beryl. But Beryl still smirked as she swatted the beam away like a fly.

"Like I said. You are no match for me." Beryl smirked sinisterly. "Even with the Silver Crystal I would still manage kill you all."

"How could you do such terrible things?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"You know, every time I see you, you are always just a week little girl." Beryl said as though she met them before.

"Wait a minute. She's…" Sailor Venus gasped in realization. Not from her name but from something else.

"This time, I will completely eliminate all of you." Beryl announced. Sailor moon continued to stare in confusion shock. "So you remember your past, yet you still don't remember me? That's quite the conundrum. Well no matter. I am no longer the same person as I once was. Princess Serenity, you should feel honored to die at my hands once again."

"Once again?" Now what could she have meant by that?

* * *

**Chapter 15 Complete! Things have now reached a high level of intense! Beryl has now discovered the Sailor Guardians' secret command base and she now has the Silver Crystal! How will they get out of this one? Where are you Goku? Stay tuned! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The ****Enemy Queen Metalia!**

The Sailor Guardians, breathless, and struggling in pain stared down at their enemy, Beryl. Makoto and Matoki were still out cold. Sailor Moon on the other hand was breathing heavily as though she had seen a ghost. Maybe she was seeing a ghost, but not the type that is invisible, this is the kind of horror in full flesh and blood.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon stammered. "Is what you're saying true? Answer me!" She demanded.

"Usagi, calm down." Luna tried persuaded her. "She's just trying to trick you. We just need to defeat Queen Beryl!"

"That part will be futile for all of you." Queen Beryl said with confidence. "You're already dead."

"_Dead?_" Sailor Moon thought.

"Just like you, Me and my Four Kings have been resurrected by our great leader Queen Metalia's power." Beryl explained. "They have received powers just as I did, making me the most powerful in the Dark Kingdom!" In that instant Queen Beryl raised her hand erect at Sailor Moon. From she formed a sphere of dark energy from her hand. Sailor Moon found herself paralyzed with fear, un able to move.

"No. I can't fight against her." Sailor Moon said with doubt. "Not when she's this strong."

"No die." Beryl smirked, as she was about to launch her deadly attack.

"Supreme Thunder!" Shouted a familiar voice, as emerald thunderbolts rained down towards Beryl. In that instant Beryl quickly changed her dark energy attack into a barrier and blocked the attack. It was Makoto, now transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon said in awe.

"Sorry for delay everyone. But I'm fully charged and ready to fight now." Sailor Jupiter said all riled up. Beryl then repeated her dark energy attack once more this time pulling through on it. She released streams of dark lightning at the Sailor Guardians. Luckily all four of them raised their own barriers to protect themselves. However the force of the dark lightning streams was so powerful they found themselves struggling against her attack. The attack was so powerful that it wasn't long before there were signs of the command center falling apart.

"If this keeps up at this rate, the command center will be destroyed." Artemis speculated with horror. Just then Sailor Mercury activated her Mercury Goggles and scanned the area.

"I'll create a shield." Mercury said. She raised her hand high in the air and shouted her newest power. "Hyperspatial Sphere Generate!" In that instant a tear anomaly in the dimensional space-time continuum formed. It spread all around them and soon they found themselves in a different location, as they were teleported away from the command center. Artemis and Luna were left alone.

"Luna!" Artemis ran over to her.

"I'm fine." Luna breathed. "Everyone…"

"We're counting on you."

Everyone that was caught in the Hyperspatial Sphere soon found themselves in a pocket dimension outside of time and space. They could do battle here without holding back anything. As all five Sailor Guardians were fully recovered and at full power as they stand off against Queen Beryl. However Queen Beryl only chuckled as she appeared unfazed.

"It doesn't matter where we fight, it will always be the same!" Beryl smirked. Just then her scarlet hair glowed and then suddenly extended long as it lashed out and the Sailor Guardians, ensnaring and trapping them. The five Guardians found themselves struggling to break free of Beryl's hair as his straggled and squeezed the life out of them. "Now tell me, Princess! Tell me the secret to the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal!" She demanded while smiling maniacally. Unfortunately Sailor Moon was having a hard time doing so, since she was being choked by evil hair. **(*Sigh*. Feels like Wednesday all over again. -_-)**

"Goku… Help me…" She breathlessly called out to him. But unfortunately he wasn't here. And how can he? There are in a separate dimension after all.

"I have waited so long for this moment!" Beryl continued to smile maniacally. "Ever since I first swore my loyalty to our great ruler, Queen Metalia!"

"The great ruler, Queen Metalia?" Sailor Venus said breathlessly as if a she remembered something. That's when she gasped in wide-eyed revelation.

"Venus?" Sailor Mercury said to her.

"It's her." Sailor Venus said. "She's the one behind all of this."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mercury said, still struggling through the ensnaring hair.

"The name of the creature that brainwashed the people of Earth." Sailor Venus said. "Metalia was the one who lead the invasion on the Moon and ruined everything! The woman Beryl wasn't a queen back in the past. So she sold her soul to Queen Metalia!" Hearing this made Sailor Moon gasped in shock as her memory began to become clear as day. She now remembered Beryl's human form as well as her face.

"I remember now." Sailor Moon said in realization. "The day Beryl killed my mother…"

"You were resurrected in this life too?" Sailor Venus said.

"Queen Beryl!" Sailor Mercury growled.

"You're just being used by that demon as well!" Sailor Mars pointed out.

"Wake up already!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. But Queen Beryl still continued to laugh maniacally.

"It doesn't matter to me! Now that the Legendary Silver Crystal is in my hands, I don't have to wait for our great ruler to be revived." Beryl stated while smiling maniacally. "Because I, Queen Beryl, will rule the world forever and ever! And Queen Metalia will obey me or be destroyed!" She proclaimed. Beryl then emitted dark surges of electrical energy through her hair life wires, electrocuting the Sailor Guardians. All them screamed in painful agony.

"Now you've made me angry!" Sailor Venus growled through the pain. She then struggled to raise her hand high in the air. "Holy Sword!" She called out. "Holy Sword for protecting our princess! Come forth into my hand!" And to her beckoning call, the Holy Sword materialized into her hand. With one stroke Sailor Venus managed to cut Beryl's hair and free her friends with one strike.

"What!?" Beryl gasped in shock and disbelief.

"Queen Beryl!" Sailor Venus shouted and charged at her it a fit of rage. Venus swung the Holy Sword down upon Beryl. But Beryl managed to raise another barrier to deflect the attack.

"Did you really think that sword would work on me?" Beryl taunted while smirking.

"Venus!" Sailor Moon called out, while picking up the dropped Holy Sword. "Let's work together!" Sailor Moon then positioned the Holy Sword, while her friends stood with her.

"Holy sword, grant us the power!" All five Sailor Guardians said in unison. Then they all charged at Beryl at once. Sailor Mercury then activated her Mercury goggles and scanned Beryl for any weaknesses. And she did.

"I found it!" Sailor Mercury said. "She's receiving the energy of Queen Metalia from that necklace!"

"Queen Beryl!" Sailor Moon shouted. "We will defeat you!" She vowed.

"Weren't you listening?" Beryl said while smirking. "I told you it's futile no matter how many times you try!" She then raised her hand erect once again for another dark energy attack.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted her attack and she whipped lashed her chain at Beryl. The chain hit Beryl's hand disrupting her attack.

"Damn it!" Beryl growled in frustration. She then raised her staff against them this time.

"Evil spirit, be exorcised!" Sailor Mars shouted her attack, throttling a wave of fire at Beryl's staff.

"Sailor Moon! Do it now!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. Sailor Moon charged the Holy Sword at Beryl's necklace while shouting her battle cry.

"Go!" The four Sailor Guardians shouted in unison. The Holy Sword then made contact with Beryl's necklace successfully. But suddenly a barrier formed around it, preventing the sword from doing any harm.

"You cannot break it with that sword." Beryl said. "Give up."

"No! I will never give up!" Sailor Moon retorted. Suddenly the Silver Crystal began glowing again, responding to Sailor Moon's strong will. This also caused the Holy Sword to glow too.

"What?" Beryl gasped in shock. The glowing Holy Sword then managed get through the necklace barrier and cause damage. "Th-This cannot be." Beryl stuttered in shock and disbelief. Beryl's eyes were now filled with fear too as she was now seconds away from facing death. With one final push Sailor Moon managed to break the necklace with the Holy Sword. Beryl screamed in painful agony as her skin began to change from bright color dark grey colors. Her body began to decay, rot, and age quickly. She was dying. She had been alive for so long that her body stopped aging thanks to the necklace. But now it seemed that time has finally caught up with her. "Metalia…" She tried calling out. "Metalia… please help me…"

"_Hmph! I think not._" Said a voice telepathically. It was Metalia's.

"W-What?..."

"_Queen Beryl! You have failed me for last time! And therefore you have out lived your usefulness._" Metalia stated.

"But… But I managed to get the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Beryl exclaimed while trying to hold on what little life she had left.

"_Did you really think I did not know about your betrayal?_" Metalia said. Beryl gasped at the mere mansion. "_That's right. I knew you were planning to betray me all along._"

"But… how? How did you know!?"

"_You've underestimated me way too much. I've known about it from the beginning._" Metalia said. Of course Metalia was no fool. Beryl was in shock at this realization. "_However lucky for you, I'm not the one you must answer to._" In that instant Beryl's vision was replaced by a silhouetted figure. The silhouetted figure seemed to look impish with a tail and horns.

"_So you must be Queen Beryl._" The male-silhouetted figure spoke in a slithering voice. "_Yes, Queen Metalia has told me all about you. Though not much of a Queen in my personal view and opinion._"

"What!? Who… Who are you!?" Beryl demanded in panic.

"_This is my associate._" Metalia said. "_The Emperor of the Universe. And that's all you need to know._"

"Emperor of the Universe?"

"_Yes. And believe it or not, he is much more powerful than me._" Metalia said with confidence.

"What!?" Beryl gasped in wide-eyed shock.

"_I must give you credit for providing me information on the Silver Crystal._" The male figure said. "_You'll be happy to know that I will make the item quite usual to my will. Goodbye, Beryl._"

"_Farewell, Beryl._" Metalia said also.

"No! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" Beryl cried and pleaded. But they were already gone. Beryl's existence was extinguished into dust. Beryl was no more. Sailor Moon breathed heavily after the victory of defeating Beryl. But then she noticed something different about the holy sword. It was no longer black, it was now shining new. It went from being a cursed poison sword into the true holy sword. Suddenly symbols of writing appeared on the sword. It appeared to be alien.

"What's this?" Sailor Moon asked.

""When this sword shines the Legendary Silver Crystal within the Queen will work as she wishes."" Sailor Venus read. ""Hold the complete Legendary Silver Crystal and awaken the great power of the Moon. Offer a prayer to the divine tower of the Moon, and peace shall return to the kingdom.""

Luckily Artemis and Luna were listening from the command center.

"The great power of the Moon?" Luna pondered.

However in the Dark Kingdom, Queen Metalia was made aware of Beryl's destruction, but wasn't worried. However she was more focused on her enemies, the Sailor Guardians.

"It would seem Beryl has been destroyed." Metalia said. "The power of the people of the Moon is getting stronger. But there is always a way to snuff out a fly." She sinisterly said. "It's actually been 300 years since I've been able to use my power personally."

True to her word Metalia released a dark energy inside the Hyperspatial Sphere. It hit the Sailor Guardians hard and caused great damaged, injuring them in the process. The Sailor Guardians screamed and cried in painful agony. This put them off guard allowing Metalia to take advantage of the situation and open a portal. The force of the pressure only pulled Sailor Moon through.

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped as she struggled to get away from the force. "Help!" She called out as she was swept away into the portal. The other Sailor Guardians rushed over to save her.

"No!" Sailor Mars shouted in horror.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury called out.

"That dark portal!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"It's sucking up Sailor Moon, the holy sword, and the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Sailor Jupiter shouted too.

"Usagi!" Sailor Venus called out.

"Usagi!" Sailor Jupiter called out too.

"Hang on!" Sailor Mars.

"Usagi" Sailor Mercury.

"Everyone! Please help me!" Sailor Moon cried in horror. But in that instant the portal closed. The Sailor Guardians were left horrified.

* * *

Sailor Moon soon found herself in the Dark Kingdom. No doubt Queen Metalia brought her here for a reason or more reasons than one. She was rushing through the dark corridors until she found herself on the balcony. It was snowing, she was definitely at the North Pole. Hopefully she wouldn't run into Krampus, the evil Santa Claus. But unfortunately she encountered someone much worse. Queen Metalia.

"Welcome to the Dark Kingdom." Metalia spoke to her in a sister voice. Sailor Moon was struck and quivering with fear at the sight of her enemy.

"Y-You…" Sailor Moon stammard. "What are you?" Suddenly a dark arm formed from the energy entity and grabbed Sailor Moon by the neck. Sailor Moon found herself struggling to be free and gasping for air.

"Now tell me!" She roared. "If this is the Legendary Silver Crystal, then why does it not emit any power?" She demanded while holding up the crystal in her other dark hand. "What is the great power of the Moon?" But she was unable to talk due to her being strangled.

* * *

Around the same time Sailor Moon disappeared, the Sailor Guardians left the Hyperspatial Sphere and back to the command center to find Sailor Moon.

"Luna, have you detected any signal from Usagi?" Sailor Venus asked.

"She's been moved to the North Pole." Luna answered while looking at the location data.

"The North Pole?" Sailor Jupiter said in shock.

"Damn it!" Artemis hissed. "Every time I try to scan that area, something blocks me." Sailor Mercury then notices it too.

"This area is…" She speculated.

"It's D-Point near the North Pole." Luna explained. "I've been keeping an eye on this area."

* * *

Without any hesitation the Sailor Guardians flew in their barrier to D-Point in the North Pole and save Sailor Moon. Along the way Sailor Venus noticed something. It would appear to be a cave. No question about it. It was D-Point. The cave was a secret entrance.

"There it is." Sailor Venus said. The Sailor Guardians then make a landing at the cave entrance. "This is the entrance to the Dark Kingdom. Let's go." Without any hesitation the four of them walked inside. Mercury activated her Mercury Goggles to scan for danger, and Sailor Mars kept her senses on high.

"I can feel strong evil energy." Sailor Mars speculated. And it turned out it was the Four Heavenly Kings. They stood before as if they were awaiting their arrival.

"The Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"As promised we meet again like always, Sailor Guardians." Jadeite smiled.

"I'm sure we don't have to tell that we won't let you proceed any further." Nephrite said.

"This time we will kill you." Zoisite said.

"And to demonstrate, we let you feel the power of darkness itself!" Kunzite said, as he unleashed a dark explosion upon the Sailor Guardians.

"Such force…" Sailor Jupiter groaned. "They're much stronger than before."

"We have no time to waste here." Sailor Mars said.

"Should we really fight against them?" Sailor Mercury asked in concern.

"We have no choice!" Sailor Venus said. "Only we can restore their lost memories!" But that was easier said than done, because the Sailor Guardians were constantly being bombarded by dark energy explosions.

"Why don't you just give up and run away?" Kunzite taunted.

"No way!" Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"We want to save our precious friend Usagi!" Sailor Mars spoke up. "We must!"

"No matter how many times we fall, we will rise again and again for that reason!" Sailor Mercury said too.

"Please, remember!" Sailor Venus begged them. "You have a mission to complete, too!"

"A mission you say?" Jadeite smirked in mockery.

"And what might that be?" Nephrite smirked in mockery as well.

"We already know our mission." Zoisite said. "Our mission is to kill all of you." He then unleashed another dark energy explosive.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the balcony, Sailor Moon was also being bombarded. Metalia's power proved to be too much for Sailor Moon to handle as she was constantly being bashed and thrashed around by Metalia's darkness.

"Is that thing, Queen Metalia?" Sailor Moon groaned. It certainly didn't take very long for the facts to sink in. The darkness, the sinister laugh, the cold. It was definitely Queen Metalia.

"How pathetic." Metalia chuckled. "A girl like you descended from the Kingdom of the Moon doesn't even come close to my power. I will rule this planet with my dark power. Now grovel before the darkness!" Sailor Moon suddenly was hit by a beam of darkness, that sent her flying against the wall, them bombarded by more. Sailor Moon was now injured and battle scarred as she lay half unconscious.

"_There's nothing else I can do._" Sailor Moon's thoughts filled themselves with doubt. "_Even with my power alone…_" Just then, her communicator went on.

"_Usagi! Can you hear me?_" Luna's voice called from the other line. "_Usagi!_"

"Luna." Sailor Moon murmured.

"Listen closely. The method of sealing the power was written on the sword." Luna explained. "_To seal Queen Metalia, we must have the Legendary Silver Crystal emit its power! Once it does, combine it with the rest to make it complete. Using the power of your heart, Sailor Moon!_" In that instant the memory of her past mother appeared in her mind.

_"The power of the Legendary Silver Crystal depends upon your hearts."_

"The power of my heart?" Sailor Moon asked.

"_You have conquered many difficulties and opened up everyone's hearts_" Luna said as Sailor Moon slowly struggled back on her feet. "_Usagi! Believe in yourself!_"

"What can you possibly do, Princess? You are weak and impudent." Metalia taunted. "I shall see to it that the Dark Kingdom shall be your final resting place!"

"No… Queen Metalia…" Sailor Moon breathed heavily. "I will not let you have your way!"

"Then perhaps I need to remind you of that little incident back on Moon Kingdom." Metalia said. "The entire Silver Millennium destroyed. I'm sure you heard about it. No one could explain it, because they've never seen anything like it before. It was the awesome power of mine that caused the destruction. It is this power that will help me get my revenge! And what happened there and when was only a small sample of what I am capable of! I could wipe the life away from this entire planet and turn it into a barren dessert in a blink of an eye!" She explained with such insanity. "But after all, what good would this incredible power be if there were no souls left to fear it?" Usagi was now struck with fear all over again. Wait!" Metalia gasped. "Yes. A powerful life force is approaching." Metalia said out loud.

"L-Lifeforce?" Sailor Moon said. Metalai then used Beryl's crystal ball to see who was approaching. It was none other than Goku flying on his nimbus. "Goku!" Sailor gasped with joy as she smiled widely.

"What!?" Metalia gasped. "But how? How did he find this place!?" But then Metalai could sense more of Goku's power as he was vastly approaching D-Point. "His power is incredible." But then Metalia's awe struck look instantly changed into a sinister smirk. She had an idea. "Goku. He just might be the perfect host for me to inhabit."

"No. Not Goku!" Sailor Moon gasped in fear. "Don't you dare touch him!"

* * *

Back at the near entrance, the Sailor Guardians were continuously being bombarded by the Four Kings' dark powers. All four of them screaming nad crying in painful agony.

"Why don't you just give it up, Sailor Guardians?" Kunzite smirked.

"Usagi is fighting alone out there!" Sailor Jupiter argued. "We can't give up now!"

"Usagi is our precious friend, who opened up our hearts." Sailor Mars joined in.

"We all met through Usagi." Sailor Mercury added.

"You must have someone that is important to you, too!" Sailor Venus begged. Upon that mention, Kunzite gasped in wide-eyed awe as a distant memory of the late King Endymion flashed in the Four Kings' heads.

"Wh-What…" Jadeite stuttered.

"…was that?" Zoisite finished.

"Girls, now!" Sailor Venus called out. "Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!" All four Sailor Guardians raised their hand erect and from their hands came glowing energies.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all shouted their combined attack in unison. Their energies combined to create huge wave of energy and sent it at the four kings. The attack made contact and all four of them as they were reminded of who they once were in their past life.

"Zoisite, the Knight of purification and healing." Sailor Mercury stated.

"Kunzite, the Knight of purity and affection." Sailor Venus said too.

"Jadeite, the Knight of patience and harmony." Sailor Mars.

"Nephrite, the Knight of intelligence and comfort." Sailor Jupiter.

"What are you talking about?" Nephrite questioned.

"The true meanings of your names." Sailor Mercury spoke.

"The true meaning?" Zoisite questioned too.

"Impossible. We've never heard of them." Jadeite said.

"Yes you have." Sailor Mars said.

"Because you told us." Sailor Venus.

"We are… We are…" Kunzite struggled with his words. Then at that moment, they finally remembered.

"Master!" All four of them gasped in unison. They remembered they were knights to the late King Endymion.

"That's right, we are…" Jadeite spoke.

"We were the Knights who protected our master!" Nephrite said.

"To think that we were controlled by the power of darkness…" Zoisite said much to his shame.

"Venus." Kunzite said in revelation. He now remembers.

"Kunzite." Sailor Venus smiled with joy. But unfortunately their little romantic happy reunion was ruined and destroyed, by a huge dark column.

"How useless you all are." Metalia hissed with anger. "If you refuse the power of darkness, then you deserve to die by it!"

The dark column vanished and evaporated. Leaving nothing but a huge crater in it's wake. Metalia killed and obliterated the Four Kings from existence. All four of the Sailor Guardians stared in wide-eyed horror, shock, and grief.

"What?" Sailor Mercury stared in shock.

"No…" Sailor Jupiter stared in disbelief.

"No way." Sailor Mars. They all couldn't believe their eyes. The lost loves of their lives were once again lost, but this time forever. It wasn't long before sadness, grief, and pain over took them. They all cried loudly as tears fell from their eyes.

"_Don't cry._" Said Kunzite's voice. "_Don't cry, Sailor Guardians._"

"_You still have a mission._"

"_A mission to complete._"

"_Stand up. The Princess is waiting for you._"

"Are you encouraging us?" Sailor Mercury said in awe.

"Thanks, you guys." Sailor Jupiter said kindly.

"They're right. There's no time for crying." Sailor Mars said. "Let's grieve after all this."

"You're right. Let's save Usagi!" Sailor Venus said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Goku arrived at D-Point on his nimbus. The reason why he came here was he lost contact with Usagi. Kami did too. So Kami sent Goku on his way to find her and see to her safety.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Goku said to himself as he stared down at the Dark Kingdom from high above.

"_Welcome Goku._" Greeted a sinister telepathic voice. It was Metalia's. "_That is your name, correct?_"

"That's me!" Goku called back. "Now tell what you did with Usagi!"

"_She's in here with me. Try and see if you can find her!_" Metalia challenged. Knowing Goku he wouldn't resist a challenge. So he jumped of from his nimbus and landed in front of the entrance to D-Point. The same entrance the Sailor Guardians went in through. Goku stared off at the entrance not knowing what might lie ahead. The snow flakes floating down in the wind.

"ACHOO!" Goku sneezed in response to the cold. "S-So C-cold…" Goku shivered as he tried warming himself up.

* * *

Little did Goku know or realized that Metalia was watching through Beryl's crystal.

"Now let's see how strong he truly is." Metalia said. "Whoever wants to give him a death sentence, come foward!" Metalia commanded to no one in particular. Although…

"Please allow us, the DD Girls, to take that assignment!" Said a vibrating echoing humming voice. And from the clay of the Earth formed five insect looking girls. These five Youmas are known as the DD Girls.

* * *

Goku was about to enter the entrance of D-Point into the Dark Kingdom. But under the frozen ice waters was trouble. Luckily Goku sensed the dark danger. Suddenly breaking through the ice was long strands of whips. The whips apparently were formed on the arms of one of the DD Girls. This one we'll call DD Blue. Goku clumsily slipped of the eyes into icy water, so of course he would jump out freezing his hide off. Goku got on to land safely as he readied a stance against DD Blue.

"Alright! You have my attention! Who are you?" Goku demanded. Just then four mour of the DD Girls appeared. "Oh! Five!?"

"We are the DD Girls." DD Blue introduced. "And you don't stand a chance against us here in D-Point!" Just then they vanished. Goku kept his guard up for anything that moves. Just then all five of them appeared and their arms formed into dark whips once again. The all attacked him at once, swinging and whipping their whips around, but Goku dodged and blocked their every attack. Goku then decided to make his move and throw his first punch at them but they dodged. The DD Girls tried attacking again, but Goku managed to kick one them, meaning DD Pink, in the face sending her flying into the other four as they fell into the cold waters. Goku back flipped away from them, but of course like a clumsy oaf, he slips on the ice and slides right inside the entrance. The DD Girls emerge from the frozen waters, angry from that humiliating display.

"You impudent little bastard!" DD Green shouted in outrage, as all five DD Girls flew after him.

Goku wasn't having such luck as he ran through the entrance cave to the Dark Kingdom, shivering from the cold.

"It's so cold in here! I can't seem to focus my energy!" Goku shivered with the DD Girls right on his trail. Goku managed to get to a bigger room, but DD Red managed to catch up to him first. Forming her dark whips from her hands she hit Goku's face with her left hand. Then another with her right. In the gut. Then and uppercut. The she pushed him against a wall in his gut. DD Red prepared another left attack, but Goku managed to get out of there. Goku then tried to double kick her but once again she dodged. Goku landed on the ground, stunned. "Wow! It's like fighting a fly."

"Now it's my turn!" DD Red smirked as she prepared to charged at him.

"Fine!" Goku went back to being serious. Goku then focused his inner ki energy and waited for the precise moment to strike.

"DIE!" DD Red screamed as she charged at him.

"Now!" Goku shouted as he leaped up high and fast.

"What!?" DD Red gasped as she was hit straight on by Goku's charge. Goku was not letting up as he continued to push against DD Red higher and higher and faster and faster. DD Red struggled to get free but was failing against Goku's strength. "Take this!" He shouted as he crashed her against the ceiling, broke through it, and into another room above. DD Red finally fell to second story floor as Goku landed. He breathed heavily from that impact.

"Had enough?" Goku breathed, as DD Red was groaning and struggling to get back up.

Metalia, who had been watching the events unfold before her in through the crystal ball, was left in wide-eyed shock. She had never seen anyone THAT strong before.

Goku found himself facing off against another of the DD Girl. DD Purple. The two continued to stare down at each other, not making a move. Waiting for the right time to strike, for who will strike first. Goku then took this chance to strike first and took DD Purple by surprise, by elbowing her in the face. Goku glared down at her, while DD Purple glared up back at him with hate.

"How dare you!" DD Purple hissed. Just then DD Red recovered and snuck attacked Goku. Goku managed to dodge her and attacked back. But DD Red was now faster and managed to dodge Goku's attack. Goku attacked again, but DD Red dodged again with her speed. With every punch and kick that Goku threw, DD Red managed to dodge them all.

"This girl is definitely no armature." Goku said looking around. "I couldn't even trance her energy level." Just then he saw DD Purple charging towards him. Goku readied himself, but was caught off guard by a sneak attack from DD Red. This allowed DD Purple to pound Goku in the gut. The two of them ganged up on him and showed no mercy in punching anf kicking Goku around several time. They then threw Goku against a wall and charged at him to gang up on him again. But Goku recovered quickly and charged at them. DD Red instantly used her speed to vanish but this time Goku intercepted it this time, catching DD Red off guard and punching her in the face. DD Purple turned around to attack him, but Goku intercepted her and kicked her in the face, sending her flying. Goku then charged at the two, unleashing a speeding volley of kicks and punches. The two DD Girls blocked each blocked his attacks the best they could, but Goku kicked them hard in the guts. Suddenly DD Red formed her arm whips again and managed to hit Goku in the back, but this time adding electric voltage to her attack. Goku screamed in painful agony as he was electrocuted. DD Purple then took this chance to form her arms into whip as she attacked Goku sending him flying against the walls. Not letting up DD Purple attacked again. Goku barely had enough time to block her attack. DD Purple was not stopping in her assaults. "Damn! This is bad!"

* * *

Metalai laughed with a maniacal pleasure. She was enjoying herself watching Goku suffer from where she is.

"So Goku, it seems you've discovered my Youma creations special talents." Metalai smiled. "There will be no escaping now."

* * *

DD Purple now figures she had enough fun with him. Seeing how Goku was now battle damaged to the point of death, she figured she should finish him.

"Time to seal you in you grave!" DD Purple said, as she laughed maniacally.

* * *

"Finish him!" Metalia commanded.

"No! GOKU!" Sailor Moon shouted.

* * *

"Now DIE!" DD Purple shouted as she and DD Red charged on both sides to kill him. But then suddenly.

"Supreme Thunder!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter as she unleashed a stream of thunderbolts at the two DD Girls.

"What!?" DD Red stuttered. The four Sailor Guardians appeared.

"Guys!" Goku said in shock.

"We're here to help, Goku!" Sailor Jupiter said with a smile.

"Should have stuck with us Goku. You could have avoided this mess all together." Sailor Venus smiled too.

* * *

"Good fresh meat." Metalia smiled.

"Everyone…" Sailor Moon stared in wide-eyed awe.

* * *

"DIE!" DD Purple shouted as she unleashed another assault attack. All four Sailor Guardians put up their barriers to protect themselves.

"Goku, now!" Sailor Mars called out as they clears away.

"Right!" Goku shouted letting out a huge have of Ki aura.

"What!?" DD Purple stared in wide-eyed shock. Goku then charged at her and threw and good hard left punch to her face. This sent her flying into a wall. Goku then changed directions and charged at DD Red, DD Red tried to use her speed again, but was once again intercepted by a kick to the face. This allowed the Sailor Guardians to finish her.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shouted her attack.

"Evil spirit, be exorcised!" Mars shouted her attack. Both attacks then made contact with both Red and Purple, destroying them as they screamed in painful agony.

"Thanks you guys. You saved me." Goku smiled.

"Anytime." Sailor Venus smiled.

"If we let you die, Usagi will be sad forever and we'll be sad too." Sailor Jupiter smirked.

"Well we can't let that happen no can we?" Goku joked.

"Then let's find Usagi!" Sailor Mars said with determination.

"Right." Goku said. Of course they didn't know that they were being watched by the eyes of Metalia.

* * *

"He's the one." Metalia said looking through the crystal ball. "After 300 years locked in dark slumber, my dreams will finally become reality. With the power of that body under my control the world will be mine."

"No! I won't let you!" Sailor Moon shouted. With determination she took out her Moon Stick. Letting it shine so brightly and raising it above her head. "Moon Healing Escalation!" She shouted her attack as the light shined so brightly like a sun. After a few moments, the light finally dimmed. Sailor Moon was now exhausted and out of strength as she breathed heavily. She believed or at least she hopes she defeated Metalia. But…

"It's no use." Metalia smiled sinisterly. "You can't defeat me. I am pure darkness. I am pure energy."

"No…" Sailor Moon stared in absolute shcok. "I put all my energy into that attack, but she still isn't effected." Her thoughts instantly returned back into doubt. "I can't fight against her." She then instantly thought of her past mother once again.

_"My lovely Serenity…" Her voice and smile soothed her. "Be proud and confident of being a Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon."_

"Be proud and confident." Sailor Moon said to herself. She wondered as she then noticed the Holy Sword was now on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and the four sailor Guardians were running through the dark hallways of the Dark Kingdom, trying to find Sailor Moon.

"Goku! Are you sure this way leads to Usagi?" Sailor Mercury called as they ran.

"I'm pretty sure that they're being held at the back of this fortress!" Goku answered. "Let's move it!" They then come out from the other side of the cave and found themselves running across a stone bridge and in front of a very tall wall leading up to a balcony. "The only way is up." Goku speculated. Goku then instantly flew up while the Sailor Guardians formed a barrier around them and flew after him. Once they were high enough over the balcony they got a good view.

"There she is!" Sailor Venus pointed.

"Usagi!" Goku called out. but what they saw horrified them. Sailor Moon was being held down by two of the DD Girls, while one held the Holy Sword against her. They knew what was going to happen.

"No! Usagi!" Luna called out in horror as she watched from the command center.

"Hold her still!" DD Blue commanded. "I want to see the light leave her eyes as she dies. I want to see the sadness and regret in her eyes!"

"_I can't stand this anymore._" Sailor Moon thought negatively.

"Usagi!" Sailor Mercury called out in horror.

"No!" Sailor Venus shouted at the DD Girls.

"Don't!" Sailor Mars too.

"Usagi!" Sailor Jupiter called out to her. Time just seemed to slow down as DD Blue was brought the Holy Sword down onto Sailor Moon.

"Stop it!" Luna screamed in horror. But when Sailor Moon heard Goku's voice, and saw him, she couldn't help but smile.

"_Goku._" She thought happily.

"Get away from her!" Goku shouted in rage as he tart straight down at full speed.

"What!?" The 3 DD Girls spluttered in shock in unison. Goku mad a hard crash on the concrete balcony causing a destructive crater. The DD Girls dodged it, while unwittingly releasing Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was transfixed in wide-eyed awe and Goku was now in front of her. Instinctively Sailor Moon fell into his arms and lead into an embrace. Both Goku and Sailor Moon had a moment of staring deeply into each other's eyes. Then they both leaned into each other, planting their lips on each other into a warm beautiful kiss. The Lovers were once again reunited.

* * *

**Chapter 16 Complete! Things have escalated further! The enemy is showing no restraint and soon the power of the Silver Crystal shall be unleashed! Can our heroes defeat Metalia and save the Earth? And who was that mysterious figure that Metalia claims is more powerful than she is? Stay tuned for more, to find out. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: ****Final Battle –Reincarnation–**

Sailor Moon was melting in the moment. The love of her life, Goku was right in front of her. Kissing her. The moment was warm just as well as the kiss. The kiss was so passionate that it caused tears to fall from her closed eyes and down her cheeks. When they broke off the kiss and stared into each other's eyes once again, Sailor Moon leaned into Goku's embrace once more.

"_Goku._" Her thoughts whispered as she lay against him. "_You are my first and only true love. I know I will see you again over and over in any lifetime, and we will fall in love with each other again._" Memories of their encounters and time spent together began playing in her head. They were warm and wonder loving memories that she keeps close to her heart. "_Beyond time, and eternity._" The Sailor Guardians managed to land safely.

"Princess!" Sailor Jupiter called out.

"Everyone…" Sailor Moon smiled, with streaks of tears on her face. The others smiled at her too in relief. "Thank you." Just then a bright light formed from the embracing Goku and Sailor Moon. "What…?"

"_A light?_" Sailor Venus stared in wide-eyed shock.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon exclaimed confusion. She soon got her answer. The Legendary materialized out of Metalia's grasp and levitated in front Sailor Moon. It's power had manifested into full fruition.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal…" Sailor Venus said.

"It's become complete…" Sailor Mars said. Suddenly the crystal began to grow and expand bigger and bigger. "No!" Sailor Mars gasped in horror. "We cannot let it grow here!" But that was easier said than done. By the time she said it, it was too late. The silver crystal had expanded and grew to a large size. Goku and Sailor Moon managed to jump out of the way. But this large crystal caught the attention of Metalia.

"Oh, what a powerful light!" Metalia breathed heavily in delight. "A strong energy that will appease the whole Dark Kingdom!"

"Queen Metalia!" Sailor Venus shouted. But Metalia wasn't going to take any chances, nor will she let anyone interfere. She used her darkness to strike down the Sailor Guardians. Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus. They all fell in painful agony.

"I am free now." Metalia proclaimed as she absorbed the Silver Crystal into herself. "I finally have everything." Just then a rip portal opened up, and out came Luna and Artemis.

"I won't let you!" Luna shouted as she jumped to attack Metalia. **(This seems unwise.)**

"Luna!" Artemis shouted.

"Do not interfere!" Metalia shouted as she hit Luna twice really hard, damaging her. "Fool." Metalia chuckled.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon called out in horror.

"Luna." Sailor Mars gasped in horror.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal has been absorbed into Queen Metalia…" Sailor Venus stared in horror. Luna fell hard on the stone.

"Luna." Artemis ran over to her. **(Well what did you expect dumbass!? You're a fucking cat! X( )**

"Princess." Luna groaned from the injuries. The memories of the Queen began to play out in her mind, back in her kitten days.

_"Luna, please protect your master forever, even if time passes and her appearance changes."_

"I will protect my precious princess. Usagi…" Luna whimpered in pain.

"Such immense power…" Metalia gasped in triumph. "I'm being filled with so much energy!" The amount of force that the Legendary Silver Crystal was giving her made Metalia ever stronger. "The people of this world better hear my voice now! From this day forward, I Queen Metalia shall rule over all! I command all Youma to come forward and take on their physical forms once again! You are all free to walk! A new Dark Age has finally begun! Vengeance shall be mine! All who live shall fear my wrath! Let this world be drenched in the blood of those who shall fall! Now that I have gained the power of the Silver Crystal I will rule this world forever! All life shall submit to me or die! With every power I posses my reign of terror shall be eternal!" Metalia announced as she then laughed maniacally. But the worst is yet to come. Metalia skyrocketed up from the Dark Kingdom Castle to the cave ceiling and then vanished.

"They disappeared…" Sailor Mars stared in shock.

"It's gonna be all right!" Artemis said with confidence. "The Legendary Sliver Crystal will protect us."

"He's right." Goku said. "We have to finish this!"

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded. The other Sailor Guardians nodded in agreement. It was time to finish the mission they started.

"Let's go." Sailor Venus said. "We can still save the world."

"Yes. We can still save the world from Queen Metalia." Sailor Mercury agreed.

"The same goes for the Legendary Silver Crystal." Sailor Jupiter added.

"Let's return to the surface!" Sailor Venus said. Artemis looked at them at saw the aura emanated from each of them. Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter.

"Everyone…" Sailor Moon stared in awe.

"Your friends sure are amazing." Goku said to her, holding her close.

"They sure are." Sailor Moon smiled up at him. She then made the same determined face as everyone. "Alright everyone! Let's finish the mission!"

"Right!" Everyone said in unison. And with that they all flew up back to the surface to face and defeat Metalia.

"We're all counting on you guys!" Artemis said. Luna then managed to get back up on her feet, but she was still badly hurt. "Luna!"

"It's all my fault." Luna said warily as she almost fell back.

"Pull yourself together!" Artemis said as he catches her. "And I don't want to hear any of that 'my fault' crap coming from you!"

"Can you please take me to the moon?" Luna asked warily. "Take me to the Chamber of Prayer in the Moon Castle."

"All right." Artemis agreed as he used the same teleportation method the Sailor Guardians use.

* * *

Speaking of which, Goku and the Five Sailor Guardians had raced all the way up to the surface. Expecting the fight to take place in the winter wastelands of the North Pole. But when they got there, what they all saw put them in absolute shock.

"This rocky field is…" Sailor Venus said staring out. "This should be in the Artic Circle."

"It looks like a graveyard." Sailor Mars said. In deed it did. This place was indeed the Artic Circle. But it wasn't a land of snow. It was a dry, dead, and rocky field. It is quite possibly due to Metalia's power.

"It reminds me of the ruined Silver Millennium." Sailor Mercury said.

"So… this is what it feels like…" Sailor Moon trembled. "This is what is feels like to witness Metalia's power first hand."

"It certainly brings back the memories, doesn't it?" Metalia's voice sounded. "I remembered when I was sealed by the Queen of the Kingdom of the Moon. She sealed me deep underground for ages."

"Queen Metalia!" Everyone said in unison as they looked up to the sky to see the dark energy entity.

"But thanks to my influence of Beryl I was revived once more. I'll admit the first time I was sealed it was 300 years ago. But like I said before thanks to my influence on Beryl I was revived. But the second time I was seal away I did the same thing to Beryl a second time too." Metalia explained. "But I can assure you, the third time will be the charm. With the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal within me I have nothing to fear anymore. No can defeat me now. I will take my revenge by destroying all of my enemies. Then I will rule this world with the fury that runs through me!"

"Hail, Queen Metalia!" Said one of the DD Girls.

"She's become so big with the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal." Sailor Mercury stared in horror.

"Her power is unbelievable." Goku said, staring the same way.

"Now to set an example!" Metalia said. She then used only a small portion, a glimpse of her power to force back the others a little. It small but it was powerful.

"What force!" Sailor Jupiter groaned through the pressure. Just then, suddenly Sailor Moon was grasped in Metalia's darkness. She squealed in fright as she was pulled away.

"Usagi!" All four Sailor Guaridan cried out in horror.

"Usako!" Goku shouted in horror too.

"Help me! Everyone please help me!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Let her go, you monster!" Goku shouted in rage as he flew towards her.

"Fool!" Metalia chuckled. As she blew Goku away the force of her power. Goku fell but landed on his feet.

"You okay!?" Sailor Mars asked out of concern.

"Never mind me!" Goku groaned through the pain. "Usako!"

"Usagi!"

"HELP ME!" She screamed the last as she was absorbed into Metalia. Everyone stared in complete shock

"Usagi…" Sailor Jupiter stammered.

"No…" Sailor Mercury stared in horror.

"Usako!" Goku called out, trying to cling on to hope.

"You might as well just give it up boy!" DD Blue said smirking. "The look on her face was simply priceless. THAT was the look I wanted to see!"

"Damn you!" Goku snarled, glaring at them.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Sailor Venus said.

"Not likely." DD Pink said while smirking.

"You'll be dead." DD Green said.

"Wanna bet!?" Sailor Jupiter shouted. Just then a shinning bright light shown up through the dark clouds. Everyone looked up in awe and confusion.

"What's that?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I sense a familiar aura." Sailor Mars said. Indeed it was familiar. The light began to fall towards the wastelands. When it landed it made a crashing land as the light exploded like fire works. The light then formed an all too familiar figure.

"What!? Kami!?" Metalia stared in wide-eyed shock.

"Wait!? Queen Metalia knows him!?" Sailor Jupiter asked in shock.

"Kami! What are you doing here?" Goku asked in surprise.

"Circumstances have forced me into this matter myself." Kami answered not taking his eyes of of Metalia.

"Kami." Metalia smirked at him. "Long time no see."

"Queen Metalia." Kami said with venom in his voice. "Back here after 300 years. I should have known you'd do anything possible to get what you want. You're exactly the same miserable fiend I met a long time ago."

"And you are still the same gullible pacifist I despise." Metalia smirked.

"Time has certainly hasn't changed you." Kami spat.

"Wait Kami." Sailor Venus spoke up. "How do you know her?"

"It all began 300 years ago." Kami began to explain. "I competed with Metalia for the throne of Kami. By the end, I was the one chosen to ascend to greatness. The one who sat on the throne before me saw Metalia's evil ambition. But Metalia wasn't satisfied with the decision, and decided to take the throne by force. And so my predecessor had no choice but to seal Metalia and her dark power away for eternity. Metalia vowed that within 300 years she would have her revenge. Even if she told me then I never would have believed she'd be so tenacious as to seek revenge through a human. Twice."

"Then you should have passed me the throne." Metalia smirked sinisterly. "It would have saved me the trouble on having to kill you myself."

I don't care about any of that!" Goku shouted intervening. "What have you done with Usako!?"

"Well to humor you with good news, she's not dead… yet." Metalia smirked.

"Then all I have to do is rescue her from you!" Goku said as he ran towards Metalia.

"Wait Goku!" Sailor Venus called out. But it was too late, because DD Green's arms formed into whip, grabbed Goku by the arms, sent him flying a couple of miles away from Metalia.

"Goku!" Sailor Mars called out.

"Come on, let's help him. The four Sailor Guardians ran at top speed to help Goku, leaving both Kami and Metalia glaring at each other.

* * *

Goku managed to recover after his unexpected flight. DD Girls certainly are rude just as they are sinister. Speaking of which, the three DD Grils that remained appeared before him. They surrounded him in order to catch him off guard.

"You wanna see the bitch? Then you'll have to get through us first!" DD Blue said with sinister joy on her voice. Goku quickly looked left and right at his surroundings. Then he made the first move. He speeded and maneuvered around the DD Girls to get to Metalia and rescue Usagi. But the DD Girls were quick to realize. DD Blue grabbed Goku by the legs and swung him around. This allowed DD Pink and Green to grab him by the arms and bring him down with a body slam. But Goku managed to slither his way out before that happened. He land safely and back flipped away from the girls as he took a stance. The DD Girls did the same.

"Goku!" Sailor Venus called out. In no time at all four Sailor Guardians joined by Goku's side.

"Didn't we tell you, we got your back?" Sailor Jupiter smiled at him.

"Yeah. That's guys." Goku smiled back at them. Then he returned his focus to the DD Girls. "Let's go!" He dared them. DD Blue only chuckled.

"Very well!"

"This place will be your grave!" DD Pink added.

"Now DIE!" DD Green shouted. Then instantly all three of them charged at the heroes. The heroes put up there guard just in time to block the DD Girls first attack. It was 5 against 3 and already they were in a speeding barrage of fists being thrown at each other in multiple directions. They blocked all the DD Girls whipping attacks for a while, but it wasn't long before one of them got the jump on them and sent them flying and dragging on the dead earth. That would be DD Green.

"Everyone okay?" Sailor Venus checked her team.

"Yes." Sailor Mercury said.

"This just figures. Not only are these Youma stronger now, but they're also faster too." Goku speculated. "Come and get some!" He dared the DD Girls again.

* * *

While their battle was going on in the background, Kami and Metalia didn't move from where they stood. They kept staring down at each other.

"You're a fool if you expect me to give up hope, based on your word." Kami said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. I finally gained the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. Now no one can kill me. Not even you." Metalia boasted.

"You're still arrogant and a fool." Kami insulted.

* * *

Back at the battle between the Guardians and the DD Girls, the DD Girls flew up into the sky and came back darting down in a seeding combo.

"Those fancy moves won't work on us!" Goku shouted as he jumped up skyward into their assault. Dark wimps were lashing out at him but Goku managed to block every single one of them. Luckily for Goku he was a quick learner in situations like this. Because of this he was able to counter them. He managed to elbow DD Pink in the face, punch DD Blue in the face, and kick DD Green the face. All three girls landed hard on the ground. The Sailor Guardians were quite impressed.

"Oh wow…" Sailor Mars gasped in awe.

"He's strong." Sailor Jupiter stared in awe.

"Enough games!" Goku shouted at DD Blue. "I'm going to save Usagi!" However DD Pink and Green managed to recover and pull a sneak attack at Goku by firing Lightning and Fire at Goku.

"Goku, Look out!" Sailor Mercury called out in horror. But then…

"Kamehameha!" Said a different male voice. A Kamehameha wave came and deflected the DD Girls attack.

"What!?" The 2 DD Girls shouted unision.

"A Kamehameha wave?" Sailor Mercury stared in shock.

"Who was that?" Sailor Mars asked in awe. Everyone one turned their attention to where that Kamehameha came from. What they saw was a dwarf bald man with six dots on his forehead. And he was wearing the same orange gi as Goku.

"Krillin!" Goku smiled widely. It was Goku's best friend.

"Looks like you can use some help Goku." Killin smiled.

"You bet, buddy." Goku smiled back at him.

"So is he an friend of Goku?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yep. He's my best friend growing up." Goku answered.

"And I see a bunch a cute ladies in Sailor suits." Krillin pointed out nonchalantly. "Could say lucky day or strangest day, but I won't be complaining on this spectrum." The kind of giggled a little out of embarrassment. But their happy reunion was spoiled by the preparing of the DD Girls.

"Be careful, Krillin! These 3 Youma girls are tough!" Goku warned his best friend.

"Goku. Why don't allow me to even the playing field." Echoed an all too familiar voice.

"Who was that!?" Sailor Jupiter said looking around the same the others are.

"Whoa!" Sailor Mars gasped. "I sense something. Something evil. Absolute pure evil." She exclaimed as she shivered.

"What!? Who!?" Sailor Venus gasped. They soon got their answer as they looked up towards the blackened sky to see a rather familiar humanoid slug-like antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout their bodies, pointy ears, and red conjoined rings on the ankles and wrists. He looked like a younger version of Kami, except he was wearing a purple gi, a white cape, with a turban. Descending down from the blackened sky and landing on the dead field. Eyes glaring with such heat.

"Piccolo!?" Goku said in shock.

"Piccolo!? Y-You don't mean the Demon King Piccolo!? THE Piccolo!?" DD Blue exclaimed in shock. Piccolo's reputation certainly goes far. Krillin cowardly and quickly ran towards Goku and the Sailor Guardians' side for protection.

"The Demon King Piccolo!?" Sailor Mars and Venus gasped in horror.

"I've heard of him!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "The Demon King that almost conquered the world!"

"Such evil…" Sailor Mars trembled.

"Piccolo? But I thought it was just myth." Sailor Mercury stared in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked in shock.

"Keep cool, I didn't come here to help you! I was in the area and I figured I have a little target practice." Piccolo explained as he set his glaring sight on the three DD Girls. This put the DD Girls in a state of trembling fear.

* * *

Back with Kami and Metalia, the two of them were already in combat. The dead land was now becoming blistered and bombarded with explosions of energy. Metalia launched spheres of pure dark energy at Kami. But Kami, despite his old age and old physique, was able to dodge them with ease. Kami countered with his heat vision. But Metalia was made up of pure dark energy, which gave her plenty maneuverability to dodge Kami's attack with ease. Metalia then charged at Kami, catching him off guard, and ramming him in the gut. But she didn't stop there. She fired another dark energy sphere at Kami up close, sending him flying against a rock. Kami groaned in pain, but Metalia didn't stop there. Metalia rammed into Kami again. She then formed a fist from her dark energy body and repeatedly punched Kami, making him gawk in pain.

* * *

Back with the others, Goku felt like he'd wasted enough time. He had to save Sailor Moon from Metalia So he tried to make a dash for Metalia. But he was intercepted by DD Blue and Pink.

"Krillin! Guys! Go Save Usagi!" Goku ordered.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

"Don't know who this Usagi is, but whatever. I'll help out any way I can." Krillin said.

"Thank you." Sailor Venus smiled and nodded. And with that everyone ran back in the direction of Kami and Metalia. But before they could get anywhere they were stopped in their tracks by DD Green.

"You're dead!" She shouted smirking sinisterly. DD Green then charged at them, but suddenly an explosion of energy caught her off guard as she fell in the underground below. It was Piccolo's doing.

"You're fighting me now. Got it!?" Piccolo said glaring at her. DD Green groaned in pain but stared in shock at her opponent.

The Sailor Guardians and Krillin were struck in shock and awe, but they wasted no time in running back to the location of where Metalia is. Luckily Goku was able to distract DD Blue and Pink long enough for them to leave.

Underground however, DD Green was struggling against Piccolo. She was forced against the underground walls and forced through. Piccolo was that strong.

"Well, well it seems you Youma are all talk and no action." Piccolo taunted looking unimpressed.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearances alone!" DD Green criticized. She then changed her arms into whips and charged to attack Piccolo. However Piccolo simply dodged every attack with ease.

"Look at you! You can't hit anything!" Piccolo criticized while he dodged. But this time it his turn. He then grabbed DD Green's whip arms tightly.

"What the…!" She gasped. "What are doing!? Let go!" She demanded as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. But she was unable to, because Piccolo was just too strong. Piccolo then jumped mid-air and double kicked DD Green in the face. Piccolo stayed in that position as he pushed against her. After a few seconds, Piccolo ripped her whip arms right of her. DD Green was screaming in agony. "Why!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" She screamed.

"Stupid question." Piccolo responded. Without another word Piccolo raised his right hand, raised his power to beef it up, then let out a growling roar as he unleashed a barrage of punches at her guts. DD Green could only receive the pain and gawk in response. Piccolo then charged at her one more time and delivered a power right punched to her face. The force of the impact was so great it sent her flying into stalagmite and stalactite pillars.

"HE'S A MONSTER!" DD Green cried out in fright as she hit the walls and was stuck there. Vulnerable.

"You and your friends are nothing but talk." Piccolo criticized. Those would be the last words DD Green would hear as Piccolo finished her off with a single ki blast. DD Green was now a dead corpse.

* * *

Back at the fight between Kami and Metalia, Kami was still being punched in the gut for who knows how long. But he was forced back causing the rock he was pinned against shattered to pieces. But before Kami's body hit the ground Metalia's dark hand grabbed him by the neck, as she chuckled sinisterly.

"Once I'm finish with you I will be free realize my ultimate dream of washing this word with darkness." Metalia announced as she was right up at her old nemesis' face. "Now it's time for you to die." However Kami glared at her, as his body began to glow a golden shinning light. It caught Metalia off guard, as she stared in shock. With his shinning power Kami unleashed a light barrier that was an explosive wave it knocked Metalia several feet away, as the light burned her. "Damn you!" She hissed as she was burned from Kami's light.

* * *

Back at the fight between Goku and the 2 remaining DD Girls, both girls kept forming their arms into whips and attacked Goku. But this time Goku tried a different approach. He whipped out his Power Poll for defense. DD Blue attacked his first, and Goku managed to fend off her onslaught. However DD Pink came attacking from behind. Goku panicked a little but he managed to block their double team gang up, while also dodging their relentless assaults. However when DD Pink tried the same tactic again, Goku was quick to act.

"Power Poll, extend!" He commanded. At his beckoning call the Power Poll grew longer at a fast pace, hitting DD Pick in the gut and forcing her back against the foot of a mountain. DD Blue, seething with fury charged to attack Goku. Throwing a series of attacks at him, but Goku managed to dodge them all. Goku countered with a series of punches to DD Blue's face and a few kicks to her sides. DD Blue furiously tried to attack back but Goku once again dodged her, by jumping out of the way and kicking her from behind. With that kick, Goku sent her flying. Goku took his Power Poll and placed it back in its casing. DD Blue on the other hand roared in painful agony and absolute hate and rage. "Ka-me-ha-me-!" Goku drawn his cupped hands to his side. Then suddenly from Goku's cupped hands formed concentrated Ki energy at a single point between the cupped hands. The concentrated Ki energy began to shine brightly like a shinning sun. DD Blue then fired a fire wave at Goku in retaliation. "HA!" Goku shouted as he thrust forward his hands to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The Kamehameha brushed through DD Blue's wave like it was nothing. DD Blued gawked in shock as the Kamehameha then collided against her. DD Pink managed to recover, but too late as she saw DD Blue being forced against the Kamehameha wave straight towards her. Both DD Girl cried out in fear, but instantly changed to cries of dying agony. An explosion followed after, resulting in the death and defeat of the DD Girls, once and for all.

* * *

Unfortunately Kami had no such luck against Metalia. Kami had been taking so much punishment from the dark energy entity that it seemed like he was going to die at any moment.

"So Kami, my dear old nemesis, I see you still have some life left in you." Metalia chuckled sinisterly. "Unfortunately it's won't be enough to save you."

"It is my duty to protect this planet." Kami breathed heavily from all the damage. "And you made it clear of the suffering you will cause in your reign. And that's why I cannot allow that. No matter what…" Kami breathed. "…I will stop you!" He vowed as he began to gather all of the energy from his body. Metalia gasped in shock at what Kami was about to do. He was going to use a self-destruction move.

"You old idiot! You'd die to save this world?" Metalia asked while smirking.

"Yes I would." Kami hissed as his body began to resonate with his raw power. But Metalia only laughed maniacally, unimpressed by Kami's choice.

"Unfortunately your sacrifice with be all for nothing!" Metalia smiled sinisterly. "You'll die and I'll still be alive!" Kami hissed in defeat. He knew Metalia was right. With the power of the Silver Crystal he won't be able to slow her down. But he had to do something. What was he suppose to do?

"When I'm finished with you Metalia, you'll wish you were dead." Said a familiar dark low tone voice. Both Kami and Metalia turn their attention to see it was Piccolo. "You'll be completely helpless. Why don't you try and imagine what it would be like to live on forever, unable to do anything with all that power of yours, and in eternity when there is nothing but you." Piccolo taunted her. Just then Krillin and the Sailor Guardians managed to catch up seconds later. "Seems like you lost the race to say the least."

"I… guess." Krillin said with a paranoid concentrating stare. Even the Sailor Guardians were still skeptical on having the Demon King here. Just then Goku finally managed to catch up.

"Hey guys. Piccolo." Goku gave a small greeting.

"Goku…" Sailor Venus and the other acknowledged. Metalia then focused all her attention on her next opponents.

"Well would you look at this loving bunch." Metalia smirked. "Goku, The Demon King Piccolo, Oh yes I've known about you for quiet some time, and the Guardians." They all kept their glaring eyes at Metalia, trying not to have her words affect them. "I must admit you are truly great warriors. Yet sacrificing your lives for the inevitable is certainly what I call a waste."

"Queen Metalia!" Sailor Venus hissed.

"With both my power and Goku's power, I will be unstoppable."

"I don't think so!" Goku shouted. "I'm here to save my friends and finish you guys once and for all!"

"I think not. You belong to me now." Metalia said. Suddenly Goku was trapped in a dark force field, shouted in painful agony. Metalia was going to possess him.

"Goku!" The Sailor Guardians and Krillin all shouted in horror unison. Goku tried to struggle out of Metalia's grap, but the pain kept getting worse.

"You're hurting him!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Let him go right now!"

"Damn you!" Sailor Jupter hissed. "You won't get away with this!" She shouted as she charged at Metalia. "Supreme-!" But her attack was interrupted by a dark telekinetic force that forced Sailor Jupiter down.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus called out in horror. However Goku kept struggling and resisting until he broke free of Metalia's hold.

"Such amazing strength!" Metalia gasped at Goku's power. "I can't wait to have that power." Then she changed into a sinister smile. "This has been very entertaining. I never thought you would make it this far." Then she started to laugh maniacally.

"Her power is growing fast." Goku deduced. Indeed it was as the ground around them began to shake.

"Goku. Once I've taken control over your body, I will fulfill my destiny and become the ruler of this world." Metalia announced. Everyone took stances and ready themselves for their final battle.

"Whoa!" Goku gasped. "Her power is incredible."

"You seem like your serious Goku." Piccolo smirked at him. "But with the power she's producing, you'll have to fight harder than you'll ever had."

"I hope you plan on taking your own advice." Goku glared at him.

"I've been training harder than you can ever imagine."

"You know it's hard to believe that we're fighting on the same side." Goku smirked too.

"Don't get too comfortable." Piccolo glared back. "After this fight, you're next."

"Pathetic." Metalia spat. "It'll take more than you maggots to bring me down."

"Here we go, everyone!" Sailor Venus spoke up.

"Let's go!" Goku shouted.

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

All four Sailor Guardians raised their hand erect and from their hands came glowing energies.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all shouted their combined attack in unison. Their energies combined to create huge wave of energy and sent it at Metalia.

"Ka-me-ha-me-!" Goku and Krillin drawn his cupped hands to his side. "HA!" both shouted as they thrust forward shooting out a streaming, powerful beam of energy from their hands. Piccolo on the other hand only release powerful blast attacks from his hands. The combined attacks made contact with Metalia and for a while it seemed to be working. But…

"Useless!" Metalia smiled widely and sinisterly.

"It didn't work!" Goku gawked in shock. Indeed it didn't as Metalia unleashed her power and bombarded the Sailor Guardians and the Z Fighters. All of them were now extremely damaged and injured from the attack. But the worst is yet to come. Metalia unleashed her darkness upon the Earth. All the heroes can do is watch helplessly.

"Our attack didn't work on her." Sailor Venus said in pain and disbelief.

"And now Queen Metalia is spreading her entire being all over the world." Sailor Mercury said in a breathless voice.

"I forgot to mention that your energy becomes my sustenance." Metalia taunted. "You can thank the Legendary Silver Crystal for that. As long as the crystal is within me, I am invincible!"

"We aren't strong enough to win back what she took away from us." Sailor Venus said on the verge of giving up.

* * *

Metalia's entire dark being and body spread all over the world very fast with in mere seconds. Covering the sky, land, and seas in a think cloudy blanket of darkness. All living creatures within the dark fog were affected in the most horrific way. Depression made everyone lose hope. Poison began to kill them from within. Others also becoming violent and attacking one another. Riots and brawls broke out. The entire world had now became a living Hell.

"Pathetic humans." Her voice echoed throughout the entire darkened world. "This planet belongs to me." She announced her victory.

* * *

On the ruined Moon Kingdom, Artemis and Luna could see the Earth already covered in Metalia's darkness. They managed to get to the Chamber of Prayer.

"Luna." Artemis said as Luna recovered from her injuries.

"Queen…" Luna said to the fossilized crystal. "Queen Serenity…" She called out again. "Please show yourself one more time." She begged. "Queen Serenity… Please free the power of the moon. It can save all of us from the darkness, right? I'm begging you." Luna said as she began to cry. "Please save the Princess. Please save Usagi. Queen Serenity, please!" Luna begged as tear streamed down from her eyes. But there was no reply.

* * *

Unfortunately, back on the darkened world, the Sailor Guardians, battered and broken, only watched Metalia's victory. And it wasn't long before they've completely given up.

"Is it too late for us to stop it now?" Sailor Jupiter asked, wonder what will become of them.

"Pitch-black darkness has covered this entire planet." Sailor Mars answered.

"Is the Earth going to suffer the same fate like the Moon Kingdom?" Sailor Mercury asked wondering the same thing.

"There is nothing we can do anymore." Sailor Venus answered. The answer was clear. They've completely given up.

"Oh shut up!" Piccolo groaned as he lifted himself up. "You four are pathetic! You aren't even fit to be true warriors!"

"That's harsh." Krillin groaned too as he too lifted himself up.

"Hmph. I see you're still alive." Piccolo grunted.

"Disappointed?" Krillin smirked.

"S-Stop." Sailor Venus said.

"It's over." Sailor Mercury said.

"We've lost." Sailor Mars.

"This was all for nothing." Sailor Jupiter.

"We were only delaying the inevitable." Sailor Venus spoke again.

"I don't care." Goku groaned in pain. He pulled himself up from the dirt. "If you give up that easily than of course everything will end badly. But if you just keep moving forward, press on, and push past your limits, than you can make a difference."

Just then four small lights appeared from the darkness. Each one was the same color as the sailor suits. Orange, Red, Blue, and Green. When the lights merged with the Sailor Guardians they could hear Sailor Moon's voice from each of them.

Orange for Sailor Venus.

"_Minako, don't take on too much._" Sailor Moon's voice said cheerful.

Blue for Sailor Mercury.

"_Ami, you look prettier when you smile._" Usagi's voice this time.

Red for Sailor Mars.

"_How can you guys accuse this beautiful girl?!_" The memory of how Usagi defended Rei from accusers.

And finally Green for Sailor Jupiter.

"_Why are they scared of such a lovely girl like you?_" Usagi's voice echoed in Makoto's memory.

However a fifth light came from the darkness. A blue and orange one in the form of the Yin Yang Symbol. When that light entered his heart, he instantly could see all memories of all the times he and Usagi had been together. It was clear that everyone had the memories of one person in their lives. Usagi. Knowing this made Goku smile. This allowed everyone to regain their hope.

"I can hear Usagi's voice." Sailor Venus said standing up.

"Same here." Sailor Mercury said also recovering. In fact the rest of them managed to recover.

"Usagi's voice." Sailor Mars.

"I heard it, too." Sailor Jupiter.

"Usagi always gave us power. And she still does even now. "Sailor Venus.

"She has always been our star of hope. Even now she still is." Sailor Jupiter.

"We will keep on fighting until we see her smile again." Sailor Mercury.

"She must be protected b the Silver Crystal's light. Which means that there's still hope left." Sailor Mars.

"Yes." Goku nodded. "Keep moving forward and face out limits in order to surpass them. That way we believe in hope."

"That's an impossibility." Metalia criticized. "Sailor Moon is within my body. She's dead by now!"

"No." Sailor Venus shook her head. "Usagi is alive, and we all know it!"

"And what makes you so sure?" Metalia wondered.

"Because we can see her." Sailor Venues smiled to herself. "We can see, Usagi."

"That's right. Because even in the blackest of darkness, Usagi will never given that easily!" Goku smiled his signature smile. Just then, just like magic, a glowing astral light appeared before them in the form of Sailor Moon, reaching her hand out to them.

"Usagi." Sailor Venus smiled as she reached her hand out to her. When the two hands embrace contacted, the astral form instantly changed to the Holy Sword, in full solid form.

"What? The Holy Sword!?" Metalia gasped in shock and disbelief.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is waiting…" Sailor Venus said holding the Holy Sword high. "Waiting for the right time to strike down Queen Metalia."

"Well for some power, it certainly taking its damn sweet time!" Piccolo criticized.

"We may not have enough power to seal you…" Sailor Venus stated.

"But we might be able to create an opportunity to do so." Sailor Mars spoke too.

"Taking of our holy Guardian Planets." Sailor Mercury continued.

"And using the energy that we generate when transformed!" Sailor Jupiter concluded.

"Wow. These girls certainly have spirit as well as heart." Krillin complimented. And with that said the four Sailor Guardians took out their transformation pens and they all glowed a bright golden light in their hands.

"_To throw away this pen…_" Sailor Venus thoughts began

"_It's like sacrificing our own lives._" Sailor Mars.

"_But the only thing we can do now…_" Sailor Mercury.

"_Is to leave our future up to the princess._" Sailor Jupiter.

"We are ready." Sailor Venus said. They made their decision. They raised their pens high in the air. "Holy sword, please deliver the power of our lives to the Princess!" It was time. "Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Please wake up, Princes!" They all pleaded in unison. "Make-up!" Their energies combined to create huge wave of energy and sent it at Metalia. Yet it still didn't look like it was doing any damage.

"You idiots." Metlaia criticized. "Feel my wrath!" And with that she launched a dark wave at the heroes once again. Damaging them further.

"Princess!" Sailor Venus' called out.

"Usagi…" Their faint voices called out.

"How foolish." Metalia criticized their attempts as they lay on the dead field once again. "I told you that I can absorb energy, thanks to the power of the Silver Crystal."

"You're combined attack didn't work the first time." Piccolo growled through the pain as he struggled to get back up once more. "So what in the HELL gave you idiots the idea that it would work a second time!?" He criticized. Metalia only smiled in victory as she absorbed the energy. However what she and Piccolo didn't realized it what was inside the energy.

* * *

"_Princes._"

"_Usagi!_"

"_Usagi!_"

"_Usako!_"

In the darkness of Metalia's being, Usagi heard them. Sailor Venus was right. She was indeed alive.

"Everyone…" Sailor Moon murmured. "Where am I?" She wondered. That's when she realized she was still alive. "I'm… alive?" She examined in awe. Then an all too familiar object appeared before her. "The Legendary Silver Crystal!" Just then her memories of Goku always saving her at every moment flashed and played out in her mind. It put her to tears. "I'm the only one still alive." Sailor Moon cried. But the loneliness wasn't even the worst part when being trapped inside a entity of pure darkness. Sailor Moon could hear moans and groans of pain and agony. What fallowed was seeing silhouetted figures of people, which were really dark shades and shadows of darkness of manifestations of humanity's pain. And at once Usagi recognized them as humans. The darkness within humans. She recognized and knew their pain. And yet instead of trying to help them, she fear them. "Stop it!" She cried as she closed her eyes shut and covered her ears. "I don't want to hear it!" All at once she wished this was a dream. She wished she was back to her normal life. Waking up in morning, a pure white curtain of lace is rusting in the breeze. The alarm clock in the room says 7 o'clock and her mother's voice telling her she'll be late if she doesn't get up. Still half asleep, and pleading to sleep for 3 more minutes. Late for school every single day like clockwork, her teacher making her stand out in the hallway, and get failing grades on her tests. The little things that bring such joy and happiness. But that was just wishful thinking.

"Listen to those beautiful voices." Metalia gloated in pleasure. "Those are the voices of humanity's darkness. With the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, all the humans and this planet will fade into darkness."

"Please stop!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Now it's you time to disappear into darkness as well, descendant of the Moon Kingdom. Become a part of me."

"No!" She cried. But that only fueled Metalia more as Metalia herself laughed at the site.

"Cry as much as you want." Metalia chuckled. "There is nothing you can do!"

"_I can't stay here._" Sailor Moon thought as she felt herself getting weaker with every moment. "_I'll be taken into the darkness at this rate. I have to get out of here._" She faintly gazed at the silver crystal. "_Please, Legendary Silver Crystal, give me strength…_" She reached out through the darkness to grasp the Silver Crystal. "Take me to where everyone is! Please!" She pleaded. With one final push, she grabbed hold of the crystal with all her might. Just then, a light shined from the crystal in her hand.

"This power…" Metalia stared in wide-eyed awe. Just then the light shown brighter than before. But something was different. Instead of giving more power to Metalia, it turned against her.

* * *

"My body is getting hot." Metalia gasped in pain. "What the hell did you do!?" She cried out in painful agony and her entire being expanded like a balloon. And just like a balloon she popped in the form of a massive explosion of light that purred and ridded the entire world of her darkness. From the mist of the evaporating darkness, Sailor Moon found herself out of Metalia's being, along with the Silver Crystal, still shinning brightly.

"We managed to escape?" She looked around at her surroundings. "It must be thanks to the Legendary Silver Crystal…" But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Goku and her friends all lying on the dead plains, battered and beaten. Everyone!" She gasped in horror as she quickly crawled over to them. "Ami. Rei. Makoto. Minako." She said their names in worry until she came across her loving boyfriend. "Goku." She said. Staring down at him with a sad worried look on her face. She took his hand to feel any vital signs. "He's warm. You body is still warm." She said with a small smile of relief.

"Hi, Usako…" Goku murmured. Usagi was in wide-eyed awe, but instantly smiled in relief. He was more than alive. She cried tears of joy, knowing her lover was alive.

"Goku…" She croaked through her tears. Goku struggled to lift himself up, but Sailor moon helped him. "Goku." She said his name again with such happiness.

"Hi, Usako." Goku greeted, giving her his signature smile. Without hesitation the two lovers embraced each other into a hug.

"A miracle happened." Sailor Moon whimpered into his shoulder.

"Yes. You made that miracle happen." Goku whispered into her ear. However their little romantic reunion moment was of course spoiled my a very angry Queen Metalia. She roared with pure rage and hate as she charged at the couple. "Oh crap!" Goku quickly reacted as he jumped out of the way, carrying both Sailor Moon in his arm and the Silver Crystal in his hand. He held to her close as Metalia attacked wth another rush. But Goku stayed strong. "Don't even think that I'll let you have Usako and the silver Crystal!" He hissed at the dark entity. However the fatigue was still overwhelming on Goku's body.

"Goku!" Sailor Moon gasped in shock, as she caught him.

"Usako, listen very carefully." Goku said to her. "Use the power of this Silver Crystal to defeat Queen Metalia!" He explained as he held up the cystal levitating in his hand. "I'll provide back up as best I can."

"Yes." Sailor Moon nodded taking the crystal.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal belong to me!" Metalia roared as she charged once more. However…

"Queen Metalia!" Sailor Moon shouted as she held up the Silver Crystal in her hands. The crystal shinned brightly once again. "I will defeat you!" She vowed.

"What a strong power…" Metalia acknowledged as she struggled against the force of the light. "It's even stronger than when it was in my body. I want it back! I must have that power back!" She roared as both her and the Silver Crystal light struggled against each other.

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked. Not to Metalia but to herself about the situation. "Why can't I seal her?" Which was a good question. Was the Silver Crystal not strong enough or was she simply not strong enough? Either way, Sailor Moon was struggling against Metalia's wrath. "It's no use." She said. She was still in a weaken state after staying inside Metalia for so long. "I can't seal Queen Metalia by myself." She cried, still trying to hold on and push back. "At this rate, I'll get sucked into her body again." Sailor Moon cried tears of sadness and fear. "Luna, Artemis, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus…" The memory of all her friends appeared into her mind. "Without you all, I…"

"_Damn it!_" Goku's thoughts hissed. "_I need to help her! But how?_" He would have his answer sooner than he'd realize.

"_Goku…_" Said a familiar masculine voice. Goku gasped in shock as he saw a astral ghostly image of Kunzite.

"Kunzite!"

"_It's time to destroy that monster._" Kunzite said. "_Queen Metalia is a terrible monster that devours the life energy of all the creatures on this planet, generates darkness and turns everything into stone._" Kunzite explained. "_The mark on her forehead is her core. Pierce that with power of the Legendary Silver Crystal..._"

"We'll be able to defeat her!" Goku finished, putting two and two together. Just then the other Four Kings appeared before Goku in the same ghostly form.

"May you two have eternal happiness." And with that, all Four Kings vanished.

"Thank you." Goku whispered. He felt new strength being revived within himself.

"No. I can't do it all alone." Sailor Moon cried tears, as she still struggled against Metalia's power. But the force was simpky too much for her to handle. But Goku managed to hold her.

"It's okay! I'm right here!" Goku assured her.

"Goku." She murmured.

"Remember, you are not alone in this. I'm here with you." Goku reminded her. "Just be your usual cheerful self."

"Right…" Sailor Moon made a look of determination.

"Good. You ready…" Goku smiled. "…Serenity?"

"Yes… Goku." She smiled up at him. In that moment the two shared another loving, warm, and tender kiss. "_That's right. He always gives me power. He's given me so much courage and energy. I can be stronger._" She thought wonder thoughts, as they broke off the kiss. "_I am… I am…_ Sailor Moon!" With her new found strength and determined, the Silver Crystal began to change form. Like a newly sculpted master piece, the Silver Crystal transformed into a flower form. Blooming like a flower out of it's bud.

"What?" Metalia gasped in shock. "How are you controlling the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

"Let's put all of our strength into it together, Sailor Moon." Goku said to her. "Aim towards the mark on her forehead. Don't worry about a thing. Of you power is not enough or is starting to fail, I will support you."

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded.

"Give me back the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Metalai roared.

"Queen Metalia!" Sailor Moon raised her voice once more. She then whipped out her Moon Stick and extended it. Much like Goku's Power Poll. In fact he was impressed. "I won't give it to you!" She then raised her Moon Stick or rather staff high into air. " Legendary Silver Crystal, give me the strength to defeat Queen Metalia!" She pleaded to the Silver Crystal. With everyone's hopes and lives on the line, Sailor Moon prepared her Moon Stick along with the Silver Crystal. "As the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity… With the power of the moon… Right here… I will seal you for good!"

* * *

**Chapter 17 Complete! The Final Battle has resulted in so much struggle. But now it all comes down to this! The epic climax to this Final Battle against Queen Metalia will finally reach it's conclusion! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: ****Conclusion and Commencement –Petite Étrangère–**

Both Goku and Sailor Moon continued to stare off against their enemy Metalia. The tension between both sides was rising to an extreme level.

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon vowed as she pointed the Silver Crystal housed on the Moon Stick at her enemy.

"I think it's time to show her a combined technique that's guaranteed to work!" Goku said giving his signature smirk. "What do you say?"

"Let's do it!" Sailor Moon nodded.

""Ka-me-ha-me-!" Goku and Sailor Moon began in unison. Only Goku drawn his cupped hands to his side, while Sailor Moon kept pointing the Silver Crystal Moon Stick at Metalia. "HA!" both shouted as they thrust forward shooting out two streaming, powerful beams of energy straight at the mark on Metalia's forehead. But it did seemed to working

"She isn't even fazed." Sailor Moon stared in wide-eyed shock. And it proved it. Metalia was laughing maniacally even as the combined attacks were still hitting on Metalia's weak spot. But Sailor Moon remembered the wise words from her past mother and her friends.

_"__The power of the Legendary Silver Crystal depends on your heart."_

_"__Awaken the great power of the moon. Offer a prayer to the divine tower of the moon. Then peace shall return to out kingdom."_

"Sailor Moon!" Goku called out through their combined attack. "Don't think. Just do. Concentrate and look past your fears. Just believe in you own power that you have within yourself!"

"_Goku…_" Sailor Moon thought. She then focused hard on her power and her memories and thoughts of her friends. "_Luna. Ami. Rei. Mako. Minako. I won't give up. I want to be stronger._" With her newfound courage and determination, Sailor Moon focused enough to awaken her hidden power. "Awaken, great power of the moon!" She commanded. "With all of the power in my being, I'm going to hit her vital point!"

Sailor Moon's comrades and friends were unconscious and back in their normal forms. They've given up all their power to save their Princess that they also gave up their Guardianship. But one would hope it was worth it and not in vain. However even while they were powerless and normal humans, their Pens still had a little bit of power in them left to give to Sailor Moon for more support.

"_Usagi._" Ami.

"_Usagi._" Minako.

"_Usagi._" Rei.

"_Usagi._" And finally Makoto.

Their lights that emanated from their Transformation Pens went to the Holy Sword. Instantly the Holy Sword emitted an explosion of light. That same light then turned into a column of light that sky rocketed towards the moon.

* * *

The light shinned down on the ruined Moon Kingdom like a sunray. The light illuminated on the ruined Crystal Tower and it shined like a million lanterns.

"Luna!" Artemis exclaimed in awe. "The Crystal Tower is…" The Crystal Tower was reforming, rejuvenating, re-forging. It was the Holy Light forged from the Holy Sword brought forth by light of those you still have hope. Luna was in awe as she began to recall another lost memory she had forgotten.

_"__Luna…" The Queen said to to her. "Come this way. I have something to show you. This is our sanctuary of the Moon Castle, the Chamber of Prayer." Queen Serenity showed Luna. "And that's the Crystal Tower, the tower of prayer. If our world or your loved ones are in danger, all you have to do offer a prayer to that tower. The power of the moon will protect them."_

"_Praying is the key._" Luna thought in realization. "_A powerful prayer is making the crystal grow. This power…_" She instantly recognized that the power and prayer was Sailor Moon's, Usagi's. "Sailor Moon! She's fighting on the Earth. She's praying!" Luna exclaimed in awe. "_Then I will pray with her, too. Bringing our hearts together. It's time to free the great power of the moon!_" Upon that moment, Luna prayed to give energy and power to both Goku and Sailor Moon. The Crystal Tower was now fully restored back to its former glory.

"This is…" Artemis stared in awe.

* * *

The Moon was now shining brighter than ever before upon the darkened world. It's light illuminated through the darkness and shined down upon the dead zone.

"This white light…" Goku stared up in awe. "So this is the true brilliance of the moon. It certainly has the same brilliance as the Silver Crystal." This certainly caught the attention of Queen Metalia. She gazed up at the bright light with eyes filled with lust and greed.

"This brightness of the moon!" Metalia said gazing up at the light with such malicious desire. "This is the enormous power I've been craving for!" She said as she reached up to take it. "I must have it!" The arousal moaning of excitement escaped her, as she reached up to grab the immense power. She was now at the precipice of her goal. But then suddenly her movement began to go slower and slower. Metalia's exciting expression then changed to shock and disbelief. "What!?" She gasped. "I can't reach it! Such a force! My body is being pushed away!" And indeed it was. The force of the immense power was rejecting her. No matter how much she struggled she can now never get close to the power. It was now time.

"Begone!" Sailor Moon shouted at Metalia. "With the power of this holy light! Turn to dust!"

"Together!" Goku shouted. Both Goku and Sailor Moon let out their echoing war cry as they released one final thrust of power into their combined attack. Upon impact, Metalia screamed in agony. Metalia and her entire self were being sealed away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Metalia screamed the last words she would ever say. With one more push, Metalia was sealed, gone, extinguished. It was over.

But then suddenly her Transformation Brooch cracked, and then shattered into pieces. Sailor Moon could feel her power draining and then she slowly fell. Goku gasped as he ceased his attack and grabbed her before she fell. Completely drained of power and the loss of her brooch Sailor Moon reverted back to Usagi Tsukino.

"Usako! Usako!" Goku said frantically.

The Moon was still shinning so brightly in the brightened sky. Artemis was still in a state of awe, as he saw an image of Princess Serenity and a human version of Luna.

"Luna?" Artemis spoke up. But it was all an illusion. Luna was still her feline self.

"Artemis, we did it!" Luna smiled.

"You looked very sacred just then." Artemis complimented. "You looked like you and Princess Serenity became one. Reminds me of the Greek Myth Selene, the Goddess of the Moon." Luna liked the compliment. But her attention was diverted by something else. Something most extraordinary.

"Artemis, look!" Luna said in awe. Artemis looked in her direction and once again gasped in awe. A bright silvery light shined upon the ruined ground of the ruined Moon Castle. It began to spread like a wave and spread throughout the entirety of the ruins. As it spread, the ruins themselves began to become shining and new. This silver light was restoring the entire Moon Kingdom to the way it was. In no time at all the entire Moon Castle, the Silver Millennium, the entire Moon Kingdom was restored to it's former glory.

"_The Moon Castle… and our Kingdom… The Silver Millennium!_" Luna's thoughts gasped in awe. "_The Legendary Silver Crystal has brought them back into existence._"

Back on the Earth, The Moon's shine dimed down back to normal. The world was freed from Metalia's darkness, so the bright light was no needed. At least for now that is.

"Seems like the moonlight has gone back to normal." Goku speculated, still holding Usagi close to him. "I wonder if the Earth has been saved." He then focused his attention on Usagi. "Usako." He felt her body to see if she was still alive. "Her body is cold. Don't tell me you exhausted all you energy?" He frantically said. "Please wake up. Usako!" What he did next might have been cliché, or stuff that from fairy tales, but it's certainly worth a shot. He kissed her. And just like magic it was. Usagi's body began to twitch. Goku broke off to look at her. Usagi's eyes opened up, her sapphire eyes gleaming under the starry night sky.

"Goku?" She murmured.

"Hi Usako." He murmured back. Giving her his signature smile, Usagi reached up and hugged him close and tight. And Goku hugged back.

"We were finally able to meet again." Usagi whimpered, crying on Goku's shoulder.

"_I can see._" Luna thought as she focused on her visionary powers. "_The princess has been awakened by a kiss._"

"I'm so glad, Goku." Usagi continued to cry in Goku's shoulder.

"It's alright, Usako." Goku whispered into her ear, soothing her. "I'm here. We're together now." Goku smiled warmly, while stroking her back. Usagi broke off a little to look at Goku's face.

"Goku, I've been waiting so long for this." She said to him. "I love you so much." The two smiled warmly into each other's eyes and in their embrace. Knowing that they are now reunited. "_I will never leave you._" But then she realized her friends were not in area. Must have gotten blown away from the force. "Everyone? Where are they?" She looked around frantically.

"Don't worry." Goku said, holding her hand to ease her. "I'll find them for you." He smiled sincerely.

"Goku?" Usagi said confused. Goku put his hand on the dead zoned soil to feel out her friends' energy. Their was moment of silence and Usagi didn't say a word so it was not to disturb him. While that was going on she then noticed Goku was still holding to hand. It certainly made her heart beat fast. But then she felt something else. Something entirely different. "_I can see a vision of this planet through his hand._" She then closed her eyes, like Goku is doing, and focus. Instantly she could feel and see the energies that surround and live on this world. "_Goku. Is this your ability?_" Indeed it was. Goku can sense energy. "_This is… the power from this planet._" What Usagi was seeing in her mind was the aftermath of Queen Metalia's wrath and destruction. Houses and Building were left in ruins and fields of plant life were reduced to decay. But after focusing hard enough her mind vision managed to locate where her friends were. Along with Krillin and Piccolo, everyone was lying on the dead field, motionless. Usagi gasped in horror, fearing the worst. "Everyone… It can't be…" Usagi whimpered and cried. Goku placed an arm on her shoulder for comfort.

"_Usagi._" Called a voice telepathically. "_Usagi, can you hear me?_"

"Luna? Is that you?" Usagi called out to her. "Where are you?"

"_I'm on the moon._" She answered. "_Come to the moon, Usagi._"

"Luna, my brooch…" Usagi said examining her broken brooch. "It broke. I can't transform. I don't have any powers anymore."

"_You can do it, Usagi._" Luna encouraged her. "_Offer a prayer to the Legendary Silver Crystal joined with the Moon Stick._" Usagi looked down and saw the Moon Stick that was joined with the Silver Crystal. She picked it up and looked at it for moment, thinking if she could do it. She looked at Goku and he nodded for encouragement. Usagi nodded back in response. She graped firmly on the Moon Stick and began to offer a prayer. "_Please, take us to the moon._" Instantly the Moon Stick and Silver Crystal together shined a bright calmly light that emitted and shone all around the, Then instantly, in the speed of light, they were sky rocketed to the moon.

* * *

The light teleported them on the surface of the newly restored Moon Kingdom. Usagi and Goku have seen it's former glory before. Unlike Goku, Usagi only saw it in a flashback. But to see it up close was simply breath taking and awe striking.

"The Moon Castle…" Usagi said staring in awe.

"That's right, Usagi." Luna said walking up to her. "Silver Millennium has been resurrected."

"Luna. Artemis." Usagi said.

"Usagi. You did really well." Luna smiled sincerely to her.

Luna and Artemis took them inside the castle to the Crystal Tower in the Chamber of Prayer. Just like Luna and Artemis, both Usagi and Goku were stuck in awe at this beautiful structure.

"It's beautiful." Usagi said in awe.

"You are now ruler of the Moon Castle." Luna said proudly. "You will be the new Queen Serenity. The new queen of this Kingdom." This came as a huge surprise to Usagi. Her the new Queen of the Moon Kingdom. She thought about it long and hard. She did always wanted to be a princess or better yet a queen. But she realized those were childish dreams. Dreams that came true a little too fast. She made her decision.

"Luna. I have to go home where mom and dad are. They're waiting for me." Usagi said calmly and confidentally.

"Wait, what?" Luna said in shock

"I know I'm Serenity now." Usagi said smiling. But I'm also Usagi Tsukino." She then grabbed onto Goku's hand and held it close to her. "The Earth where Goku lives is where I live too. It's where I belong now."

"Usagi."

"_If that is your decision then._" Said another voice. Everyone looked at the small pedestal that once projected Queen Serenity before. Now it projected her once again.

"Queen…" Usagi acknowledged. Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter, warmly. "Queen… No. I mean, mother. I've found the real reason why I was reborn. I want to keep living my life with everyone that I love. They fought for me at the risk of their own lives. That's why I want to save them this time. Laugh, cry, and fall in love like any other girl would. I want all of that as I live out my life on my beloved planet. The Earth." The Holograph Queen nodded happily in response to her wonderful speech.

"_Be happy. Live happy, my beloved Serenity._" Queen said, smiling warmly. "_Live happily with the one you love._" She then looked at Goku. "_And Goku._"

"Yes, ma'am."

"_Take care of her. I trust you._" The Queen smiled, one last time before vanishing. After she vanished, something was replaced in her stead. Both Usagi and Goku stare in awe at what it was.

"It's a new brooch?" Usagi said, picking it up. Indeed it was. Usagi opened it up to see it had a mirror on thaw lid and a small compartment.

"Place the Legendary Silver Crystal inside it." Luna instructed. "Then shout, Moon Crystal Power Make-Up! You'll be able to bring forth more power, and be stronger than ever!" Surprised by this new revelation she managed to smile.

"_With this new brooch I will transform into Sailor Moon._" Usagi thought joyfully. "_I'll be able to everyone._" She placed the Silver Crystal in the small compartment of the brooch then closed it shut. It's Henshin time.

"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

The new brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally a gold tiara with a red jem housed in the center, along with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Usagi Tsukino anymore . She now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon. Once again.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Justice Sailor Moon." She announced herself as she struck a pose.

Sailor Moon made it outside and gazed up at the Earth.

"_Ami, Rei, Mako, Minako._" Sailor Moon thought, as she held out the Moon Stick. "_Wake up, everyone!_" Sailor Moon raised her Moon Stick high above her and her new brooch then shined. Just is the brooch shined, the Moon Stick shined as well, and the Silver Crystal appeared on the Moon Stick once more. **(You might be wondering if it's a copy or it teleported. Who the fuck cares anymore? -_-)** "Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor moon shouted her incantation. The Moon Stick then released a streaming light that streamed towards the Earth.

* * *

The stream then scattered, multiplied, and divided into small lights that came down like snow and rain. The millions of lights restored the Earth back to normal. Buildings were fixed, good as new. Grasslands and forests blooming with life once more. And the people who fell to despair, fell into sleep, or worse died, were all restored.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"What am I doing here?"

Of course they were all oblivious to what had transpired.

The sun was rising, dawning the beginning of a new day. Life was restored a new. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, along with Krillin, Piccolo, and Kami, were still unconscious. But they were teleported back to Tokyo. One by one, they all woke up and sat up looking at their surroundings.

"We…" Rei said looking around.

"Argh! My head." Krillin groaned.

"Everyone!" Called a familiar and joyful sounding voice. They all turned to see Usagi, still as Sailor moon, running to them, crying. Not tears of sadness but of joy.

"Sailor Moon!" All four girls gasped in awe and ran over to her as well. All the five friends collided and hugged each other in a warm embrace. All of them cried together in each other's arms as the sun slowing rised in the horizon.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again." Sailor Moon whimpered and cried, as the tears streamed from her eyes.

"Usagi…" Makoto whimpered and cried like the rest.

"Rei… Thank goodness."

"Usagi…" Ami whimpered too.

Goku, Luna and Artemis also arrive on this little reunion too.

"Everyone returned to normal." Artemis stared in awe. "Did they still managed to even after sacrificing their powers?" Of course his voice did not go unheard from Minako.

"Artemis." Minako cried and smiled with joy. Artemis only laughed as he ran over to her, and Minako did the same. He leapt into Minako's arms and allowed her to hold him close. "We can never truly say goodbye so easily."

"Yeah, she's right." Makoto agreed.

"Because we have to continue to protect our Princess." Rei added.

"To protect Usagi." Ami added too.

"Goku!" Krillin called out as he ran over to his best friend.

"Krillin!" Goku chuckled. Both friends gave themselves a high five and chuckled together.

"I see everyone all in one piece." Kami said walking to them and fully healed.

"Kami." Artemis said running over to him. "We did it."

"Yes." Kami smiled and nodded. He then turned to Sailor Moon. "You did a fantastic job, Sailor Moon. Princess."

"Thank you." Sailor Moon bowed in respect.

"You all did wonderfully." Kami said to everyone. "No planet such as this one could ask for a better group of Guardians." All the girls smiled happily and warmly as they too bowed in respect.

"Oh, uh Kami." Krillin spoke up. "What happened to that Metalia person, or… thing?"

"She got sealed away in the pocket dimension was sealed in before. And she will live forever there." Kami said. "I can assure you that NOW she never cause anymore harm to the Earth." Hearing this good news made everyone happy.

"What a beautiful sunrise." Luna said looking over the horizon. Everyone looked in the same direction Luna was looking in. And they had to agree, it was indeed and beautiful sunrise.

"Let's go home together." Sailor Moon said. "Let's go back to where we belong."

"Yeah." Goku said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home." He smiled down at her. She smiled warmly back at him. However as they left for their homes, an all too familiar Piccolo was watching them from on top of a building.

"So. It looks like our battle will have to wait for another day. I hope you're ready, Goku." Piccolo said glaring down.

* * *

As time went by everything was back to normal in no time. Everyone quickly got back to the customs of the every day life and daily routines.

"Artemis!" Minako called. "I'm off now!" She said running passed him and off to school.

"Have a good day, Minako!" Artemis called out.

Meanwhile Ami was waiting on the sidewalk for someone. It just so happened to be Makoto.

"Hey, Ami!" Makato greeted her.

"Good morning, Mako." Ami greeted back.

And of course and Usagi's house, she was the usual sleepyhead that always wakes up late.

"Usagi, wake up!" Ikiko called. But to her surprise…

"I'm already up mom." Usagi giggled as she entered the kitchen. Her whole family was there too.

"Oh." Ikiko smiled nonchalantly as if nothing impressed her. **(Ungrateful bitch! X( )**

"You're never up this early." Kenji said in surprise.

"It's probably going to snow now." Shingo said as if it were an omen. **(Okay I'll let that one slide. T_T)**

"Shingo!" Usagi shouted.

"Usagi will be in her third year of high school soon." Ikiko stated. "I think it's time for her to be more responsible." **(I wouldn't bet on it.)**

"Oh no! I forgot to do my homework!" Usagi gasped in shock. **(See?)** Ikio only made a gloomy face of disappointment. "What am I going to do?" She whimpered. **(Well she's trying. At the very least it's a start.)**

At Juuban High School, Usagi met up with her friends Naru, Kuri, and Yukimo in her class. And on time too for once.

"Good morning, Usagi." Naru greeted.

"Morning!" Usagi cheerfully greeted too. Usagi was now a changed girl, in more ways than one. Maybe not entirely, but she was improving. She was now determined to get better with her life and focus on her future. Speaking of which she began to wonder what was in her future. Only time will tell.

Meanwhile at Hikawa Shrine, Rei was sitting in front of the shrine flame, praying for the good fortunes in the future. But her prayers weren't answered. Instead the flames showed her visions of a future yet unknown. Two silhouetted figures, one big and balled, while the other was short and had tall spiking hair. Another vision showed a silhouetted dwarf figure with two horns and a tail, the next vision showed a forehead with a black crescent moon, and finally a tall looking bug man silhouetted figure. And then the visions cease. Rei gasped in wide-eyed shock at what she had foreseen.

"_What was that?_" Reis thought. "_Please leave things as they are in peace._" She begged. But we all know that is just wishful thinking.

* * *

_Months Later_

Juuban High School auditorium. All high school students were all dressed in black gowns and black square academic caps. It was graduation day. All the students sat in rows of chairs facing the stage, waiting to be called. Usagi along with Ami, Makoto, and Minako were very excited to be graduating.

"Isn't this exciting, girls?" Usagi whispered loudly and excitingly. "We're actually graduating."

"I know, right?" Ami giggled.

"I never thought I see the day that I would actually graduate." Makoto stared off in joy and amazement.

"I think that's supposed to be Usagi's line." Minako teased.

"Hey!" Usagi retorted. All four girls just laughed in response. "It's not funny." She whimpered in defeat.

"Hey, don't think so much on it Usagi." Ami said with a smile. "We all managed to get this far together."

"Yeah." Usagi smiled. And it was true. Thanks to Ami's tutoring Usagi got better at her tests and got better scores. Plus she has been catching on her homework pretty well too. Ami was able to make more friends and be more open to others. Makoto was able to hold back some off her strength and managed to make friends too.

"Hey, Usagi." Makoto said.

"Yes?"

"Your boyfriend is waving." She pointed while teasing.

"Huh!?" Usagi quickly and frantically looked around where Makoto was pointing. Sure enough Usagi saw Goku sitting on the other rows of chairs waving form where he is. Usagi blushed and waved back in joy. Even Rei was there too. Both Goku and Rei were invited, along with their families and friends.

Before all this, the graduation, Usagi introduced her boyfriend to her family. Her father was very surprised and happy that she found someone. However for her mother, it was more of a shock of disbelief. Ikiko never once believed Usagi would find someone. The same thing for Shingo, as he too was shocked as well. Kenji and Goku got along very well, as for Ikiko it was still hard to let it sink in, so it did became very awkward.

When Usagi was getting passing grades and was informed to graduating high school, this was an even bigger shock to Ikiko. Reasons why is because if you do recall, Ikiko said Usagi would never grow up, find someone she loved, marry, and live her own life because she will always be the same. But she had been proven wrong. And there was nothing she hated more than being wrong. As for Goku he graduated last week and invited her girlfriend Usagi too. Usagi was so proud of him that she inreturn invited him to her graduation ceremony. Goku also invited his friends to join as well.

Speaking of which, Ikiko was still struggling with her thoughts on how she could have been wrong, even though the answers were right in front of her. But then the sound of microphones sounded through the room and everyone remained quiet. It was time.

As everyone's names were being called out one by one, Usagi and her friends were next. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi. When Usagi received her certificate and diploma she was overflowing with emotions. The loud cheering applause Usagi was so overwhelmed with joy that she cried tears. She had never been this happy in her life. But it's about to get better.

During the reception Goku introduced his friends to Usagi and her friends and family. Of course they already met Krillin. Goku introduced a bluish greenish haired woman named Bulma Briefs. THE one and only Bulma Briefs. Ami instantly became good friends with Bulma seeing how they were both geniuses, plus Ami's a real good fan of hers. Bulma introduced her boyfriend Yamcha. Though their relationship was kind of on and off again. I thee eyed man named Tien Shinhan and his friend Chiaotzu. They did thought Tiens third eye was weird but they instantly thought it was cool. As for Chiaotzu they couldn't resist cooing and fangirlgasming over his cute physique. **(Is that even a word? Fangirlgasming? :/ )** Finally they were introduced to Master Roshi at first when you get to know him, he is a really good gentleman and wise man too. But if a woman gets too close to him, he's a just pervert, which is what the girls found out the hard way despite the warning. Of course they beat the living crap out of him, which was good for a laugh.

* * *

_A week later_

Goku and Usagi continued to date each other, and each time they did it never got old. In fact each one was getting better and better. Today on this particular evening, Goku and Usagi were walking along the sandy beaches by the sea. Usagi had her high heel sandals off so she can feel the sand in between her toes. The couple holding each other's hands as they walked along, watching the sunset in the horizon. The couple then stopped to face the sunset, with the small waves of water washing up to Usagi's ankles. Goku then wrapped his arms around her as they watched. Usagi felt safe inside his warm arms.

"It's beautiful." Usagi sighed, sinking my back against his chest.

"It is." Goku nodded. "It makes you look more beautiful." He smiled down at me. She giggled at his comment and turned to face him. Usagi kissed him and Goku kissed back, making a little passionate moment. After a few seconds, Goku broke off and stared at me with loving tender eyes. "Usako?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I have never ever met the most loving and caring person in my entire life. You're beautiful and wonderful. No words can describe just how much you mean to me. How much your beauty is captivating. How much love and care you have in you heart. You've mean so much to me and I don't want to let you go nor do I ever want to replace you. Because no girl I know or would ever know would be more loveable than you." Usagi couldn't help but smile at his words. They felt so lovable from him. "I love you, Usako. And there's no one else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Goku." Usagi cooed. "I love you, too."

"There's more. Usako I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning and see you by my side. I want to be able to spend quality time with a family of our own. I want to see our children grow up and have families of their own. Even when we grow old I'll still love you no matter what." Usagi's eyes suddenly widened with awe. Was she hearing this right? Was Goku doing what she think he was doing? She soon got her answer when Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He smiled and opened it up to reveal a diamond ring.

"G-Goku…" She stammered "is that…?" Yes it was. Goku then got down on one knee as Usagi gasped. Her heartbeat raced so fast now.

"Usagi Tsukino." He began. "Will you marry me?" There it was. That one moment. That one shocking, but happy moment, put Anna in tears as she smiled.

"Oh Goku." She sniffed. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She laughed as she lunged and hugged Goku. He placed the ring on her ring figure. She stared at it for a moment then kissed Goku passionately. This was the happiest moment of her life. "_I am his and he is mine._"

* * *

_More months later_

Usagi was staring at herself in the mirror. She was nervous, as to be expected. A wedding is the same as a play at a theatre or a speech at a presentation. Usagi looked at herself in the mirror dressed in an elegant wedding dress. Her friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were helping her with the outfitting.

"Oh guys." She sighed in anxiety. "I am so nervous. I feel like I might faint."

"It will be okay, Usagi." Minako said sincerely.

"Every pre-married couple is always nervous before a wedding." Ami said.

"I know." Usagi sighed and smiled. "But on the bright side I get to spend the rest of my life with my love, Goku."

"That's the spirit!" Makoto cheered a support. Just then Rei walked in smiling widely.

"It's time."

* * *

Usagi walked down the carpet passed two rows of benches full spectators. Family and friends included. Usagi looked from the corner of her eye and saw her whole family with her and Goku's friends. They all smiled at her as she went down, and she smiled back. Of course she did sneak a peek at her mother's reaction. You know how Ikiko reacted in disbelief at her graduation? Well that was nothing compared to her ghostly expression she had. Her daughter was now getting married and living a life with Goku. She hated being wrong, but now she couldn't be any more wrong than that. It was pride killing. Aside from that Usagi looked up at the altar and saw her fiancé, her future husband, Goku. Standing facing her giving her his signature smile. Usagi gave a warm happy smile in return.

When the two were together at the altar, they gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. The priest then cleared his throat to begin the ceremony.

"Let us begin," The Priest said with joy. "Dear people, friends, and family. We gather here today to celebrate the joining of these two lovers. My they find happiness in the future and through future endeavors." The priest said. He then turned to Goku and said. "Do you, Son Goku take Usagi Tsukino as your wife? Do you vow to be bound in love, through happiness and sadness together, now and forever?"

"I do." Goku said without hesitation. The priest said. He then turned to Usagi and said. "Do you, Usagi Tsukino take Son Goku as your husband? Do you vow to be bound in love, through happiness and sadness together, now and forever?"

"I do." Usagi said without hesitation.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may kiss the bride. And without any other hesitations Goku and Usagi kissed passionately. They were now husband and wife. The whole church cheered with excitement at the site of these newly weds.

* * *

**(And now ladies and gentlemen it's time for a Ted Ending Parody!)**

And that's the story of how one magical wish changed the lives of very special friends.

Goku and Usagi now live in a fine house in the wilds countryside. They enjoy each other's company and get along really well. And to make things even better for their live life, they're now expecting to have a child on the way.

Rei and her family shrine have become more popular these days. Ever since the incident with the bus was resolved, her shrine has been getting more visitors these days to pray for their fortunes.

Ami now has a well good paying job with her new friend Bulma at her family's lab, Capsule Corp. The two get along real well together as they use their genus to make wonder new inventions for mankind.

Minako still plays her role as Sailor V. She has become so use to being a superhero that she practically loves it now at treats it like a second job.

Makoto decided to go travelling in search of love, just like Usagi. On one her trips, she stopped by Hollywood to meet some famous people such as Hugh Jackman, Idina Menzel, and even Robert Pattinson. Remember Robert Pattinson from that god awful Twiligh Saga? JESUS CHRIST! Thanks a lot, Stephanie Meyer for taking everything we know and love about Vampires and Werewolves and taking a giant shit on it!

Umino was forced to give up his pursuit of Usagi. Not long afterward he fell into a deep depression and died from being run over by a garbage truck. And as for his funeral, well… he was just set on fire and thrown into the ocean to be nibbled by the fishes. No one missed him. **(YES! XD)**

Ikiko also fell into a deep depression as well. It turned out Kenji finally found out the awful abusive things she was doing to Usagi and got really pissed about it. He heard the things the neighbors saw and heard about. As a result he finally got a divorce from her and went to go live in San Francisco. But her troubles didn't stop there. She was arrested for those same charges of aggressive abuse and aggravated assault. She was FINALLY put into a mental institution, when everyone FINALLY realized how completely mentally unstable and insane she was.

Shingo was forced into a training camp due to bad behavior. He was assigned to a trainer, built up a substantial amount a muscle and went on to become a ripped off version of Justine Bieber.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Complete! Metalia is defeated and Goku and Usagi have their happily ever after! But is the story over? HELL NO LOL XD! There is more to come! So stay tuned for more. ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: ****Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku!**

_5 Years Later_

5 Years have past since the battle against Queen Metalia. Goku had married his childhood sweetheart, Usagi and the two of them enjoyed a quiet life together while the world lived in peace… Until now.

In the depths of space, an unknown flying object and quite literally flew through space at the speed of light. Speeding past stars and planets ay an unbelievable rate. Until it reached Earth.

* * *

On Earth in the countryside of Japan, there is house. A house completely built from scratch. It is the home of the Tsukino's, the newly married couple of Son Goku and Usagi Tsukino. It is no doubt that Goku built this house with his own two hands. The rest they both did together. The house is on top of a small mountain where the sky is clear in day or night, the view is vast and fantastic, and there are infinite resources nature can provide.

"Gohan!" Called a familiar female voice. The voice of a beautiful young woman. Usagi. She calling out to the name of her son. Both Goku and Usagi finally had their child. A boy and named him after Goku's late step grandfather. "Gohan, it's lunch time!" She called out. Yet he was no where to be seen. "Gohan!"

* * *

Meanwhile out in the forest, Goku was leaping from tree to tree, just like a monkey. He lands on the ground and stares up in smiling awe at a colossal trunk of a tree. He was looking and gathering firewood.

"This one ought to do." Goku smiled in amazement. Goku then took a position and punched the tree down, and it can timbering down.

* * *

Back at the house, Usagi was still looking for her son, Gohan. NOW she was started to get worried.

"Gohan, where are you!?" Usagi called out. Just then she saw her husband Goku hauling the huge tree he found. "Goku. I'm glad you're back." Usagi smiled. Goku smiled in return as he plopped down the huge tree. "Have you seen Gohan? I got lunch ready."

"Huh? Good question. I thought he was with you." Goku pondered.

"He must have snuck off to play when I wasn't looking. You two should eat soon, or we'll be late for the reunion at Master Roshi's." Usagi said.

"Okay. I'll go look for him." Goku offered.

"He hasn't been gone long. I doubt he's wondered too far." Usagi assured him.

"Right." Goku nodded as he ran off to find his son, Gohan. "Don't worry I'll find him!" He called out as he ran off.

"Don't take long!" Usagi called back.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the wilds of the forest, there is a little boy. A boy of 4 years old. THIS is Gohan. And it shows. He had the qualities of his father. The black hair, the eyes, and the child figure Goku once was when he was a child. He even has a tail just his father did. He sits upon a log by a stream, looking at bird with such fascination.

"Hello pretty bird." Gohan greets with a smile. The bird just tends to himself. "Hi. My names Gohan. Nice to meet you." Gohan introduces himself. But the bird doesn't seem to be interested and flies away. "Aw! Don't go!" Gohan calls out. But his hasten movement accidentally shakes causing Gohan to fall into the stream. He shrieks in fright as he falls in. He gasps for air when he emerges and grabs on to the log. But it starts to move along the stream, taking poor little frightened Gohan. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Gohan called out in fright.

Speaking of whom, Goku was flying around on his Nimbus, searching for Gohan. He looked far and wide. It didn't take long for him to find Gohan as he spots him in the river.

"Gohan!" Goku calls out with worry. Gohan looks behind him where the voice came from and smiles in relief.

"Dad! Here! I'm here!" Gohan called out. But Gohan was having a hard time staying up from the water. He struggled to hand on to the log.

"Just hang on! Don't worry I'll get you out!" Goku called out. Goku had his Nimbus swoop down along side the log Gohan was holding on to. At the rate they were going, both the log and the Nimbus were going at the exact same speed. Goku reached his hand out to rescue Gohan. "Almost…" Goku groaned. "Huh?" Goku looked up to see a small hole where the river runs through and just misses as Gohan was carried away.

"DADDY!" Gohan cried out with fright.

"GOHAN!" Goku called out as the Nimbus took him over the peek to the other side.

Gohan, still holding on to the long, quite literally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Only this was something he was wishing not to follow. He was heading straight for a waterfall. The log and Gohan both fell over into the water fall below. Gohan only screamed with pure fright.

"DADDY!" Gohan called out with fright. Goku gawked in wide-eyed fear as he raced down at full speed to rescue his son.

"GOHAN!" Goku called out. The log fell into the precipice below. "GOHAN!"

"HELP DADDY!" Gohan called from… above? "I don't like it up here! I'm scared!" Gohan cried from on top of a branch from a cliff. "I can't get down! Daddy!" Goku and his Nimbus hovered up to where Gohan was crying. Once Gohan saw his father, he immediately jumped into his arms. "Oh Daddy I was so scared! There was this bird and it flew away! And then I fell and then the log splashed in the water!" Gohan cried into his father's arms. Goku was relieved to see that his son was okay. But he looked to where Gohan fell and was actually confused.

"How did you get way up here?" Goku asked in confusion. "Did you jump?"

"W-What?" Gohan looed up with tears in his eyes. "Uh… I don't know…" But Goku just shrugged it off and plopped his hat on Gohan's head. Gohan's hat also had a dragon ball housed on the top.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're safe now son." Goku said smiling and soothing his frightened son. "What do say we get you home? You're mother was worried about. And don't forget we're going to meet up with our old friends today."

"O-kay." Gohan smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile out in some random farm in the countryside of America, a local farmer was loading some straw into his Chevrolet truck.

"Phew." He sighed, using his hat to fan himself from the sweating heat. "I guess that's just about done." He said in a southern accent. Just then he hears a hissing sound in the sky. He looks up and sees was appears to be a red spot. The farmer's eyes widen with shock as the red spot got bigger and bigger as well as the noise getting louder and louder. But it all made sense. That red dot was actually getting closer and closer. It came hurdling out of the sky in a blazing fire passing over the farmer and landing out in a field. And by landing, it actually crashed creating a loud and huge after shock scaring the cows and hens away. The farmer was trembling in fear. "What in… the heck… was that? A meteor? A UFO?"

* * *

The farmer drove his truck out to where the fallen object has landed. He hurried out of his car to see that the UFO was quite literally in fact a UFO. It appeared to be a round sphere type of UFO. It remained still in the huge crater it created during the crash landing. Of course the farmer had his gun with him for protection.

"Whoa. That's no meteor. But what is it?" He said looking down at it. He soon got his answer when the pod door opened. From within reached out a hand. Then came out a body. From the look of him, he appeared to be humanoid in looks. His appearance consists of extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak. Brown and black colored armor, with boots, armored gloves, and some sort of eye-ear piece devise that was blue and he wears two accessory bands that are white. One is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. He then flies up from the deep crater and on to the solid ground. The farmer trembles in fear at the site of the alien, as the alien stares in cold emotionless stare. "W-Who… Who are? What do you want?" The farmer trembled as he readied his gun. The alien only raised a finger at his devise, pressing a button. The devise began to scan the life form. The devise apparently is a scouter.

"You only have a power level of 5." The alien said. "Pitiful." The farmer continued to tremble in fear.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" The farmer shouted aiming his gun. "I… I'll shoot, I mean it!" The alien ignored his warning and kept moving forward. At his word, the farmer fired his gun at the alien. But suddenly the alien stops the bullet with his bare hands. He wasn't even frightened, not even fazed. However the farmers was. The alien took the bullet and fling it at the farmer with such strength it pierced right through the farmer and damaging the truck. The farmer gawked as his dropped dead. The farmer was killed and alien smiled in utter disappointment.

"It's a race of utter weaklings." The alien smirked. Just then his scouter detected something in the distance of the mountains. "Now there is someone with a decent power level. Range 4880." The alien leaped up into the sky a flew towards the power level he was seeking. "Where are you, Kakarot!" He shouted.

* * *

The decent power level the alien was searching for just so happened to be none other than the demon king, Piccolo. He stands looking over the desert wastelands pondering on his thoughts. No doubt ways to kill Goku in combat. Suddenly he turns around in wide-eyed shock. He could feel a strong energy.

"Wha-What is this… power I'm sensing!?" Piccolo murmured to himself. "It can't be… Goku!" He soon got his answer when the power he was sensing began to get closer and closer at really fast pace. He then sees it's not Goku. "Who is that!?" It was alien. He came roaring in a full speed to Piccolo's location and landing with such gentle grace. Yet the alien seemed disappointed but in a bad sense.

"You're not Kakarot." The alien said with such disappointment.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Piccolo demanded. "You have some business with me?"

"No, I was just looking for someone." The alien said.

"Then unless you're in a hurry to die, keep moving." Piccolo ordered. But the alien only smirked and chuckled in response.

"Well aren't you the feisty one." The alien chuckled. He checked his scouter for Piccolo's power level. "Ah, and I see why. Power level 322. That's almost respectable. Almost. Yet it's still nothing compared to me." The alien chuckled and taunted the demon king.

"Why you-! I should kill you where you stand! Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?" Piccolo said with rage. Yet once again the alien didn't seem impressed or fazed.

"I don't care. Does it really matter?" The alien said nonchalantly. This certainly caught Piccolo off guard.

"_What's wrong with him!?_" Piccolo thought as he continued to glare and growl at his taunting opponent. "_He can't be that powerful can he!? Guess there is only one way to find out!_" Piccolo began to raise his power and focus it into his hand. He then released that energy into a blast and fired it at his opponent. Piccolo smirked in victory, but instantly back to frowning as he saw the alien was still alive.

"You call that an attack?" The alien chuckled. "Pathetic. Although it is affective in kicking up dust." Piccolo was stuck in wide-eyed shock and disbelief. Never in all his years had someone survive a direct attack like his. He put his all into that attack and the alien wasn't even scratched. Not even fazed. "You finished? Is that all you've got? In that case why don't I show you one of my moves." The alien raised his hand preparing to attack. Piccolo was paralyzed with fear and disbelief. It would seem his death was imminent. But then the aliens scouter detected another power level. "A new signal? It looks like another strong power level." The alien then flew up into the air to get a better angle on his position. "It's that way. Range 12909 and closing. It's a big one. Certainly the biggest power level on this puny planet. This is it. It must be Kakarot." And with that, the Alien flew off into the distance towards the power level he seeks. Piccolo was able to move and breath again as he fell to his knees, stunned.

"Who was that?" Piccolo breathed heavily. "He's miles away and I still can't stop trembling." He hand never felt a power that strong in his entire life before.

* * *

Meanwhile else where, Bulma and Ami came to Kame house by helicopter. They were taking part in the friendly reunion. It had been awhile since they visited Master Roshi's island house.

"Hello in there!" Bulma called out as she and Ami entered the door. "Guess who?"

"His everyone!" Ami greeted.

"Hey." Roshi greeted back with a smile.

"Bulma. Ami." Krillin greeted the two.

"Yep. We got your invitation so here we are." Bulma said walking in.

"Ah, good. I wasn't sure you'd two girls would make it. It's been way too long." Roshi said with a mug of beer.

'I missed this palce. Certainly hasn't changed a bit." Bulma said with nostalgia.

"Well then don't be such a stranger. You don't always have to wait to get an invitation, you know." Roshi said drinking his beer.

"Here." Ami said holding out a box. Bulma held one out too.

"We brought you some goodies." Bulma added. Turtle seemed to be delighted at the sight.

"Aw that sweet. But you didn't have to go through all that trouble.' Roshi said honestly. Or rather too honestly. "I mean you could just give me a sample of those OTHER goodies." Roshi said staring at the two girls breasts. Ami covered in frightful embarrassment, while Bulma just smashed him on the head with the box. "I see you still can't take a joke!" Roshi criticized.

"And I see you're still a dirty old creep!" Belma retorted. "Stop scaring Ami!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Krillin said. "Where's Yamcha? I thought he'd be with you." Bulma only made an angry face at the mension of Yamcha's name. Ami made a frighten look. It didn't look good.

"Yamcha that jerk! How should I know?" Bulma growled. "He could be out chasing every girl in the world for all I care! I'm done with him! I didn't even tell him we were getting together today!" Then her mood changed to happy. "But who needs that guy, right? We can still have fun without him."

"I guess nothing's changed between those two either." Roshi said.

"Nope. Guess not." Krillin said.

"Those two's relationship is still an off and on again relationship as usual." Ami added.

"Anyway, why isn't launch here?" Bulma asked about their schizophrenic female friend.

"Oh she's long gone." Krillin answered. "She went chasing after Tien Shinnhan 5 years ago. I tell you that girl is searching for love and I don't think Tien will go for her." Krillin said setting up the dumblings on a plate. "Oh yeah, by the way, why isn't Rei, Makoto, and Minako here yet?"

"They're running a little late. But don't worry they'll be here." Ami said.

* * *

Else where, the alien was still flying in the direction of the power level at top speed. Using his scouter to track down and detect the movement of his target.

"_Very good. This power level is moving fast._" The alien thought impressed.

* * *

Back at Master Roshi's house, Goku, Usagi, and Gohan all rode on the Nimbus to where they would meet up.

"There it is. Master Roshi's house." Goku said pointing down from the Nimbus. The Nimbus made a landing and Goku jumped off. He of course offered his wife a helping hand down.

"Thank you, deer." Usagi smiled.

"Anytime, honey." Goku nodded. "Hello!" Goku called out.

"Goku! Usagi!" Bulma said rushing out to the door.

"Hey!" Krillin greeted.

"Hi!" Goku greeted back.

"Usagi!" Said a familiar voice. Usagi knew who that was. And out came Ami.

"Ami! It's so good to see you!" Usagi greeted her old friend.

"It's so good to see you too, Usagi!" Ami said sincerely.

"That's not all." Said another familiar voice. And out came Luna from behind.

"Luna!" Ami said with joy, as she kneeled down and petted her feline friend.

"It's been so long, Ami." Luna smiled up at her.

"Hey Goku, who's that?" Bulma asked looking at the boy he was holding.

"Yeah, are you taking up a babysitting job?" Krillin asked.

"He's our son." Goku said mentioning his wife in the equation. This of course surprises everyone and puts them into wide-eyed shock. "That's right. Crazy, huh?" Goku chuckled as he set Gohan down. "Come on, say hi." Goku politely urged him too.

"It's okay, sweetie. Don't be shy." Usagi cooed him.

"Um, hello." Gohan bowed in respect, yet he was still shy.

"Oh right. Hello." Bulma bowed quickly in respect too.

"Please to meet you." Krillin did the same.

"Why hello to you, little guy." Roshi too.

"Hello." Ami too.

"His names Gohan." Goku introduced.

"Gohan eh. I see so you named him after you're dear old grandpa, right?" Roshi guessed.

"Uh-huh." Goku nodded.

"I thought it would be respectable for him so I chose it." Usagi said.

"I have to admit this is some surprise. I honestly didn't thing you had it in you Goku." Roshi chuckled in honesty.

"Roshi!" Usagi blurted while blushing red.

"He's so cute!" Bulma exclaimed. "So how old are you?" She asked.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Gohan counted to himself. "I'm 4 miss." He answered.

"Well aren't you the little gentleman." Bulma smiled as she petted him. "You sure he's yours?" Bulma chuckled to Goku.

"Well, he get's that from Usagi." Goku chuckled wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Oh you…" Usagi blushed.

"So tell us some more about yourself, Gohan. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked.

"I'm going to be a great scholar. I want to be just like my mommy and daddy." Gohan answered.

"Oh! You don't say." Bulma said. Just then Bulma notices Gohan's tail. "A tail?"

"Wait! He has a tail?" Ami said in shock. This was first time seeing anyone with a tail.

"Uh-huh. Just like I used to have, remember?" Goku said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Krillin recollected.

"Wait! Your friend had a tail?" Ami asked.

"It's a long story."

"So uh Goku!" Bulma frantically got up. "Have you noticed anything, I don't know, strange about you boy?" If her memory served her correctly, when Goku had a tail, he would transform into a Great Ape at the site of the full moon.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"For example, does he do acting different when he sees a full moon or anything? Roshi asked frantically. Of course we experienced it as well.

"Sees a full moon? No, but we go to bed pretty early." Goku wondered. "Why do you ask?" And of course, he was oblivious to it. This came as a shock to everyone except for Usagi, Luna, and Ami.

"What are you guys talking about?" Usagi asked. "Is something wrong with my little boy?"

"Gah! Never mind! It's nothing! It's nothing!" Roshi frantically assured them.

"He certainly takes after you in the looks department, Goku." Krillin said. "So is he strong like you too."

"Well it's hard say. It seems like it sometimes. But I can't give him martial arts training to find out for sure." Goku said.

"That's because I won't let him." Usagi said.

"Why not? Seems like a waste if you ask me." Krillin said.

"Watch it!" Usagi narrow-eyed him.

"I know, but I actually decided not to because he's still young. And besides, it's his choice to make not mine." Goku said.

"The world is already at peace so there is no point in teaching him how to fight. He has to focus on studying and school." Usagi added.

"So a wild firecracker like you turned out to be a reall school mom." Roshi chuckled.

"And what's wrong with that?" Usagi narrowed yed him.

"Nothing." Roshi coward his head.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gohan chuckled as he ran back to his parents from playing.

"Oh yeah I just noticed something. The thing on Son Gohan's hat." Bulma said. She was gesturing about the four star dragon ball. "Is that a dragon ball?"

"Yep. It's the four star ball. It was my grandpa's most prized possession. I put it on there to remember him by." Goku answered.

"I sowed it on to his had to make a good memento." Usagi said.

"I also found the six star ball and three star ball when I was looking for this one." Goku continued. "I keep them back at home."

"Now THAT takes me back. We all had some crazy times searching for those things, didn't we?" Bulma said in nostalgia. However there little happy reunion was interrupted when Goku sensed something.

"What's that?" Goku said on high alert.

"What's wrong?" Roshi said in concern.

"I… I don't know. Something is coming this way." Goku said looking serious in the direction the power he was sensing.

"I… I fell it too." Usagi trembling as he held to Goku's side.

"I do too." Luna said.

"You sure about that?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know." Bulma pondered.

"_This power! I've never sensed anything like it!_" Goku thought. Goku, Usagi, and Luna began to tremble in fear. The same fear Piccolo was in. However Goku didn't take his eyes off of the direction he sensed to power. From that direction he saw something coming. "There! Here it comes."

"What the-!? Who is that?" Krillin saw the person flying towards them. It was alien. The alien came rushing down to the ground of Goku's location.

"This is trouble. I can feel it." Roshi's thoughts trembled. The alien gentally landed on the sands of the small island. The others readied themselves if anything bad happened, while Gohan coward away in the protective embrace of his mother. The alien and Goku kept there eyes on each other, while the scouter scanned him. It was the exact match.

"So… we finally meet." The alien said to Goku. "You're all grown up." Goku was shocked that this random stranger knew him. "But I can tell it was you in a glance, Kakarot."

"Kaka…what?" Goku said. Obviously the alien was referring to him. But why?

"My, how you look like our father." The alien said. Now that was something that was more confusing. What did he mean by 'their father?' Could Goku and him be related?

"What does that mean?" Bulma asked.

'What is he talking about?" Usagi asked.

"Wait hold on a sec. You know this guy?" Krillin asked Goku.

"Kakarot! What the Hell have you've been doing all these years!?" The alien got serious. "You're mission was to terminate every native life form on this planet! So, why haven't you carried it out?" Goku was even more confused.

"Now look you." Krillin said to the alien. "I don't know who you are, but I think I'd just about heard enough. Time to leave. Shoo. Go. OR since you don't be very good at taking a hint, maybe you need me to point you in the right direction."

"KRILLIN, GET BACK!" Goku called out. But it was too late, as Krillin was hit by something and sent flying into the house, making a hole. "KRILLIN!" He called out in worry. "YOU-!" He growled back at the attacker. But then suddenly gasped in shock at what hit Krillin. A tail. Everyone also gapsed in shock at the sight of the tail. Was he the same as Goku?

Who is this stranger with a tail who claims to know Goku?

* * *

**Chapter 19 Complete! The truth will be revealed in the next chapter! Of course for those of you who know it's the Saiyan Raditz. LOL Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: ****The Enemy is Goku's Brother?! The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan Warriors**

"He… He has a tail. Just like Gohan. Just like I did." Goku said in utter shock at the site of this hostile alien humanoid. Not wanting his family to be targeted his held his wife, Usagi close him while they both held their son, Gohan close behind for safety measures. Everyone else stood in utter shock. The alien chuckled at Goku's reaction.

"That's right. Very good. You FINALLY realized who I am." The alien said while smirking.

"I have? What are you talking about?" Goku said. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Without a word, Goku gestured and motioned for Usagi and Gohan to step back and get to safety.

"Come here." Usagi said picking up Gohan and taking him to safety.

"Kakarot!" The alien said raising his tone once again. "Have you been on this planet so long that you forgot even THAT!?"

"My memory is fine! And you can quit calling me this Kaka-whatever it is you're saying!" Goku retorted. "My name is Goku!" The alien felt taken back by this retaliation.

"What the Hell happened to you!?" Raditz said in utter shock. Suddenly Gohan rushed out of his mother's grip at to his father.

"Daddy!" Gohan whimpered as he grabbed on to his leg.

"Gohan, stay back!" Goku whisptered to him.

"Please, listen to your father." Usagi urged Gohan with a worried tone.

"Tell me." The alien said. "Did you suffer any serious injuries when you were young?"

"What?" Goku said all confused.

"Are you stupid too!? I'm asking, did you even hit your head when you were a kid!?" The alien demanded as he approached Goku. Usagi managed to take Gohan back to safety. "Now answer me!"

"Yes!" Goku said. "But it was when I was a baby. I don't remember anything about."

"I see. That explains it." The alien said with a irritated voice. He seemed disappointed with the results.

"Explains what!? What do you mean!?" Goku demanded.

"Goku…" Roshi spoke up. He had a look on his face that spelled out like he knew something. "There is something your Grandfather told me that I think you should know."

"Roshi what do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Do you know something?" Luna asked.

"A long time ago, you're grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a strange object that appeared to have fallen from the sky." Roshi began. "When he went to examine it more closely, he found a baby boy with a tail sealed inside a little round pod. Gohan decided to take the child home and raise him as his own. But the boy had an angry violent nature and before long the old man was at his wits end. Then one day there was a terrible accident. The child fell into a deep ravine and hit his head. The injury was nearly fatal. But somehow miraculously the boy survived. What's more after that, he was no longer violent. From that day on he became a happy loving boy." Roshi ended his story. As anyone could imagine, everyone was stunt in shock by all of this.

"That boy was me, wasn't it?" Goku deduced.

"Yes." Roshi said.

"But if that's true then what does it mean?" Bulma asked. "Are you saying that Goku and this guy have some sort of connection? How is that even possible?"

"Yeah! It's time you did some explaining!" Goku said to the Alien menace. "First who are you?" The alien only chuckled in amusement.

"Very well then. Let's start from the top." The alien obliged with a smirk. "To clear up any mysteries from the story we all heard from the old man, you're not of this world Kakarot." Goku flinched in wide-eyed shock. "You were born on a distant planet called Vegeta. Home of the Saiyans, the most powerful warrior race in the universe. YOU are one of US." Goku gawked in shock at this revelation. Even his friends all gawked and gasped at this revelation. "And as for your other question, my name is Raditz. And I am your older brother." THIS made Goku as well as everyone else all gasp and gawk in shock. The alien identified himself as Raditz

"No way! Goku… has a brother!?" Krillin stammered in shock.

"It's… It's got to be… some kind of joke, right?" Bulma said.

"If it is, it's not funny!" Goku growled at Raditz.

"But… that's impossible." Luna said.

"No… Not my Goku. It can't be." Usagi said while holding Gohan close her her.

"It's crazy! If Goku's really an alien like this guy says, then what's he doing on Earth?" Krillin asked in panic. Raditz once again chuckled sinisterly.

"It's not hard to understand. Kakarot was sent to this world with a simple mission not long after he was born. To destroy every human being on the planet." Raditz explained.

"What!?" Goku gawked in shock.

"We Saiyans maybe a proud warrior race, but we're also businessmen." Raditz began. "We search the universe for planets with inhabitable environments and then use our skills to eliminate the native life forms. Once cleared, the planets are then sold to any alien race that's willing to pay for a special price. For those planets with high power levels elite Saiyans both young and old are sent to subdue the territory. But to planets like this one, who's life forms are pathetic and weak, we send our lowest class infants so that their opponents wouldn't be that tough." Raditz concluded. As anyone could imagine Goku was in speechless shock. "This is how you came to be here, Kakarot. Even by yourself, a year or two is more than enough time to liquidate these human pests. You could have done it easily if you haven't lost your memory. Especially the massive size of the moon here." Raditz said looking up at the sky.

"Hey! What are you talking about!? What does the moon have to do with anything?" Goku said while putting up his guard. "What does my wife's former homeworld have to do with this?"

"Yeah! What does my former kingdom have anything to do with what you're talking about!?" Usagi demanded.

"You're wife?" Raditz said as he looked at Usagi. "Ah, I see. You're a Lunarian."

"A… Lunarian?"

"Yes. People who live on the moon." Raditz explained. "Come to think of it, the moon's atmosphere has a low gravity effect that causes people to age slowly." Raditz pondered. "Could make a good price for it." Radtiz then returned his focus to Goku. "Either you that head injury must have made you more stupider than I thought or you're just playing dumb. You must know or at least have known. You lived on this planet your entire life. The full moon is ki to unlocking a Saiyan's true potential!" Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi all trembled as if they seen a ghost of the past. And they have. Ami, Luna, and Usagi were still confused but had a bad feeling.

"Maybe I am dumb because you still aren't making any sense!" Goku said unfazed. Raditz gawked in wide-eyed shock. But then he looked at Goku's waist.

"What the-!?" Raditz gawked. "Kakarot! Your… Your tail!"

"Huh?" Goku looked behind at his back. "Uh, excuse me?"

"What happened to your tail!?" Raditz demanded.

"THAT? It got cut off a long time ago. What does it matter?" Goku shrugged it off.

"Argh! You fool! How could you let that happen?" Raditz growled. "Do you even know what you've done!?" Goku was confused as to what he meant. "That explains why were able to fit in so well with these miserable humans!"

"That's enough!" Goku shouted. "Even if it is true that I am some kind of alien from another planet, or even if you are my older brother, it doesn't matter! Anyone who'd do the horrible things you say is no brother of mine! My name is Goku and this is my home!" He said proudly. "And you're not welcome here!"

"Goku…" Usagi said smiling at her husband.

"Daddy…" Gohan too.

"Tell him Goku!" Bulma said.

"That's right, you heard the man!" Roshi stepped up. "Whatever his past, Goku is one of us now! In fact he is a better human being than the rest of us!"

"He saved the entire world before! Many times more than we could count!" Krillin added. "Would an alien warrior do that!? I don't think so!"

"That's right!" Ami agreed. However Raditz only chuckled sinisterly

"I'm afraid it will take more than shouting to convince me to leave." Raditz said. "Powerful, though we are, we Sayians are have never been strong in number. What's more our proud race was almost wiped out entirely when a meteor struck our home planet Vegeta." Though in truth the real truth was hidden. "There weren't any survivors, everyone was vaporized. That includes our mother and father Kakarot. Count you, there are only four Saiyans left in the universe who survived. I was away on an assignment with 2 other warriors when the meteor hit. We lived. A third Saiyan also survived. He had been sent to conquer a distant planet like you were. Of course we all know that's you. However we gained intelligence that four more Saiyans might have survived. But no such evidence has been brought to us. It could be just a rumor or theory at best. Recently, we happened upon an inhabitant world that we think could fetch us a nice price. But there's just one tiny problem. Even with all three of us it will not be an easy fight. And that is were YOU come into the picture my long lost little brother." Raditz than slowly approached Goku. "You're power level is lower than I would have liked. But even so the four of us together should be able to manage just fine."

"Stay away from me." Goku growled. "Back off!"

"Kakarot. Can't you see? Open your eyes. You were born for this." Raditz said.

"Mommy I'm scared." Gohan trembled in his mother's embrace.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy will protect us." Usagi assured her son. Though she began to have her doubts.

"That's ridicules!" Goku retorted to Raditz. "You can forget it! I'll die before I help you murder entire world full of people!"

"Really." Raditz smirked as he turned his attention to Gohan. "You know there's something I've been wondering. And I think I might be right. But is that you're son? The brat behind you blonde haired wife?" He pointed at Usagi and Gohan. "He is, isn't he? So I was right. And don't try and fool me. That boy has Saiyan blood. It's no use trying to hide it from me. I can see his tail from here. A pretty big give away if you ask me."

"So what if he does!?" Goku argued.

"I wanted to reason with you, but it seems that you're forcing me to use drastic action to make you see reason." Raditz said. "So I'm going to take him with me." Goku and Usagi flitch with fear. Raditz once again began to slowly approach them.

"Hold it!" Goku warned him. "Don't you take one step closer to my son! I'm warning you!" Suddenly Raditz vanished. But in reality Raditz only moved faster than Goku. Goku tried to anticipate and dodge, but it was too late. Raditz kneed Goku in gut so hard that Goku gawked in pain. Goku was sent flying in the air that everyone gawked and gasped in wide-eyed shock. Goku then fell on the sandy beach with a huge thud.

"Daddy!" Gohan called out in fear.

"Goku!" Usagi called out in fear too. Both mother and son ran over to Goku's side. Goku was groaning as he clenching his stomach in pain.

"Daddy! Get up!" Gohan cried frantically.

"Not so fast!" Raditz said as he grabbed little Gohan.

"Gohan!" Roshi called out in shock.

"Let my son go!" Usagi ran over in a fit of anger. But Raditz only swatted her in the cheek with his free hand.

"Usagi!" Ami and Luna called out.

"Usagi…!" Goku groaned in pain.

"So like I said, I'll be taking your son. If you want to see him alive again, then you'll do as your big brother tells you." Raditz said while Gohan was crying in fear.

"Damn you…!" Goku hissed in pain.

"We're family, so I'll give you 24 hours to think about considering my offer." Raditz said. "The choice is yours. But for your son's sake, I hope you decide to join us. Still you should show me a gesture of you allegiance. Let's see." Raditz pondered. "Oh I think I know just the thing. You're going to slaughter 100 human beings by this time tomorrow. If you get a taste for it, feel free to kill more. Stack the bodies over there on the beach."

"What!?" Goku gawked. Everyone was trembling in fear of what else might happen.

"I can't wait to see which fate you have chosen for your son Kakarot." Raditz. Said. "Now try not to worry. I won't hurt my nephew unless I have to!"

"Put me down! Please put me down!" Gohan cried.

"Gohan…!" Goku groaned in pain as he struggled to reach for his son. "No…"

"Daddy please help me!" Gohan cried. Raditz laughed manically

"Just incase if you missed anything I'll say it one more time." Raditz said. "If you want your boy back, you will eliminate 100 humans and bring them here before I return in 24 hours. If you do, you'll have the privilege of rejoining our race. If you don't, if I come back and I don't see a hundred dead humans, your son either comes with me in your place or dies."

"You coward!" Krillin growled. "He's just a kid! Leave out of this!"

"Yeah that's right!" Bulma said.

"And besides, it won't work!" Roshi said. "It doesn't matter what you try, Goku would never kill anyone!"

"Not my Goku." Usagi said getting back up. "My beloved husband would never kill anyone!"

"Oh, I see." Raditz said. "If you're willing to let this one die, I can finish him off right now and Kakarot doesn't have to get his hands dirty. Suit yourself." Raditz then returned his gaze down at Goku. "You're days are numbered anyway. Every creature on this planet will soon be exterminated. Once we completed our current mission, with or without Kakarot's help, we'll be back to conquer Earth." Everyone made a grimace face of fear.

"You… You will?" Roshi trembled. Raditz chuckled in response.

"Of course it will only be the three of us against millions and billions of humans. Even so, I'm sure we can finish the job in under a month." Raditz deduced. Just then, Goku managed to crawl and grab Raditz leg. "Did you catch all of that Kakarot? Struggle all you want. You know that the only way out of this is to join me and the rest of the Saiyans."

"Give me back my son…" Goku groaned demanding.

"When I come back here tomorrow for your decision, the word I want to hear is 'yes'." Raditz informed Goku. "For your son's sake, you shouldn't try to fight back." Raditz then took fight into the air. "Your power level is nothing compared to a real Saiyan. And you're definitely no match for your older brother."

"Daddy!" Gohan cried form high up.

"I'll be looking forward to tomorrow Kakarot!" Raditz called from high up. "See you then!" And with that Raditz flew off into the distance laughing maniacally.

"GOHAN!" Goku called out.

"GOHAN!" Usagi called out too.

"Mommy, Daddy, Please help me!" Gohan cried.

"GOHAN!" Goku called out again. But it was no good. Raditz was already gone. Goku fell to his knees, feeling utterly powerless.

"Oh, Goku…" Usagi went to his side and collapse next to him. She hugged her husband close as she cried.

"Goku are you okay!?" Bulma said frantically.

"I'm… sorry." Roshi said. "I wish we could have done something but he was just too strong."

"Goku…" Krillin said.

"NIMBUS!" Goku shouted. At his beckoning call the Nimbus came flying in to Goku's side.

"Goku! Think about what you're doing!" Roshi warned him. "Wait!"

"You can't fight him like this! You're hurt!" Bulma said.

"You need treatment!" Ami urged him.

"I…I know." Goku gasped his breath. "But… what am I suppose to do!"

"Think. There must be something." Roshi said.

"Yes but what?" Luna asked.

* * *

Goku was badly injured from Raditz single attack so he was unable to get up and walk on his own. So his friends helped him up and walked him over to the front stood of Kame House.

"Steady now." Bulma said setting him down. "Hard to believe. After all this time you find out you have a brother. To bad he turned out to be such a creep." Bulma said with grimace.

"So what do we do now?" Krillin said. "How do we compete against that kind of strength?"

"It's actually hard to believe that there is someone more powerful than Metalia. And that saying something." Luna said trembling with grimace.

"Goku. My love, how are we going to get our son back?" Usagi said looking into Goku's intensed eyes, while having her hand on his cheek.

"His tail." Goku said. "That's his weak spot. If I can grab it somehow… it'll drain his power." Goku got up still groaning in pain. "At least that's how it worked for me." Usagi stayed by her husband's side to make sure he didn't push himself.

"But… can you?" Krillin asked. "I mean you really think you can get close enough to grab his tail?"

"Well…" Ami said pondering. "Given the facts shared to me by Bulma it is possible."

"It's useless! You can't win!" Said another familiar voice. Everyone looked around to see where that voice came from. But when they looked up.

"PICCOLO!" Everyone said in unison. Everyone trembled at the site of the return of the new Demon King. Piccolo descended from the air and landed on the shores of Kame House.

"Incase you didn't noticed, his power level is nothing short of extraordinary." Piccolo said. "Far higher then ours. You're a fool if you think you can beat him alone." Piccolo paused. "However, as much as I hate to suggest this, if we were to team up, combine our strength, and face him together then perhaps we'll stand a chance." This came to a shock to everyone. The Demon King Piccolo proposing an alliance?

"Hold on. This isn't like you. Why would you suddenly offer to help me?" Goku asked skeptically.

"He's right. What are planning to do to my husband?" Usagi said holding on to Goku closely and tightly.

"Argh! Don't get me wrong!" Piccolo growled. "This is business. I have no interest in helping you play the hero again. I care even less to what happens to your son. Tch! I just don't want that alien monster interfering with my conquest of this planet." Both Bulma and Turtle were frightened by Piccolo's rage as usual, as anyone would. "So here's the deal. I'll join you as long as it takes to defeat these Saiyan warriors." Piccolo offered. "Of course as soon as we're finished with that, I plane to crush you like a bug. Then continue my plans for world domination."

"Well at least he's honest." Usagi mumbled. "What do you wanna do?" Usagi asked Goku in concern.

"Don't worry, honey." Goku said to his wife. "That won't happen. I'll make sure of it." He vowed out loud. "Still the part about teaming up is actually a good idea. It might be crazy, but you're right it's the only way." Goku smirked.

"Then we're agreed." Piccolo smirked back. "We'll just have to deal with it." The Earth's two powerful warriors and rivals stand face to face with each other. "Teaming up with Goku. I only hope I can suppress my urge to vomit."

"Bulma, I need to borrow your Dragon Radar for a little while." Goku said.

"S-Sure okay." Bulma nodded.

After Bulma got Goku the dragon radar, Goku hopped on his Nimbus.

"Goku." Usagi spoke up. "I'm coming with you."

"No. I'm sorry. It's too dangerous. You saw how powerful that guy was. I can't put my wife in harms way." Goku said trying to reason with her.

"I know. But by yourself you stood no chance." Usagi retorted. "Besides this is about our son's safety. Piccolo's right. We stand a better chance working together."

"Personally I think you'll only get in the way. But whatever. Do what you want." Piccolo said. "Just remember this was your choice." Usagi nodded as she got out her brooch.

"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Usagi chanted her incantation.

The new brooch then sparks like a million stars. Usagi's hand is raised and her fingernails become glowing pink. Her body then changed a cosmic space colors, like she was made out of outer space. The brooch then released strands of pink fabric all over her body, which formed into a suit. What followed was a pink bow, gloves, boots, golden earrings, and a blue mini skirt. Finally a gold tiara with a red jem housed in the center, along with red rubies on the buns of her twin ponytails. Her transformation is complete. She was no longer Usagi Tsukino anymore . She now became the Guardian of the Moon and defender of Love, Truth, and Justice. Sailor Moon. Once again.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit Guardian of Love and Justice Sailor Moon." She announced herself as she struck a pose.

After transforming inot Sailor Moon, she jumped onto the nimbus and held on to Goku lovingly but tightly.

"Hey Piccolo." Goku said. "Do you think you're going to be able to keep up with my flying Nimbus?" He challenged.

"Ha! Your silly little cloud may work for you, but my own travel method is a bit more advanced." Piccolo smirked. And with that, the three of the Earth's most powerful warriors set off flying in the sky in the direction Gohan was taken.

* * *

Speaking of Gohan, he was trapped inside the Saiyan Space Pod Radtiz put him into for safekeeping. Since Gohan was unfamiliar with the technology, being a kid and all, he tried desperately to escape.

"Let me out! Please let me out!" Gohan's muffled voice called through the glass. But it was no use, because his pleas fell on deaf ears. Raditz had just finished trapping him in the pod as he climbed out of the crater.

"Now then…" He said. Just then his scouter picked up another power level. "Huh? That's strange. My scouter is giving me a warning." Pressing a button the scouter scanned the area around him. "A power level of 710!" He gawked in shock. "And it's close!" Following the direction displayed on the scouter, Raditz turned to see it was coming from his space pod. Gohan was the only one inside. "So that's it." Raditz came to a realizing conclusion. "The damn thing is broken." Being ignorant as he was he turned his scouter off. "That almost gave me a scare."

* * *

Meanwhile back with Goku, Sailor Moon, and Piccolo flying in the air.

"We're getting close!" Goku said looking at the Dragon Radar. "We shout try to sneak up on him!"

"That won't work!" Piccolo said. "The direct approach is best!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon said.

"He's wearing some kind of sensing devise! It seems to tell him where his enemies are located and even gives him some indication of their strength!" Piccolo explained.

"So… He might even know that we're coming after him?" Goku asked.

"I can almost guarantee that he does!" Piccolo answered.

"That's not good at all." Sailor Moon said.

"Okay then. I guess that means we have no other choice but to attack him head on." Goku concluded.

Back in the fields, Raditz just killed an animal and took some fruit for lunch. Just then his scouter started beeping again.

"Again?" Raditz groaned. The scouter snaned the same pod. "Same readings as before. Argh! Damn scouter." Just then his scouter picking up something else. "Huh!? _Three more readings. And they're headed this way._" Raditz looked in the direction where the three readings were coming from. It can be only one thing. "Yes. They're fast. Power levels 322, 334, and 301. The larger one is the same as Kakarot's. But it couldn't be him. Could it? No. There's no way he's be stupid enough to think he could beat me. And besides. He couldn't find me even if he wanted to." Little did he realize that he couldn't be any more wrong. "I give up. This thing is completely busted." But then his scouter confirmed it. "Impossible! He's here!" Indeed he was. And he was not alone. Goku, Sailor Moon, and Piccolo all landed straight down to the ground. The three warriors came face to face with the alien menace. This however peeked Raditz curiosity. "How did you know where to find me?"

"THAT is none of your business." Goku retorted.

"Fair enough." Raditz smirked. "Alright, then I'll try a different question. I'm curious. What exactly do you three fools think you're doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Goku's voice could heard by Gohan.

"We came to take our son back." Sailor Moon said too.

"Hmph! Let me get this straight." Raditz scoffed. "Even though you are one of the last living Saiyans, you're still refusing to join one of your own kind?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean!" Goku answered.

"You really think my husband would join brutes like you!?" Sailor Moon said.

"You're actually going against you're older brother?" Raditz added.

"Like I said before, you are no brother of mine!" Goku said. This of course got under Raditz's skin.

"Kakarot… I always thought you'd have a little more sense then this." Raditiz said. "But I suppose the head injuring is to blame I guess."

"You leave my husband and our son out of whatever it is you're planning!" Sailor Moon said.

"That's enough!" Piccolo intervened, as he took off his came and tunic. "I'm not interested in your family squabble!"

"_His power level just jumped to 408._" Raditz thought to himself, observing the scouter readings.

"I see you still been wearing your training weights, huh Piccolo." Goku said as he took off his own training weights. "Something tells me I'm not gonna want to hold anything back on this one."

"_Now Kakarot's is all the way up to 416._" Raditz thought to himself, observing the scouter readings.

"I agree. Let's not pull anything and let out all the stops." Sailor Moon said.

"_Kakarot's wife. Her power level just went up 100 shots. 401._" Raditz thought to himself, observing the scouter readings. However intriguing as this was for Radtiz, he was not fazed at all. He only laughed manically.

"You think that little increase will be enough to beat me?" Raditz said.

"What…?" Goku said.

"What fools you truly are!" Raditz smiled. "Coming here with those pitiful levels thinking you can take me on! I can I going to have to put both of you in your place!"

"Go ahead and try! Just because you're stronger than we are doesn't mean we can't win!" Goku said confidently. "You may have strength, be we got a strategy!"

"That's right! Brains over brawns!" Sailor Moon counted in.

"Then we'll see how long your strategy keeps you alive." Raditz said. "I'm sorry brother. But I was thinking about my offer and I've changed my mind." Raditz said as his power began to skyrocket. "You'd probably just slow the rest of us down! And for betraying the Saiyan race, YOU WILL DIE!" Piccolo, Goku, and Sailor Moon got into fighting positions as the battle commenced. However Raditz's speed was still far more superior. He caught the three warriors off guard and attacked from behind with one stroke of his hand. The three of them gawked and gasped in pain, but the managed to recover their footing. "I know! Here in your final moments why don't I tell you a little secret. The other two surviving Saiyan Warriors that I mentioned earlier. They both have power levels even higher than mine." This came as a shock to Piccolo, Goku, and Sailor Moon. The two surviving Saiyan Warriors are more powerful than Radtiz?

What new terror is this? Even is Goku, Sailor Moon, and Piccolo somehow managed to defeat Raditz, there are still two other stronger Saiyans left to face. Is all hope lost?

* * *

**Chapter 20 Complete! And so the battle to save Gohan begins! But what has Goku gotten himself into? Stay tuned and find out more Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: ****A Life or Death Battle! Goku and Piccolo's Desperate Attack!**

"Only now that its too late do you understand what it means to face a Saiyan." Raditz continued to taunt his younger brother Goku. "I tried to warn you brother. I asked you to see reason, but you refused to listen. And for that you die."

"And even if we don't, there are still two more Saiyans out there right?" Goku said standing his ground.

"A nightmare is what it sounds like." Sailor Moon said.

"So what?" Piccolo spat. "Personally I find the prospect exciting."

"Yeah you would." Goku chuckled once. "But exciting is probably not word I would use right now. To be completely honest, I'm pretty terrified."

"Me to." Sailor Moon agreed.

"Yes, I don't blame you." Raditz said. "I suppose I would feel the same way if I found myself staring death in the face." Raditz taunted honestly. This made Goku really mad.

"I'm done listening to this! Where is my son!? Where have you hidden him!? Tell me!" Goku demanded.

"You better not have hurt him!" Sailor Moon shouted along too.

"I haven't hidden him anywhere. He was annoying me with his cries. So I shut him up. I tucked him away in my space pod in the crater behind you." Raditz answered. All three warriors looked behind them to see the crater Raditz mentioned. Both Goku and Sailor Moon levitated up into the air to see the space pod.

"In there, huh?" Goku said. "Gohan."

"Oh my poor sweet little baby." Sailor Moon trembled in fear.

"Help Mommy! Daddy!" Gohan cried within the space pod. "I-I want out! Save me! Mommy! Daddy!"

"Just hang on Gohan!" Goku called out to him. "We're going to get you out of there really soon! I promise!"

"We're going to save you, sweetie!" Sailor Moon called too. But Raditz just chuckled in taunting delight.

"Don't get the boy's hopes up!" Raditz chuckled. Both Goku and Sailor Moon glared at him in response. "You that's a promise you can't keep! You'd have to get through me first and you know that won't happen!" Both Goku and Sailor Moon descended back to the ground, with determined looks on there faces.

"Fine! Let's get this over with!" Goku said getting into a fighting stance. Sailor Moon too.

"Good! Because I'm sick of this talk!" Piccolo said getting into his fighting stance. Raditz just chuckled in taunting delight one more.

Instantly Goku, Sailor Moon, and Piccolo all charged at Raditz. Reeling in their clutched fists and palms and releasing them in a torrent of punches. However Raditz merely dodged and blocked them. Goku swung a kick but Raditz moved in such speed it was almost invisible. All four of the warriors begin speeding around. 3 trying to land at least one hit, while one was dodging them all with ease. All three fighters then decided to sneek attack behind Raditz, but Raditz took them by surprise and roundhouse kicked them in the face, sending them flying. However Goku, Sailor Moon, and Piccolo quickly recovered and darted to attack the hovering Raditz. But missed when Raditz ascended up into the air. They quickly act and jump flying into the air after him. All three surround him, but Raditz smirks as raises his arms across and fire to energy blast beams from his palms. Goku grabs Sailor Moon and rushes out of the way. Piccolo does the same but only barely as his right arm was caught in the blast, causing him to gawk in pain. The one blast, husband and wife dodged, hit a cluster of mountains and erupted in an explosion. The other did the same on the other side. Both blast eradicated the cluster of mountains despite the blasts small size. This was how powerful the Saiyan Raditz can be. Goku and Sailor Moon land on the ground and turned their glaring eyes up at the sky. But Raditz was gone.

"What the-!?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Where'd he go!?" Goku gawked. They suddenly felt a instant twitch in the back of the neck as Raditz appeared behind them.

"I'm right here." Raditz said in a low tone voice, before kicking them in the back sending them flying and dragging on the ground. Both husband and wife gawk in pain as they fell. All three warriors were down, battle scared and bruised, while Raditz remained standing, untouched, and not breaking a sweat. Smirking and chuckling sinisterly in delight. Both Goku and Sailor Moon struggled to get back up.

"Sailor Moon! Honey are okay!?" Goku said in concern.

"I'll be alright. What about you?" She said in the same.

"I've had worse." Goku assured his wife. "Damn." Goku growled, wioing the blood from his mouth. "Hey are you okay Piccolo!?" Goku called out in concern for his partner. But what he and his wife saw made them gawk and gasp in wide-eyed shock. Piccolo was bleeding purple blood. His right arm was gone. It got obliterated by the blast.

"Don't worry." Piccolo growled in pain. "It's not at bad as it looks. I only need one arm to fight." But Radtiz only laughed maniacally as if he had just heard the world's funniest chokes.

"You are you kidding!? You're half dead already!" Raditz taunted and continued laughing, while Goku, Sailor Moon, and Piccolo glared and growled at him.

"Hey Goku, Sailor Moon I suppose you don't having any other tricks up your sleeves that you've been holding back." Piccolo said. Goku only chuckled.

"Yeah we wish we did. Sorry we got nothing." Goku answered with a smile.

"Ha. You've been slacking." Piccolo smiled back.

"Well it is called a life. It's also called settling down with the one you love and having a family." Sailor Moon smiled along too.

"Well lucky for both of you I've spent the last few moths perfecting a new attack." Piccolo said.

"What are you three whispering about? Some new strategy perhaps?" Raditz called over. "Please. Why don't you die already and quit wasting my time."

"Can you do this attack with only one arm?" Goku whispered.

"Yeah that's not a problem." Piccolo whispered back. "But I will need some time to charge up my energy. A few minutes. That's all." However one look at Raditz's face told them that he wasn't going to take any chances. "You'll have to find away to keep him occupied until I'm ready. Think you two can do that?"

"You got it." Goku said.

"Let's do this." Sailor Moon said.

"Ironically I've been saving this attack to kill you." Piccolo confessed.

"And now you might end up using it to save me, huh?" Goku guessed.

"Wow. That is ironic." Sailor Moon said.

"Then consider this a preview. If we do managed to beat this guy, you're next." Piccolo promised.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal. After we win I'll let you take your best shot." Goku dared.

"Don't you dare! We're here to save our son. Not leave him fatherless." Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry honey. We'll save Gohan and go home together." Goku promised. Goku then charged at Raditz first. Both warriors were now locked in combat of a contest of flinging fists and kicks.

Piccolo wasted no time to charge up his attack. Goku quickly backs off and switches Sailor Moon. Sailor moon instantly starts attacking her quote-on-quote "Brother-in-law". Eventually both husband and wife began switching at random and attacking at random. However Raditz gained more footing and soon the married couple found themselves being pushed back into a predicament. Piccolo kept on charging his new developed attack. However it wasn't long as Piccolo's attack was fully charged. And not a moment too soon as Raditz kicked both husband and wife, sending them flying. Goku quickly recovered, grabbed his wife, and jumped into the sky.

"Aren't YOU persistent!" Raditz compliment. Both Sailor Moon and Goku nod at each other. Goku cupped his hands to his side, while Sailor Moon whipped out her Moon Stick and housed the all powerful Silver Crystal in the hilt.

"Ka-Me-!" Goku began. Raditz scouter then detected and scanned Sailor Moon and Goku's power levels

"Huh? Both their power levels are rising." Raditz speculated.

"Ha-Me-!" Goku continued as a blue ki light shown brightly between the palms of his hands. Just then Raditz's scouter picked up another power level from behind. It was Piccolo's.

"What!? And his too! His power level shot up to 1020! And it's still climbing!" Raditz said in shock.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon shouted her attack.

"HA!" Goku shouted his. Both husband and wife release their attacks in two energy blast beams. But they also combine it into a combo energy blast beam attack. Raditz jumps out of the way just in time, but both Goku and Sailor Moon redirect their attacks to curve and home in on the running Raditz, who was heading towards Piccolo to stop him and kill him. But when he realizes he can't out run it, he stands his ground.

"Fine! Let's have it!" Raditz said accepting the challenge. He stood his ground and held out one hand to block the combo. The combo blast made a direct hit as Raditz managed to block the attack. But was a struggle. This resulted in an explosion. But when the smoke clears, Raditz was still standing, though he was twitching.

"Damn! He deflected it." Goku growled.

"But. but how!? I used the Silver Crystal too. Not only that it was a combined attack of our love! So how!?" Sailor Moon exasperated in shock.

"Neat, huh!?" Raditz called out smirking. "Now can YOU do the same!?" Raditz reeled in his right hand. He then targeted Goku's wife for good measure. He released a deadly energy blast at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Goku shouted in horror as he got in between her and the blast, shielding her. He took Raditz's blast for his beloved wife, as she gasp in horror at the damaged that was being inflicted on her husband.

"GOKU!" Sailor Moon cried in horror as they fell from the sky. Raditz sped towards them with such speed. As soon as they crashed landed, Raditz swatted Sailor Moon away like a fly and grabbed his brother by the neck.

"Sailor Moon!" Goku shouted in horror and pain. But Raditz wasn't going to give him the chance.

"TIME TO DIE!" Raditz shouted, reeling his fist. But then his scouter beeped again. It was scanning Piccolo. He forgot about Piccolo. "Power Level 1330!?" Raditz gawked in shock. "Somehow he's concentrating all his power into his finger tips!" That's when Raditz realized. "THEY'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK! THEY CAN ALTER THEIR POWER LEVELS AT WILL!"

"Die Saiyan! Makankōsappō!" Piccolo shouted his knew attack. Piccolo pointed his two fingers at Raditz and fired his spiraling attack at the Saiyan. Everyone stares and gawks in awe and shock. A bright flashing light follows and the attack destroys an entire mountain. Resulting an explosion and after shock that engulfs the battlefield in a flashing light. The smoke slowly lefts and clears. But from the smoke, Raditz was still standing and he looked mad. "He. He dodged it.!" Piccolo stared in wide-eyed shock and horror.

"Congratulations. You managed to give me a little scratch and for that you will pay dearly." Raditz said with a dangerous low tone. He then raises hi hand up high and focused all his energy from his palm. Piccolo was paralyzed with fear. His opponent was more powerful than he realized. "SEE YOU IN HELL!" He shouted as he reeled in his attack and through it at Piccolo. But the moment he did, Raditz gawked in pain and the attack diminished before it could be used. Piccolo stared in shock but also confusion. Raditz turned in the direction Piccolo was looking at and he hoped it was not what he thinks it was. But one look behind confirmed it. Goku managed to sneak behind him and grab a hold of his tail. Goku was chuckling.

"You let your guard down." Goku smirked. "Now I've got you by the tail." Goku knew from experience all too well that the tail was a great weakness once squeezed. Goku squeezed Raditz tail so hard Raditz fell on he ground, weak and loss of power.

"How did you manage to.?"

"Now Piccolo! I've got him! Hurry up and charge your attack again!" Goku called.

"Well done Goku!" Piccolo compliment while smiling. "Now hold him still! Don't let go, no matter what!" Piccolo went back to charging his attack. "I only have enough energy to use this technique once more."

"Kakarot please." Raditz gasped and breathed heavily in pain. "Would you really kill your only brother? Your own flesh and blood?"

"Shut up!" Goku hissed. "We've been through all this! As far as I'm concern I don't have a brother! Especially not one as horrible as you! Besides, you tried to kill me first!"

"Yes! Yes, you're right!" You made me see the error of my ways! Let me go and I'll leave you and your son in peace." Raditz begged.

"Don't be fooled Goku! He's lying! He doesn't mean a word of what he is saying!" Piccolo called. "There's no way he'll leave quietly now." Sailor Moon only watched with a worried look on her face as she could see her husband's face. She knew what that face meant.

"Goku."

"Please believe me, brother!" Raditz continued to beg. "It's true I've done some horrible things. I realize that! You're right to be cautious. I will leave as I say. I promise! On my life I promise!"

"Do you mean that?" Goku asked in caution.

"I do. I swear it."

"NO GOKU! DON'T LET GO OF HIS TAIL! THIS IS ALL A PLOY!" Piccolo shouted.

"Please Kakarot! You have to believe me!" Raditz begged. "I'm begging you!" Goku knew he could never kill, so being kind hearted he did. He let go.

"GOKU!" Piccolo shouted. But it was too late. Raditz chuckled sinisterly then took his chance to elbow Goku in the chin. Goku gawked in pain as he was sent flying to the ground. Raditz then took his chance to stomp his foot on Goku, causing him to gawk in pain some more.

"GOKU!" Sailor Moon cried out in horror.

"You fool!" Raditz smirked. "In all my travels I've never met anyone as stupid as you!" Raditz chuckled sinisterly. "I'm a first class warrior. I do what it takes to survive without hesitation. Even if that means killing my own brother. Shall I prove it to you?" Without a second thought, Raditz grinded his foot on Goku's gut, causing him to gawk in pain. "And so you remember, I'll kill you nice and slow!"

"GOKU!" Sailor Moon cried out in horror once again. Raditz then turned his attention to Piccolo and Sailor Moon.

"Well go on. What are you waiting for? Let's see your little attack." Raditz dared Piccolo. Piccolo could only do nothing.

"Damn it! I can't. He'll just dodge it again." Piccolo growled to himself.

"I thought not." Raditz chuckled. "And you!" He point to Sailor Moon. "I fought plenty of female warriors back in my day and all of them were weak just as you are! You are no exception. Well. maybe for the fact that you're scared and powerless to stop me. You shame yourself." Raditz chuckled.

"You. You monster." Sailor Moon whimpered and glared at Radtiz. "Give me back my son. Give me back my husband! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Just then there was a cracking sound. Raditz heard it, and it was coming from over at the crater where his space pod is. Suddenly the pod exploded into pieces and Gohan's angry shouted echoed as he leaped through into the sky. Everyone stared in shock.

"WHAT!?" Radtiz gawked in wide-eyed shock.

"Gohan!" Sailor Moon gasped. Gohan landed on the ground, glaring at his uncle with very angry eyes.

"What is this?" Raditz said. "Impossible."

"Gohan." Goku groaned in pain. "Run. Run away. Gohan!" But Gohan wasn't moving. "Run! Gohan run!"

"Listen to your father, Gohan! Come here1 Let's get out of here!" Sailor Moon called out.

"His power level." Raditz said looking at the scouter readings. "It's at. 1307!" Raditz was in wide-eyed shock. Gohan's body began to glow a red aura.

"You stop hurting MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Gohan shouted as he charged in a aura that flung him at super sonic speeds. He caught Raditz off guard and head butted him in the gut so hard that Raditz was gawking in pain. Goku, Sailor Moon, and Piccolo were are staring in wide-eyed shock.

"G-Gohan?" Goku said speechless.

"Gohan." Sailor Moon gasped and stared the same.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gohan got up.

"Did you.?"

"Are you hurt daddy?" Gohan asked in worry and fear. He didn't remember what he just did just now.

"Did my baby. just do that?" Sailor Moon said still in shock. Raditz on the other hand was angry. More angry than usual.

"You. You brat!" Raditz growled.

"Go! Run away!" Goku said to his son. "Go son as fast as you can! Hurry! Flee! Just go!"

"Gohan, sweetie, run now!" Sailor Moon called out. But Gohan was once again in paralyzing fear.

"What? Are you kidding? Now his power level has dropped down to 1." Raditz growled at the scouter readings. Gohan trembled and whimpered in fear at the site of Raditz. "Now I see. It changes with his emotions. That's got to be it."

"RUN GOHAN!" Goku shouted.

"GOHAN RUN NOW!" Sailor Moon called out. But Raditz wasn't going to give him the chance as he swatted Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Goku shouted in horror.

"BABY NO!" Sailor Moon screamed in horror.

"GOHAN!" Goku shouted. But Gohan was unconscious. Raditz began to walk over to the unconscious 4 year old. "No! Stop! Don't do it please! He's just a-!"

""Just a child?" Is that what you were going to say?" Raditz guessed. "Don't make me laugh! This "child" possess a far greater power level than anyone of you! Normally I would use or recruit such power to our ranks, but in this case I no longer see any more reason to do so. It's best that I kill him now before he learns how to use it. But don't worry brother you and your wife will see your son again. In Hell that is!" He chuckled. Goku and Sailor Moon were struggling just the move, while Raditz laughed manically.

"NO WAIT!" Goku shouted.

"LEAVE MY BABY BE!" Sailor Moon creid.

"_To think this puny little is the first opponent who's ever caused me any real damage on a battlefield._" Raditz thought bitterly. "_An embarrassment I will soon erase._" Raditz then focused his energy on his hand once again. "NOW DIE!" Suddenly Goku managed to get up and grab him from behind, interrupting Raditz once again. "Why you little.!" Raditz struggled to be free, but Goku wasn't letting go.

"PICCOLO! YOUR ATTACK! DO IT! DO IT NOW!" Goku shouted.

"FINALLY! It about time you decided to make your move!" Piccolo said focusing his energy. "Now! Hold him! It's almost ready!"

"Hurry Piccolo! I can't keep this up for long!" Goku growled. And it showed it. The two brothers were struggling at a each other.

"Are you really this stupid!? Let go!" Raditz growled. "If you're standing right behind me when he fires, the blast will kill you too!" Sailor Moon gasped in wide-eyed shock. He was right. If Goku didn't move out of the way, he'll die too.

"Then I guess it's the way it's going to have to be." Goku responded.

"WHAT!? Are you insane!?" Raditz. "Your son! You wife! Think about them!"

"I am!" Goku said. "If this will defeat you than I'll take it!" Piccolo was chuckling at the sound of it.

"Alright Goku!" Piccolo smirked. "If that's what you want, I won't hold back. It's no secret I wanted you dead for a long time. I won't pass up this chance."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Don't kill my husband! I need him! I love him so much! I can't lose him!"

"Stop wasting your time!" Piccolo retorted. "I've waiting a long time to FINALLY kill Goku and I'm not going to waste this opportunity!"

"How could you think of yourself at a time like this!?"

"Stupid question. I'm the Demon King! PICCOLO!"

"Wait! Please let me go!" Raditz begged. "I-I was wrong I'm sorry! Release me! I'll leave this planet!"

"Forget it! I won't fall for that again!" Goku growled.

"I mean it this time!" Raditz begged. "Please! Don't you trust your own brother!?"

"Piccolo! Hurry up!" Goku shouted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Are you ready Goku!?" Piccolo called out.

"DO IT!" Goku shouted.

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"RIGHT!" Piccolo said preparing his attack.

"STOP!" Raditz shouted.

"MAKANKŌSAPPŌ!" Piccolo shouted his attack as he released it from his fingers. The spiraling energy blast charged straight at it's target, damaging Raditz on impact. Raditz cried out in painful agony as the Makankōsappō drove straight through him and Goku. Piccolo let out a mighty battle cry as the Makankōsappō killed it's two targets. When the attack diminishes both Goku and Raditz had gaping holes in their guts.

"NO!" Raditz gawked in pain, while Goku smiled in victory. Both warriors fell on the grassing plains. Dying. Piccolo breathed heavily. Sailor Moon stared in shock. It was over.

"G-Goku." Sailor Moon trembled in fear. "Goku!" She cried as she got up and ran to her dying husband.

"How did. this happen?" Raditz gawked in dying pain. "How. could I lose. to these. fools?" Piccolo walked over to his dead opponent. "Kakarot. I didn't think he'd do it. Just throw away his own. his own life."

"Don't worry. I doubt Goku will stay dead for long." Piccolo smirked down at him.

"What.!?"

"You heard me. On this planet we have these things called the Dragon Balls." Piccolo explained. "Gather all 7 together and they have the power to grant any wish. Even if that means bringing someone dead back to life." Piccolo looked at a whimpering Sailor Moon holding close to her, her dying husband.

"You can all go to hell.!" Raditz breathed heavily. "Still. I. thank you for the information." Raditz then began to smirk and chuckle faintly. "Everything. that's happened here today. has. been transmitted to. my two. Saiyan comrades. deep in outer space."

"What!?" Piccolo gawked.

"When they've learned that I have been killed, they." Raditz gawked. "They'll come. to avenge me. They'll wipe you out. You. and evey living thing on this planet. You won't have a chance. You're as good as dead already."

"Other Saiyans.?" Goku gawked his dying pain. "When. when will they be here.?"

"Goku, stop talking! Save your strength!" Sailor Moon whimpered with tears.

"One year." Raditz answered. "One short year." Raditz chuckled while Piccolo was let in shock.

"Two of them." Piccolo said. "Even stronger. than him?" Gesturing to Raditz.

"How sweet does that victory taste now.?" Raditz smirked. "They'll soon. have you writhing in agony. as the worms you are." Piccolo was now really angry and had enough hearing form this dying Saiyan. So he put him out of his misery to shut him up. Radtiz was now completely dead.

"You thought that was funny, huh?" Piccolo growled. "Well we'll just see who has the last laugh when all is said and done." He then turns to the tragic married couple. "It's over. He's dead." Piccolo confirmed. Just then a car was flying over head. It was Bulma's. She and the others managed to find them, but too late.

"Oh no! Only one of them is still standing!" Bulma said in horror.

"Who!? Which one is it!?" Krillin asked in dread.

"It's Piccolo!" Roshi stared in horror.

That doesn't look good!" Sailor Mercury said. She and the other Sailor Guardians were with her as well.

* * *

Mean while on a distant planet, the two Saiyans Raditz talked about, were sitting upon a pile of corpses. They just made an entire planet extinct. One was bulking and bald, while the other was 5'5" tall with hair spiky and firmly standing upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak.

"Raditz got himself killed." The bald Saiyan said to his comrade superior.

"Hmph! Serves him right." Said the other Saiyan. ".If he can't handle a couple of puny fighters with power levels less than a thousand."

"So what now?" The bald one asked. "Should we put this Planet on hold and head for Earth?"

"Did you catch the last bit?" The spiked haired one asked. "Those things. Dragon Balls, I believe?"

"Yeah. They said they can grant any wish, right?" The bald one said.

"I'd say that's worth investigating." The spikey haired one said.

"They we could bring Raditz back to life."

"Is that a joke?" The spiked haired one said. "Why would we waste a wish on that worthless scum? If the story is true we can have ANYTHING we want. Immortality. Eternal Youth. Think you could live with those? We could be the most unstoppable force in the universe."

"I like it." The bald one said. "Yeah! I'm in!"

* * *

Back on Earth Piccolo explained to everyone what had just happened.

"That's everything." Piccolo finished.

"I see." Roshi sighed in grief.

"Goku!" Krillin said to his best friend. "Come on! You with me!? Can you hear me buddy!?"

"I think Gohan's gonna be okay!" Bulma said. inspecting the unconscious child. "Looks like he just got knocked out for a loop."

"We should be able to heal him!" Sailor Mars said.

"Good." Goku said with a faint voice. "He's safe."

"Goku!" Sailor Moon gried in relief.

"Hey man!" Krillin said.

"Goku." Roshi said.

"Please stay with me, honey!" Sailor Moon begged.

"Goku." Bulma whimpered.

"Hey, Krillin." Goku groaned in dying agony, but still smiling. "This. this dying. It's not much fun, isn't it?"

"Hey! What the heck are you talking about!?" Krillin asked in fear. "No one's dying here! You're going to be fine you got that!?"

"No. No not this time." Goku confirmed. "I'm too far gone."

"No that's not true!" Krillin said. "Usagi! Can't you use your crystal to heal him!?"

"I've. I've tried." Sailor Moon whimpered. "Nothing is working."

"He's too far gone." Artemis said with dread.

"Usagi. I'm so sorry." Luna said on the verge of tears.

"Well. don't worry. We'll find the Dragon Balls and wish you back!" Krillin promised.

"Sounds. good." Goku said his last dying breath, before he closed his eyes permanently as he slipped away into death. He was gone. Dead. Everyone gasped in horror at the site of their friend and comrade dead.

"G-Goku." Krillin trembled.

"N-No." Sailor Moon whimpered. "GOKU!" She cried.

Goku has made the ultimate sacrifice to defeat Raditz. However a new threat approaches. Can the Earth Survive without it's greatest hero?

* * *

**Chapter 21 Complete! Raditz is dead. But so is Goku. And the two Saiyans are now on there way. Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: ****Run in the Afterlife, Goku! The One Million Mile Snake Way**

"GOKU! GOKU!" Krillin called out to his dead friend in vain. "Please you can't be dead!"

"Goku…" Roshi said in sadness.

"C'mon! Wake up!"

"He's gone…" Bulma said with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe our Goku is actually gone!" She cried.

"Bulma…?" Ami hugged her close, crying with her.

"NO! NO HE IS NOT!" Usagi cried out. "He can't be gone! My husband can't be dead…"

"Goku… Goku…" Krillin continued. But then suddenly Goku's body vanished in thin air before their eyes.

"He disappeared!" Roshi gaped in shock.

"Figures." Piccolo said. "This is Kami's doing."

"What? Kami?" Usagi said in shock. Everyone else stared at Piccolo too in surprise as well.

"I can't think of anyone else capable of such a thing." Piccolo said as he went for his gear. "He's probably come up with some meddling plan, just like always."

"I wonder what he's up to." Krillin wondered.

"Well, if Goku isn't safe with the Guardian of the Earth, he's not safe anywhere." Roshi said. Krillin looked down at the ground at Gohan's hat. Picking it up he looked at the four star dragon ball on the top of it.

"All the same we need to start gathering for the other six dragon balls so we can wish Goku back right away." Krillin said.

"Yeah." Bulma agreed. "But we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Well, you'll have our support." Rei said with confidence.

"That's right." Minako nodded.

"Wait. You mean we can bring my husband back?" Usagi whimpered in hope.

"Yeah. You can count on it." Bulma promised. "And of course Yamcha's running around, who knows where." Bulma said with anger.

"Well you were the one who chased him off." Krillin said unimpressed.

"Ain't that the truth." Makoto agreed.

"Hey, that reminds me. I've been curious about something." Bulma said. "How did Goku's brother managed to track him down so quickly?"

"With that device he's wearing. Attached to his face." Piccolo said putting on his gear. "Apparently it reads power levels and tracks their location." Bulma and the others were very surprised and intreged as they looked at the dead body of Raditz.

"Krillin. Ami. Come here." Bulma said handing the unconscious Gohan to Usagi.

"Sure." Ami said.

"Hold this." Krillin said giving Gohan's hat to Roshi.

"Oh my poor baby." Usagi held Gohan in her arms. Bulma, Ami, and Krillin look down at Raditz's dead body.

"Okay. Now see if you can get that thing off his face for me, Krillin." Bulma.

"Huh? Yeah sure whatever." Krillin said as he reached for the scouter on Raditz's face. "If he so much as twitches I'm out of here." Krillin gently lifted Raditz's head and carefully got the scouter. Bulma and Ami pressed a few buttons, but it didn't seem to work. Bulma then reached into her pocket and got out her pocket screw. She inserted it in and opened it to see this alien technology.

"Huh. Well that's good. It looks like it still got power at least." Bulma said.

"Still intact too. I'm surprised it's able too survive in battle." Ami added.

"Wow. This is some real cutting edge stuff." Bulma said, fascinated by alien tech. "it's a little banged up, but I think me and Ami might be able to do something with it."

"You really think so?" Krillin asked. "That's awesome you two."

"Well we haven't actually fixed it yet." Bulma said. "We'll need some time to figure it out first. But if we can get it working, we can use it to find Yamch, Tien and all the others."

"Well, whatever works for you guys, you have our support." Luna said.

"That's right. This new enemy might be after the Silver Crystal like the Dark Kingdome once did." Artemis said. "We can't take any chanced.

"In any case, I think we should head back home." Roshi said. "You two girls work there."

"Right." Bulma. "I guess there's not much else we can do here."

"Okay. We'll get you guys back to Roshi's place. Then I'll start looking for the Dragon Balls." Krillin said.

"Good idea." Minako said. "We'll all meet at Roshi's then we'll head over to Kami's lookout for some training. You guys in?"

"Yes." The girls nodded in unison.

"What are your plans in the mean time, Piccolo?" Roshi asked out of curiosity. Suddenly everyone gawked and gasped in wide-eyed shock to see Piccolo growling and glaring like he was in pain. However that was only because he was regenerating his arm. Those who don't know were struck in horror and shock.

"H-He… he grew his arm back!?" Luna said in shock.

"He can regenerate!?" Artemis too.

"What kind of evil spirit magic is this?" Rei said.

"How is that possible?" Usagi trembled in fear.

"Oh yeah. I forgot he could do that." Krillin trembled too.

"You should start looking for the Dragon Balls immediately." Piccolo instructed. "Wherever Goku is now, we still need to wish him back to life. BUT you can leave Goku's son with me. I'll be taking him from here."

"What!? No!" Usagi said, holding Gohan close in his arms for protection.

"What are you going to do with him?" Bulma asked trembling.

"How powerful that boy becomes, depends almost entirely on whether or not he receives the proper training." Piccolo explained. "One year from now, 2 Saiynas will arrive on Earth. When that day comes we'll need him to be ready. There is little time and much to learn. So for the next year he's with me."

"Whoa. You're really serious, aren't you?" Krillin trembled.

"A year? Don't you need a parent's signature for that?" Bulma trembled too.

"A form or something."

"Let's see. Goku's gone so why not ask Usagi?" Roshi offered.

"I say no!" Usagi said. "Do you really think I'll hand over my son to you so easily!?"

"Look! I don't have time for this crap!" Piccolo shouted in irritation. "I'm not asking for permission! I'm taking the boy with me! By force if I have to!"

"You really think we're just going to stand her and allow that!?' Makoto said and her and other girls got in front of Usagi to protect her and Gohan.

"You'll have to go through us!" Rei said. Piccolo however just smirked as he raised his index finger and used ki energy. Suddenly Gohan was levitating out of Usagi's hands.

"Gohan! No!" Usagi cried trying to reach for him. Even everyone tried to reach for him. But Gohan was whisked away and into Piccolo's grasp.

"Once the year is up and his training is complete, I'll bring him back. But not a day before." Piccolo swore. "When you bring Goku back to life, tell him he can look forward to seeing his wife and son again when we return." And with that Piccolo leveitated off the ground and flew away into the sky with Gohan in his arm.

"No! Gohan! GOHAN!" Usagi cried out. But it was no use. Piccolo was already gone. "Gohan…" Usagi whimpered.

"Usagi…" Ami wrapped her arms around Usagi in a hug for comfort.

"This is bad. Really bad, isn't it?" Bulma said in fear.

"Gohan is going to die or worse he's going to turn out like Piccolo." Krillin said fearing the worse.

"Not helping, Krillin!" Rei growled.

* * *

At the pole of the Universe there is a place. A place where the dead go. An after life. It is called Otherworld. An afterlife for the dead, divided into both Heaven and Hell. It is ruled by a race of Gods known as the Kais. When a person dies and enters the Otherworld they first go to the Check-In Station which is run by King Yemma, the boss of Ogres that run the Check-In Station of Otherworld.

At the moment, at this time, Kami has travelled to Otherworld with the passed on Goku.

"…and that is why this young man stands before you today. To make this one request." Kami explained to the Giant Ogre King. "All he asks is to be trained. On his behalf, I beg you to call upon King Kai for guidance."

"Hmm. Goku, huh?" King Yemma said. "I'm looking at his file and it is certainly impressive. So let me get this straight; even though this friend of yours is a shoe in to get to Heaven, he still wants to risk Snake Way to meet with King Kai for training?"

"Yes, sir." Kami said.

"So this is place where everybody comes when die, isn't it?" Goku asked Kami.

"That's right.' Kami answered.

"Aliens too?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Every living being, human or not, comes here to be judged and learn where they will spend their afterlife." Kami explained.

"Um, excuse me!" Goku called out to Yemma. "Did a big guy named Radtiz show up here before us?"

"Goku! You do not address King Yemma like that!" Kami whispered.

"Oh yeah, I remember him." Yemma said looking at previous files. "It says here that he was your older brother. Now he's on his way to Hell. Wow, go figure."

"Did he give you any trouble?" Goku asked.

"He certainly did. Well, he tried. But I knocked some sense into him and he settled down.' Yemma said.

"Wow! And Raditz was tough!" Goku said in awe inspired. "You must really strong." Goku complimented. Yemma chuckled at the compliment. "Hey! Maybe I should stick around and train with the big guy!" Goku said excitingly to Kami.

"Shh. Keep your voice down." Kami whispered. "You must show King Yemma the proper respect."

"Oh."

"Just keep quiet." Kami whispered. "Trust me, King Kai much stronger."

"Hey!" Yemma called. "What was that, Kami of the Earth?"

"What!? Uh!" Kami panicked.

"You shouldn't talk that way about someone who can send you to Hell!" Yemma boomed.

"Oh! You heard that!" Kami figured. "You must have the Devil's own ears, sir! Very appropriate, huh?" Kami complimented quickly.

"Very well. If you want it that badly, take Snake Way to King Kai." Yemma said.

"Thank you, your greatness." Kami bowed in respect and relief.

"I'll summon a guide for you." Yemma offered. "Just go right outside and wait."

"Thanks." Goku nodded.

"However! If you fall off of Snake Way, I don't want you coming crying back to me." Yemma instructed.

"Uh, okay…" Goku agreed but confused.

"Goku. Have a safe journey." Kami said. "This will be a most challenging year for you."

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean by that, but if this King Kai is as strong as you say he is, then I guess this will be worth the trip." Goku said, being his usual self like always. Kami nodded. "See you soon. And say 'hi' to Mr. Popo for me." And with that Goku ran outside. "Bye!"

However, Kami was in deep thought of fear and doubt of what the future has in store for the Earth.

"_The Earth has drawn the attention of some the most despicable beings the universe has to offer._" Kami said in thought. "_If something isn't done soon, we will find ourselves in a lot of trouble._" "What can we do? We can try wishing are enemies away. But even the great Shenron might be powerless against their tremendous strength. Goku is the greatest warrior the Earth has ever known. Yet to these Saiynas, he is nothing more than an inconvenience. I wonder is King Kai's instruction will even help. Until Goku returns, it seems Gohan is our best hope. He's young though. There's so little time."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" King Yemma shouted and slammed his fists on his desk, scaring and and breaking Kami from his thoughts. "GO HOME! I HAVE WORK TO DO!"

"Forgive me, for greatness! I see that you're busy. I'll just get out of your hair." Kami panicked as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guide King Yemma promised, was driving Goku in his car to snake way.

"Terribly sorry for the wait. But don't you worry. I'll get you to the head of the Snake Way before you know it. You're in good hands with me." The guide said. But Goku was too busy looking around out the window to pay attention. He was in awe what Otherworld was like. It was also hard to believe that he was at the northern topside of the universe. "Snake Way is very long and extremely treacherous. What kind of shape are you in? Good?"

"Me? No" Goku answered. "I mean I was pretty healthy when I was alive but I don't think so now that I'm dead."

"Oh."

"Hey. What's King Kai like?" Goku asked in curiosity. "You've met him before right?"

"Oh sure. Lots of times. He's surprisingly down to earth, considering he rules every other deity in this region of the universe." The guide said. Goku reacted in awe.

"He must be strong! I can't wait!" Goku said with excitement.

* * *

After awhile Goku fell a sleep in the car. But what felt like an eternity they finally made it to Snake Way.

"Here we are Snak Way!" The guide said cheerfully. Goku drearily woke up. "Exit to your left. Watch your step." The guide said opening the car and stepping out. Goku looked up to see a statue head of a snake. Goku looked father and saw entire snake body going out for what seems like miles and miles.

"WHAO! So this is Snake Way!" Goku reacted in awe.

"Yes indeed." The guide said. Goku then leapt out of the car.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Goku asked.

"Just start walking." The guide said simply. "You'll want to take Snake Way all the way to the very end. That's where you'll find King Kai."

"Sure is long." Goku said looking out in the distance.

"Yes. In fact according to legends, Snake Way is about a million miles way from end to end." The guide said.

"A MILLION MILES!?" Goku sputtered in shock. "Has anyone ever made it the whole way!?"

"Only one in the last hundred million years." The guide said. "It was the great King Yemma himself if my memory serves me. Yes."

"The big guy from before?" Goku asked in awe. "Well I guess if there is one person who's made all the way to the end, then I might be able to manage it too."

"It's possible. But please be careful not to fall off into the clouds. Hell lies beneath those clouds and once you go there you can never come back." The Guide warned him.

"Really? Wow." Goku said, fascinated. "Oh hey! What do I eat? Maybe I should have packed a lunch or something."

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine. Think of it this way; you're already dead, so the chances of you dying of starvation are slim at best." The guide chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Goku chuckled too.

"Bye." The guide said.

"Wait." Goku called out. "I almost forgot. I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Well… do you know who fortune teller Baba is?" Goku asked.

"Yes, sir. She comes by to say hello once in awhile." The guide said.

"Okay, great!" Goku said excitingly. "Think you can tell her something for me? Tell her I need her to go see Master Roshi and give him an important message. I want him to know that whatever happens he can't bring me back for a year."

"Let's see if I have all this." The guide said writing in his book. "'Don't… bring Goku back to life…' You said Master Roshi, right?" He asked while righting.

"Yep." Goku nodded. "Oh and my wife, Usagi. She'll probably be heartbroken to hear this message coming from me. But I know she'll understand. Also I need Baba to relay a message to my wife. I want Usagi to know that I still and always will love her and I promise I will come home."

"Noted."

"Well I guess I should get started." Goku said getting ready. "So the only real trick is to not fall off the snake, right?"

"Right. That would be bad." The guide confirmed.

"That'll be a breeze!" Goku said. And with that Goku flew off into the distance of Snake Way. Next stop King Kai's planet.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, Piccolo descended to the ground with an unconscious Gohan. There was a lake near by and Piccolo planned to wake the little boy to start his training.

"All right, I let you sleep long enough, kid. Now wake up! It's time to start your training!" Piccolo instructed. Nothing. Gohan was still out cold. Piccolo groaned in annoyance then tossed him in the water. That did the trick as Gohan was coughing up water and breathing heavily for air. "We have to talk. Get of the water." Gohan turned to see Piccolo glaring down at him.

"Huh!?" Gohan gasped in fright. "You're not my daddy. Where are you daddy?" Gohan called out looking around for his parents. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" Then Gohan started to panic. "Mommy!? Daddy!? Come here! I'm scared! Mommy! Daddy!" He cried out. Instantly Gohan started to cry. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!?"

"You spoiled little brat!" Piccolo growled with annoyance. He was starting to lose his patience in a matter of seconds. "We don't have time for this!" He said grabbing him. Gohan continued to cry as he struggled to get free. Finally Piccolo was at his short fuse. "SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT CRYING, I'LL SNAP YOU IN HALF!" Piccolo threatened. That seemed to do the trick as Gohan simmered down. "Now listen up. I'm only going to say this once. First… your father was killed today." Say it straight forward. Gohan gasped in shock. "You remember some of what happened, don't you? In order to defeat the man who took you, your father sacrificed himself." Gohan was taken back in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe his father was dead. He was now entering the first stage. Denial.

"No… He can't be…" Gohan trembled with sadness. He was once again on the verge of tears.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Piccolo ordered. Gohan flinched in fear. "I already warned you if you cry again!" Gohan was struggling, trying his best to hold it in. "Now I sure your father already told you about the Dragon Balls at some point. His friends, including your mother are currently trying to gather all 7 in hopes of bringing him back to life."

"So… my mommy is alright?"

"Yeah."

"Can I-?"

"NO!" Piccolo boomed "What they are doing is THEIR mission, not ours! You parents and I were able to defeat the man who kidnapped you! But before the man died he warned us that two more Saiyans will reach Earth in one year! And we have reason to believe that they are even stronger than HE is! If that's true, even Goku or his wife can stop them! Not even if I or anyone else were to help him! But if you can be trained, your strength might give us the edge we need. The others are going to train too so that might give us an advantage."

"B-But… I don't… I couldn't…" Gohan stammered in fear. "I'm too little. I don't even know how to fight."

"I already know that. I also know that you're blind to your potential." Piccolo acknowledged. "Though you may not believe it, you are incredibly strong. But you're still in need of training. So it's my job to help you find that strength."

"But I can't! I'm not as strong as you think!"

"You want me to prove it?" Piccolo smirked sinisterly. Gohan flinched in horror as Piccolo grabbed him by the head.

"HEY! HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Gohan cried and struggled to get free. "MOMMY! DADDY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Piccolo looked and saw a big rock formation and thought it was a perfect for an example. With all his might, threw Gohan at it, sending him flying at the rock formation. Gohan was panicking in pure fright.

"_Do it! Release your power! Let's see what you got!_" Suddenly all of Gohan's fears turned into rage. He focused hard as his body was emitting and surrounded by a Ki Aura. He then focused his Ki Aura into a Ki Blast and fired at the rock causing it to explode in a blinding light. When the dust clears, Piccolo is in shock. "What the… How did he…?" What they saw was a long cratering trail from the ki blast. Piccolo was right. Gohan had THAT much power inside his small body. "_Unbelievable. He's more powerful than I could've imagine!_" Even Gohan was in shock at what he did. "_I'm not sure how I feel about this. I think I'm about to train the child who's likely to become my greatest adversary. I must be losing my mind._"

"W-Wait… I didn't do that, did I?" Gohan said in shock and disbelief.

"That's right. It's time you realized your power." Piccolo said. "It appears your strength is closely linked to your emotions. You can't maintain it which isn't very convenient. We'll never defeat the Saiyans unless we correct it. And of course we will."

"Huh?"

"We're going to turn you into the greatest warrior this world has ever known." Piccolo proclaimed. "Got that?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Gohan answered. "It's just I don't want to learn how to fight. Cause I want to study hard and be a scholar."

"Hmph. Maybe you will. But you'll have plenty of time for scholarly things once we defeat the Saiyans." Piccolo said. "We only have a year to prepare you to defend the planet with us. You don't want everyone on Earth to die, do you?"

"No, but… I'm scared." Gohan said honestly.

"STOP YOUR WINING! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Piccolo threatened, which made Gohan flinch. "We don't have time for this! Your training has begun! SHUT UP and take off your tunic!" Piccolo ordered.

"Fine I'll do it. But just until Mommy and Daddy come back." Gohan whimpered as he unbuttoned himself. "Then I want them to teach me how to fight instead of you."

"Ha! That's too bad." Piccolo smirked. "You parents maybe powerful, but I doubt they be effective teachers. They don't have any gift for commanding respect. Which is why their son turned out to be a snot nosed brat."

* * *

In Otherworld

"Achoo!" Goku sneezed. He was still flying over Snake Way but he soon stopped and landed as he was staring to get tired. "Oh man. That really took a lot out of me. I guess I'll just have to go on foot." So that's what he did.

And so as he son prepares to face Piccolo's rigorous training back on Earth, Goku has begun his own perilous journey to reach the end of snake way. The race is on!

* * *

**Chapter 22 Complete! And so the training has begun. Our heroes only have one year to prepare for the coming arrival of the Saiyans. Can our heroes prevail? Tune in for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 23:****Wilderness Survival! A Moonlit Night Awakens Gohan**

Gohan had just finished taking off his tunic and folding it. Now all he was left with was his under shirt, pants and shoes. Gohan was still trembling wth fear as Piccolo watched intensely.

"So… What now? Uh, I mean… how do I… T train?" Gohan stammered in timid fear.

"For now, you don't have to do anything." Piccolo said. "Just survive."

"Survive?" Gohan flinched in fear at the mere mention.

"After 6 months, if you've managed to stay alive, I'll each you how to fight." Piccolo explained.

"Y-You're leaving me!? You can't! I can't stay out here all by myself! Alone!" Gohan exclaimed in fear. Piccolo only chuckled in amusement at the boy's suffering.

"You won't be by yourself. No, you'll have plenty of hungry wild animals to keep you company." Piccolo smirked. This made Gohan tremble in fear.

"You mean like… Predators with sharp teeth?" Gohan trembled. "But they'll eat me!"

"QUIET! No more whining! It's time to start acting like a man! Understand!?" Piccolo boomed.

"But… what do I do!?"

"Whatever it takes to stay alive for six months. If we can find away to do that, then at the end you'll be a stronger fighter in both body and mind." Piccolo explained. "Remember, there is a great power inside you just waiting to be unlocked. But's up to YOU to bring it out. Use it! Believe in your ability! If you want to learn how to survive you'll need to learn how to summon your powers whenever you need them!"

"But… what if I can't?" Gohan asked on the verge of tears again. But Piccolo didn't answer. He just turned around and walked away. "Wait! How am I suppose to eat!? I don't have any food or water! Or a bath or a bed!"

"I guess that's something you're gonna just have to figure out." Piccolo answered. "I never said this would be easy. This is the path I have chosen for you. The sooner you accept it, the better." And with that Piccolo accended into the air and flew off.

"WAIT!" Gohan called out. "STOP! DON'T GO!" He chanced after him. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! COME BACK I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ALL BY MYELF!" Gohan cried out. But Piccolo was too far-gone for him. Gohan was all by himself and he cried tears of sadness, loneliness, and fear. Little did he realize that Kami was watching over him.

* * *

Speaking of Kami, He and Mr. Popo, as well as the image of Queen Serenity supported by a new Eternity Main System, were up on the Lookout watching the events unfold. Kami was in a surprised and awe state at what he had just seen from the Lookout.

"Kami? What is it?" Mr. Popo asked. "Is something troubling you?"

"_What's wrong, old friend?_" Queen Serenity asked in concern

"It's Piccolo." Kami answered. "I can still feel the evil in his heart. And yet, there seems to be a change coming over him, Mr. Popo. He's not acting like the villain I would expect."

"It is odd." Mr. Popo agreed. "The old King Piccolo would never be willing to train Goku and Usagi's son."

"_That is true. But I did sense something different in his heart. It was like a small light flickering in the darkness._" Queen Serenity said.

"Yes." Kami nodded. "I found it equally surprising when he agreed to forge an alliance with Goku and Sailor Moon in order to defeat Raditz. I realize he had his own selfish motives for doing so. But still… It does not change the fact that he chose to defend the Earth. And though it may seem Piccolo's true evil nature revealed itself when he eliminated Goku along with Raditz, we must not forget that Goku chose to make that sacrifice. Not only that but he can easily be revived back with the Dragon Balls. Piccolo knows that Goku is sure to return. Yet he has still chosen to train his son. A boy that would probably one day grow to be a powerful enemy in his own right."

"When you put it that way, it doesn't make sense." Mr. Popo said.

"Perhaps it does, Mr. Popo." Kami said. "Perhaps it does. Piccolo may have realized as I have. In one year we will die." Both Mr. Pop and Queen Serenity went wide-eyed with horror and shock.

"No Kami…" Mr. Popo said in shock.

"_Kami, you don't really mean that._" Queen Serenity said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Popo. Queen Serenity." Kami said in regret. "But I have foreseen it. I do not know the exact cause of our passing. Whether Piccolo will lose his life to the hands of the Saiyans, or if I simply succumbed of old age, but the result is the same. My life force is forever bound with Piccolo's. We are two halves of the same being. One cannot exist without the other. You might say it's a curse of foresight seeing the day of my own demise. If Piccolo has sensed my mind, he may wish to pass his knowledge on before he dies. Even if it's to the son of his own enemy."

"But what about the Dragon Balls?" Mr. Popo asked.

"_Yes. What about a new Guardian. A successor._" Queen Serenity asked.

"There's time for one more wish. But I'm afraid not enough time to find a successor before the year is up." Kami said with regret.

"_My poor grandchild. I can only imagine what he must be going through right now._" Queen Serenity said with worry.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Otherworld, Goku was still traveling down Snakeway to the great King Kai. As he was running he was remembering the strength Gohan had and used against Raditz.

"Wow! I had no idea Gohan was so strong!" Goku said with awe. "What he did against Raditz today was amazing! I guess he's chip off the old block after all." Goku's happy thoughts were interrupted when he stopped to look at the view of Snakeway. He still had a long way to go. Then Goku got an idea. "Wait a sec! No one ever said I actually had to stay on the path, did they?" So Goku leaped up into the air from one side to another. He kept on doing this while laughing gleefully along the way. "I should have done this from the start Goku chuckled. But his happy moment soon changed to fright, when consequence bashed his idea. He was about fall into Hell. Goku panicked and quickly flew back to Snakeway accidentally hurting his hand on the stone snakes sharp spines. From below a massive dark whirlpool formed dark hands that were trying to drag Goku down to Hell. But Goku managed to fight them off and land back on Snakeway. "Phew!" Goku sighed a breath of relief. "So much for THAT idea. Note to self, do not go to Hell."

* * *

Back on Earth, Gohan was having a dilemma of his own. What Piccolo said about plenty of hungry wild animals soon revealed it's ugly head, as Gohan was being chased by a t-rex. Yeah apparently a number of them survived extinction.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP!" Gohan screamed, as he ran for his life. But Gohan tripped on a rock and was now food for the hungry t-rex. Fear soon overcame him further in the near death experience, as it forced his inner power to emerge once again. The t-rex ate Gohan. Or so it would seem. When the t-rex munched down he didn't feel or taste him.

Gohan managed to get away safely. Except he was on a high mountain. And of course Gohan started crying again.

"Now I'm stuck!" Gohan cried. "HELP! SOMEBODY! I CAN'T GET DOWN!"

Back in Otherworld, Goku was still running on Snakeway, but he was starting to get tired and was out of breath from running. Which is really strange when you think about it.

* * *

"Oh crap! I don't know what that guide was talking about! He said since I'm dead I wouldn't have to worry about food, but I'm starving!" Goku said to himself.

* * *

Back on Earth, It was now night time and Gohan was still on top of the column mountain. But this time he was more than crying sad. He was cold and hungry and didn't have anything.

"I'm hungry… and cold…" Gohan whimpered. "And tired… and scared." But just then two apples appear before Gohan and his sad face turned to happy. "Wow! Apples! Guess they must have fallen here. I'm saved!" But before he took a bite he stood up and looked around. There was no apple tree where he was. But he didn't care. "Oh well." Gohan then feasted on his apple. But he soon cringed. "These things… are sour… Aw that's gross!" Little did he notice that Piccolo was watching him, and he was not happy. "I miss my mom's cooking! I wanna eat a real dinner!"

"Oh come on!" Piccolo groaned in frustration. "He's lucky to even got that!" Still needless to say, Gohan finished his apples. He then looked down the mountain to see the t-rex was gone. But that was the least of his worries. So Gohna decided to get some sleep. "_I hope you enjoyed it, kid. Because that's the one and only time I intend to help you._" Piccolo said with his thoughts. Piccolo was the one gave him the apples. But why? Piccolo is not THAT nice. "_If you can't survive on your own after this, then it means I was wrong about you and you're just normal brat._"

* * *

The next morning, the sun shown bright in the sky, waking up Gohan.

"GAH! That's bright!" Gohan exclaimed. Sitting up, he looked around and yawned. But then he realizes he was still on top of the mountain. "What am I gonna do! I'm stuck up here! I'm never going to get down and I'm still starving!" He cried. Piccolo was up all night watching him.

"Believe me, when his stomach growls enough he's going to find away down." Piccolo said.

* * *

Meanwhile on Kame House, Bulma and Ami returned from the Capsule Corp with the newly repaired scouter.

"Hey everyone!" Bulma called as they entered "I think we got it working!"

"Really!?" Krillain said in excitement.

"We've been up all night to get it working." Ami nodded.

"Okay, hop to it, everyone." Bulma said to gang. "Let's put this baby through it's paces." Bulma pressed a button and activated the scouter. "We changed the characters in display so it's easier to read." First was Master Roshi. "Huh. 139."

"139?" Roshi asked. "Oh no Bulma I am much older than that."

"It's not your age, it's your strength. Your power level or whatever." Ami explained.

"You can tell just by looking at me? Wow! That's an amazing device. 139! That sounds tough to beat." Roshi exclaimed in awe.

"Okay! Okay! My turn!" Krillin said all excited. "What's my number Bulma!"

"Slow down Krillin." Ami giggled.

"Ah, he can't help it." Makoto smiled in amusement. Bulma looked at Krillin and activated the scouter to read Krillin's power level.

"How about that? 206." Bulma said, impressed.

"Hey! I'm stronger than you!" Krillin said to Roshi with glee. "The student has surpassed the master!"

"Wha… Hold on!" Roshi said in shock. "Are you sure you girls fixed it!?"

"Not to brag but I am sort of a wiz at this stuff." Bulma said all proud. "Ami as well. She can be a real natural at technology."

"Thank you." Ami smiled.

"What about us?" Minako asked. Bulma looked at the girls and activated the scouter to read their power levels.

"Okay. Ami you are 205. Rei you are 207. Makoto you are 238. Minako you are 235. And Usagi you are… Wow! 301!" Bulma said.

"Wow! Usagi you're the strongest among us!" Makoto said with glee. Usagi blushed from the sound of it.

"I'm… not that… strong…" Usagi said bashfully.

"It's amazing how a devise can read other people's strengths." Luna said in amazement.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe, frightening actually, that technology can surpass the Moon Kingdom's." Artemis said.

"HEY!" Called a different voice from outside.

"Yeah hey yourself. Who is that? You ever heard of knocking?" Krillin said answering the door. It was Yajirobe.

"Shut up." He groaned. Still as rude as ever.

"Huh? Oh yeah I remember you." Krillin said. "You're a… ah… what's your name again?"

"IT'S YAJIROBE! YOU KNOW THAT! NOW QUIT ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!" Yajirobe yelled. "Listen. Korin told me to tell you to come to the tower for special training." Everyone gasped in awe.

"Wait! As in THE Karin?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, the cat guy. He wants you to bring the girl scouts, Yamcha, Tien whatever and Chiaowhatever."

"Oh you mean Tien and Chiaotzu." Krillin corrected.

"And were not girl scouts!" Rei shouted.

"Not me?" Roshi asked.

"Did I say you?" Yajirobe complained. "Just get over to Korin and stuff. I'm training with you guys too."

"WHAT!?" Krillin gawked in shock. "Really!?"

"Yeah. Crazy, huh? I told Korin there is no way I'm fighting stupid aliens and he went through the roof. I thought he was going to kill me." Yajirobe answered. "He's serious."

"Wow, it uh… sounds like we don't have a choice." Krillin said still in awe like everyone else.

"You don't. Or at least I did. But I don't care. Do whatever you want." Yajirobe said as he was leaving. "Oh wait. I almost forgot. Don't wish Goku back to life with the dragon balls until the Saiyans arrive one year from now." He explained.

"WHAT!? But… But why!?" Bulma exclaimed in shock.

"But we need to wish him back!" Usagi exclaimed. "I need my husband and son back!"

"Beats me. Something about special training in the Otherworld or something like that." Yakirobe said as he got in his hover car. "Some lady named Baba is supposed to comeback and tell you the rest. So just ask her." And with that Yajirobe took off in his hover car. "LATER LOSERS!"

"WAIT! BABA'S COMING!? OUT HERE!?" Roshi called out. But he was too far out.

"Baba? Me and Artemis haven't seen her in awhile." Luna said with nostalgia.

"I wonder how she's doing?" Artemis said.

"So… what's Goku doing again?" Krillin asked in fear and confusion.

"No idea." Roshi said.

"Wait, so… who's Baba?" Makoto asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't met Baba yet." Bulma said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the field, it was already nighttime. The clouds drifted in the sky and the moon was full tonight and shining brightly in the night sky. Piccolo was still meditating in midair, while Gohan slept on the mountain. But he woke up and still feeling gloomy.

"This is stupid. I don't even know how I got up here." Gohan whimpered. But then he noticed his shadow on the ground. "Why do I still have a shadow when it's night time?" He wondered. He looked around and looked up to see it was the full moon tonight. "Wow!" Gohan reacted in awe. "It's the biggest moon ever! It's so bright!" Gohan was memorized by the beauty of the moon's glow. "Come to think of it, mom always told stories of the Moon Kingdom. I wonder if her home is up there." Gohan said. "It must be a full moon. I never seen one of those befor-…" But then something happened. Gohan's face looked like it was in a trance. But then next came a spike from with in and Gohan began to feel strange. Piccolo noticed it too.

"Huh!? What the…!?" Piccolo gawked as he felt Gohan's power literally rising. Gohan couldn't take his eyes off the moon as his eyes went red. Suddenly Gohan began to glare and growl like he was angry. His eyes went completely red and his teeth went sharp. His muscles began to grow big. But when he shouted it changed into a shout of a wild animal. And it showed too, when he began to grow hair all over his body as he grew into colossal size. His face morphed into the face of a monkey's and was covered in hair from head to ankles. It was happening again, only this time to Gohan. Two times this happened to Goku when he was a boy. Now it's happened to Gohan. Like father like son. Gohan became a giant Great Ape as he let out a deafening roar. Of course his massive wait couldn't be supported by the mountain, so he fell to the ground below. But landed on his feet. This put Piccolo at a paralyzing shock. He instantly went on a rampage, releasing energy blasts from his mouth, destroying anything and everything in his site or in his way. Piccolo never felt such power like this before. "If he keeps this up, the Earth will be destroyed before the Saiyans even get here!" Great Ape Gohan noticed Piccolo and fired a energy blast, but Piccolo managed to dodge. "But how do I stop him!?" But then looked at the moon, and he remembered what Raditz said to Goku. Even if Piccolo wasn't there, his ears still managed to catch the entire conversation.

_"__Don't play dumb! __You must know or at least have known. You lived on this planet your entire life. The full moon is ki to unlocking a Saiyan's true potential!"_

"That's it! The Full Moon! They need the moon!" Piccolo said in realization. Getting an idea, Piccolo charged his ki and without any bit of hesitation blasted at the moon. The night sky lit up like day time. When the light cleared the moon was gone. "Damn! I couldn't destroy the moon." Piccolo growled in frustration. No he didn't. His power was still recovering from the battle with Raditz days ago. All he did was move it out of site. This caused Great Ape Gohna to revert back to normal. "But at least he's back to normal now." Piccolo then descended to the ground, tired and breathing heavily from using to much power, he growled at Gohan's tail. "So that's the secret of a Saiyan's power. It's that tail of theirs. Some how it gives them the ability to transform at a full moon. If that's the case, then it's probably for the best that I was even able to move the damn thing!" Piccolo then looked around at the destruction Gohan caused. "If a boy did this much damage, I hate to think what the other two Saiyans would have done when they arrived. But now without the Moon in Earth's orbit, they won't be able to transform. We'll be on a more leveled playing field. At least for the time being. In fact we have an advantage now. Because we now their tails are a weak point. Which means right now, the kid's tail is only a liability." And with that being said, Piccolo grabbed his tail and ripped it off. "There. Now you need some new clothes. Maybe a Sword. I suppose I could at least provide you with that much." Piccolo wondered. That was true. After all, Gohan can't survive with nothing to wear. So with a flick of his index fingers he used his ki to provide clothes and a sword for his survival training. "The clothes are like your father's. But the symbol shows you're in my kin. That's it. I've already done more for you than I intended. I don't have time to baby-sit you any longer. I have my own training to do. If you can survive in 6 months on your own, you'll see me again. And then you'll see what you're made of when your REAL training begins! Because once you see what I have in store for you, I promise you're going to wish you had died." Piccolo said smirking maniacally.

The Earth's fighters are one step closer for being prepared for the Saiyans' arrival. But for father and son alike, a long hard road still lies ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 23 Complete! The secret to the Saiyans has been revealed to Piccolo and now they have to formulate a strategy to counter the onslaught of the Saiyans. Can they prevail? Tune in for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon! Both animes go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 24:** **End of Snake Way! King Kai's Bizarre Test!**

_6 Months Later_

The sun was shining brightly this morning. Creatures and critters all popped out of their burrows. Gohan woke up from his slumber, his gi all torn up and dirty. But his little body has changed too. He was a little taller and muscular. He definitely went through some rigorous survival training. His belly then growled. Time for breakfast.

"Food." Gohan smiled. He picked up coconut bowl and placed it on his head for the journey out. He leaped from rock to rock, swung on tree branched and sled on a huge leaf, while laughing like he was having fun. In fact he was. He is enjoying himself immensely. He had gotten use to his own physical abilities. "Alright." He said while running. He saw a tree and he knew it had fruit in it. He leapt forward and kicked the truck of the tree, causing fruit to fall. Gohan moved at such speeds that he filled the bowl up with berries and not let one of them hit the ground.

He sat down on a rock and feasted on the berries. But his breakfast was soon interrupted by an all too familiar t-rex. It's mouth drooling with carnivorous hunger.

"Oh hi. It's you again." Gohan said nonchalantly. Gohan has certainly gotten used to the wild that he has become more corrigible. "Back for more, huh?" The t-rex wiped the drool and roared as it tried to eat Gohan. But Gohan dodged it with ease and made a run for it. The t-rex roared and gave chase. It seems Gohan became the carnivore's greatest challenge. The t-rex chomped down but Gohan dodged every time. "You missed me!" Gohan taunted. Gohan lead the t-rex to a mountain and dodged out of the way so the t-rex can smash into it. Gohan took out his sword. "Okay! I'm going to chop off some meat of your tail now!" With one swift stroke he sliced off a piece of it's tail making it shorter. Gohan has been doing this for so long now for the past 6 months. "Wow. Looks like you'll be out of tail pretty soon."

Using his Ki, Gohan made a fire on a log and cooked the meat. He's definitely mastered his own Ki energy. Piccolo was watching over him as usual.

"Good. He's improving faster than I thought." Piccolo said, before chuckling sinisterly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Otherworld, Goku was still travelling along snake way. He has been running along the path for 6 WHOLE MONTHS!

"_Phew! How much further is it to King Kai's place!?_" Goku though. **(That's what we want to know!)**

* * *

Up on the Lookout, Krillain, Yamcha, Yaijirobe, Tien, Chaotzu Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were waiting for their training to begin.

"You know what? With all of us fighting together, those Saiyans don't stand a chance in Hell." Yamacha said optimistically.

"That's right. We'll be ready for them. Especially after we train with Kami and her majesty." Tien chuckled in agreement. Krillain nodded in agreement too.

"We can do this, guys!" Minako said.

"Yeah! We're practically the ultimate team!" Maktoto said.

* * *

Back on the surface, Gohan and Piccolo were getting ready for their sparing match as well.

"Hmph! You managed to survive for 6 months." Piccolo acknowledged. "I can see you learned a lot in that time. But… you're still not a fighter. Your real training begins now. Ready!?" Without another word, Gohan launched himself at Piccolo throwing a barrage of punches. But Piccolo dodged them with ease and swatted Gohan like a fly. "What's wrong!?" Piccolo chuckled and taunted. But Gohan got back up and assaulted Piccolo once more. But the out come was the same. Piccolo simply dodged and then kicked Gohan. "Never lose sight of your target!"

"I couldn't see you. You were moving too fast." Gohan said rubbing his wounds.

"Your eyes will lie. Try to feel it."

"I DID feel it." Gohan said. "This is a problem." Piccolo then took him by surprise by firing Ki beams from his eyes, zapping poor Gohan to a crisp. I guess that's what happens when you talk back to the Demon King, Piccolo.

* * *

Back in Otherworld, Goku was STILL travelling along Snake Way! **(CHRIST!)**

"AW!" Goku groaned. "I was sure I'd be able to see the end by now! Oh man!" And so he kept on running.

* * *

Back on the Lookout, the Z-Fighters and Sailor Soldiers were already training with each other. Krillain and Tien, Yamcha and Chaotsu anf then Yaijurobe. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako also train together in the Sailor Senshi forms of course. Then they'd switch it up in a free for all. Yamcha and Makoto had a shot at sparing next. Kami, Mr. Popo, and Eternity Main System Queen Serenity oversaw the training session.

* * *

Back in Otherworld AGAIN, Goku climbed upward on the path of Snake Way. Why Snake Way is going vertically upwards is anyone's guess, I'll never know. But Goku reached the top breathing heavily. Then he smiled with joy at what he saw.

"Hey, alright! I reached the tail!" Goku cheered. FINALLY! "Woohoo! I really did it!" Goku slid down Snake Way like a little kid on as slide. Of course he almost fell down into Hell for a moment or too. But when he looked around… "There's nothing here." Getting back in the tail he looked around. "You got to be kidding!" But then he looked up. "Huh? What's that up there?" He wondered. But then he realized it was a planet. It was King Kai's planet. "That's it!" He smiled. "That must be where King Kai lives! It's just got to be!" Cheering he leapt up into the air and towards the small planet.

"This is the place! I made it!" Goku smiled. But then he was taken by surprise when he felt a huge force pulling him in towards the planet. It was the planet's gravity. It was so heavy it pulled Goku down and splatted on the surface. "H-Hey! What's the matter with the ground here?" Goku wondered as he struggled to get up. "This is crazy! The more I try to fight against it the harder it seems to pull me back down!" Goku groaned. "It's… no use! My body feels like it's completely full of lead! DAMN!" But Goku refused to give up and he was now starting to get back up on his feet and started to make his way to King Kai's house. "I came this far! I can't give up! Just a little more! Almost there! I got… to get… to King Kai! C'mon Goku! You can do it! Keep going one step at a time!" However his gaze turns to a fruit tree next to King Kai's house. We all know what Goku was thinking. "But before I keep going I should get a bit to eat." So Goku changed directions and struggled towards the fruit tree.

Looking up with a joyous smile and chuckling at the site of the delicious looking fruit. When he tried climbing the tree, it was even more of a struggle just to climb, and so he fell as a result. But then his eyes looked, upside down that is, to a… monkey.

"You must be King Kai right?" Goku speculated. **(No Goku. It's a monkey.)** "You're not really what I expected." **(It's a monkey.)** "_Well he is suppose to be the best._" Goku thought as he got up. **(A monkey!)** "Greetings master King Kai. My name is Goku and I've traveled a great distance to meet you." Goku greeted and bowed in respect despite it a struggle to move. **(IT'S A FUCKING MONKEY!) **"I must learn of your martial arts. Please Mr. King Kai. I really beg of you. I mean if you're not to busy." The monkey made a gesturing pose than a gesturing dance by the looks of it. It's a monkey so obviously it's reacting by its nature. "Uh, so that's the training, huh?" Goku wondered. Of course Goku would think that, because let's face it, he's not too bright. "I guess he wants me to do whatever he does." So of course, like the old saying goes, monkey see monkey do, so that 's what Goku did. Seeing this in reverse would be considered strange. "Hey King Kai, why do I feel so heavy in this place? Is this supposed to help me with that? Oh right, monkey noises." Goku certainly was acting to his Saiyan heritage like always. Well… maybe not always, but you get the idea.

"Hey. That looks fun. Can I try?" Said another voice. Goku stopped what he was doing and turned to see someone in a very short stature, has pair of cricket-like antennae, wearing Teashade sunglasses. The two of them just stare at each other silently. "_Looks like I got a weird one on my hands._"

"Hey wait a sec. Who are you supposed to be?" Goku asked.

"Who am I?" The blue skinned man chuckled. "Well now, if your itching for a laugh I'm you guy. I'm King Kai!" He announced. Goku, of course reacted in shock.

"But… then… who's that?" Goku asked about the monkey.

"Him? Oh that's just my pet monkey, Bubbles." King Kai said. **(Then where's Blossom and Buttercup? LOL… Okay that joke was terrible. I apologize.)** Of course Goku felt embarrassed.

"Right." Goku chuckled awkwardly. "I thought he was you. Funny, huh?"

"I'd say you're more odd than funny." King Kai said. "I'M funny."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you gathered from my little rhyme there." King Kais said. "It's not too late if you need to."

"Laugh… at what?" Goku asked in curiosity.

"I see. Poor boy. You're delirious from your journey." King Kai guessed with sympathy. "I guess I shouldn't have lead with the high brow stuff. Tell you what, I'll try again. Something a bit more up your ally." Goku was certainly confused about something. King Kai started his gag again with a phone noise. "Hold on. It's King Kai. Can I help you?" Pretending to answer. "What!? My refrigerator? Yes it runs." King Kai let out a muffled laugh from his own joke. "Hilarious." King Kai chuckled.

"Yeah? What is?" Goku asked. King Kai stopped laughing instantly at what he just heard. Goku was humorless. Which is very odd.

"Oh!" King Kai groaned. "What did you come here for anyway?"

"Oh!" Goku bowed in respect. "Well, I was told that you were the best, sir. So I was hoping that you would train me."

"Train you!?" King Kai said.

* * *

Back on Earth, Gohan and Piccolo continued their own training sessions. Piccolo was on the offensive as usual, while Gohan was dodging.

"You call that defending!?" Piccolo shouted as he attacked. **(See that Team Four Star? Gohan can dodge. LOL Don't forget to Like, Favorite, Share, and Subscribe to Team Four Star :) )** Gohan was backed against a corner but managed to dodge another one of Piccolo's attacks, for about a couple seconds before Piccolo appeared behind him and kicked him across the fields. "You're worthless in battle unless you can control your energy! Now get back up and try again!"

* * *

Back on Otherworld on King Kai's planet, King Kai chuckled.

"Train, huh?" King Kai smirked. "If you're serious, then… okay."

"I am serious!" Goku said with a determined smile.

"However!" King Kai spoke up. "You have to pass my test before we start. Yes. You must tell a clever joke to make me laugh. But I warn you, my sense of humor is very refined."

"WHAT!?" Goku reacted in shock. "I NEVER TOLD A JOKE IN MY LIFE!"

"Well you'll have to try if you want to train under a master like me." King Kai chuckled. "And make it a good one, something I never heard before. Well? C'mon." Goku was now struggling once more. Not with movement, but with thought. "Of course if this is too hard for you, you can head back home right now!"

"The… clock said… MY HANDS ARE TIDE!" King Kai gasped in awe at this dramatic comedy attempt.

"Like… a clock's hands?" King Kai asked trembling. "That's not bad." Just then King Kai started to muffle a laugh.

"_It's working!_" Goku thought. "A harp… IS A NAKED PIANO!" King Kai gasped in awe once again and tried to muffle a laugh. "I sold my car… FOR GAS MONEY!" King Kai gasped in awe and tried to muffle a laugh once again. But it was too much for King Kai to handle. "Wow! I did it! You laughed! That means you have to train me!" However King Kai was laughing historically in an uncontrolled laughing fit. "Come one we had a deal, right?"

"I SOLD MY CAR… FOR GAS MONEY!" King Kai repeated Goku's joke attempt. "RIDICULES!" After awhile King Kai calmed down and breathed normally. "I know you said you never told a joke, but you're pretty good at this." King Kai then regain his posture and cleared his throat. "You passed the test. I will train you." Goku was smiling with anticipation. "Now for your first lesson… I'll tell you my best joke yet." Wait what?

"Uh, but… I passed. We're done. Can't we just start the marshal arts stuff now?" Goku asked dumbfounded.

"You're here for martial arts!?" King Kai blushed from embarrassment. "Why didn't you just say so in the first palce!?" King Kai then took a position stance. "Fine. Try coming at me. I hope you are good at fighting as you are a comedy." King Kai smirked. Goku did the same at took a stance. But found himself unable to move. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry it's just… ever since I got here, my body feels so heavy I'm sort of having a hard time moving." Goku explained.

"Where did you come from anyway? Oh yeah, Earth, right?" King Kai asked.

"Yep. Uh huh."

"Well no wonder you feel so heavy. The gravity on this planet is a lot stronger then what you are use to. 10x stronger in fact. It's amazing you're standing at all." King Kai explained. Goku had a blank expression on his face. "Do you…? You're not following me, are you? Okay let's try something else. Jump as high as you can." So that's what Goku did. He jumped high as he could. But he didn't get very far and came crashing back down.

"Damn! It's no use! I can barley get myself off the ground!" Goku groaned. But Goku was missing the point, because King Kai was actually very impressed.

"_10x his own planet's gravity and he can still jump that high? Impressive! This guy shows some promise._" King Kai thought.

* * *

Back on Earth, up on the Lookout, Yaijirobe was being his usual useless self by not training and just eating and being lazy, while Yamcha was training along side Sailor Jupiter (Forget Yamcha being useless, Yaijirobe is the more useless character!) Krillin practiced his agility, Chaoutzu practiced his ki, which both caused pain to Yaijirobe, and Tien practiced his multi form technique. The rest of the Sailor Senshis practiced their powers as well.

"They are all doing well." Kami said.

"Yes. Indeed." Mr. Popo nidded.

"Oh! That's right!" Queen Serenity said. "I must be going somewhere and I won't be back for sometime now."

"Where are you going mother?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Back to Otherworld. I going to see the training progress of your husband, Goku."

"Goku…" Usagi blushed and smiled.

"I understand." Kami said, smiling. "Have a pleasant trip, my dear."

"I will. And thank you." And with that, the eternal memory system turned off and Queen Serenity vanished.

* * *

Back in Otherworld.

"Before we begin, I'll need to work out your training regiment." King Kai said. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"Uh. Well, I'm not sure how many day I was on Snakeway, but I don't think I have that much time." Goku answered. "The Saiynas are on there way to my planet. When they get there, everyone I know is in a lot of trouble. Nobody on Earth is powerful enough to stand up to them. So… that is way I need to spend every single second I have left training to beat them."

"The Saiyans…" King Kai pondered. "They're a nasty bunch. I sure wouldn't want to tangle with them. No sir. But we still need to know how much time you have. Let me let me check where the Saiyans are now."

So King Kai then entered into a telekinetic trance, using his antennas as a telepathic radio signal to connect across the universe. Searching the universe he managed to find two space pods flying across the depths. It was them. The Saiynas.

"No doubt about it. That's them alright." King Kai confirmed. "Judging by their speed and current location, I'd say they're due to arrive on Earth in… 158 days."

"That soon!? How could you possibly be able to tell that!?" Goku reacted in shock."

"These antennas can get all the channels baby. Like a TV. Get it?" King Kai said proudly. Then he chuckled at his own joke. "I just can't help being funny!" Once again Goku was still not getting it, and once again this stopped King Kai into seriousness. "If you don't have a sense of humor, I will not train you."

"Oh I get it now!" Goku laughed just to humor him.

"Good." King Kai smiled. Though he was unaware of Goku's act of indulgence.

"But… if you're sure they'll get to Earth in 158 days, I don't have enough time, do I?" Goku said in seriousness.

"Well… I would like more, but I still think we have enough to make it work." King Kai said.

"Really?"

"Think of it this way. It's like the gravity. Everything is multiplied here. 158 days with me is worth years of training back on Earth." King Kai explained.

"That's awesome!" Goku said excitingly.

"However… Even the best training doesn't guarantee that you will beat the Saiyans. Just know that now, in particular the two who are on their way to Earth are among the strongest and most ruthless warriors in the universe. To be perfectly frank these two Saiyans are even more powerful than me."

"They are!?" Goku gasped in shock. Now keep this in mind; King Kai is a God of Otherworld, and the Saiyans are mortal alien beings. If the Saiyans are strong enough to overpower Gods makes you wonder what other Godly forces in the Universe are. "Are you kidding!?"

"No. Not this time." King Kai said. "If you are to stand any chance at beating them, that means your power will have to surpass mine. By the time you leave her, for work will be cut out for you." Goku was still in a state of shock from this horrifying revelation. "Well… I suppose we should get started."

"Oh there you are." Said a voice. "I hope I'm not late." They all turned to see it was Queen Serenity, halo and all.

"Oh! Queen Serenity!" Goku said bowing in respect. "Hi."

"Why, hello there, my dear friend." King Kai greeted. "How are you?"

"I came by to check on my Son-in-Law." Serenity said.

"Huh!? Your Son-in-Law!? HE'S your Son-in-Law!?" King Kai reacted in awe.

"That's right." Queen Serenity smiled.

"So… do you two know each other?" Goku wondered.

"Oh yes, we do." Queen Serenity smiled.

"She's part of Heaven in the Other world Goku. It should be obvious." King Kai said.

"Oh."

"Now, then. Let get your training started." King Kai resumed. "Bubbles! Come over here please!" King Kai called. The little monkey Bubbles came running over at the beckoning call.

"Why hello there Bubbles!" Queen Serenity called. Bubble leaped into Queen Serenity's warm embrace as they hugged. "How've you been little guy?"

"Uh?" Goku reacted all confused.

"First things first." King Kai began. "You'll need to get accustomed to the increased gravity here. So your first exercise is to catch Bubbles. I'll warn you, you have to be quick. He's pretty quick. If you can't even at least do that, you might as well give up now."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Goku agreed to the terms.

"Okay Bubbles, get moving!" King Kai said.

"Have fun, you two!" Queen Serenity said. And with that, Bubbles began to run.

"Wait!" Goku called out. But since the gravity was heavy, he was once again struggling to keep up. "Slow! Down!" He groaned. King Kai and Queen Serenity all chuckled and giggled at this spectacle. "Stupid monkey! This is impossible!" Goku kept on struggling along the chase. "Stop!" Goku wasn't even half way arcoss the planet and already he was worn out. "Okay. That's it." Goku breathed heavily. "You're going down." Goku then removed his weighted inner gi. "That's better." Then Goku removed his weighted boots. "I. So. Gonna. Catch you!"

"_I didn't realize that he was already wearing weighted training gear._" King Kai thought with awe.

"There's no way you're going to get away from me this time." Goku smirked with determination. Bubbles looked behind him to see Goku running a lot faster, so bubbles picked up the pace.

"Say how about we sit for some refreshments while the boys train?" Queen Serenity said.

"That sounds nice." King Kai agreed.

And so at long last, Goku's intense physical training has begun. We he ever hope to over come the 10x gravity on this tiny little planet? Or will his training with King Kai come to an end almost as quickly as it started? Only time will tell. But time is running out. 158 days remain until the Saiyans reach planet Earth. The clock is ticking.

* * *

**Chapter 24 Complete! Everyone is now training hard until the Saiynas reach Earth in 158 days. Will our heroes be able to defeat them? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
